A Marriage of (In)Convenience
by VaingloriousHound
Summary: After waking from her coma, Tayuya finds herself married to the last male Uzumaki in Konoha. He took the cursed seal off her, nursed her back to health but can she accept him as her husband? And can he accept her as his wife? Will they stand through the coming war? And will they stop their alcoholism before its too late? Fluff and Drama!
1. Chapter 1

**A Marriage of (In)convenience**

 **A/N: Let me get this straight, this is AU. Mostly in recent events. For example, in this story Hinata never stepped in to fight Pain, Tsunade is not in coma and Minato wasn't the only one Naruto met when the seal nearly broke. In addition, I increased the age of Naruto a bit, he's seventeen when the story begins. Where you get the extra year from is left to your imagination. This will occasionally snap to Tayuya in a future this story is going for. And while in these future scenes Tayuya is apparently telling the tale, it will not be tied to her POV. This Naruto is also more mature, bitter and hurt than in cannon. I simply had his character undergo actual development with all the stuff he experienced up to the defeat of Pain and that is the result.  
**

 **Also, I think I twisted some events around for this. I honestly don't remember when Sasuke left Orochimaru but in this story he has yet to do so and is using him. We set off right after the defeat of Pain, about two months in, and at some point the Five Kage summit will come up. From there on the war against Madara will go it's way. Kaguya will not make an appearance because that just adds more onto the twists I would have to make and I wouldn't want you to wait that long. I changed things a little so that the Ten Tails is the ultimate enemy, not Kaguya.  
**

 **Note that I have already 40k words down for this, currently at the five kage summit.**

 **If you haven't read it in the title, this is is an arranged/forced marriage fic. Said marriage being between Naruto and Tayuya. No harem.**

 **Good, now enjoy this. If you don't... well, I won't continue it. You get the first six or seven chapters out of the 19 I have.  
**

* * *

 _She'd been sitting in this bed for an hour now. Idly, she wondered when he would come back. He just went to talk to the doctor, after all. Setting her book aside she looked out of the window. It was getting dark outside, she felt it was time for lunch. But her musings were stopped when her sensitive ears picked up the coming storm that brewed, or better yet, marched through the hallways._

 _"Oh fuck no..." Sighing, she braced herself for what could only be the longest evening in her life. Damn being bedridden!_

 _The door burst open with a loud bang, startling a man in a white coat that she could see outside. He glared at the offenders who were all too happy with completely ignoring him and rushing into the room._

 _"Aunty!"_

 _The chorus of voices assaulted her ears. Four little shits, as she dearly called them, stood at attention around her bed. They were rapid firing questions at her, none of which she even tried to understand._

 _"Quiet you brats!" she shouted. It had the desired effect._

 _For seven seconds._

 _"How long will you be in here, aunty?"_

 _"Is it time already?"_

 _"Does it hurt?"_

 _"Where is-?"_

 _"I said_ _ **quiet!**_ _" she hollered, so loud that the two girls jumped in fright. "I swear your parents suck at bringing up children..." She shook her head. "What the hell are all of you doing here?"_

 _The blonde girl spoke up, hopping up and down excitedly. "Mommy said we should keep you company until... until...," She scrunched up her face, obviously trying to remember her mother's exact wording. Then her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Until that moron of a moron has gathered his dim wits about him!" She smiled proudly._

 _The pink haired girl nodded excitedly. "Yeah! So we gathered everyone and came here!"_

 _"I can see that, pinky," the woman laughed, "I swear you're as bad as your mother."_

 _The boy with brown hair and the facial markings spoke up. "Tell us a story!" he demanded._

 _His black haired friend nodded. "Yeah! A story!"_

 _The woman sighed. There was no way to sway these little brats from anything if they ever set their mind upon something. "Fine. What do you brats wanna hear?"_

 _"Oh! Oh! I know!" the blonde girl exclaimed, bouncing up and down, "Tell us how you met...," her face scrunched up again, pale blue eyes narrowed in thought, "How you met that moron of a moron!"_

 _With a snort the woman sat up a little straighter in bed. "Fine. You better sit down then. It was like... like... How old are you again, pinky?"_

 _The girl looked deeply offended. "Aunty! I'm five!"_

 _The woman waved her hand dismissively. "Right, right. Then it was some seven years ago. You remember I told you how I was in a coma?" They all nodded. "Well, it was the day I woke up that I met him. Funny thing, I was married to him before I even woke up..."_

* * *

The message came, with an ANBU Naruto didn't recognize, early in the morning hours just as he had finished his run. As soon as he had closed the door behind him, the ANBU appeared before him, pushed the scroll into Naruto's hand. It left him dumbfounded for about a minute as he stood there with the nondescript scroll in his hand, staring at the spot the ANBU had occupied for no longer than a second. Eventually he shrugged it off and decided to clean himself up before he even looked at the scroll.

Naruto wasn't sure why an ANBU would deliver messages to him in the first place. These special ninja were only ever on the move by orders of the Hokage and why Tsunade needed to see him now was beyond him. If it was about Jiraiya's inheritance, he didn't need it. If it was about the aftermath of Pain's attack, the seal was tightened again (or that was what he told her). She hadn't spoken a word to him ever since and she sure as hell had no real reason to do so now. Oh, he was bitter. Bitter about Nagato, about Uchiha _motherfucking_ Madara, about the loss of Jiraiya that still burned him inside. Bitter about everyone worshiping him a hero for two days and treating him like a time bomb on the third. He had, after all, single-handedly defeated the man who crushed most of the village with one technique. Now, or so he guessed, they feared him to do the same.

It was ironic. He had longed for their recognition. Longed to be more than just the demon brat. He had that now. He now was that monster that they had defeat another monster for them. And it killed him inside that his aspirations were met with such contempt. And something became apparent to him. Something that he had mulled over for a very long time now.

Naruto learned that words meant nothing despite their necessity in the world.

He learned that no one gave a damn about what he said. They didn't care for his promises, his claims or his tales. They just judged him by action. Action they couldn't even grasp within their feeble minds. Whatever he said wouldn't matter, whatever he promised wouldn't matter if they just saw him bring down a monster. Then he was a monster to them. It was easy. For them.

He opened the scroll after his shower and scowled at the short message. He was to report to the Hokage. That was all. Nothing more. Then he reminded himself that words meant nothing. He would judge her by action, not word. Not even written word.

Still scowling down at the floor he got himself dressed. Black pants, black combat boots, tight long-sleeved shirt in a deep blue and a hooded jacket - just as blue as the shirt. No need to draw any more unwanted attention than he already got. Make no mistake, he still wanted to be acknowledged, but not like this. Not as a monster they throw at other monsters to keep them safe. He didn't want to be respected out of fear. He wanted respect because he was Naruto Uzumaki. But no one seemed willing to give him that.

He reached the tower within minutes and entered the office by means that were taught to him by Jiraiya. Through the window. If Tsunade's scowl was any indication, she wasn't the least bit happy that he had picked up on that peculiar habit of his late teacher.

"You're late," she snapped at him. Still scowling she bid him to get the hell into the office and sit lest she'd kick him right back to his apartment.

Tsunade said nothing about his change of clothing. Instead she peered into his eyes as if to discern what to do next, as if she wasn't sure how to proceed.

The awkward silence stretched for about a minute before Naruto rolled his eyes. "Geez, granny. Get this over with already." His voice wasn't as whiny as it usually was when he addressed her in impatience. He sounded genuinely annoyed.

"Fine," she said carefully and opened a folder that lay in front of her. "We have a problem."

Naruto said nothing, waiting for her to continue. His words wouldn't change anything about it, so he choose not to waste them.

"With the village's recent destruction," she continued, "other village's have set their sights on us. Not all of them allies and some far from it. Relations with Iwa had always been brittle, to say the least. We have been severely weakened and we can't let anyone take advantage of that. Not to mention the threat of Madara..."

Naruto frowned. What did any of that have to do with him?

"We need a show of strength, of power. We need to show our allies and enemies alike that we are still strong." Tsunade sighed and stood up, turning to look outside over the still vastly ruined in village. "And that's where you come in. Your clan, to be precise."

"My clan?"

Tsunade whirled around faster than any calm person should need to. The question had been too cool, too harsh for Naruto. But it was still him sitting there. But his eyes were hard, fists clenched and his face carefully and unsuccessfully kept of any anger.

"Yes," she finally said, nearly chocking on the word, "The Uzumaki were-"

"I _know_ who the Uzumaki are, Tsunade. I just don't understand what a dead clan could do for you."

She swallowed. What was this aura he had? "Then you know that they were widely feared in all of the elemental nations." She didn't bother asking how he even knew about them. She didn't want to know. She had bigger things to worry about. "We need that image to protect Konoha."

Naruto scowled, something he did terribly often nowadays. "But they are extinct. My mother was the last of them."

Tsunade nodded, a sour expression settled in her face. "Exactly. She was _your mother_. You are an Uzumaki."

Things started to rotate in Naruto's head and the picture it produced was not one he was quite so fond of. If he was the last Uzumaki, that meant that Tsunade wanted him involved in the return of the clan. Now how does a clan return? Children of course, his children would be Uzumaki by default. They wanted him to restart the clan. Fuck. No.

"No," he said instantly. "You won't turn me into a fucking stud horse. I refuse. What the hell is wrong with you to even think that in the first place?" Was she seriously considering this?

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto, I wasn't about to have you knock up a whole lot of woman."

Naruto visibly deflated, the relief washed over him. Thank god Tsunade hadn't lost it yet. "Good," he sighed.

"It's just one."

Naruto nearly fell out of his chair.

"What the hell did I just tell you, granny!? I'm not going to do this!" he shouted at her, rising from his chair so fast that it toppled over backwards. The resounding crack of wood on the stone floor echoed like a bell through the office as Tsunade remained stoic.

"Naruto...," she began with a grave tone, "This is not for you to decide."

"What!?"

"You are a shinobi. One of _my_ shinobi, to be precise. I am your Kage so you do as I order you." She stood up, her face more serious than Naruto had ever seen it. "Didn't you claim to become Hokage one day? What do you think I am doing here? What does your dumb head spit out about this? What would you do in my situation?"

Naruto bit down on his tongue and scowled. He said nothing.

Tsunade scoffed. "I thought as much. The village is weak, Naruto. The Uchiha are gone now that Sasuke is officially a missing nin with the stunt he pulled against Killer B. Our walls are torn down, our resources have taken hits so hard I don't even want to think about it. Though we had no casualties thanks to Nagato reviving everyone that died, we are weaker than we were after the Kyuubi's attack. Now tell me, Naruto. What is the Hokage's foremost task?"

Naruto mumbled something she didn't hear. "Speak up," she ordered him.

He blanched. "To protect the village."

"Exactly." Tsunade walked around the table and stood in front of him. He noted that he was taller than her. When had that happened? "And right now that's what I'm trying to do. The Hyuuga are already as strong as their reputation can get. Neither Itachi nor his brat of a brother will return to us. Neither the Yamanaka, the Nara or any other Clan for that matter have a reputation strong enough to protect us. The Senju clan can't be revived. Believe it or not but I am too old to have children." She grimaced. "We tried. You weren't the first choice. The Uzumaki are the only name left strong enough to keep us from falling into a war we would most definitely lose. Even with Yamato doing his best to rebuild the village with his Wood Release."

Naruto swallowed and continued to stare at Tsunade's unwavering gaze.

Could he do this? Revive his clan? Protect the village from yet another war? Have _children_ \- let alone _make_ children- with some woman they would push onto him? But it was as Tsunade said. She was Hokage. And the Hokage has to do everything within her power to protect the village. Even if it is ordering the revival of a near extinct clan. Even if it was him who had to do it.

With a sigh he broke eye contact, reached for the toppled over chair and sat in front of the desk again. He waited.

Without a word Tsunade took her seat once more. "Good, you seem to understand. I am not doing this because I think it is fun or want to have grand kids before I go down." She allowed a smile at the thought and Naruto blinked.

She thought of herself as some kind of parent to him? It made him happy. The thought of a family had always made him happy. He desperately wanted one, after all, for as long as he could remember. Maybe this wasn't too bad after all. Just maybe.

"Now," Tsunade continued, "You are right that your mother was an Uzumaki, but she wasn't the last."

The blonde's eyes widened. "You mean I have a family out there?"

"A clan member, Naruto," Tsunade explained. "The Uzumaki clan was vast. Blood relations in between them are as thin as it got but that didn't make any of them any less of an Uzumaki. The girl here I am talking about isn't related to you as far as I know and-"

Naruto's fist impacted with her desk and she jumped a little as the hardwood splintered. "You _what_?" His voice was eerily calm. "You have another Uzumaki, a member of _my_ clan, of _my family,_ here and you didn't tell me?" His eyes had darkened considerably and his chakra staled the air, dropping the room temperature significantly.

"Listen!" she snapped, "I am doing things for a reason so keep yourself in check or you will just have to meet her and figure out who she is face to face with her!"

Naruto continued to glare but nodded.

"She is a prisoner of war. She was part of the invasion and one of the four that tried to escort Sasuke out of the Land of Fire. Her name is-"

"Tayuya."

Tsunade looked up in surprise. "You know?"

Naruto scoffed. "I was part of the retrieval squad. You do remember that, do you? She punched me in the face. But as far is I remember, Shikamaru told me that Temari buried her underneath the forest."

Tsunade nodded. "She did. It's just, she survived. We picked her up, put her in prison and while we made a file for her we found out she was an Uzumaki. It wasn't important back then. She was a prisoner... and a cripple."

The air grew chilly again. "And you didn't think I would at least like to know of her?"

"She was part of the team that helped Orochimaru kill Sarutobi."

Naruto's teeth ground together as his jaw clenched shut.

"Exactly what I thought," Tsunade said. She stood once more and pulled a bottle from underneath her table, taking a generous drink from it. "Now let's get this shit over with."


	2. Chapter 2

_"You mean grandma had you married without you even knowing it!?"_

 _The woman shot an annoyed glare the the brown haired boy. "I was getting to that! It's not like I was awake by then, it was him who told me all that stuff!" She cleared her throat. "Now, where was I...?"_

* * *

He followed Tsunade down into a meeting room. He remembered giving a report here after the attack of Pain. At the dimly lit table were three figure he didn't think he'd have to see again so soon. Danzo was among them. The other two were Hiruzen's old teammates and he didn't bother remembering their names.

Homura and Koharu, as their names were, looked up at him and promptly proceeded to ignore him as they started to talk to Tsunade. Danzo made no move to acknowledge either of them.

"Tsunade, you sure took your time," Koharu rasped. Homura nodded.

"This matter is important," Homura spoke, not looking at her, "The sooner this gets out public the better for us."

Tsunade's eye narrowed as she sat down. "I am sure you meant to say, for the village." She received no answer but she hadn't expected one anyways. "Matters have been settled far enough to proceed." She motioned for an ANBU. "Bring her."

Not a minute later the chamber doors were thrown open and a girl in a wheelchair was _shoved_ inside. Naruto had only just turned around to see her when he felt it.

Ever since the seal was fixed (and subsequently altered, if not disposed of) by his father, thing were different. He could _feel_ things. He could tell when someone was angry, or sad. But this girl, she felt something different, something so permanent that it clouded her mind. But he couldn't discern what it was.

Her hair was long, impossibly so. Red hair reached down to her ankles, even as she sat there in this wheelchair. Naruto frowned. Her legs looked... _wrong_ , as if something was broken within them. He guessed that's what an entire forest does to you if dropped atop of them. She was clad in the standard grey prison uniform, baggy and surprisingly clean. Her skin seemed to be still damp and slightly irritated. They must have scrubbed her down hard to get her clean. His jaw set but he said nothing. Her eyes were a deep violet, if not amethyst. A beautiful color, visible even in the dim light, but they were dull, clouded by the permanent feeling he got of her.

The more she was rolled- _shoved_ into the light, the more she saw how tired she looked. The bags under her eyes had nearly reached Gaara's level and her stature slouched harder than he had after he found out Jiraiya had died. Was this really someone responsible for the old man's death?

"Good," Danzo said, speaking up for the first time, "We can begin."

They shoved her into the space besides Naruto and he thought the urge to growl. Why was she in such a bad shape? He knew that prisoners were usually treated with a bare minimum of respect and all that but they weren't abused. She was one of the Sound Four, the personal guard of Orochimaru. She had upheld the barrier that prevented anyone from aiding the third Hokage in his fight. She was responsible for his death.

But Naruto had grown over the years, even though people wouldn't ever say the same about him. To them, he was just dumb ol' Naruto, the guy they throw at every threat too big for them to handle. But with all he had been put through, he had grown, grown wiser, grown patient, grown to understand. And he understood. He understood that ninja took orders from their superior and executed them to the best of their ability. But that made nothing easier.

Danzo and Tsunade had started discussing something but Naruto didn't listen. He tried to figure out those feeling that was constantly rolling of her. It felt familiar...

 **It's dread, human. Dread and agony. She's in pain.**

He didn't flinch when the Kyuubi's voice rumbled through his head. _How could she be in pain?_ he asked back instead.

 **Why would I tell you?** Naruto had no answer to that. After all, the fox was still pissed that his escape attempt failed.

Naruto tuned out the others and looked at Tayuya's dead and clouded eyes instead. They were arguing about him only taking one woman. Inwardly, he scoffed. He hadn't even really taken her yet and the thought of _forcefully_ taking her made him sick.

She was a former subordinate of Orochimaru. That meant, aside from the fact that she was most likely from the Sound Village, she was also bearing a curse mark and had endured severe experimentation. If he remembered correctly, she had used a flute and sound induced genjutsu to fight. Including that, she also summoned monstrosities to fight for her. Naruto knew that the prisoners weren't caused any pain. If she had been tortured for information, it had been a long time ago.

Naruto remembered how Sasuke received his curse mark. It caused him unbelievable pain. Was that going on here? Was her curse mark inducing her with so much pain for such a long time that her mind dulled down?

The Kyuubi's grumbling laugh resounded in his head. **You are far more observant than I ever gave you credit for, human. You are correct. Her curse mark is trying to kill her.**

He was silent again and Naruto was in no mood to have another scathing conversation with the fox with the anger problem-

 _ **WHAT DID YOU JUST-?!**_

Wincing, Naruto closed of the connection lest his head exploded. He returned his attention to Tayuya. Leaning forward slightly, he couldn't see the curse mark, but there was a patch of skin just above her shoulder that appeared inflamed. Was that it?

"-so he and her will sign the contract. Within two years we expect results, Tsunade." Koharu's raspy voice brought him back to reality as an opened scroll slid in front of him. He blinked and tried to skim through it.

It appeared to be a simple contract that stated that he, as clan head of the Uzumaki, would marry Tayuya and take her as his _first_ wife. He frowned at that. They would reside in Konoha and represent the Uzumaki as such. Even their pace of residence was written down here.

"Sign just besides the Uzumaki symbol," Danzo instructed. Naruto looked up to see that he wasn't even looking at him.

This was it. Could he enter this marriage for the sake of the village? His stomach turned sideways. Was this his life now? Married to a woman that appeared to be mentally shut down because of her curse mark? Now question was, what would happen if he refused. What would they do then? Force him to do something? Kill the girl off? _Breed_ her? Or even him?

He ground his teeth. Whatever he did, marrying her was the better choice for the both of them. The mere thought of her, of anyone, being used in such a way made him unbelievably angry.

But could he? Could he live with her? With this girl who helped kill the old man? He shook his head. She had her orders. She did what she was told to do. Just as he always had. But...

With gritted teeth he signed with a flourish. The ANBU that had led Tayuya into the room slid the scroll over to the girl. As Naruto expected, she didn't respond.

"Sign it, girl," Danzo snapped but she didn't even blink. Obviously annoyed he motioned for the ANBU to do something.

The guard stepped forward and pressed the pen into her hand, but she didn't respond and the writing tool dropped from her fingers. Again the ANBU grabbed her hand and moved it. Then Naruto heard her whimper and the feeling she radiated doubled. She was in even more pain than before.

Naruto's hand gripped the ANBU's forearm like a vice. "Let go," he whispered harshly.

The ANBU tried to ignore him and continue with his task but Naruto's grip tightened considerably. With one hard shove the ANBU was sent backwards a few steps. This girl, she was supposed to be his wife. His _family_ and he would be damned if he'd let anyone hurt her, even if he couldn't stand her at the moment.

Tsunade glance at him but remained silent. Naruto stood up and gently took her hand, careful not to cause her anymore pain than she was already in. He guided her hand to the designated space and leaned over her shoulder.

He whispered into her ear. "I don't know if you can hear me but if you want to get out of here, I need you to sign your name here."

Her hand twitched and the pen jerked over the paper. It left behind an unreadable mess but it was enough. The scroll was snatched out from under her hands as soon as the pen left the paper.

"Good," Homura spoke as he put the scroll away, "That makes it official. The wedding will be held in three months at the Hokage Tower. Get her presentable by then."

With that the elders stood and left the room faster than their age should allow. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. She looked at Naruto who stared at Tayuya with a calculating look in his eyes.

"She's in pain," he said, "Has been for a long time. The curse mark is trying to drive her insane, to kill her, but her mind shut down a long time ago."

Tsunade nodded. "I know, but I can't do anything about it. This seal is beyond me, keeping us from healing her correctly."

Naruto frowned. "You knew she was in constant agony and basically psychologically out cold and still let them force her into this? She can't even speak."

"That did not matter to them," Tsunade said sadly, "As long as she can have children she might as well be in a coma."

"How did you even let it come to this? Don't answer, I know that it is necessary... somehow. That doesn't mean I like it though." Naruto sighed and looked over too were Tayuya sat. "Well, for now I will see about getting her better. I can't leave her like this, no matter what she did."

* * *

Using the Body Flicker to get her into his apartment was easy. It also seemed to increase her pain only a little.

Naruto had not the faintest idea how he could possibly remove the seal from her neck. He wasn't a seal master and while Orochimaru wasn't either, he was still better than Naruto, who had begun looked into sealing only a month prior. Frowning as he carefully sat Tayuya down on his couch he tried to recall what exactly the cursed seal did.

It took him about twelve minutes of diving through his memories until he stumbled upon one of his more recent ones.

 _He was sitting at the edge of the nature toad oil pond, meditating as requested and trying to gather nature chakra inside his body though the oil applied to his skin. Naruto could feel it, the influx of it, the expanding of his own chakra within him to accommodate the nature chakra. He tried to lessen the flow but he slipped. He could feel his hand change as the chakra overran his cells but a sharp slap of a wooden stick snapped him awake, the nature chakra left his body and he exhaled._

 _"Aw, shit," he groused, "This is not getting any easier!"_

 _A green toad with a black cloak and a tuft of gray hair complete with an equally gray beard hit him once more with the wooden stick. "Don't ya go cursin' round now!" it chided and jumped down from the stone statue of a toad he had resided on. "Boy, ya gotta get a hang of it. We ain't not doin' this like ya snake faced turd out there."_

 _Naruto frowned. "What do you mean, Pa? Are you talking about Orochimaru?"_

 _The elder toad nodded. "Sure am, boy. The old snake uses tha' mean thing of a seal tha' infuse his pawns with good ol' nature chakra. 'Cause their body ain't trained to handle that, the brats transform, but n' a contained way. Can't say tha' it makes em' strong as the usual way, but makes em' strong anyways."_

Nature chakra... So The seal infused the body with Nature chakra. If that was the case, then he should be able to sense it, control it even. Naruto plopped down in front of Tayuya in a meditative stance on the floor. Within minutes he had gathered enough to allow him through inspection of Tayuya's chakra. And indeed, as soon as Naruto expanded his senses to feel her chakra he nearly recoiled at the vast amount of it that streamed through her. So much nature chakra would have him be a stone in seconds. _So the pain comes from the seal fighting the transformation, there's no other way..._

The fox suddenly scoffed in his head. **You sure put a lot of effort into aiding her. Did she not help kill the third? Did she not lead Sasuke out of the village?**

Naruto choose to ignore him. It was better this way. He could help her so he would. She was his family now. It was the right thing to do. Hopefully...

 **Is it?** the fox questioned, **What will you do if she comes to hate you? Konoha held her a prisoner for years. Do you really think she'd accept you? That is all just wishful thinking. You are desperate for a family. You always were. I can tell that you are happier with this than you would ever admit. But know this: She will leave you, hate you like all the others do.**

"Shut up!" he growled back. He didn't need that damn fox to mess with his mind. He set about getting a grasp on the chakra in her systems. It was a bit different from his own but he should be able to absorb it.

He took a deep breath and prepared to take it all in. He needed to absorbs her's at the same rate as he expelled it. He took her hands and began pulling the chakra.

It sounded easier than it was.

The pain was excruciating. The nature chakra that came from the seal was like acid in his veins and burned the tenketsu in his back where he expelled it again. It became nearly impossible to contain the balance in his own system. He could feel his body rapidly degenerating before restoring again. He coughed, the taste of blood filled his mouth but he didn't let up. He was nearly there, the influx of nature chakra in her body was nearly gone. With a final gasp of effort, it was over. There was an audible crack behind him as the sheer mass of nature chakra broke his table and the wall behind it.


	3. Chapter 3

_"So he healed you!" the pink haired girl shouted excitedly._

 _The woman nodded. "Sure did. Wasn't the last time either... Now stop interrupting me!"_

* * *

She felt sore. Sore all over and beyond what she thought possible. Her mind was a mess of fragmented memories after...

Tayuya remembered the fight with the shadow user and how the suna nin came and aided him. She lost and then... She was buried beneath hundreds of trees. But she didn't die. Now that she was finally able to think, she remembered that she was dragged out from under the trees and then... then there was pain. Nothing more.

Her senses returned slowly, crawling into her addled brain after years of disuse. She was exhausted, she was hungry, everything felt numb but there was no pain. But something was missing. The prying presence in her mind, the whisper in her head, the burning on her neck. It was gone. The curse mark was gone. She had been abandoned. Apparently Orochimaru didn't even bother killing her. It dawned on her that she was a prisoner or even another test subject yet again. If only she could pry her heavy eyes open she could see-

A blonde guy, hacking up blood while holding her hands.

Not what she had expected, but better than a dank cell. For now...

She tried to look around, only to realize that she couldn't even move her eyes. A curse burned on her tongue but she couldn't speak. A wave a nausea hit her when she realized just how empty her stomach was. A grunt escaped her lips as she strained her body to move.

Even though it had been a quiet noise, it was loud enough to snap the blonde's eyes up to hers. Orange markings around his golden eyes with a strangely rectangular pupil that lay in his eyes like a small black horizontal bar of obsidian. And while it did remind her of Orochimaru, she was not afraid of him. She noticed that he held her hands and in his hands she could feel it. The chakra of her curse mark. It was in him, he had leeched it out of her somehow.

That was... strange. She had no love for Orochimaru. In fact, she hated the bastard as much as one could. He had experimented on her after kidnapping her from a little village in Iwa. All because she was an Uzumaki. She didn't even remember her mother's face anymore. But she remembered that she would always play on the flute for her before she went to sleep. It had been such a haunting melody, so soft and slow, she hummed it to herself in her cell every night. When she displayed an aptitude for genjutsu, she had focused on sound based genjutsu and managed to get a flute to use them. She loved to play, it reminded her of her mother.

However, even if she hated Orochimaru, being abandoned like that... It still hurt. She was alone again. Well, safe for that blonde guy there who was still bleeding from his mouth. Then he stood up, hands still on hers and the gold faded from his eyes, being replace by crystal clear blue. She could only see it for a moment before he stood too tall for her to still see him.

"Are you feeling better?"

 _Fuck no! I'm sore all over, hungry as shit and I can't even fucking move!_

But of course her mouth did not work on her. Instead she managed to groan incoherently. He crouched down in front of her and frowned. He placed a hand on her forehead. She tried to move away but her stiff body failed her completely.

"You're not running a fever...," he mumbled, "Good, then let's get you something to eat. Ah... how can I...?" As if in response, her stomach growled loudly. Her body wasn't even able to produce a blush anymore.

There was a puff of smoke somewhere to her left and out of the corner of her eye she saw a second person stand there. A clone, probably. It left immediately.

Suddenly, she was picked up and the feeling of his arms around her had her mind recoil in disgust and anger, but her body didn't follow through. She was helpless. Fear gripped her heart. What was he going to with her? They were walking but she could only see him and a part of the ceiling as he cradled her against his chest. Then he laid her down and she realized that it must be a bed. Her fear tripled, her body went cold as he stood over her. No... No, no, no , no!

 _Don't touch me!_ she snarled in her mind, doing her damnedest to move, to protect herself. _Get the fuck away from me!_

But he already leaned over, his hands reaching over her body and she managed to clamp her eyes shut. And then... then something was placed atop of her. Slowly her eyes opened, even though sh had intended to snap them open. A blanket covered her up to the chin. The blonde was nowhere were she could see him.

Fatigue hit her as a crushing wave, the warmth of the blanket pleasantly suffocating the cold in her body and her grip on consciousness faded.

* * *

Naruto closed the door when he saw her eyes close and her face relax. With a sigh, he slid down to the floor, leaning against the closed door. What the hell was he doing? He had nearly killed himself for her and they hadn't even exchanged two words yet. He shook his head. Stupid hero complex.

 **It's the red hair, I tell you.**

Naruto's eye twitched but he decided to ignore the fox for now. As if her red hair, her beautiful, wonderful, soft red hair... Okay, maybe it had something to do with that. Red was a beautiful color after all. But nothing beat orange!

 **Aside from her hair.**

His eye twitched once more. "Shut up!" he shouted at his feet. With a sigh, he stood up. If she was going to live here now, she would need some clothing. No way he'd let his family wear a prison jumpsuit.

 **You do realize that you once wore the same in orange, right?**

 _I hate you so much._

* * *

 _"You mean uncle Kurama was teasing him?"_

 _She snorted. "The fuzzball did nothing but tease him! I do have to thank him for that later..."_

* * *

Tayuya woke when someone opened the window at her side. She was still tired and sore but she felt by far better than yesterday, good even. She cracked her eyes open only the tiniest bit and saw the blonde guy hang out a blanket. He then turned to something that stood at her bedside just outside of her field of vision. When a cold feeling invaded her veins in her arm her head jerked to the side and she saw that she was connected to an IV. The blonde didn't notice her movement and turned away.

"How long will she need these infusions?" he asked someone she couldn't see.

A woman answered. "Until she has absorbed enough nutrients to rebuild herself. I still can't belief you took the seal of her. Anko will come hounding you for that when she returns. "

He laughed tiredly. "I expected as much. Has Shizune found some suitable... clothing?"

Tayuya could hear the smirk in the woman's voice. "You beat down Pain on your own but are afraid of buying undergarments for a woman?"

"I-... That-.. Shut up, granny!"

The woman laughed. "Anyways, with the cursed seal gone, she'll recover quickly, her legs are as good as new as well. Her throat should be fine by tomorrow, maybe even tonight already. She is an Uzumaki after all."

"Thank you, granny."

"Naruto..., I swear if you don't stop calling me that I'll use my position as Hokage to put you on D-Ranks for the rest of your life! Maybe even worse."

There was no laugh in the blonde's voice when he responded. "Worse than this? You had me marry a stranger for the sake of the village." He gestured to her and she nearly stopped breathing. "You had me marry her, a girl that aided killing the old man. How much worse could it get?"

 _Married? What the actual flying fuck?!_

Tayuya refused to be talked abut as if she wasn't there and forced her body to move, to make them notice her. They wouldn't kill her. They had already gone great lengths to ensure that she recovered.

Naruto noticed the ruffling of sheets behind him and was at her side immediately. The woman walked into her field of vision and she stared. Was that Tsunade?

"You can't speak, I suppose?" the blonde asked. Tayuya growled in annoyance. "Figured as much. Then let me explain what happened. Or better yet," he turned to Tsunade. "I let her explain, because we are in this mess because of her anyways."

Tsunade grumbled something under her breath but came and took Naruto's place at her side. "So, how am I going to explain this... Okay, you are aware that you were taken into custody, yes? Just blink twice for yes and once for no."

Tayuya rolled her eyes but blinked twice. Tsunade nodded.

"That has been some five years ago. While you were in prison the cursed seal on your neck tried to drive you insane, kill you off, but before that happened your mind shut down, putting you in a coma and effectively halting the seal in it's attempt to kill you. And since Naruto here somehow took the seal off you, your mind returned. But... your body is in a bad state." Tayuya rolled her eyes.

 _You don't say, bitch. You don't fucking say..._

"Because you barely moved, your muscles atrophied severely, your vocal cords are brittle from disuse and you are malnourished all over because they couldn't get you to eat," Tsunade continued. She sighed and glanced at Naruto, who was currently outside of Tayuya's field of vision.

"While you were incarcerated, our village was attacked and nearly destroyed entirely. In the wake of our weakness, we are faced with the threat of war. To stop that from happening, we needed to show power. That power being... the Uzumaki."

 _I don't like where this is going. Did they say I'm married? Oh fuck..._ Tayuya's mind was reeling. Did they plan on breeding her? Shit! She couldn't even bite her own tongue! Had they already impregnated her? These bastards!

Tsunade knew not of Tayuya's inner panic attack so continued to speak. "You have been released from your incarceration yesterday and were formally married to the last male Uzumaki. In an official ceremony a few months from now you will be required to display the return of the Uzumaki clan to Konoha." Tsunade sighed and stepped back. She glared at Naruto. "Happy?"

The blonde scoffed. "Happy? Far from it. And neither is she. Can't you see it in her eyes? She must think you already had her raped or something! For which I will murder you if that is true, by the way. Choice or not, she is an Uzumaki, a part of my family. And even if she is my wife only on paper I will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe!"

He glanced at Tayuya who was looking intensely at him. He met her gaze evenly, not looking away. There was no real warmth in his eyes but they weren't outright cold. Still, Tayuya's mind had enough for the day and shut down.

As her eyes rolled into the back of her head he sighed. This was going to take a long, long time.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week was... straining. For both Naruto and Tayuya.

Tayuya struggled to regain her body's functionality. It was by far harder than she had even imagined it, even if it went even faster than Tsunade had predicted. Naruto on the other hand was struggling with himself. He didn't know if he should kill her or try his best to help her. Her regained ability to talk (read curse) made it even harder. She refused his help with every breath she took.

"Leave me fucking alone already!" she shouted at him, throwing a pillow after him. He closed the door before it even hit.

That was the sum of how it went for four days now. As soon as she could open her mouth again, she cursed him, the village and every other human being that had her brought in this situation. On the last part, Naruto felt like agreeing.

"Family, huh?" he mumbled to himself and went out to work, get some missions done. To support both of them, he needed more money and curiously enough, his mothers savings were nowhere to be found. The elders were going to pay, Naruto decided, one way or another.

He decided to stay out of her sight then, help her recover first and everything else later. Hopefully before the ceremony. Her breakfast was in her room when she woke up, her clothes laid out for her and nowhere was a sign of Naruto.

Tayuya eyed the cup of instant ramen warily and with much distaste but she ate it anyways. She was surprised to see her clothes laid out for her and... one of his hoodies. A deep blue one. Shrugging, she only put on the hoodie, it was far to big anyways, and tried to stand up. Of course, she failed. Her legs were to damn weak. And so were her arms, too weak to hold her on the handlebar, she couldn't even do physical therapy. Her life was a god damn mess, a considerably less painful mess than before, but not better to her in the slightest. She was trapped with this blonde bastard in a village that held her captive for four damn years, none of which she could even remember. Tayuya snarled as she pushed herself forcefully onto her feet.

They gave in in an instant.

She crumpled onto the floor in a heap and made no move to get up. She just lay there... and cried.

* * *

 _"It was one of the hardest things I ever did, learning to walk again..."_

 _The black haired boy nodded. "Dad said that there is barely anything more taxing. Not even losing his arm was as hard on him."_

 _The woman nodded. "Yeah, I remember that, but I will come to that later anyways. Besides, your father does know that we can regrow his damn arm, right?"_

 _"WHAT!?"_

 _She ignored the chorus and continued her story. "Anyways, it wasn't getting easier..."_

* * *

It seemed to her that the blonde one had just abandoned her as well. She hadn't even seen him the past week. All she did was trying desperately to walk, eat and then fall asleep, either on the bed or on the floor. Crying and cursing in both cases.

"Fuck!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as her legs gave away once more and she fell. "Why!?" she screamed at the carpet, "Why is this happening to me!?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to crawl back to the bed but she wasn't strong enough. Her body failed her and she cried quietly there on the floor. But then, the door opened. Tayuya didn't move, pretending to be passed out. She was lifted from the hard ground far more gently than she had expected and placed in the bed again. The blankets were pulled over her and the steps began to retreat again. Before the door shut however, she heard a quiet, "I'm sorry."

The day after, it was Naruto who woke her. He told her that he would need to leave the village for a day or two for a mission. She steadfastly ignored him, even as he placed the meal in front of her. She was surprised to see that it wasn't instant ramen. Tayuya looked up to him and saw that his eyes were bloodshot, he looked paler than she remembered and he had dark rings under his eyes. She fought down a biting remark and said nothing. He left without a word.

* * *

Tayuya was surprised when not Naruto, but some brown haired girl opened her rooms door the next morning.

"What happened to shithead?" she asked, ignoring the woman's introduction and greeting.

She scowled. "He left for a mission yesterday evening." Tayuya dimly remembered him saying something like that.

The red head snorted. "The bastards goes ahead and marries me and then has the gall to just fucking up and leave me here." It was sarcasm to some degree but Shizune, as the woman introduced herself, did not seem to think it funny.

Her scowl deepened. "It's not like he has a choice! Your treatment is expensive and since they forced the clan onto him he has to fund everything himself!" The smirk slipped from Tayuya's face. "He takes twelve missions a day! Twelve! And all the money goes into your medication! I doubt he even eats anymore!"

Tayuya snarled at the woman. "I didn't ask for this!" she shouted at the woman, "I didn't ask him to do this, I didn't ask any of you fuckers to heal me!"

"Oh we wouldn't! We wouldn't give a damn! As it is, the elders don't need you fully functioning! The fact that you can bear children is all that counts but Naruto _insists_ upon the fact that you are his family while you damn well don't act like it!" With and annoyed shout the woman slammed the tablet down on the small desk besides the bed and stormed out of the room.

Tayuya didn't eat that day. She just remained in bed and stared out of the window.

* * *

Naruto returned two days later. He was tired, beaten up but successful. Stupid A-Rank missions. Why did these always turn S-Rank on him? When he pushed into his apartment he was prepared to simply fall onto the couch and sleep. Only that it was occupied. Tayuya was asleep on the couch, on the table in front of it were two meals. Honestly, they didn't appear edible. He wondered how she made it into the kitchen anyways. He knew her legs didn't work, so she probably crawled around all day, if the front of her white shirt was any indication. Why didn't she use the wheelchair?

He sat down and watched her sleep with a thoughtful expression. Maybe she was actually willing to accept her situation. After all, she had apparently made food for him. And that warmed his heart far more than it should have. With a short sigh he downed the contents of the plate farthest away from her sleeping form, guessing it was intended for him. He smiled, despite the fact that it tasted terrible. Too much salt. He remained sitting on the floor besides the couch and watched her sleep.

Eventually he too fell asleep to the sound of her rhythmic breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

_The loud squeal from the blonde girl startled her. "Oh that's so sweeeeeet!"_

 _"Geez, kid!" she snapped, "You are as bad as your mother!"_

 _The girl looked positively ashamed and backed down again._

 _"So what did he do?" the pink haired girl asked._

 _"You brats would know already if you'd stop interrupting me!"_

* * *

A strange feeling against his cheek woke him the next morning. It was warm and soft as it drifted over his whisker marks, His left eye opened a tad to see Tayuya, studying his face with a thoughtful expression. She didn't even notice him being awake. Not until he slowly grasped her hand and moved it away as he sat up, bright red in the face.

It took a second before Tayuya even fully realized that he had just sat up and she drew her hand back so fast she hit herself in the chest. Her ears turned scarlet and melded into her hair but her expression was defiant, as if daring him to say anything. Naruto swallowed and stood up. He picked up his empty plate. Tayuya's eyes widened as she saw it.

"It was awful," he said as he walked towards the kitchen. He halted in the door way. "But... Thank you."

A smile he couldn't see hushed over Tayuya's lips before she scowled fiercely. "Fuck you!" she shouted after him. He laughed aloud, for the first time in what felt like ages.

* * *

"You want to do _what_?" Naruto asked again, for the third time.

Tayuya rolled her eyes. "I want to sell my information on Orochimaru to the village. Are you really too dumb to listen?"

Naruto scowled as he helped her settle down on a chair in the kitchen. "I just don't see why you want to do this. If you declare that you even have information they'll drag you back to T&I faster than I can react. And then Danzo will try to get his hands on you."

Shoving his arms away from her person she scowled and looked away. "Money is money, right? Could always use it."

Naruto walked around the kitchen table and sat down opposite of her. "There is no need for you to get your mind messed with. Money is no problem."

"It damn well is!" Tayuya snapped back. "I won't have you work yourself into the ground for my crippled ass, you maggot!"

Indeed, Tayuya was not happy being weak. Her being cared for, it made it only all the more obvious to her. She needed to do _something, anything_ to help herself. Being helpless was not something she liked to be, being helpless had hurt her before. Naruto sat back in his chair and sighed.

"Technically, you are my wife, so caring for you is only natural," he said with a shrug. He didn't know if he really meant that but it was nice coming home to someone, not an empty and cold apartment. Even if the one he came home to was cursing worse than any sailor out there.

Still, Tayuya scowled. "Fuck you...," there was no real bite in it. Then her eyes leapt up to his. "but that also make you my husband, doesn't it?" she exclaimed, somewhat triumphantly, "So I have to care for you as well! So let me fucking do this!"

Naruto blinked. Blinked, and blinked once more for good measure. Then he blushed. Tayuya reflected his expression to a t as she realized what she had just said. She tried to turn away, hands pushing against the table but her legs were too weak to turn herself so she just ended up pushing the table into a stunned Naruto, who promptly fell over, chair included, followed after by his bowl of ramen.

The moment was broken and Tayuya started laughing. Tears came to her eyes as she damn near fell of the chair herself. Naruto pushed himself up, the bowl along with it's contents atop his head and a frown on his face as a noodle clung to the bridge of his nose. He scowled at her, the noodle slipping completely of his nose before he, too, broke down laughing.

Still laughing he pulled himself up and pushed the table back to where it belonged. Tayuya was wheezing, her laughter ringing loud and clear through the kitchen. She hadn't laughed so hard in ages, a decade even. Eventually, she laid down against the tabletop, breathing hard, the occasional laugh still escaping her.

"You-", she wheezed, "You're ... trying to... kill me, dammit!"

"I'll have you know that I did my damnedest to achieve the opposite!" Naruto huffed, bending down to clean up the remains of his meal.

Another laughed gasp escaped her. "Stop... dammit! I can't... breath!"

Naruto scowled a little. "How is that funny?"

"You're such a shithead!" she laughed, clutching her sides.

Rolling his eyes he chucked the bowl in the sink. "Yeah, yeah. Still, I can't just throw you at them and expect them to not drive you insane for every bit of information you have. Orochimaru hurt this village big time. They'll go far to get him."

"So?" Tayuya growled, "You are allowed to go out and risk your ass but I am not?"

"I-..." Naruto halted before he even began. He wasn't one to deny others the right to fight. It had been done to him far too often. "I-... My ass isn't as nice as yours and besides, I'm doing just fine out there!" he huffed indignantly. His lame attempt at dissuading her only serving to have him blush madly.

Tayuya's left eye twitched but she ignored it. "So let me do this, idiot. I won't let you work for me like I'm some cripple." Even though she was at the moment, the feeling just made her sick.

Naruto took a deep breath and sat down again. Having her sell information, information on Orochimaru no less, would bring a whole lot of money. More than a few S-Ranked missions. But the Yamanaka clan took enormous casualties both times Orochimaru messed with the village. He kidnapped many children and experimented on them when he was still in Konoha and made sure to kidnap even more when he invaded Konoha during the chunin exam. Inoichi may be impartial to most prisoners but to a former personal guard of Orochimaru? The man had lost a brother and two sisters to the snake. There was just no way he wouldn't mess Tayuya's mind up. And Naruto would be damned before he let his family be driven insane by some man on a vengeance frenzy. The fact that he tried to hate Tayuya for the sake of his own vengeance escaped the blonde hypocrite.

"Fine," he said, "But it won't let you go alone. The Yamanaka have one of the worst grudges against Orochimaru and I won't have him tear your mind apart."

Tayuya snorted in distaste, she didn't need a bloody bodyguard. As if anyone could tear her mind further apart than it already was. But she nodded slowly.

* * *

She had been quite wrong. And for the first time since she woke up, she was truly glad that Naruto had been there.

When she was wheeled into the T&I building, the first thing that happened was the ANBU that informed Naruto of a meeting he had to attend. Before Tayuya could even panic about being left alone here Naruto shot him down.

"The Uzumaki Clan has business to attend, the meeting can wait," he said and ignored the ninja as he continued to wheel Tayuya into the prepared room.

Inside was no other then the clan head Inoichi Yamanaka himself. Curious, Naruto asked innocently, "Was there not a clan meeting for us to attend? Is there anything specific you needed, Lord Yamanaka?"

Tayuya stiffened. This man was the clan head. Why would he be the one to search her mind?

The man shrugged. "I am here to make sure that everything is done to the best of our abilities. The information she offers to sell is, after all, quite valuable."

Naruto did not appear convinced by that but placed Tayuya's wheelchair into the sealing circle. Before entering it though, he studied it for a moment before nodding to himself. Inoichi stepped in front of Tayuya, face carefully blank and extended a hand towards her head. She closed her eyes and hoped for it to be over soon. But nothing followed. When she opened her eyes, Inoichi's hand was but a hair's berth from touching her forehead. Naruto had tightly grasped the man's wrist.

"I trust you will only see what you need to see," he said, eyeing the man suspiciously.

The Yamanaka's eye twitched but his mask held. "Of course," he grit out.

Tayuya wasn't prepared for what happened next. Suddenly his hand felt like it sank into her head, pushing her back inside her own body before her vision swam and she saw her memories from the outside.

 _"The Taki base is compromised, we move further down south. Now go, children, Kukukuku!"_

 _"The Uchiha is important because I say he is important. You dare question me? My, my. What a bad girl, Tayuya!"_

 _"Kabuto! Take her away! Kukukukuku! A new concoction is ready!"_

 _"The invasion is going as planned. Move to create the barrier as soon as Lord Orochimaru gives the signal."_

What? Why was he viewing this? This had nothing to do with their bases!

 _"You are to leave the area immediately, the troops are on their way to the clans to do some damage."_

 ** _"Is that so?"_**

Tayuya froze within the confides of her own mind. That was the Yamanaka's voice!

 ** _"Indeed, little girl! You will show me what I want to see. I care little for the bases. I want the names and faces of those who killed my siblings!"_**

The memories flickered and an image appeared she had nearly forgotten. It was her mother's face... but, she was... dead.

 ** _"Suppressed memories. Aren't they full of surprises? You will show me the names!"_**

There was pressure all around her, as if her memories were piling upon her, the heavy weight squeezing the air out of her lungs as images she didn't want to remember were shot into her.

 _She was tied to a wall. The cursed seal had malfunctioned and nearly burned her shoulder off. Orochimaru walked up to her, not a word was spoken as he rammed a spike of sorts through her shoulder and poured his chakra into her. She screamed in agony._

 _The mission had been a failure. Kidomaru had lost an arm and was bleeding out fast. She didn't need to be tortured again for loosing a teammate so she and the others hurried inside of the base. Orochimaru wasn't there. It was Kabuto who greeted them. "You failed," was all he said before the poison darts hit them. It burned her blood until she lost consciousness._

 _There was fire everywhere. Red flames licking at the stairs down. She couldn't run away, the way was blocked. Arms pulled her back into a warm embrace, her mother hummed into her ear and said, "All will be alright, baby girl. And tomorrow we will get you your own flute, okay?" Just as she tired around to smile at her mother despite the fear, the fire and the smoke, she saw the snake tear her mothers throat apart. She fell backwards into her room. Blood gurgled from her throat as the man with the yellow eyes stepped over the corpse like she was a lump of rags. He sneered. "There you are, little Uzumaki! Come, Come with me! Kukukuku!"_

 _She was flung into a room, the seal didn't even stop burning yet. The pain was too much, everything was too much! Mother hadn't wanted this! She wanted her mother! She wanted her back! The door opened and Orochimaru stepped inside. There was a syringe in is hand as he smiled evilly down at her writhing form. He opened his mouth and-_

It stopped, the images vanished and she could breath again. Her eyes stung with tears and she blinked to clear her vision so she could get away. Before her stood Naruto, his back towards her. His chakra was all around her, filling out the room as he stood between her and Inoichi.

"You are finished," he snapped. The pressure he applied to the Yamanaka's arm had the man wince in pain as he nodded stiffly. He turned to Tayuya with golden eyes, the orange marking around them. Unsteadily she met his gaze and he nodded. He pushed her out of the room and halted in the doorway. "Do that again and you will never have the chance to try it on anyone else ever again."

Naruto never mentioned that he had seen the memories as well. He grit his teeth. He felt like he was going bipolar just because of her.

* * *

 _"Grandpa did that!?" The blonde girl looked downright awful at the thought. The woman grimaced and reached over to pat her head._

 _"Don't worry too much. He was an asshole at the time but he redeemed himself. Now just be quiet already."_

* * *

The money earned was enormous. It seemed that Inoichi had added a sizeable sum to keep their mouths shut. Naruto didn't like it, and even less so did Tayuya, so they formed a formal complaint. With Tayuya's words. Naruto was sure that neither Tsunade nor Inoichi had ever seen so many foul words written on one piece of paper. Of course, they kept the money. Naruto had at first wanted to return it but Tayuya saw no reason to give the guy that tried to mind rape her even a single coin back. After that fiasco, Tayuya seemed to forego her outright hate for Naruto. She didn't really trust him, but things got better. Naruto on the other hand... he wasn't sure if he could keep disliking her. The past was in the past, and even though he tried blaming her for his misery, it didn't work in the slightest.

It was three days after the interrogation when Tayua woke up from another nightmare. They frequented her, haunted her every night. She cursed that Yamanaka for pulling these memories up from the depth she had banished them to. She rubbed her bloodshot eyes and prepared herself to once again battle the threshold of the door of her room with her wheelchair. But it never happened. When she pushed herself as hard as possible through the door, she didn't meet any resistance of the protruding wooden threshold, instead she slid right over a flat surface and into the couch. With a soft "umpf!"she flopped over the armrest.

"God dammit...," she sighed. Lifting her head she found her face in Naruto's lap. The blonde's eyes were wide open, mouth hanging and moving in silent curses as his hands cupped his family jewels. Realizing that her forehead must have smashed his... bits to bits, she snorted a laugh and pushed herself back of the couch into the wheelchair.

With a groan Naruto rolled of the couch and hit the carpet. He rolled onto his back and glared mildly at Tayuya. "This," he groaned, "This is not how I imagined being woken by my wife for the first time."

Tayuya wheeled herself closer to him and kicked his leg. It wasn't more than a weak poke, sh wasn't capable of more, but it was the gesture that counted. "Shut up you wimp. Be glad I didn't outright castrate you." She glanced back the the door she had shot trough. The wooden threshold appeared to have been sanded down. "You... fixed the door?"

"Of course," Naruto said as he pushed himself onto the couch again, sitting in an awkward position as to lessen his pain, "You should at least be able to move freely here until you can walk again."

Tayuya nodded. "Thanks..." she whispered, "and... sorry."

Naruto blinked in surprise. He didn't remember her thanking him ever before. "Don't mention it. You _are_ my wife after all," he added with a grin.

"Hah, you and your busted nuts aren't much for a husband!"

"I'll have you know that they work perfectly fine."

Tayuya faked gagging. "I didn't fucking want to know that!"

* * *

Danzo Shimura had been a patient man. He knew when to wait and when to act. If it was necessary for the village to prosper, Danzo would do it and nothing could ever deter him from his path. Not even the village's resident jinchuriki. But Danzo had made a mistake. Patience may have been a virtue but his had held long enough now. He had let Tsunade set up the revival of the Uzumaki clan. He scoffed internally at it. How could the Clan be revived by just one woman? And one so foul at that? Still, she was an Uzumaki as well, it was imperial for her to carry children. And it had to happen fast. But from what his agents told him, the relationship between husband and wife was strained and would not bear children in the foreseeable future. This woman would change the jinchuriki. That could not be allowed.

Measures had to be taken.


	6. Chapter 6

Tayuya awoke with a strangled gasp, cold sweat on every inch of her shaking body as she cursed violently. Another nightmare. The seventh in a row. Sighing, she fell back into the, by now, damp pillow. She didn't have enough strength left to be disgusted anymore.

She was tired, so eternally tired, but sleep refused to come to her without those rotten nightmares. Tayuya swallowed and noticed how raw her throat felt. Cursing under her breath, she sat up. Outside the sun was already rising again. She hadn't slept a wink yet. Shaking her head, she decided that she needed something to drink for her parched throat. Still, it came as a surprise when she saw the glass of cool water rest at her bedside. Tayuya frowned, she didn't remember it being there when she went to bed yesterday. She didn't remember it being there when she woke up the last time, which was barely an hour ago.

The door opening startled her, she had focused solely on the glass.

Naruto walked inside, seemingly set on not acknowledging her awakened state. In his hands was a steaming kettle and a cup. He set it down on her nightstand and took the glass. Standing there at her bedside, he seemed conflicted about something, his brow knitted tightly together. Finally his eyes met hers.

"It's... herbal tea," he said carefully, "Helps with the... nightmares." He didn't wait for any kind of response before turning around on the spot, fully intending to leave the room as soon as possible. But his sleeve was caught and his arm jerked back. He froze in place.

"I-...," Tayuya's voice was hoarse, the words like nails in her throat, "I... Why are you doing this?"

Naruto didn't move. He swallowed audibly and stepped back a little so her hold on his sleeve was no longer pulling him back. He opened his mouth, but no words came forth. He tried again but nothing. Shaking his head, he downed the glass of water in his hand in one go and spun around so fast that Tayuya nearly jumped in surprise.

His expression was uncertain, confused. "I don't know," he said weakly. "I'm telling myself that I simply did as I was ordered, that I just managed to prevent you from being thrown into a breeding program. That I did what I had to." He carefully sat down on the bedside, looking out of the window. "You know, I am really trying to hate you. Trying really hard." He looked at her, smiling weakly. "But I can't. I try to hold you responsible for the old man's death, for Sasuke's betrayal, but I can't. You are just like me, caught up in this grand scheme of _bullshit_. Things that are beyond us laid our paths. Some bastards toyed with us, lied to us and now we are here. _Married_ for fucks sake!"

Tayuya gave his arm a light push. He looked at her questioningly. Her smile was even weaker than his. "I... You don't..." She grimaced, she had never been one for many words. Shaking her head, she gazed into his eyes, something aggressive settling in. "Fuck, I'm not good at this!"

Before Naruto could tell her that it was okay, she pulled him into a bone breaking hug. He winced, throughout confused and surprised. But he didn't move.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry," she whispered, "but I would understand if you'd fucking hate me. I did a lot of shit in my life, never because I enjoyed it. I did what I had to to survive. Maybe I'd not do all of that fucking shit again, I'm not proud of it, but..." She pulled back a little and looked into his tired eyes. "But I'm not ashamed either. So hate me if you must, I won't fault you, shithead."

His head fell forwards with a tired sigh, leaning against her forehead. "I told you, Tayuya," he whispered, meeting her eyes again, "I can't hate you for that."

"Then what else will you do?" she asked quietly.

His smile was a little stronger than before. "You are my wife, you know? Maybe... maybe I could try loving you instead."

* * *

 _She expected the squeals this time and had enough time to cover her ears. The brown haired boy wasn't as lucky. His rapt attention was broken and he fell of the bedside with a yelp. She grinned down at him._

 _"We both knew that was gonna happen." The boy just scoffed, an incredibly adorable action for a four year old. "Now," she said to all of them, "If you wanna hear what happened when we woke up you better be quiet!"_

* * *

She woke up to comforting warmth around her. No nightmare woke her, no one entered her room to drag her off to training or another experiment, she wasn't woken by her instincts, she didn't feel endangered. She felt... safe. A feeling she hadn't had in over a decade. And exactly that set her on edge. She wasn't _safe_. She never was. Safe wasn't right. Safe was something she didn't get to feel. But sleep clung heavily to her, the warmth pleasantly suffocating her fears. Still, she pried her eyes open and came to face the wall. That in itself was already strange. Never would she allow herself to sleep without securing the entrance to her sleeping place.

Then she noticed the strangest thing that had happened to her yet. There was a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

Tayuya wasn't dumb. She was a shinobi after all and even if she was cuddly warm, completely confused and just about to fall asleep again, she knew whose arms were wrapped around her. So the only question left to answer was: _WHY!?_

That was not as easily answered. She didn't remember falling asleep like that... or did she? The warmth made her head fuzzy. Why was this so comfortable? Didn't that guy hate her or something? Stupid bipolar fuck... Tayuya squirmed a little and tried to turn around. She managed to lay on her back but his arms till had her trapped. Tilting her head sideways she looked at his face

Naruto looked surprisingly peaceful when asleep. It had been the same when he had fallen asleep on the coffee table. There was no frown, no stress visible. He didn't looked as haggard as he had before. Maybe this was his first fully slept through night, just like hers, in a long time. She couldn't find herself to get angry. Not after what he had told her last night.

He said... he would - _could_ \- try to love her.

It made her smile, even now. A stupid smile, so wide it hurt her face, not used to the motion. How could he say that? How could he just decide to not hate her, even love her? Tayuya owed him a lot, she didn't want to imagine what would have happened to her if that Danzo guy would have gotten his hands on her.

She blinked when he nuzzled his face into her hair. Maybe having it cut wasn't necessary after all... She shook her head mentally. Could he even do that? Was that even allowed? To just try and love her? Hell, could she even do the same? Now, aside from the fact that his admittedly handsome face was not an inch from hers, he wasn't... that bad of a guy. He was compassionate, honest, hard working and so... caring. Caring for her, whom he hadn't even known, who had just been pushed onto him. He had helped her without expecting anything. He was patient beyond what she had ever imagined possible, he was a good cook, he was funny. No one had ever made her laugh so hard before, or made her laugh in general. He protected her, and even though it bugged her that there was the need to do that at all, it was a wonderful feeling.

Her _husband_ was an amazing guy... In retrospect, aside from her being a cripple, this was the best thing to ever happen to her. She smiled, she just couldn't help it. It wasn't like her to feel that giddy. Looking over his short blonde hair, she spotted the tea kettle on her nightstand. She dimly remembered him placing it there when... when she cried... into his shoulder.

Embarrassment washed over her and her ears burned as red as her hair. What was wrong with her? Since when did she cry, let alone in the presence of another?

She had cried because she felt alone, cried because she felt hopeless, hurt and wounded. She felt weak, but he assured her he'd help her be strong. She felt alone and he told her he'd be there. There was pain and he promised to stand through to with her. What was wrong with this guy? Her heart fluttered uncontrollably when she thought about it. Never had anyone ever been so nice to her. So good. The concept in itself felt foreign. On what grounds could he make these promises? She couldn't think of a single reason why he wouldn't just get rid of her...

* * *

Of course Naruto had been awake from the moment she stirred in his arms. How she even ended up there? In essence, she passed out crying against him, clinging to his shirt. He just couldn't leave her then, not when she truly needed him. Not that he could have left if he wanted to. Her grip on his shirt was vice-like. She squirmed in his arms and turned onto her back. He tried his hardest to remain undetected yet he awaited the punch or shove to come. But she didn't. He could feel her breath against his lips and her eyes on him. Why wasn't she pushing him away? Then her hand came to rest on his cheek and he couldn't help but open his eyes.

Violet eyes stared back at him, her expression bordering serene as her hand drifted slowly up his temple and into his hair. She had no sneer on her lips, no frown marred her face, no pain in her features. She was... beautiful. Gorgeous. How had he missed that before? Her lips parted slightly.

"Your hair," she whispered, "it's changing color."

"Is it?" he found himself asking, just as breathless as she had.

Her nod was small as her fingers scrapped along his scalp. "It's getting darker. Is orange by now," she murmured as he tired not to give in to her touch. It sent tingles down his spine all the way to his toes.

He decided he had to ask. Ask the question she must have had as well.

"What are we going to do?"

A smile tugged on her lips. "I have no fucking clue."

He smiled as well. "Yeah, neither have I. Fucking sucks."

Her smile widened as he cursed. "I'm already rubbing off on you."

His shrug was small, not to disturb their position. "Could be a clan thing."

Tayuya laughed. "You better fucking bet it is!"

"So... uhm," he began, "What are we going to do about... this?"

He could see her ears redden. "Uhm... fuck off?" she asked uncertainly. It was so very much unlike her, it was downright unsettling.

Naruto frowned and pulled back. Her hand stayed at his cheek until he was out of reach, dropping away painfully slow. Her eyes were glued to his until she blinked a few times and looked at her hand. She blushed. "Uh.. breakfast?" he suggested. She just nodded and pulled her hand back, hugging it to her chest and turning to the wall again.

Naruto stared at her back. He wasn't sure what to think, what he was allowed to think. He walked out of the door when he heard a quiet "Thank you..." and knew it was okay.

* * *

 _"Is that why you are here now, aunty? Because you slept with him?"_

 _Her eyebrows rose high. "Kid, you are four, right? What did your dumb ass of a father tell you about that?"_

 _The little Inuzuka shrugged. "I asked how Akamaru got all these little pups and daddy told me that if someone loves his mate and they sleep together, little pups come out."_

 _She sighed. "Yes and no, kid. You have to ask your mother about it. NOT your stupid father. Anyways..."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Nice, eight reviews while I was at work. That deserves two chapters, I dare say!**

* * *

The summon from Tsunade was not any more personal than the last one. So Naruto decided to appear through the window as he had before.

"Dammit I told you to use the damn door, Naruto!"

Ignoring the Hokage for the moment, Naruto strode over to the lone chair and sat down. Crossing his legs he asked, "So? What is it?"

Tsunade was about to speak when she took in his appearance. "What happened to your hair?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Tayuya thinks it's my Uzumaki blood. Closer proximity to another Uzumaki triggers it. Or something like that."

"Closer proximity?"

Naruto shrugged again, though Tsunade could see the tips of his ears redden. Shaking her head, Tsunade motioned to the ANBU at the door. It swung open a few seconds later and a girl stepped in. Naruto didn't need an introduction to see that she was an Uzumaki. Shoulder length red hair and violet eyes. She was a bit taller than Tayuya, an inch maybe, and by far more petite... He swallowed, his ears becoming even more red. Gods, why did he have to sleep in the same bed with her!? Why was she so... nice to hold? He mentally shook of these thoughts. Then he smiled. He smiled because his family had just extended even more.

He stood as the girl walked closer to the Hokage, looking as nervous as they got.

"Karin," Tsunade said kindly, "Thank you for waiting."

The girl bowed hastily. "I-It was my pleasure!"

Tsunade smiled. "Ease up, Karin. No need to be this formal. We are all family here. Though I am quite a bit farther away from you two."

Karin's eyes, which Naruto noted had a slight pink tone to them, snapped up to meet his cerulean ones. The intensity of her gaze surprised him. He offered a weak "Hi" before she launched herself at him. He was about to pry her of himself when he noticed that she was crying. He looked helplessly over at Tsunade. The woman shrugged, much to Naruto's aggravation. It wasn't cool using his attitude against him.

"Hey," he said eventually after some gentle petting of her head. "It's alright now." He had no idea what had been wrong to begin with but he guessed a little assurance couldn't hurt.

She jumped back, obviously embarrassed. "I'm sorry..." she offered meekly, trying to dry her tears with her sleeves. "It's just... I never thought I would meet another Uzumaki again."

He smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. My mother told me that there were very little left, if any at all."

Tsunade listened intently. How the _hell_ could he have talked to his mother? For all intents and purposes the woman had been dead ever since Naruto had been born. She would need to inquire about that.

"Anyways," Tsunade said and stood up, "Since Karin arrived with a lot of scrolls from the Uzumaki clan, it had been decided to finance the construction of a clan compound in the outskirts of the village. Yamato agreed to help and it should be done before the wedding."

"Wedding?" Karin asked, turning pale. "I can't- I don't want to-!" She looked at Naruto. "Nothing against you but I have no intentions of marrying the next best Uzumaki!"

He laughed. Didn't she just say she didn't imagine ever finding another Uzumaki? "No need to worry." He turned to Tsunade with a slight frown. "Or is there?"

"No, there isn't." Tsunade sighed and sat back down again. "For now, Karin and her cousin will come to live in the same apartment complex as you, Naruto. Make sure to introduce Tayuya to them."

"Cousin?" Naruto asked, turning to Karin.

She nodded. "Her name is Sari. First cousin of mine. She's also somewhat a librarian of sorts." Karin smiled sadly. "She's mute, her windpipe had been crushed by one of Orochimaru's lackeys when they came for us. Her healing ability isn't as strong so her vocal cords never fully recovered."

Naruto nodded sadly. "I see." Then his smile brightened. "But she is part of the family all the same. I look forward to meeting her." He then stuck his hand out to her. "I'm Naruto, by the way."

She smiled and shook his hand. "Karin."

* * *

Tayuya was waiting for Naruto to return. She found herself in need to talk to him. She wanted to get out of here, even if she had to be pushed around in her wheelchair. Being indoors all the time was driving her crazy. And without Naruto here... it was boring. He was fun to be around and he took her coarse language in a stride, even picking it up to some degree. It made her smile. The Uzumaki, known for sealing, red hair and cursing till kingdom come. She wanted out, roll around for all she could. Tayuya also wanted her flute back, or at least a new one.

Imagine her surprise when she saw Naruto walking up to the apartment building, pulling a cart together with two red heads. She ripped the window open and leaned outside.

"Ooooi! Shithead! Whose that!?"

He looked up to her. Waving he shouted back to her. "Hey there! We have gained two more clan members in just one day!"

"You married another? And two at the same time!?" she exclaimed, scowling something fierce. She didn't think he'd be that type of guy. Asshole... didn't he already have her...?

"What!? NO!" he shouted back up, waving his hands frantically in denial. "I didn't! I swear! Tsunade made sure that they can't force me to marry another woman!"

Tayuya nodded to herself. Good... Then she promptly turned bright red. Where did the jealousy come from? She shook herself out of it. "Then come get your ass up here, shithead!"

Naruto sighed as she slammed the window shut. Karin and Sari walked up to his side. The mute girl held up a piece of paper. It read "Mad wife?" and Naruto snorted.

"You could say that... We were kinda forced into this but...," A smile tugged at his lips. "We're getting along."

Karin smiled. "She seems... energetic."

Naruto laughed. "That's... one way of putting it."

The window overhead was thrown open again. "I heard that, idiot! Now move it!"

"Yes mam!" he mock saluted and began pushing the cart again.

"Fuck you!" Tayuya shouted back, her ears tinged red.

Sari held a piece of paper out to Karin, who took it.

It red, "If they were forced into this, then whoever did it was a damn good matchmaker."

Karin smiled. "So it seems," she told the girl.

Sari was shorter than Karin, shorter than even Tayuya. Her red hair was short and straight. Her bangs shadowing her deep violet eyes. She wore a grey traveling tunic, just like Karin, and a red choker that hid the scars left on her throat. Sari's skin was incredibly fair, her red lips a stark contrast in her face. Karin's had a more natural color and her skin wasn't as pale. One could see that they were family. They had the same nose and the ears were distinctively similar. But Tayuya looked different, showing the wide spread of the Uzumaki clan. Where Tayuya's nose and cheekbones were distinct and sharp, Karin and Sari shared softer features and a kinder, less sharp eye form than Tayuya.

Pushing the cart behind the building and parking it underneath the stars that lead up to the first floor, The three Uzumaki made their way to the apartment Naruto and Tayuya lived in. Karin's and Sari's was just the neighboring one. He led them inside and was nearly run over by Tayuya in her wheelchair.

"Took you long enough! Come on! Let's get the fuck out of here!" She glared at Naruto who was sticking to the wall besides her on all fours, using chakra. "Let's fucking go!" She grinned when she saw the other two's amused expression. "I'm Tayuya," she told them. "And as it stands, I'm a cripple and that idiot's wife! Now come one!"

* * *

Naruto was calmly pushing Tayuya through the streets of Konoha, pointing out buildings and the occasional memory of a D-Rank mission to her and the two newest Uzumaki. Tsunade had arranged for furniture to be moved into the apartment building and until that was over, they had nothing better to do than go shopping. The markets of Konoha were bustling with people and merchants, even in the late afternoon hours. Naruto didn't expect anything out of the ordinary to happen. The rebuilt market was mostly hastily set up stands from foreign merchants. The locals were still recovering and most funds were put into regaining the village's infrastructure and medical institutions. Food and water supply were up there in the priority list before the local economy was kick started again. It would take some time but the village was on a good way.

But just as he noticed Tayuya staring intensely at a vendor to their left, someone called out to him.

"Oi! Naruto!"

Naruto groaned as he heard Kiba's voice. How was he going to explain these three? Was he even allowed to tell anyone about the clan? Or that he was married? Then again, did it even matter? He sighed and turned around. Kiba, Shino and Hinata were walking towards them. He could also spot Ino and Sakura bickering about something behind Team 8. Naruto was relived to see that Shikamaru wasn't there. He could have identified Tayuya as a former sound ninja.

"Hey guys," he said with a wide smile, "How's the reconstruction effort going?"

Kiba waved him off as his eyes drifted over his companions. "Good, good, ya know...,"he said as his eyes zeroed in on Tayuya. "But what's way more important: Who are those babes?"

Tayuya had yet to take her eyes of a sleek black flute she could see in one of the displays but being called "babe" had her eyebrow twitch violently.

"Now listen here-!"

Tayuya stopped short as her words seemed to come from Naruto's mouth.

"This," Naruto said with a voice so hard it could crush feeble spirits, as he put a hand on Tayuya's shoulder, "Is Tayuya. And like Karin and Sari here," He motioned to the girls, "she's and Uzumaki." His semi friendly attitude dropped and he outright glared at Kiba. "Besides, she's married!"

Tayuya's mouth shut with a loud clack of her teeth as her ears began to redden and she tried to sink into her chair. Why the hell would he simply proclaim that? Stupid... sweet... shithead...

Kiba raised his hands defensively in front of him, sweating bullets as he took a step back. "Woah. Alright, Alright, backing off, dude."

Ever the gossip queen, Ino appeared from behind Kiba. "Uzumaki? Is she, like, your sister or something?" she asked. "Are all of them? They don't look like you at all. What happened to your hair by the way? Who's the husband? Did you get taller by any chance?"

As Ino continued to rumble off questions that would not find any answer soon, Sakura stepped forward and shoved Ino's head. "Shut it, piggy." Then she looked expectantly at Naruto.

The (by now) deep orange haired boy sighed. "No, they aren't my sisters. They are fellow Uzumaki. From the Uzumaki clan." He tried to think of something to tell them real quick. "I... I've known Tayuya for a while and Karin and Sari arrived today." He purposefully left out the question about the husband. Why the hell did he bring it up anyways. "And yeah, I've been made clan head, since I'm the only remaining male Uzumaki."

Kiba nodded along, then he suddenly grimaced. "Oh shit, dude. They aren't going to pull the CRA on you, are they?"

Naruto quickly shook his head. "NO, no! I got out of that without them getting to breed me. They did try though. Stupid elders..."

Shino pushed his shades up. "You have been really lucky then. Why? Because right now, Konoha can use every bit of power we can get."

Tayuya's blood returned from her ears and she noticed the Hyuuga girl sigh in relief. She narrowed her eyes. What did that bitch have to be relieved about? As Naruto got drawn into a conversation, Tayuya noticed that he seemed... uncomfortable. Her eyes swayed from him and over his friends.

She frowned. If one could call those cowering in fear "friends". Tayuya knew fear, she could see it in all of them, practically smell it in the air. She glanced around and found that everyone looked upon Naruto with awe and... fear. Aside from the children they were afraid of him. All of them. Kiba stood too far away from him, his posture to diminutive for an Inuzuka, Shino was as tense as it got and the Hyuuga girl... well, she might have been a nut case. Sakura and Ino walked up to her, but she noticed that they placed her between them and Naruto.

What the hell?

Karin and Sari had taken the opportunity to do some shopping with the money they had been given. It had been their money to begin with but they just relented everything to their clan head, namely Naruto, once they arrived. How very nice of them.

"So you're married? Who's the husband?" Ino asked excitedly. Tayuya was at loss for words. Should she just straight up tell them it was Naruto? Would he want that?

But she was saved by Sakura. "Shut up, piggy, we probably don't even know him!" Tayuya relaxed but found her breath hitch when Sakura asked, "So how is he? Tell us about him!"

Ino nodded. "Yes! Is he handsome?"

Tayuya glanced at Naruto to make sure he wasn't listening. "I... I guess so, yes."

The girls squealed. "Fuck," Tayuya cursed in surprise. "Do you have to be so damn loud!"

She was ignored as the next question was fired. "Is he nice?"

"Uhm, yes."

"Is he strong?"

"I... suppose."

"And... how's he in bed?"

Tayuya's ears had camouflaged themselves and hid in her hair. Suspiciously enough, Naruto's also reddened considerably. Damn his enhanced hearing!

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked him.

"Ah," Naruto laughed uneasily, "I, uh... it's a bit hot, you know?"

The Inuzuka shrugged. "I guess. Anyways, we're headed to the Hokage, do some missions." He waved and retreated hastily. "See you guys later!" As his eyes lingered on Tayuya again, Naruto scowled. He shooed Ino and Sakura away from the steaming Tayuya as she cursed their entire existence under her breath and pushed her towards Karin and Sari, who were inspecting various articles of clothing from a foreign merchant. When no one was looking at him, he made a single clone that henged immediately and sent it off.

"Ya found something?" he heard Tayuya ask the two Uzumaki girls. As he returned his attention to them, his eyes drifted over the people around them. And for a second, he could have sworn to have met a pair of sad lavender eyes.

Half an hour later he received the memories of his clone and he smirked. The smirk was wiped of his face when Tayuya jabbed him in the ribs. She glared up at him when he suddenly stopped in the middle of the street. "Something up, shithead?" she asked, none too little bite in her voice.

He waver her off. "Nah, everything's fine. Come one, it looks like Karin found a dress for you!"

Tayuya looked horrified. "No! No, fuck you! Don't you dare just leaving me with them! NOOOOOOOO!" Her screams of protest were smothered by layer upon layer of pink, fluffy dress gowns.

* * *

 _"I thought you didn't like dresses, aunty!"_

 _She rolled her eyes at the blonde girl. "And I still don't."_

 _"But," the pink haired girl spoke up in protest, a pout on her face, "I saw you and aunty Karin in that dress shop with all these white robes!"_

 _"That's something entirely different! Now shut up, I'm not yet finished yet!"_


	8. Chapter 8

Tayuya was out on her own for once, Naruto had been called into Tsunade's office and Karin and Sari were dead set on looking at the place their compound was to be built on. She was just glad that she hadn't been dragged along, Tayuya still held it against the two of them that they had stuffed her into a frilly purple dress complete with a bow in her hair. A bow that was still present in her hair, not that she had noticed. Naruto had wanted to say something but she threw her shoe in his face so he remained silent instead.

It was amazing how fast a majority of the village had been rebuilt. Not half a year ago the village had been but a crater. Now it was a village inside a crater. Which irritated her to no end because now there was always a slant in the road that would have her roll towards the center of the village. Thankfully, Naruto's apartment was dead center of Konoha. So if she ever got lost she just would head downhill and end up in front of the building.

Because the roads got steeper the further she got from the center Tayuya staid relatively close by as she rolled herself though the busy streets, watching the construction workers and merchants argue, hissing at children that nearly ran her over and lastly (and most unfortunately) meeting Sakura and Ino as she passed what she assumed to be the hospital.

"Tayuya!" The girl cringed. Sakura's voice, the pitch it carried, it just grated her ears.

She spun around with a frown. "What?"

The two of them didn't even slow down at her obvious disdain for their presence.

Ino took the liberty of pushing her wheelchair and Tayuya, for the simple reason that her arms were fucking tired, let her do it. "We wondered," the girl suddenly said after some silence, "what's the deal with you and Naruto?"

Sakura, walking ahead of the, turned around. "Yeah! Like, what's your deal?"

Tayuya scowled. "What's it to you?"

Shrugging, Ino pushed her into what appeared to be a park. "He seemed smitten with you. Shame you're married, huh?"

Tayuya snorted. "Fuck no. The guy's a shithead, nothing more."

They came to halt underneath a tree that had been planted there recently. "That so?" Sakura wondered. "I say he likes you."

"Well, fucking shame. I hate him," Tayuya hissed, tough her ears burned red.

"Ouch," Ino remarked. "That's harsh."

Tayuya grit her teeth. _Stupid bitches!_ "If I weren't in this fucking wheelchair, I wouldn't even be around him. Now let me the fuck go!"

Forcefully propelling herself forward, Tayuya rolled away from them, headed to where ever. She needed to think, think about this idiot whose name alone had her heart beat faster. Naruto, as it was, stood still atop the tree she had rested under. He had intended to pick her up after his meeting had finished.

He didn't move, his eyes following her red hair in the crowd until her lost sight of her. He looked down at his hand, looking at his palm, each finger he inspected individually. Clenching it into a fist he looked up at the sky. If he was a means to an end to her, so be it. It seemed that his hands couldn't hold onto the things he cared about. And he hated it. He vanished without a trace, determined to forget about her hurtful words.

He had ignored them all his life. So why did hers hurt so much more?

* * *

"Happy Birthday."

Tayuya just blinked up at Naruto, mouth still agape and eyes wide. "W-What?" she asked, for the third time.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You heard me, Happy birthday." He held the small box out for her yet again. It was warped in bright orange paper, so orange that it seemed to gleam in the morning light.

"But I-... My damn birthday's in February!" she finally snapped back, scowling at him.

"And who told you that?" Naruto asked.

"Orochi-... ah fuck..." Tayuya sacked a little.

But Naruto was quick to continue and pressed the box into her lap. "So, since today you can get out of that wheelchair of yours, we are marking a new beginning in your life, if not _the_ beginning. Meaning that today, the 9th of October, could be as good as your birthday!"

She stared at the box. "And you... you got me a present?" Not to mention that it was the first real present she got since the days she spent with her mother. Tayuya remembered telling Naruto that she didn't remember ever celebrating her birthday with her mother. That didn't mean they never did, just that she forgot. As far as Tayuya was aware, the 15th of February had been the day that Orochimaru had abducted her. And at every following "birthday" she got to try a new medicine or a technique the bastard had developed.

Naruto placed a hand on his chest, looking deeply offended all of sudden. "Of course!" he huffed indignantly, "What kind of husband would I be if I didn't?"

Tayuya grimaced. "You know, you don't have to act on it. They don't expect you to." With a sigh, he sat down on the bed, his back to her. It hurt, Tayuya thought, it hurt that he had dropped the act so willingly, so fast.

But then he turned and frowned at her. "I did say, I'd try to love you. I am acting-... no, I'm not acting at all, actually! I'm doing this because I want to. End of the story." He nudged her leg beneath the blanket. "Now come on. Open it."

Tayuya doubted his words, then again, it was he who had told her that words were empty until backed by action. She shook her head and tugged a little at the blue ribbon that sat atop the box, neatly creating the Uzumaki swirl. "You had Sari pack this, right?"

She laughed when his face fell. With the mood lightened, she finally ripped the paper off. Underneath was a wooden box. The box itself was about as long as her forearm, hand included. Did he get her a knife? a short sword? A set of shuriken? She could use all of that, if only to throw it at him when he annoyed her. Pillows were too soft. Smiling a little, she opened it and... stopped.

Naruto swallowed nervously. Tayuya didn't move. She just stared into the open box and at the item that lay atop the velvet cushion inside. He reached out to get her attention but stopped when he saw her eyes.

She was crying.

With a deep breath, Naruto stood up and left her to her thoughts. He knew that this was a "heavy" gift to give. He just hoped she could appreciate it. Naruto left the room silently, put on his jacket and stepped out into the fresh morning air. He was about to go down to fetch something from the baker when the door besides him opened. It was the apartment that belonged to Karin and Sari. Both girls nearly ran into him, arms loaded with scrolls and, curiously enough, an enormous stuffed bear.

"Naruto!" Karin exclaimed, "Morning! So? How did she like it?" Sari nodded as energetically as all the scrolls underneath her chin allowed it.

He chuckled weakly. "I don't know. She has to accept it yet. It is something special for her, after all."

Karin nodded. "Mhm. Don't worry though! She'll love it! Now come help us carry that stuff over to the compound! The storage is finished! We'll have the party when Tayuya is fully awake and.. uhm... happy with her gift!"

Naruto nodded and reached for a big scroll in Sari's arms but then he stopped. "Say...," he began, "why didn't you seal everything here in one scroll? Isn't that easier to carry?"

Karin smiled sheepishly. "We... could," she admitted. "But neither me nor Sari have enough chakra to push that many potent sealing scrolls into a storage scroll without damaging them."

"But I do, remember?" Naruto said, grinning when Karin's eyes widened. She turned to the door and banged her head against it.

"Dammit!" she exclaimed. "Alright! Everything inside again! Ouch!" Rubbing her shin at the calf of her other leg. She glared over at Sari, who had a piece of paper in her mouth. Naruto wondered how she even wrote it but he laughed anyways as it read "IDIOT!" in big, bold letters.

* * *

The compound was far bigger than Naruto had imagined. The walls surrounding it were made of ornate wood, no doubt created by Yamato. Inside these walls, a good dozen of workers were building the main house. It was big, far too big in Naruto's mind, and appeared to be relatively modern. They were building a real mansion here. The library was a separated building, many pillars with a spiral pattern holing up the tiled roof. Unsurprisingly, the tiles were bright red and Naruto had no doubt about the fact that the mansion roof would also be bright red. The great wooden door was a deep blue and the Uzumaki swirl was engraved into the wood. Naruto could tell that it was actually a seal.

As they approached the building, Naruto turned to Karin. "Who of you engraved the seal?"

Karin smiled, holding the scroll in hands that they would store in the shrine-like building. "Sari did. She styled it after the seal her mother taught her. She says it's the original from Uzushio."

Naruto hummed as he stood in front of the seal. He inspected it for a moment before he bit his thumb, smeared a bit of blood over his palm and placed it against the seal. With a sharp twist of his wrist, the swirl rolled with the motion and unlocked the door.

Karin grumbled something under her breath and Naruto looked at her questioningly. Sari tapped his shoulder and held up a note. "She's salty because it took her two hours to figure out how to open it."

Naruto laughed but quickly fell silent when Karin pouted angrily at him.

The inside of the shrine was bare of everything but a stone pedestal in the middle. It was made to hold a singular scroll and stood in a cone of light that fell through the ceiling. Of course, there was no actual hole in the ceiling. It was just a one way seal that allowed the light to fall though the roof. The walls were covered from the floor to the ceiling in shelves and holders for scrolls. Karin placed the scroll on the pedestal and the Uzumaki swirl, that was engraved into the stone, glowed red before chains emerged from it and wrapped itself around the scroll. She turned to Naruto.

"Now only the clan head can take it from this place," she told him.

* * *

 _"Are you talking about the scroll that you used to beat Orochimaru's head in?" the black haired boy asked._

 _She looked strangely at him. "How do you even know about that?"_

 _He shrugged. "Papa told me."_

 _"Oh?" she asked, a venomous tinge to her voice. "Then you better tell your red eyed moron of a father that he'd better keep his mouth shut. Or else I'll dig out the stories I have about him and the snake!"_

 _The young Uchiha faltered. "Uhm... the story?"_

 _She huffed. "Yeah, I thought so."_

* * *

Naruto left it to Karin and Sari to oversee things with the workers. He had no idea how a building styled after the Uzumaki would look like, after all. The walk to his apartment was uneventful, though he did meet Ino once more. She apologized to hi, for what her father had done, and invited him and Tayuya over for dinner. The fact that she said, "you and your wife," gave away that she had been let in on the secret, if you could even call it that. Inoichi, apparently, was ashamed of himself and wanted to apologize. In the end, Naruto accepted, mainly because he knew that Tayuya would enjoy hearing the man try to amend, probably groveling before her.

He was walking up the stairs when a haunting melody reached his ears and he stopped dead in his tracks.

Never had he heard the tune before but it carried such weight with it, so much emotion that Naruto had forgotten how to breath. He shuddered, felt his skin tingle and his eyes widen. The sorrow of the music was palpable in the air, the pain it conveyed so deep he could barely grasp it. The notes climbed higher and higher, yet the mood didn't seem to lift with them, no, it decreased further. He stumbled up the stairs and lost his keys thrice while trying to unlock the door. And just as he pried it open, the music changed. Slowly and subtly, it evolved, from a deep depression into something akin to tranquility. Falling in over his own to feat, he stumbled through the living room and just as he was about to open the door to Tayuya's room, the music took on... a happy note. And he couldn't help but smile.

Naruto swallowed thickly, for some reason he couldn't explain he was out of breath. He grasped the doorknob carefully and slowly turned it. The door swung open and Tayuya... she stood, actually stood(!), by the window, the flute he had gifted her pressed to her soft lips as her fingers danced slowly over it, producing sounds that Naruto hadn't thought possible. He took a step towards her, and another and slowly, almost reverently walked over to her.

She stopped playing when he stopped at her side and he was so close to beg her to continue. Her eyes opened and... they were different. Her eyes were alive, her deep violet eyes, her amethyst eyes, were alight with so, so many emotions and all of them her music had radiated through the air. But the most prominent one, the one visible in her features, was genuine happiness. Her smile so light, so freely given, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. _She_ was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The fire in her eyes, the fire that burned in her soul had not been diminished by all the atrocities her life had led her though. She was proud, she was strong, she was beautiful. And... this woman, she was his wife.

His mouth was dry, as if the desert had switched place with his tongue, so when he opened his mouth to say something to her, he couldn't. Just some sort of strangled noise escaped him, and she laughed. She laughed so hard she had to steady herself against him and it took a considerable amount of willpower to not draw her into him right then and there.

"Is that all?" she rasped, still laughing loudly, "That's all you idiot can say? You can't be freaking serious!" She nearly doubled over and Naruto pulled her up again.

He smiled sheepishly at her, still enchanted by her sheer beauty. "You did have me speechless right there."

She knocked her forehead against his chin, still laughing a little. "Shut up! My music wasn't that good!"

He lifter her chin with his right hand and stared into her eyes. "I wasn't talking about the music."

Tayuya's smile slipped away, making way for curiosity, for doubt and... fear. She was afraid. Of _him. Of what he could say._ Naruto bit back his grimace and kept holding on to her. "But," he spoke again, "your music was just about the most beautiful thing I ever heard." He smiled reassuringly at her, and he could feel that it worked a little. "You remember, right? That I told you... I would try to love you." He swallowed when she nodded carefully. "And... you're making it... quite easy, you know?"


	9. Chapter 9

_"Awwww, that's so sweet!" the pink haired girl squealed. She was hopping up and down at the foot of her bed._

 _She smiled at the child. Mikoto, the pink haired girl, daughter of Sakura Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha, and her black haired twin brother Shisui Uchiha, named after his honorary uncle. The parents did the kid a favor and didn't name him Itachi. Think of the burden of the name. These two were born on an eventful afternoon five years ago. Imagine Tayuya's surprise when Sakura announced that she was pregnant again. It was ridiculous, and Sasuke wasn't even in the village all that often. That horny bastard..._

 _The little Inuzuka, Kaiba (a name she'd never understand how Tamaki agreed to it) was the son of Kiba and Tamaki Inuzuka. The most surprising thing about him was the fact that his partner was a cat and not a dog, as it would have been custom with the Inuzuka. Speaking of the little kitten, she hadn't seen it yet. Then again, they were forbidden in the hospital, more over so in the maternity ward._

 _Finally, there was Ino's brat. Just four years old and already a gossip queen to boot. Inori, they named her, to follow tradition. Tayuya could bet that Sai didn't find the name artistic in any way he could think of but no one would dare talk to the post labour Ino about that. She and Mikoto made a perfect team and she'd swear that no one could spread news as fast as them._

 _"Come to think of it," she spoke aloud, "Where is Shikadai? Shouldn't the Nara kid be with you as well?"_

 _They all gave her a deadpan look and Shisui said, "He's too lazy."_

 _Tayuya snorted. "Figures." Temari would get to swing her fan again. Damn lazy Nara clan._

 _Just then, the door opened and Sakura walked inside, dressed in her medic uniform. For a second, Tayuya was confused about her appearance, but then she remembered that she had taken over as head medic since Tsunade retired. Sakura smiled at her and turned a glare at the children, especially her twins._

 _"Didn't I tell you to stay out of the maternity ward? Why are you all here?" she questioned, looking at each of them individually._

 _Everyone turned to stare at Ino, who squeaked and fell of the bed. Sakura rounded the bed and picked her up. "I'm listening," she said dangerously._

 _"I... ah... mommy told me to... and... and so I... uhm..." Inori stuttered._

 _Sakura sighed and let the girl drop back onto the bed. She scrambled up to Tayuya and tried to hide under her long red hair, which was laid out to her left._

 _"Hey!" Tayuya snapped, "Don't you dare getting tangled in there!"_

 _"Inori!" Everyone turned to the door, where one flustered Ino Yamanaka was standing, behind her the ever angry doctor from the hallway. The guy seemed about ready to blow a gasket._

 _The little blonde girl squeaked and tried to shuffle herself beneath Tayuya's pillow, but the Uzumaki wasn't having any of that. She grabbed the girl by her purple top and held her out for the mother to take. "Now would someone take these bratty kids away?" she huffed. "Where is Tamaki when I need her?"_

 _As Ino grabbed her daughter and berated her on annoying pregnant woman, the other two female Uzumaki stepped into the room._

 _Karin and Sari both, as it was now Uzumaki clan custom, had hair long enough to reach their waist, though Sari's bangs still hid her eyes and Karin's were brushed to the side and held there by an orange clip. Tayuya grinned, remembering how Naruto had gifted it to her. For a week she refused to wear it, only for Sari to wear the same one a day after the wedding._

 _"Hey there sister," Karin greeted, "Did it start yet?"_

 _Tayuya shook her head and fondly patted her sizeable baby bump. "Nah, little brat take's her time."_

 _Sari held up a note. "So it's a girl?"_

 _"Of course it is! She's my little girl!" Tayuya exclaimed. "You better damn well believe it!"_

 _Sakura was meanwhile ushering the children outside. But Mikoto pouted, her charcoal eyes wide. Using all the cuteness that a five year old possessed, she whined, "But aunty Tayuya wasn't finished with her story yet!"_

 _Sakura looked back at her. "Story?"_

 _She shrugged back at the medic. "About how I met that knucklehead and all the stuff after that."_

 _Ino perked up upon hearing that. "Oh! How far did you get?"_

 _"Uhm... the flute," Tayuya said with a faraway look in her eyes, fondly remembering the moment. "My first real birthday. Though... it would have been so much better if not for that snake woman."_

* * *

The mood was violently broken when the door was kicked in and a loud voice shouted "Heeeey, children! Anko's here to get rid of her curse mark!"

Tayuya and Naruto jumped apart as if the other had been cloaked in lightning. But Tayuya's legs were still weak and the step backwards had been too much and her knees gave in. In an instant, Naruto had stepped forward again, catching her just as she fell backwards. They stared silently at the other, words burning to be spoken but they couldn't find their voice. Naruto guided her backwards and gently sat her down on the bed. They finally broke eye contact when the door to the room was thrown open.

"I'm here!" she stated, grinning like a loon. She spotted Naruto standing in front of Tayuya, sitting on the bed. "Did I interrupt something?"

Tayuya growled a bit. "That you did, bitch. Can't you fucking knock?"

Anko had expected a lot. Maybe some torture or shouting, a death match even, but certainly no _foreplay_. True, they were married, but from what Anko knew Naruto had no reason to even move a finger for the girl's well being. People were really painting the wrong picture of him. She shook her head. "Well excuse me, little lady, but I am damn eager to get rid off that mark. I finished my mission as fast as possible to get back." She turned to Naruto. "Now, pretty please?"

Naruto sighed and ruffled his hair a bit. "Fine, sit down on the couch please." As Anko walked out with a spring in her step, he looked back at Tayuya. "I... I'm glad you're happy." She smiled a little and he made to follow Anko.

Stepping into the living room, he stopped and frowned. "Anko... why are you undressing?"

Anko, currently pulling her mesh shirt over her head, didn't even spare him a glance as she continued undressing. "I thought you might need _access_ ," she purred.

Naruto's left eyebrow twitched as he tried not to blush. "No... I don't. So please, dress yourself."

She just shrugged energetically, which had her very much naked breasts bounce. "Nah, I'm good."

"You do know I am married, right?" Naruto asked with a sigh, his hand massaging his forehead.

Anko shrugged. "So? She's just one of Orochimaru's lackeys right?"

Naruto froze. He removed the hand that had previously shielded his eyes very slowly and glared at Anko. His eyes were hard, an anger boiling in them that Anko hadn't seen before. "Anko," he began lowly, "watch what you say. Whatever she was before doesn't matter. Now she is my family. And for the record, if _she's_ just one of Orochimaru's former lackeys, than _you_ , Anko, are nothing more than that, if not worse, given that you still bear his seal. So don't talk bullshit. I hate hypocrites nearly as much as liars."

Lips curling in distaste, Anko grumbled something under her breath and began dressing herself. Tayuya, standing behind the door to her room, had a hand over her chest and a small smile on her lips. "Why did I have to be nearly crippled for all the good shit to happen to me," she whispered to herself. She took a deep breath and walked out of her room. She came to stand besides Naruto and purposefully leaned against him to take a bit of the strain of her legs.

Anko watched them from the corner of her eyes. Naruto didn't stiffen when Tayuya just casually leaned against him, if anything, he even leaned into her a little as well. How could these two be so... cute together? Anko would have put her money on the red hair. The boy must have had a thing for it. Now that she was fully dressed again, Naruto pushed the coffee table out of the way and sat down in front of her. She frowned when for several seconds, he didn't move at all. She was about to poke him with her feet when his eyes suddenly snapped open. Anko had to suppress a shudder. These golden eyes... they reminded her of Orochimaru for a second. But... they weren't. Naruto's eyes were golden, not yellow, and there was warmth in them, not the insanity that was home to Orochimaru's very core.

He held his hands out for her to take. "Okay," he said, "No matter what, you can't let go. I don't know if this is going to hurt, Tayuya was in a coma like state when I did this with her, so you better brace yourself." When Anko nodded he continued. "Your seal is by far weaker than Tayuya's was and the amount of chakra in it is not as potent. It also seems to lack the kill switch that Tayuya's had. Are you ready?"

Anko set her jaw and nodded.

Naruto took a deep breath and at first, she felt nothing, but then her seal came alive with a vengeance, paining her so much more than it ever had before. She could feel it. Feel the chakra move out of the seal, like acid pouring into her veins. The taste of blood had her notice that she was nearly biting through her own lips and only when she opened her mouth did she notice she was biting back a scream. It felt all so surreal, the pain was pushing her away, it felt as if it wasn't even her body anymore and yet it hurt so much more than everything else. The acid was now running down her arms, she could see her coils blackening underneath her skin. After an agonizing minute the chakra from the seal had reached her hand and then... it got worse.

It was ripped from her, the chakra resisting with all it's might as it clawed at her coils, grating her nerves and setting her insides on fire. Suddenly there was a pull on her neck, as if a string had been pulled taut. With a heave, the seal was pulled away, it literally exploded of her neck and was sucked inwards, her head was snapped to the side by the force of it. With one last agonized shout, Anko passed out, the seal gone from her neck and a hole in the wall behind Naruto.

Tayuya hobbled to his side and to check if he was alright. When he had taken the seal of her, he hadn't been that exhausted. "You okay?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He smiled tiredly up at her. "So you do care!" he said with a smile so sweet it set Tayuya's ears on fire.

She scrunched up her face as her cheeks tinged red. "Idiot," she grumbled and went to settle down on the couch. As a fact, the unconscious Anko was sprawled out all across. Tayuya sniffed angrily and shoved her off the couch. Even as she impacted on the carpet below, she didn't stir. Naruto pushed himself up and looked down at Anko. Then he looked over at his coffee table and back at Anko again. Shrugging, he pulled Anko out of the way by her feet and returned the coffee table to its original place.

"So," Tayuya said, "We gonna leave the bitch there?"

Naruto shrugged. "Hell, I'm too tired to make even one clone and I sure as hell won't carry her ass back."

Tayuya snorted a laugh and after a little hesitation, and a determined but thoughtful look in her face, she leaned on Naruto's shoulder.

She glared up at him, blushing a little, when he grinned tiredly. "Don't get any ideas, lover boy!"

* * *

Karin and Sari opened the door to Naruto's apartment with a loud bang, jolting husband and wife awake, who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Happy Birthday!" Karin exclaimed. Sari, standing right behind her was waving an impressive red banner with black letters which read the same as Karin had shouted.

Naruto had exploded of the couch when the door was banged open, his feet got caught under the small table before him and he did a spectacular salto right through the hole in the wall. Tayuya fell sideways as Naruto jumped, falling onto the couch face first with a muffled "ouff!".

"What the hell?" Karin wondered as she and Sai stepped inside. The two of them choose to ignore the unconscious women in the doorway and carried their stuff inside. Before Tayuya could even begin to curse, Karin put an enormous cake down in front of her. "That... why is there a hole in your wall?"

Tayuya blinked owlishly at the round cake that, but of course, was shaped like an Uzumaki spiral. "What... is that?"

While Tayuya was busy being sleepy and confused, Sari took it upon herself to attach her banner over the kitchen range that separated the living room from the kitchen. Happy with her handy work she pulled out a scroll from which she unsealed the teddy bear she had with her in the morning. Nodding to herself she placed it on the couch to sit besides Tayuya. She nudged the girl using the bears fluffy paws and smiled widely at her when she turned around to face her. When she didn't respond aside from the confused look she got, Sari continued to poke her with the teddy bear.

Tayuya swapped the fluffy bear away, "Stop, shesh! What is... all this!" she said, gesturing to the cake and the banner.

Sari rolled her eyes and twisted Tayuya's head towards the banner and pointed at it. Karin laughed. "Its your birthday party, dummy!" Then she looked around. "Say, where is Naruto?"


	10. Chapter 10

Hanging out in the tree outside of the apartment was the young man in question. Having launched himself right into the branches of the green waiting outside, Naruto was busy brushing leaves out of his hair.

"God dammit," he grumbled as he turned around in the leaves to gain some sort of footing on the bigger branch below. But just as he was about to hop down the tree, his still enhanced senses piked up a presence nearby. Whirling around (and loosing his balance) Naruto managed to spot a masked ninja, an ANBU, flicker away from atop the water tower across the street before he oh so ungracefully dropped out of the tree.

But his mask had been blank. No animal, nor was there any kind of sign Naruto could have seen. Just a blank white mask and, judging by the fleeting feel he got for the masked ninja's emotions... he had none. At the very moment Naruto tried to ascertain what the figure felt, it felt nothing at all.

"Well that's fucking strange," Naruto mumbled as he pushed himself off the grassy ground.

 **More than strange** , the voice of the fox roared through his mind, even though Naruto was sure that the fox wasn't roaring, just talking. His size just amplified the volume to truly painful levels. So Naruto winced once before the fox continued. **This human is but an empty shell. He has been broken into servitude.**

Naruto frowned. _Seriously? That sounds an awful lot like Danzo's minions._

He would have contemplated further if not for the shoe that hit his head. "What the hell?" He rubbed his head as he picked up the fluffy purple slipper. That, as Naruto recalled, was Tayuya's. He had placed them in her room for her cold feet.

Looking up to the hole in his wall, he saw Tayuya waving down angrily at him, though she seemed more happy than angry at the time. "Get up here!" she shouted and Naruto had a kind sense of deja vu.

So he mock saluted with a brisk "Yes, ma'm!" and used the body flicker to appear right in front of her. He knelt down and offered her her slipper. "Your shoe, kind lady."

Tayuya halted to process what the fuck he was doing but just ended up blushing as he took her foot and slipped the shoe back on. She was about to verbally kick his ass for acting like a prissy when he just turned around with an exclamation of "Uuuh! Cake!". Tayuya decided to let it slip. Only this once.

About five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Naruto, who had been stuffing his face with cake while Tayuya tried to defend the remnants of _her_ birthday cake, groaned and placed his plate onto the table and headed for the door. Opening it, he was surprised to see Tsunade and Shizune.

"Granny," he exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Tsunade huffed. "Well, the wife of a clan head is celebrating her birthday and the Hokage has decided to make a courtesy call."

Naruto just nodded. "Aha. So it was your ANBU who watched us?"

A frown appeared on Tsunade's face and she glanced back at Shizune, who frowned as well and shook her head. "We don't have any ANBU watching you," Tsunade said.

"Damn," Naruto cursed. "Then I need to talk to Sai about a little gardening."

Tsunade caught the meaning and grit her teeth. "Oh I swear, Danzo's gonna have a bad day tomorrow."

Shaking of the bad mood, Naruto bid the two woman inside. Pointedly ignoring the unconscious form of Anko in the doorway, they congratulated Tayuya, who appeared extremely uncomfortable but happy nonetheless. She just wasn't used to all this, to her own birthday party. She would have to get used to it, Naruto told her and it made her smile. She could deal with that. Fuck yeah! Cake!

Naruto mentally noted that Tayuya _fucking_ _loved_ strawberry marmalade and chocolate. She nearly inhaled whatever piece of cake she got. Choji would have been impressed.

"Now then!" Tsunade announced as the sun began to settle, "It's time to start the real party!" That said, Tsunade produced four bottles of sake from the confides of her cleavage. Tayuya wondered if there was a hollow space in there.

Shizune looked appalled. "Lady Tsunade!" she shrieked but was quickly silenced when the Hokage shoved one of the bottle halfway down her throat. Forced to swallow a good amount of sake before she got rid of the intruding bottle, Shizune found that maybe it wasn't that bad after all. That and the words felt to heavy to be spoken.

Tayuya laughed heartily and Naruto wondered when she had gotten her hands on a bottle herself, and wondered even more so when she had emptied half of it. And five minutes later, Naruto found himself with his very own bottle. He had never really been one for drinking but found himself unable to resist the challenge to drink Tayuya and Karin under the table. Sari was excused from this, her throat not in the best of conditions to allow alcohol in.

"I promish..," Tsunade slurred to Sari, leaning onto the younger girl, "I'll heal thish.. aff-... aff-... affliction of yoursh!" The Uzumaki could but nod, her hands were trapped under Tsunade's bosom as the woman lay halfway on top of her on the couch.

Sari took a moment to look around. Karin was... drunk. It was easiest to be described as that. Currently, she was crouching unsteadily over Anko's still unconscious form and was drawing something on her exposed belly with some red crayons. Or maybe it was lipstick.

Shizune was explaining to Naruto how to properly give birth to a child. And Naruto sat there, listening with rapt attention and half lidded eyes as if he was sure to be able to do it after her instructions were over. Tayuya was sitting besides Naruto, or his lap, really. She kind of lay halfway across his lap, sometimes only her legs and every now and then she would slide to sit completely in his lap. And whenever she did, Naruto's arm would wander to snake around her waist. After a minute of being held, her face slowly turned red, she let of some profanities and slid off again, only to repeat the process two minutes later.

Sari heard snoring from Tsunade and resigned herself to sleep smothered by the Fifth Hokage when suddenly someone knocked at the door.

Tsunade, being the hardened shinobi she was, reacted instantly and launched herself up and... well, she did as Naruto did and flew out through the hole in the wall. Karin squeaked and fell forward onto Anko, and in the same breath, Shizune fell backwards as Naruto jumped to his feet with Tayuya in his arms. There was a tense second of silence only broken by the snoring of Anko and the cursing from outside that was no doubt Tsunade damning the existence of a tree.

Naruto walked to the door, Tayuya still clinging to him as she tried to appear as intimidating as possible in his arms. Slowly and carefully, Naruto reached for the doorknob, as if it would suddenly move out of the way if he moved to fast. The door opened and Tayuya tried her best to snarl but a fit of giggles hit her right then.

So when the door opened and Kakashi Hatake, a big plushy fox in his arms, got to see a pretty interesting picture.

There was his student, a red headed girl in his arms a second before he suddenly just dropped her and shouted "KAKASSHI SHENSHEI!" followed by a mix of giggles and curses by Tayuya from the ground. Behind his student, at the end of the hallway, was Anko, lying passed out in the doorway with Karin on top of her. The redheaded girl glanced over the sizeable mounds of the passed out ninja, eyeing him like an anxious animal. On the couch he could see through the door was a girl he hadn't met before, she looked positively amused and waved lamely at him using the paw of a stuffed teddy bear. As he returned the wave and was about say something to Naruto, who was currently scooping up his wife, he was suddenly punched in the side and sent flying.

Tsunade took Kakashi place and glared inside the apartment. "Shomone! Anshwer the damn door!" And with that, she passed out.

Tayuya was swatting weakly at Naruto as Kakashi was dragging himself and the plushy back up the stairs to the apartment. "You dropped me you... you idiot!" she slurred, another giggle escaping her.

"I- I'm shorry!" Naruto blurted after a second of apparently really hard thinking. "I'll m-make it up to you! Whatever you want!"

Face scrunching up in thought, Naruto stared at what he would have called the cutest expression she had ever made. She was biting her lower lip while at the same time her tongue stuck out at the edge of her mouth. Her eyes were unfocused and her brows knitted together as she sat there in front of him. Eventually she noticed his intense staring and hid her face in her hands. If an overdose of cute and beautiful could cause nosebleed, Naruto would have died this very instant.

"You," she suddenly said and he nearly squeaked in surprise, "You are going to shleep with me!"

* * *

 _"No way you said that!" Ino laughed hysterically._

 _Karin laughed loudly as well while Sakura looked absolutely scandalized. Sari had left the room with the children in tow, furiously scribbling notes to keep them occupied while she was out to find the rest of the parents, mainly Naruto._

 _Tayuya stuck her nose up in the air. "Sure did!" There was a notable amount of pride in her voice._

 _"Damn I don't remember anything after Kakashi waltzed in...," Karin mumbled._

 _Ino looked at her strangely. "You had a blackout?"_

 _Karin laughed weakly. "Maybe?"_

 _"She never could hold her liquor," Tayuya said and Karin glared at her. "Anyways..."_

* * *

Naruto's head tilted as he tried to comprehend what Tayuya had just said. In fact, it continued to tilt until he could not lean his head to the side anymore and so his hole body began tilting sideways until he, with Tayuya still in his arms, just rolled sideways into the pantry. However that may have been possible, Tayuya ended up beneath him as he just stared at her and managed an intangible "Huh?".

Defiance struck Tayuya's features though the seriousness she intended to display would not reach through the alcohol in her system, instead she managed an adorable glare coupled with a pout. "You... You heard me alright!" she slurred, but to Naruto it sounded more like purring anyways. "I'm... tired! Wanna sleep, idiot!"

It took Naruto a total of fourteen seconds to incorporate her statement into her earlier request, not that Tayuya even noticed that there was such a long pause. The moment she had finished speaking, Tayuya had turned her head away and spotted a box of chocolate in the shelf. In no time at all she was happily munching away at the contents of the box. "Fucking delicious," she'd mutter ever so often while she watched Naruto think. He looked so... handsome, even with his eyes drooping and his hair so disheveled. She buried her embarrassment in the chocolate until she was suddenly lifted up again.

Naruto looked down at her and smiled. "Sleeping does sound good."

She never noticed that the slur had left his voice and his eyes were no longer glazed over. She just nodded happily to herself and quickly devoured another piece of the delicious sweets. Swiftly stepping over Anko and Shizune on his way to the bedroom, _his_ bedroom, Naruto made sure to get Tayuya to leave the chocolate behind. These stains wouldn't come out easily, after all. He idly wondered were his sudden clarity was coming from as he carried Tayuya inside and laid her on the bed. He took his shirt of without any hesitation (maybe there was still some alcohol left) and could barely stop Tayuya from rolling off the bed. She snorted a laugh and began wiggling out of her clothes. All the water vanished from Naruto's mouth as he watched her less than sensual way of undressing, he had a hard time deciding what the hell he should do now. Dress her again so she wouldn't kill him in the morrow? Just leave her here and hope she wouldn't notice him leaving?

But deep down, he didn't want to leave her alone. He wanted to lay down with her, hold her and keep her warm. But... wasn't he taking advantage of her drunken state? He looked over at her when the shuffling of cloth subsided. Her amethyst eyes stared at him and he was shocked to see the tears in them.

"T-Tayuya, what-?"

"So you don't want to, huh?" There was no slur in her voice anymore, just a sad note, anger... disappointment. "So in the end, I'm just the former lackey of the snake bastard." She turned away from him and pulled the blankets up to cover half her head.

"That's not true!" Naruto snapped with more anger than he had intended to.

He left her no time for a snarky remark as he just slipped underneath the sheets behind her. She tensed for a second as he paused before pulling her into him, laying his arm across her flat stomach. Tayuya lifted her head without a word as he slid his other arm beneath it. Resting on his biceps she exhaled almost... happily. He could feel a hint of mischief from her and he gasped. "You baited me into this!" he exclaimed in shock. Tayuya remained silent.

After a second, he snorted and laughed a little. "Tayuya," he said, "You do know that "Please" would have been enough?"

"Shut up... wanna sleep...," was all of an answer he got. And he was fine with it. He smiled and pulled her closer. Somehow... she fit there, lying against him, perfectly.

* * *

Kakashi stumbled into the apartment with the relatively unharmed plush toy still clutched in his hands. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Sari drag the passed out Tsunade onto the couch in Naruto's living room. Walking up the hallway he halted when he stood in front of the sleeping Anko. He dimly remembered Karin being here as well. Crouching down besides her, he poked at her face. He idly noted the childish drawing of a snake on her exposed stomach.

"Wakey, wakey Anko. Time to go home," he said. "I'm not going to-"

Suddenly, Anko's eyes shot open and her hands came up to his neck. There was a tense moment of apprehension but her hands merely encircled his neck, not strangulating him. Tension morphed into confusion when she pulled herself up to him and pressed her forehead against his. "Shut up and kiss me."

Kakashi's one visible eye widened. _Oh shi-!_

He quickly substituted with a pillow from the couch, nearly landing atop of Tsunade in the process. But he wasn't allowed a single moment of respite as Anko appeared behind him.

"Oh Kakashi~!" she purred, eyes gleaming, "Guess who got something to celebrate~!"

Kakashi whimpered as he fled, jumping though the hole in the wall. "Mommy...!"

"Get that sweet piece of ass back here! Anko's finally free and ready for some fun!" And with that, both vacated the apartment.

Sari was left standing in the war zone of an apartment and sighed. _This must have been the most fucked up clan/brithday party ever..._ she thought to herself before retreating into her own apartment, not caring for Karin, who lay passed out underneath the coffee table with Shizune.

* * *

Danzo sent the messenger away and returned to his chair. Things needed to happen quickly now that the two other Uzumaki where here. There was no need for that foul mouthed woman anymore. And Danzo knew just the man to take her of his hands. He flared his chakra in a specific frequency and a door opened in the wall behind him, previously being hidden from view. A man with a nondescript mask stepped out and bowed without a word. Danzo held a scroll out for him to take.

"To Orochimaru. No delays," he ordered, not turning around to face his underling.

The masked ninja simply took the scroll and vanished through the hidden door. Danzo stood from his chair and walked out of his office. It was time to redirect some ANBU patrols.


	11. Chapter 11

Tayuya awoke with a headache worse than anything the cursed seal had ever done to her. She stifled a groan as she cracked one eye open. This, she realized, was not her room. As more and more awareness returned to her hungover mind, she also realized that the arm her head rested on and the arm slung around her waist were also most definitely not hers. Memories slowly trickled back into the forefront of her mind and she groaned in embarrassment. Why did she do that? Though in hindsight, she couldn't deny that she hadn't slept this good since... well, since the last time she had slept in the same bed as Naruto. That guy was just to good of a heater...

A deep, sleepy chuckle from the man in question had her freeze up. "Morning sunshine," he whispered into her hair, "How's your head doing?"

"Killing me," she moaned and clenched her eyes shut against the light that fell though the window. "I'm never drinking again..."

He laughed, the noise vibrating against her... _bare_ back. Gods above, where were her clothes? "You say that now but granny has another reason today to bust out some of her sake."

"That so? Damn, I'm gonna die..."

Naruto just chuckled quietly and pulled her closer to him.

"So...," she said, "Why am I naked?"

The Uzumaki's eyes shot open wide as he paled considerably. His calm and collected attitude vanishing instantly. "I..."

"And I take it that's your knee in me arse cheeks?"

"Ah... Yes?" Now he was starting to sweat. Shit, god damn male anatomy!

"Nice try," he could hear her knuckles crack.

* * *

And somewhere in the pure world, a man with long white hair and red facial markings was writing in a small notebook, giggling like a schoolgirl until a woman with long red hair drove his noggin into the ground.

* * *

Rubbing his sore head, Naruto stood in the kitchen, fixing himself and Tayuya some breakfast. He glanced over his shoulder at the redhead at the table and immediately turned around again as she shot him a death glare. Dammit! It wasn't his fault that she somehow managed to undress herself _and_ him in her sleep! It was her body that caused him to-... Yeah no, not going there.

After placing a bowl of rice with a few hastily produced side dishes in front of her, Tayuya mellowed down a little. Also, the plush fox she had in her lap helped. The nine tails felt honored and ridiculed at the same time, a feat only achievable by millennia old, grumpy entities that somehow came off as a fox.

"Say, wanna go to the compound after breakfast?" he asked as he sat down in front of her.

She didn't meet his eyes but nodded anyways. Good enough for him, Naruto decided. It was when he and Tayuya went outside that they found the fifth Hokage still passed out in front of their door. "I expected a lot," Tayuya said," but not the fucking Hokage. Where the hell is Anko, by the way?"

"No idea," Naruto responded as he proceeded to prod and poke Tsunade with a wooden stick. "I'm gonna signal the ANBU, she's gonna pick up her and Shizune."

"She's still here? I didn't even see her."

"She's under the table in the living room. Karin's there too."

Tayuya looked somewhat amazed. "The table isn't that damn big. Did they fucking curl up down there?"

"I suppose." The moment he had finished the sentence, an ANBU with a cat mask dropped down in front of him. "Yugao," Naruto said with a nod. "If you would, please."

"I'm not supposed to ask how you know my call sign but... I'm intrigued," the woman with the purple hair said, curiously peering down at her Hokage who was currently drooling all over herself.

"I can pick it up ever since I became a sage. Granny trusts you the most so she uses your call sign pretty often." He stood and stretched once before jabbing his thumb back at the apartment. "You mind taking her and Shizune back to the tower?"

Yugao nodded briskly and headed inside. Naruto and Tayuya were walking down the stairs when they heard Yugao's voice from out of one of the windows. "Now please, Lady Shizune, let go of Miss Karin. Please?" It was followed by a long suffering sigh.

"Wow," Tayuya said, "Sucks to be her." The following blast of killing intent assured both of them that Yugao had heard her just fine.

* * *

The compound was coming along nicely. According to the workers, they could move into the main building by the end of the next week. Naruto came to the conclusion that a giddy and happy Tayuya was pretty damn cute. The way she was skipping all over the premise while simultaneously trying to hide the fact that she was just incredibly happy about her new home being nearly ready. So imagine her, skipping and hopping like Anko had just found out Orochimaru had died while she simultaneously scowled like Tsunade when her sake sources ran dry. After the foreman kicked them out (because Tayuya was distracting the workers and because Naruto glared every worker into a catatonic state of fear) they headed into the market. Tayuya was laughing her ass of when he tried on something orange when he was reminded of the day's date all too violently.

Sakura, with the grace of a flying sack of bricks, broke into the shop and shouted, "Happy Birthday!" And that's how the surprise party in a random backyard that apparently belonged to the Hyuuga clan began.

His momentary confusion was only extended when from seemingly everywhere his friends popped up to congratulate him. Team 8, Team 10 (who Naruto didn't see until it was to late), Team Guy, Iruka, Teuchi and Ayame, the gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu, Gaara and his siblings (whereas the former's congratulations where wholly lost in the chorus of everyone else's voice), Koyuki (or better known as Princess Gale), Karin and Sari, Shizune and a hungover Tsunade, and last but also definitely the latest, Kakashi.

How Naruto could have forgotten his own birthday? Maybe it was the fact that his manhood woke up in a far too dangerous yet very pleasing position which had earned him a severe concussion. Or maybe it was the fact that Tayuya wasn't as modest as she tended to enact when she walked out of the bathroom with less than a towel. In fact, Tayuya had twisted a lot things in his life and, really, as long as it wasn't his throat or other _useful_ extremities, Naruto didn't mind.

Jeez, this woman... and she just happened to be his wife! Damn! And why was he happy about that again?

His birthday had never _really_ been celebrated before. It just never came up. He only ever did so, _had_ done so... with Jiraiya. No matter what anyone may have said about the man, no matter what he himself said about him, Naruto missed him more than he'd ever find himself able to voice aloud. He remembered his first birthday with him. He got him a set of clothes. Sure, they were hideous orange and, sure, it was a crime to wear these as a ninja and even more so as a marked man as he was, but... it felt so nice to just have them. A gift, the first he _hadn't_ received from the Third.

Sakura gifted him a book. He was surprised when she wasn't sarcastic about it, nor did she tease him in any way about the fact that he didn't seem to know what to do with it. The book was about basic medical techniques and was written by Tsunade. It was, if he thought about it, damn useful to have. He was not surprised by the training weights he got from Lee, he didn't expect anything less. Nor did the speech he got from Guy that came with a green jumpsuit. Never would he wear it, but he couldn't just not accept it.

Naruto teared up when Teuchi and Ayame declared that they would write up a contract with the Uzumaki clan and in exchange for protection, the clan would eat for free at the noodle bar. He had no idea what Hinata said/stuttered when she handed him the recipe for her ointment but he thanked her nonetheless. Shino, as weird as it was, gifted him an ant farm. He was told that they were special, trained to defend a perimeter he could set up for them, working like an invisible alarm for intruders. That could actually be useful at some point. Besides, these things looked awesome. Can you imagine bluish ants that seem to carry swords and armor? Cool, I tell you. And don't you dare argue!

Neji's gift was... interesting. Naruto's eyebrow twitched when the Hyuuga handed him a book on etiquette. But then again, it could be incredibly useful as clan head. From Choji, he got something he didn't expect. Property. A lot of property.

"Choji," Naruto said as he stared at the deed, "I can't just... that's too much."

The Akimichi shook his head. "Naruto, without you, there wouldn't be any of us left alive. This property, it's just a little old shop that had been in the outskirts and wasn't damaged by the attack. In fact, it is right next to the Uzumaki compound. So please, in the name of my clan, take it and put it to good use. Happy Birthday, Naruto."

Stunned didn't even compare to how Naruto felt then but he managed to thank Choji none the less. Things seemed to slow down then and Naruto found himself sitting under a tree, watching as his friends stood at the tables Choji had borrowed from one of his clan's many restaurants, most of which had already been rebuild. Kiba and Lee were competing in something Naruto couldn't discern but it involved push ups and a barrel full of sake. Already Naruto was praying the Lee didn't come into contact with the alcohol. Gaara sitting down at his side startled Naruto out of his musings.

"18 years, huh?" the Kazekage mused, more emotion audible than Naruto remembered ever being evident in the red head's voice.

"Time passes fast. I'm already feeling old." He grinned. "I guess that makes granny ancient then. How are you doing?"

"Very good actually," Gaara responded. "I just signed of some emergency supplies for Konoha before coming here. You have an unreasonable demand for minerals these days."

Naruto snorted. "I wonder why that might be."

"Didn't you yourself blow up a big part of the village? I hear the biggest crater was made by you and the Kyuubi."

"Ah... let's not talk about that."

Gaara smiled. "As you wish." He looked over to where Shikamaru was trying to ward of Temari by bringing Lee between them, who was still doing push ups. Without hands. Damn. "I hear you have married."

Naruto nodded. "Yep, that happened."

"And when would you introduce my sister-in-law to me?"

A smile hushed over Naruto's face as he tried to keep his features under control. It was nice to know that Gaara considered him his brother. "Tayuya, my _dearest_ wife, is right over there," Naruto said and pointed at one of the tables.

Gaara's gaze drifted over to it. Present at said table was a redhead that could only have been Tayuya, laughing together with another girl with shorter red hair at Ino, whose hair were tied to Choji's belt at the boys back. In an effort to untie his teammate, Choji turned to reach for the point her hair were knotted to his belt and dragged Ino along in the process of steadily turning around himself. Tayuya was laughing so hard, she had to hold onto Karin for support. Gaara merely raised an amused eyebrow at them and turned back to Naruto, who smiled fondly at her.

"She never had a chance to have fun before," he said suddenly, his eyes still fixed on her, watching her long hair sway and bounce as Karin, also laughing like a maniac, tried to pry Tayuya off her person. "I'm just glad she can now."

Gaara tilted his head. "You love her, don't you?"

Naruto flinched, as if he had forgotten about Gaara's presence. "I've known her for a a month and a half, you know..." He gazed over at Tayuya once more. "And, fuck, you may be right..."

Kakashi, leaning against the tree Naruto and Gaara sat at, smiled at his student. "Your father would be proud. That and you swear like your mother."

Naruto jumped. "Geez, Kakashi! You're late, by the way!"

The man shrugged and pulled his book from one of his pouches. "One can't be late for a surprise party."

"And yet you were the last to arrive," Naruto countered.

Another shrug from Kakashi was all he got. "Lazy ass," Naruto huffed.

"You rang?" Naruto looked up to see Shikamaru standing before him with a Shogi board. "Care for a game?"

"I wondered if you've gotten too lazy for that," Naruto joked.

Huffing, Shikamaru set the board down. "It will take some time for that to happen."

"Doubt it," Naruto countered, moving a piece and beginning the game. "I put my money on Temari. Once you admit it, you'll be too busy for Shogi."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that you're talking about my sister, right?" Shikamaru's nose twitched as he made his move.

"Yes, _Lord Kazekage_ , I'm aware," Naruto said in mock affront. "Doesn't change that she has the hots for Shikamaru here."

"Since when did you become an expert in that?" Shikamaru asked, annoyance (and fear for his integrity) written all over his face.

Naruto moved his piece and smirked. "I'm married. Check, by the way."

Shikamaru frowned down at the board. "Or so I've been told. I remember her, you know. I assume you know who she is?"

"Who she _was_ , Shikamaru. Now, she is my wife," Naruto corrected, frowning as all his moves seemed to suddenly backfire on him.

"I understand that this went down to return the Uzumaki clan to the village. But that's not all, or is it?"

Naruto shook his head. "No..," he said with a small smile. "She's... special. To me, that is."

Shikamaru nodded slowly. "Is it... because of the red hair?"

"Why is everyone saying that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi tapped Naruto's head with his book. "Because, little genin, it's true."

"Now hold on a second!" Naruto protested.

 **Quiet, runt. The man is right** , the fox rumbled in his head. Naruto could feel the giant beast nod sagely in his cage.

Gaara also nodded. "That does seem to be a likely assumption."

Naruto moaned. "Would you stop that? It isn't... _just_ the red hair!"

"So you do admit that the hair has something to do with it," Shikamaru concluded as he decimated Naruto's pieces.

"I... Lay off, it's my birthday!" Naruto whined. He saw Tayuya watching him and forgot for a second what he even wanted to say so he decided to not say it in the first place. "Hey, Tayuya!" he called out to her.

She seemed a little surprised - as well as a little annoyed - that he addressed her but walked over to him anyways. "What's up, lover boy?"

There was an underlying anger in her voice, something Naruto couldn't comprehend at that moment. He'd understand if she would have been annoyed, but angry? He tried to think of something he did that would make her angry. Was it about this morning? No, she decked him for that already. So what was it? Coming up absolutely clueless he decided simply ask her. But in a more private setting.

He jumped up and took her hand. "Come on," he said, smiling at her. She reddened but managed a reasonably convincing scowl. "We'll be right back," he said to the others as he dragged her away from the party.

As he had dragged her a sufficient amount of distance he suddenly stopped. "You're angry," he said. It was a statement, not a question.

Tayuya huffed. "Hell yes I am."

Naruto had yet to release her hand but he didn't even notice it as he spoke. "If it's about this morning, I already apologized. It's not like I could help it!"

Tayuya blinked. "What? No! It's not about... about _that_!" She shook her head. "You idiot! Do you know what today is?"

"Ehm... my birthday?" Naruto dared to ask.

"Exactly!" Tayuya huffed. "And I didn't even know! Fuck, I don't even have a present or some shit!"

Naruto's confused expression softened into a smile. "You don't have to get me anything, you know? It's not important."

"But it's important to me!" Tayuya retorted. "You got me the flute!" Her hand wandered to the thin pouch on her thigh. "It was my first fucking birthday since I can remember and when I get to celebrate the first god damn birthday of someone else I wanna do it fucking right! Especially since it's yours!" She stomped her foot angrily but Naruto didn't step back. "So you better let me gift you something!"

"If that's what you want," Naruto said with a smile. "I'd be happy to accept whatever you give me."

At that moment all the anger melted of Tayuya and left behind a flustered mess. "F-Fine! Then you better close your eyes, dammit!"


	12. Chapter 12

_"Close your eyes? You didn't seriously say that!"_

 _Tayuya grumbled as Ino laughed. "Shut up... it's not like I had any experience with this stuff. It's not like I could make head or tails of my feelings either. Stupid bitch, don't act like explaining love to Sai was easy!"_

 _Ino's laugh faltered and she smiled uneasily. "No... but it wasn't really hard either."_

 _Sakura looked at her crossly. "What did you do?"_

 _"I may or may not have looked the two of us in a room. Naked."_

 _"No fucking way! The same happened to me!" Tayuya exclaimed suddenly before she clasped her mouth shut and cursed under her breath._

 _Ino and Sakura looked at her with wide eyes. "Now you just have to tell us! How the hell didn't you have children until now!?"_

 _Tayuya huffed. "I'll have you know that there are seals for literally everything. Anyways, where did I stop?"_

 _"With that cheesy 'close your eyes' thing," Sakura supplied._

 _"Fuck you, pinky."_

* * *

Naruto had been prepared for a lot of things, mentally that is, but not this kind of situation. You don't proof read smut for three years and then don't know where this sort of thing leads up to. Was she serious? She would kiss him? Or, a darker part of Naruto's mind supplied, she would kick his balls into next week. But she didn't murder him when he woke up naked next to an equally naked her. So, logically speaking, she was going to kiss him.

But logic took off so fast Naruto didn't even have time to keep his composure. His calm and halfway mature demeanor, on which he had really hard on, left him in a flash and he gaped at her with wide eyes. Holy shit, she was going to kiss him! Deep breaths, he told himself, deep breaths! The heinous part of his traumatized shinobi brain told him that he shouldn't be happy about this, but fuck that! Happiness was about to fry his poor heart! Hold on a minute, wasn't he supposed to close his eyes?!

His brain somehow managed to take in images despite his mind already being on fire. Tayuya appeared to be scowling while at the same time fidgeting and smiling. How she pulled off the fusion of three so greatly differing expressions was absolutely beyond him but she looked beautiful, if not a little scary, all the same. But... she was hesitating. Was she doubting herself? Doubting that this was the right thing? Doubting if he wanted it? If _she_ wanted it?

Irritation worked it's way into the mix of emotions currently residing in Naruto's head. How dare such a petty thing like doubt put a wall between them? The fact that his emotional turmoil had lasted no longer than a second eluded him completely as some sort of courage surged through him and he took a step forward.

Tayuya blinked in surprise and found herself too surprised to even say something as his arms captured her against him. He smiled softly at her.

"Only if you do the same," he whispered into her ear and she shivered.

"What the fuck are you-" And then she did as he asked, because suddenly his lips were lightly pushed against hers. Eyes fluttering shut, she swallowed the surprised noise she wanted to make and just... let it happen.

It wasn't perfect, and for a first kiss, that was absolutely fine. There were more teeth involved than both of them had expected and the bruising wouldn't result from the intensity of the debacle. But Tayuya could honestly say that this turned out better than she imagined. And... tastier. The whole thing lasted maybe seven seconds but they both smiled somewhat drunkenly at the other.

"You suck at this, lover boy," she said with a cheeky grin.

He laughed. "I'll have you know, you were better than Sasuke, if only barely."

She made a face and swatted his chest. "Ugh, I don't wanna know how the fuck you can even say that!"

He shrugged, still smiling. "Yeah, I try to forget."

She snorted and put her forehead against his collarbone. "You still suck."

His hand under her chin lifted her head to meet his eyes. Half lidded and... darkened with something she couldn't put a finger on. "Maybe," he whispered, "but I hear practice makes perfect."

Tayuya could feel his heart jump under his hands and see the nervousness in his eyes. But he was honest. She smiled wickedly. "So I've heard."

It would have been just under a second before their lips would have met once more that Kakashi made an appearance. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Naruto could feel the violent curse Tayuya unleashed against his throat before they both took a step back from each other. Her eyes were a storm of emotion and they broke contact just after a second to send a death glare at Kakashi, who leaned against a nearby tree.

Naruto growled in annoyance. "For fuck's sake, Kakashi. This is literally the one time you _should_ have been late!"

"Yeah!" Tayuya agreed vehemently, "Get lost, old man!"

"Now now," the silver haired jonin said, stepping out from behind the tree. In his hands was a small box, just about a bit bigger than the man's hand. "Leaving you alone for any longer... Be honest, you wouldn't have returned to the party that way."

Naruto opened his mouth only to shut it again, turn quite red and look at his feet. Tayuya wasn't so meek about it. "Fuck you," she spat, though there was a audible lack of venom in her voice.

Kakashi laughed a little. "You didn't deny it." He pushed the box in Naruto's hands, ignoring the stewing Tayuya and all the ominous insults to his person.

"What is-... Hey, where did he go?" Naruto frowned. Kakashi had flickered away already. "Sucker..." He eyed the box in his hands. It was made of wood, looking worn, with a small red chord sealing it.

"What is it?" Tayuya asked, almost innocently, as if she wasn't hanging on his shoulders then. He didn't even comprehend why she was there in the first place.

"I don't-... Why are you on my back?" he asked.

She smirked, pressing her chest against his neck, wriggling for good measure. "Are you complaining, lover boy?"

"W-Wouldn't dream of it," Naruto rasped as he fingered the chord on the box.

Tayuya laughed against his ear. "Oh, I'm pretty sure that you do dream along these lines."

Naruto swallowed. Why the hell was she teasing him? "You wish."

"I _know_ ," she purred back and he nearly dropped the box.

Right then Naruto felt an immense amount of dislike for Kakashi. Where would this have gone if he hadn't interrupted? Oh gods, if Tsunade broke out the sake again... He shook his head. Time for a headache would be after the binge drinking. Pulling the chord of the box, Naruto carefully lifted the lid.

"A kunai?" Tayuya asked, looking at the three pronged weapon. It appeared used, the blade was chipped at various places and the left tip appeared to have broken off a little. The handle was what seemed to be bronze and carved in it was an incredibly intricate seal, Tayuya couldn't even read a single letter of it. And Naruto... he stared at it with a fond smile.

He picked it up and held it reverently in his hand. Looking at her out from the corner of his eye, he said, "It's my dad's. Kakashi must have held onto it all these years."

Tayuya slid of his back and turned him around. "The Fourth Hokage, right?"

He nodded absently as he traced the still sharp blade. Then he looked at her in surprise. "You know? Did I mention that before?"

She smiled wryly. "The snake bastard had a file on all the genin of Konoha. You, as the jinchuriki, had the biggest."

"Huh, so even Orochimaru knew." Naruto snorted. "I wonder to this day how the fuck the villagers didn't notice. I mean, I was his god damn mirror image!"

Tayuya nodded. "Well, no longer, lover boy. Now you are more than that."

Warmth crawled into the depths of his heart. "That so?" he managed breathlessly. Geez, she made his heart beat way too fast to be healthy.

She grinned. "Of course. You are that dumb fuck they had married to me while I was in a damn coma! Naruto or some shit if I remember correctly!"

He laughed loudly, resting his head against hers. She swatted playfully at him. "Get that greasy hair outta my face!"

"Oh is it?" he asked, rubbing the mop of orange hair, with the occasional red strand, right in her face. Tayuya laughed as it tickled her face. She cursed and hit him but her resistance was meek, she enjoyed this far to much.

Kakashi, standing on the branch of a tree not too far away, watched the two of them. He had never seen Naruto so genuinely happy, laughing like that. It pained him to think how he must have felt all these years of isolation. Even with his friends, Naruto still appeared alone to some degree. The only one who ever had some sort of understanding with him had been Sasuke. And when the Uchiha left, a part of Naruto broke beyond repair. When Jiraiya died, that part crumbled away and Naruto was forced to mature faster than everyone else. His friends didn't want to notice, but he was no longer the knucklehead they once met, no longer the loudmouth that had once annoyed them in the academy. Kakashi slid off his headband and looked up to the moon.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into the wind. His hand came up and pulled down the mask that hid his lower face. "I should have been there for him, from the very beginning. I hope you can forgive me, sensei, and smile upon the man he became despite my failings."

It could have been a coincidence, but it seemed to Kakashi that one of the stars above shone especially bright. It shone a pure yellow, near golden color down on him. With a final smile he pulled the mask up and put his headband back on. "I see," he said, "the future it is then." He vanished in a swirl of leaves, going to visit the memorial one final time. It was time to move on.

* * *

Naruto was still laughing when they returned to the party but was loath to see that Tsunade was raising a cup into the night sky, toasting on her rotten luck. In the crowd he could see Tenten taking a bottle out of Lee's hand and he made a mental note to thank her later. Kiba was glaring at Neji and Neji was glaring right back at him. Between the two young man, on the table they shared, was a single (and obviously the last) cinnamon roll. The third person at the table was Hinata, whose eyes had a predatory gleam to them as she eyed the sweet pastry. Akamaru was fast asleep underneath the table and Ino busied herself studying the dog intensely with a dazed look. Already Naruto could smell the sake in the air. He really hoped that his Uzumaki vitality extended to his liver. Well, he was going to find out sooner or later.

As soon as Iruka, who had been standing a little aside from all the festivities, spotted him, the gifting began anew. Iruka pulled a metal plate from his vest and handed it to him.

"That is..." Naruto looked fondly at the plate. It was to be used for a headband, he was sure of it. Engraved into it was the Uzumaki swirl in great detail. It had been polished but there were traces of use. He looked at Iruka who smiled sheepishly.

"It took me a while," he said, "but I found it eventually. It was your mothers." The following explanation would have needed air, which was denied to him by a fierce hug from Naruto.

Just as he released his teacher from his hug, someone cleared his throat behind him. Kiba waved for him to come closer. "So," the Inuzuka said, "Some time ago we had a litter of pups from one of our wolf hounds and I.. well, I thought you might wanna see this little buddy." Kiba picked up a basket and held it out for Naruto to take.

"Uhm... I guess," Naruto said, uncertain as to what he should expect. Tayuya was right besides him when he took the basket and crouched down with it. Sleeping on a shockingly orange blanket was a reddish puppy, it's black tipped ears twitching ever so often as it seemed to hug it overly long and fluffy tail. Tayuya sucker her lower lip in and Naruto could tell that she was trying not to coo. It made her look adorable, nearly as adorable as the puppy. It was Sakura, who had evidently had her share of Tsunade's sake, who squealed followed closely by Ino. The noise roused the little one and it opened eyes as red as the blood in Naruto's veins. Now that he thought about it, the eyes were the exact same as the nine tails...

"He's adorable and all," Naruto said, somewhat helplessly looking up at Kiba, "But what do you expect me to do? Take him in?"

Kiba shrugged as he petted Akamaru. "It's your choice. Truth is, he was born right when shit went down and Pain flattened most of the village. He's the only puppy that survived and he only did so... because of you."

Naruto blinked. "Me? I thought... animals weren't revived."

Kiba shook his head. "They weren't. But that's not the point. This one here, he lived because of this chakra foam you threw around when... well..." He left it hanging there and Naruto nodded in understanding. The nine tail's chakra must have found it's way into his system and kept him alive.

Carefully, he reached out to touch the puppy's head. It yipped a little and nudged his hand. Quite so suddenly, the fox woke in his mind.

 **What the hell is that!?** he exclaimed and Naruto could practically feel him peer though his eyes. Usually, the feeling of the fox filing through his memories was quite subtle but not this time. It felt as if he intended to suck the knowledge out of Naruto's head with a straw. The feeling was truly unsettling and Naruto shivered when the fox decided that it was enough.

 _What the hell!?_ he cussed at the tailed beast.

The fox's voice rang through his voice like a earthquake. **Keep the pup. This little one has managed to absorb part of me.**

 _So what?_ Naruto asked, eyeing the puppy as it happily squirmed under Tayuya's touch who tried her hardest to appear cold in face of such overwhelming cuteness.

The snort that rang though his mind was like a cannon being fired. **He has a connection to me, like a mini jinchuriki but the chakra he absorbed has lost it's consciousness. He's... like a child to me. Or at least the closest thing that could exist...**

 _You sound almost caring, be careful,_ Naruto thought back but he received no answer. He could nearly feel the fox stewing in the back of his cage. _Fine, have it your way..._

Naruto gently lifted the puppy out of the basket. Kiba nudged him in the side. "Gonna keep him?" he asked.

"I guess so," he said carefully, glancing at Tayuya. When her eyes shone with glee and her lips twitched into a smile, he nodded. "Yeah, we're gonna keep him."

Kiba nodded. "Have a name yet?"

"He doesn't have one?"

"Usually the father name's them but old Irem didn't make it...," Kiba said, looking quite sullen.

Naruto had to constantly remind himself that the older ninken could speak perfectly fine. He briefly wondered why Akamaru didn't talk but he brushed the thought aside. So... a name...

 _You want to name him?_ he thought towards the fox. He could feel him stir in his cage.

 **Yes, actually. I would like that.** It was the first time that Naruto didn't have a headache after the fox spoke.

 _Well?_ he pressed.

 **I'm thinking. You do realize that this is the first time I ever had to name anything?**

Naruto rolled his eyes and took the time to relay to Tayuya what the fox had said. She didn't mind him naming the pup as long as it wasn't Inu or snake related. Naruto snorted when the fox cursed and loudly scratched the name Inu of the list he was making.

While Tayuya was busy cooing to the puppy whenever she thought no one was looking, Tenten made her way to him.

"Good birthday so far?" she asked. Her hands were behind her back, obviously hiding something.

"Up until now," Naruto said but he frowned a little when he looked over at were Tsunade was pouring sake down Shizune's throat. "But things are getting out of hand over there."

Tenten laughed uneasily. "Ahahaha... Maybe a little. Anyways," she held out a scroll to him, "Happy birthday!"

He thanked her and took the greenish scroll. It bore a simple storage seal so he made quick work of unsealing it. A beautiful knife dropped into his hand. The blade of sleek black was a bit longer than your average kunai and attached to an ornate, dark red handle that was decorated with the Uzumaki swirl. Engraved into the metal were intricate seals, powerful ones at that.

"Karin and Sari helped," Tenten supplied when she saw him eye the seals.

He smiled at her. "Thank you, it's beautiful!"

She grinned. "If the Uzumaki ever need to stock up on their arsenal, you know where to go!"

"Definitely!" Naruto laughed, sealing the blade back into the scroll and pocketing it. Time passed and at some point Naruto found himself unable to escape the ever increasing amount of sake that was going around. After the third toast to his name he decided that he couldn't wake up with such a vile headache again and decided to call it a day. But they wouldn't let him. Damn drunks...

Karin, Sari and Tayuya all sat at the same table, spinning a bottle as he came to sit with them if only to escape Kiba lamenting about Hinata not noticing him. Something about it felt ironic to him but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"How ya' girls holdin' up?" he asked but received no answer as the three of them had their gazes fixed on the still spinning bottle. Eventually it stopped, pointing at him. "Uhm.. What?" They were all staring at him, expecting him to do something.

"Drink!" Karin barked pushing the bottle over to him.

"What? But I'm not even playing!"

"You are now!" Tayuya slurred, slapping her hand flat on his back. "Bottoms up!" Somewhere behind him he could hear Tsunade agree loudly with his wife.

Naruto grumbled but took the bottle all the same. What bad could it do? As the alcohol burned in his throat he absently wondered if all ninja were such hardcore alcoholics or if it was just Konoha.

* * *

It was roughly an hour later that people started heading home. Hinata, being one of the less intoxicated guests alongside Neji, was busy arranging for those who were truly out of it to be brought home. Naruto could see that Temari was dead set on going with Shikamaru who in turn tried not to have a stroke with the death glare he received from Gaara. Sari had the dubious honor of heaving Karin back to the apartment while Naruto, who was also quite drunk, was sitting on the ground besides Tayuya as both of them studied the yet to be named puppy chase it's own tail.

"Think... he's... he's ever gonna get it?" Tayuya asked, swaying a little even while seated.

Naruto shrugged. "Guess so... Maybe if... if he wasn't _running_ all the time, you know? Urk... turning in circles..."

"Shuddup, lover boy," Tayuya moaned, "The world's spinning enough already!"

Naruto snorted and bumped her shoulder with his. "I dimly remember you told me you'd... you'd _never_ drink again. Just... just this morning too!"

She waved her hand dismissively. "T-That was in the morning! Now I'm drunk and it's in the evening. Times change!"

Naruto shook his head, instantly regretting the action as his world moved in ways it definitely should not. "Urgh... I just don't... don't want cha' to be angry at me again when... when we wake up n' the same damn bed..."

Quite suddenly Tayuya punched his arm. "But I don't...! I don't mind waking up in the same fucking bed!" She, too, shook her head and she, too, could nothing but regret it. "Uff, damn spinning shit... I mean... I never fucking slept any better in my whole damn life!"

Nodding sagely, Naruto agreed with her. "Yeah... I get what you mean... your ass was so perfectly nestling my-"

Tayuya's palm impacted hard enough with his mouth to throw his head back. She was bright red in the face and the alcohol seemed to evaporate through her ears. "I fucking dare you to say another word! I dare you, lover boy!"

Naruto's stunned (and drunk) countenance made way for absolute seriousness. He grabbed her hand and held it with both of his own and stared directly into her eyes. "No! No I can't keep quiet about this! Your ass is absolutely perfect! Poetry in motion I say!"

Now it was Tayuya's turn to look absolutely gobsmacked. "W-What the fuck are you-? Shut up! You can't just-"

"I can and I damn well will!" Naruto seemed to have reached a whole new level of drunk. Obscene honesty. Oh boy. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever raked my eyes over and I swear on Ero-sennin's grave that I was never _harder_ than I was for you!" Okay, maybe he was just horny. Horny and drunk.

In any other situation (and without any alcohol) Tayuya would have ripped his head off and shoved it were the sun wouldn't dare to shine but alcohol, and hormones for that matter, did funny things to a girl. "Really?" she asked breathlessly, sounding almost awestruck by his "hard" facts.

Naruto nodded vigorously, his enthusiasm far too akin to a green spandex wearing man (who was currently hunting for Kakashi to drink him under the next table). "Absolutely!" He brought a hand to her face, tracing her jawline and lips tenderly. "Never have I wanted to kiss someone as much as you, to strip you down and kiss every inch of your beautiful skin. To take your hips, spread your beautiful legs and-"

Abruptly he stopped and Tayuya, who had a strangely dreamy expression on her face while drooling slightly, snapped out of it and found Naruto slump forwards. She could only hold him up for a second before she, too, suddenly blacked out, courtesy to a chop to the neck.

Yugao, Tsunade slung over her shoulder, stood over the two unconscious Uzumaki and shook her head. "I swear, Uzumaki blood is no good with alcohol."

* * *

 _"Yeah, I actually remember that," Sakura said, rubbing her chin. "I woke up on a tree in the academy yard."_

 _Ino raised an eyebrow at her. "Wasn't the party on the other side of the village?"_

 _Sakura scoffed. "Like you were any better. I remember seeing you trod out of the Hyuuga compound in your underwear."_

 _"I was there too," Karin interjected. "Sheesh, we really can't hold our liquor."_

 _Sari was just all the way ashamed of her fellow kunoichi. Fucking drunks, she would have mumbled if she could._

* * *

Tayuya awoke feeling warm. Too warm, in fact but also incredibly comfortable. For whatever reason it confused her that she didn't have a headache but she wasn't going to complain. Instead she nestled herself further into the warmth. She choose to ignore the fact the her warmth grunted when she adjusted her butt to it. Refusing to open her eyes despite the sun rays that fell into her face she moaned in displeasure. She used her elbow to poke the warmth in the ribs.

"Sun...," she whispered, "Make it stop..."

There was a grunt and a bit of the warmth that had been wrapped around her shifted for a moment before returning to pleasantly hugging her. Soon enough the sun was switched off (or something along these lines) and she returned to pleasantly being held, stark naked, by Naruto, also stark naked.

Ah. The glory of the morning after.

Tayuya's eyes opened wide, but she couldn't see shit. Maybe the idiot had really taken out the damn sun. Huh, nice... But she had to take care of matters at hand. Well, at her butt, really. She was resting on his biceps, his hand tangled into her hair, his other arm was laying on her side, his hand flat just below her chest and we all know where the other important limb was. And Tayuya was very much aware of it. _Pleasantly_ aware of it. And that's what scared her.

Oh she wasn't a shy one, not usually. But around Naruto things were different. She remembered spending hours naked on a blank metal table waiting for the examinations and tests to be done with. She didn't ever even flinch when Kabuto manhandled her into the needed position. But have Naruto's fingers brush her side and she was a blushing mess with it's heart close to implosion. He hadn't ever hurt her, didn't ever give her a reason to assume he'd betray her. So why? Why was it so hard for her to be calm when she was actually safe for once in the grasp of another?

She shifted and Naruto grumbled a little. He drew her ever closer and his hand rose just enough to brush under the underside of her breasts. And, oh, how she shuddered. In some sort of ecstasy she couldn't have named before. She sucked in her lips, gnawing at them as she tried to move upwards so his hand wasn't touching her any more than she could take. The fact that she could have woken him up escaped her completely. Or maybe she just didn't even want to.

She shifted high enough for his breath to tickle her neck as he began nuzzling his face into her soft skin. Tayuya mewled when he suddenly shifted his hips and the warmth was suddenly between her thighs. Oh dear... Things were getting hot - really hot - for Tayuya in ways she hadn't experienced before. Naruto pulled her back down, back into him and he was suddenly pressing against her in all the right ways and a breathy moan escaped her.

 _For all that is holy..._ Tayuya's mind was more than a little foggy, her lower body more than a little hot. She fidgeted, not because she was uncomfortable, more because she needed him even closer to her. Naruto had been hugging her before, but now that she was kind of moving her hips he suddenly really pressed her against him, the delicious friction and the pressure of his skin on her's... Tayuya felt like she was going crazy.

"Fuck...!" she breathed, her breath probably hot enough to gave produced a small puff of steam. Her hand moved backwards into his hair, pulling him into her neck. She couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep, if he was dreaming or just moving on the same instinct as her. But then he kissed the nape of her neck and she didn't know what to do. He was awake. Awake while she was... was... _grinding_ herself against him!

"I..." She had planned on saying something but he suddenly _twitched_ against her center and she chocked on her words. His hand curled deliciously against her skin, igniting a fire in her chest that traveled lower and lower with every second. Tayuya was certain her nipples could cut diamonds by now and judging by the _unique_ feeling on her upper thighs she was...wet. Wet enough to be leaking. God dammit, she was horny beyond believe. And, judging by his harsh breathing and the degree of hardness of his ,well, hardness, so was he.

The hand in her hair turned her head and she suddenly stared into his eyes, despite the darkness. "Tayuya...," he breathed against her, his heart jumping against her shoulder. "We... We can't... I'd love to but..."

He had trouble conveying what he wanted to tell her, the fog of the heat receding just enough for her to open her dry mouth. "I don't..." _understand._ Her word failed her. Why couldn't they..? What couldn't..? He pulled her closer, his lips brushing her ears.

His words were hot against her skin and she found herself leaning against him. "Not yet..., just not yet, Tayu."

"Why?" she huffed back, "Why the fuck not?"

"I want you, badly as you can maybe tell-"

She moaned a little as she shifted herself against him. "No shit."

"-but I want you to do this when we're both... _ready._ And not because we woke up horny as... - _fuck_." Naruto swallowed. He feared to do something wrong, that this next step could be too early or hurt her. And he couldn't forgive himself for rushing things now.

She chuckled dryly. She, too, was scared of this more than she'd like to admit. "Horny, yeah. Horny and hard, lover boy."

He pouted. "Not like I could help it."

"Oh, I remember how you praised my backside yesterday," she said with a smug grin.

Naruto groaned into her hair. "Wow, you remember that?"

Tayuya just wiggled her prized and praised butt against him. "I do indeed, lover boy!" The fog had receded from her mind completely, which didn't make her any less horny. Just looking into his eyes had evaporated her insecurities as if she had imagined them all along. "So we won't fuck," she purred, "But I guess there's a lot to do before that comes..."

Naruto swallowed thickly. Oh dear... Then again, he wasn't about to complain.

* * *

 _Ino and Sakura nodded excitedly. Karin looked somewhat ill hearing things like that from her quasi-sister and Sari had left the room to search for Naruto, who should have returned by now._

 _"I knew there was something different when we meet the day after!" Sakura exclaimed proudly._

 _Ino snorted. "Yeah, she limped."_

 _"God stop!" Karin pleaded. "Can't we talk about how you unlocked the bloodline? Isn't that more interesting than my brother's... p-penis!?"_

 _"Oh! Speaking off...," Ino spoke up. "Is he big?"_

 _"Staaaaaaph!" Karin wailed, covering her ears with her hands._

 _Tayuya laughed heartily. "You won't ever find out, blondie! Besides, I didn't limp and how I got Naruto to use his bloodline was just as...hot."_

 _Karin facepalmed. "Uugh... perverts, all of you!"_

* * *

 **So, here we are. I'm currently writing chapter 20, a fight between Sasuke and Naruto at the five Kage Summit. It is quite hard because I have yet to decide if Naruto is going to dwarf him or even him out. I also have to think about what I do with Orochimaru, because as it is now, he's still alive. We are going to follow cannon on this one and have him turn to the good side and resurrect the four Hokage. I'm simply trying to think of a way that allows me to skip the whole Kabuto-is-Orochimaru-but-uglier thing. Also, I don't quite remember what had Orochimaru change sides in the first place so I may have to look that up.  
**

 **Anyways, after the summit, Naruto will leave to try and control the Kyuubi just like in cannon. The war will begin then and Tayuya will be the main character until Naruto arrives. I plan on adding a good amount of drama to the end. You know, people dying and stuff.**

 **Anyways, your reviews are appreciated. On that note, I haven't decided if Tayuya's child is going to be a girl or not. It's just something Tayuya would say.**

 **Just so you know, I will do the whole Sakura confesses her love to Naruto so he stops chasing Sasuke thing. I just placed it after the summit.**

 **This is going to be the last chapter for a week or so while I try to finish writing this story.**

 **See ya :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I've given this some thought and, as a review and some PMs pointed out, Naruto's change in hair color is somewhat useless and unnecessary. I won't even mention the wacky reasoning I used. So I will go back to blonde. Easy, just have to edit the two or three parts out that actually mentioned that.**

 **I am really having trouble with the aftermath of the fight between Naruto and Sasuke. Because I had Naruto outmaneuver Sasuke and now I have to think of something halfway plausible to let him escape without the whole thing appearing forced... I'm thinking maybe Danzo, maybe even Orochimaru (but Danzo is in the vicinity wile Orochimaru is not). Madara (Obito) is out because he's following plot and goes for Nagato's body. Oh well...  
**

 **Shynemon: Tayuya's eye color has been changed to accommodate the fact that all Uzumaki (leaving Naruto out of this one) have red hair and violet eyes. Tayuya's are more amethyst, Karin's with a pink note to them and Sari's a very deep violet color. Also, the original reason I wanted Naruto to change hair color was to have that reaction from Onoki when he walks in on two generic Uzumaki standing behind Tsunade as if he hadn't made the effort to burn down their village. It was funnier when I imagined him see two of them instead of just one but Naruto should stay Naruto. Mind that Tayuya is not an Uzumaki in canon. And please, no mentions of incest in this one. The thought is disturbing and has nothing to do with this (while I do get where you're coming from).**

 **Anyhow, for this chapter you all have to remember that Naruto and Tayuya are two deeply conflicted personalities and a relationship is something outright strange to the both of them, even though they very much want it. They are just very stubborn as well.** **I have witnessed a lot of strange stuff happening so I dare say that this is actually pretty accurate.**

* * *

Sleeping arrangements were changing. Slowly but steadily.

After their escapades in the morning after Naruto's birthday, every night it was the same. They'd go to bed in separate rooms, only to end up in the same bed anyways. For whatever reason both were to proud to admit that they wanted to sleep in the others embrace. Naruto too confused while Tayuya was too suborn (read embarrassed). It came down to the uncomfortable situation of the two of them running into each other while sneaking out of bed, fully intending to creep into the other's room. And, considering it was about half past two in the wee hours of the morning, both did a very good job of appearing wide awake in under a second.

"Ah," they both exclaimed and took a step back.

Tayuya bounced back faster than Naruto. "I was just... uh, getting some water, yeah."

"Uh... same," Naruto managed.

Headstrong as she was, Tayuya continued walking into the direction she was originally headed.

Naruto chuckled, his heart warming as she still walked towards his door. "Wrong way," he whispered.

Cursing silently, Tayuya waddled after Naruto into the kitchen. He pulled two glasses out of the shelve that would have been to high for her to reach anyways. Filling it up at the faucet he placed it in her hands. She nipped absently at it as she watched Naruto. He was shirtless. Nice... She was certain that he was warm too. His warm skin against her's... that sounded just like what she needed now. Wonderful warmth and... abs. Tracing them would be nice. She wondered if he would shiver if she touched him. Would he groan? This deep rumbling noise he made in the back of his throat. Mmmh, she really wanted to hear that right now.

"Tayuya?" His voice made her blink. She had nearly dropped her glass. Looking up she found that Naruto was unusually close to her. She also found that her hand rested on his stomach. Curious, she curled her fingers against his skin and dragged her nails down. He growled lightly.

She backed away just a little and downed her glass in one go. Tayuya met his eyes unflinchingly. She had enough of this tiptoeing. "Bed. Now." She didn't look back to see if he was following her, she didn't need to. Not a second after she had lifted the duvet of his bed his arms were already around her.

They didn't go to bed alone again afterwards.

* * *

The meeting room of the main building was bare of any furniture as of yet, safe for the round table in the middle. At said table sat the wholesome of the Uzumaki clan plus Tsunade. It was the very first official/unofficial meeting of the clan. The general public had no idea that the clan was taking position in the village again and until the wedding day, things were supposed to stay that way. The topic of this meeting were the future plans of the clan. Naruto had also things he needed to relay to Tsunade and in his own new home with enough silencing seals to contain Sakura's screeching seemed to be the best choice for that.

Karin was already planning to build a facility on the premise of the clan that would act as her research center for sealing and medicine. Sari's request would be to get the manpower to retrieve scrolls and texts from the ruins of Uzushio so as much as possible of the clan could be preserved. Naruto had of course agreed to both girls desires. Tayuya wasn't exactly needed to attend the meeting. She was simply there to tease Naruto, her favorite activity besides training and playing her flute in the garden.

"Okay," Tsunade said, rubbing her temple, "We can dispatch a team with you in about two months time. We really need to get this wedding out of the way." She glance over at Naruto, who had a strained expression on his face while Tayuya looked absolutely unconvincing in her innocent pose. "I don't have to expect any problems there, do I?"

Naruto swallowed and moved Tayuya's foot from his lap. "No. No, I don't think there's going to be any sort of problem. On our side, at least. But that can wait."

Tsunade nodded slowly. "I see... or at least I think I do. Karin?"

In response, Karin slid a scroll over the table to the Hokage. "I plan on building a lab on the premise. For sealing and medicine, preferably combined."

That got Tsunade going. "Now that sounds interesting. I was going to ask about the contribution in the first place."

"Contribution?" Tayuya parroted, giving Naruto a break. Just as he thought he might have time to cool down, Tayuya sat herself down in his lap. No one seemed to see, or at least didn't care. When he exhaled carefully, she smirked deviously back at him.

"Yes, "Tsunade confirmed, "like the restaurants and food trade of the Akimichi, the deer of the Nara and the military support from the Aburame, Hyuuga and Inuzuka. You get what I mean. If the Uzumaki contribute in terms of research and seals, that should be more than enough."

"Granny," Naruto spoke from Tayuya's shoulder where he rested his head, "I hope you get that we don't have the capacities for any of that yet. We'd have to request D- and C-Rank missions for workforce and I don't think we can afford that. No, actually I'm sure we can't."

Tsunade blinked. "I... yes, that is absolutely right. I didn't expect you to think that far ahead, Naruto."

The clan head snorted. "You expected me to do this job but didn't expect me to do it right? This is my family we are talking about, of course I'll think ahead."

Shaking her head, Tsunade brought a hand to her forehead. This boy was growing up faster everyday, hell, he was already married! Gods she was getting old. Was this how Sarutobi must have felt? While Karin discussed the details of her plans with Tsunade, Tayuya turned in Naruto's lap until she eventually straddled him.

"You just love this, don't you?" Naruto asked her.

She grinned. "Fuck yeah! I love making you squirm!"

Naruto returned the grin and leaned forward, lightly biting a spot on her neck, the very same that had once been covered by her curse mark. The skin was still somewhat tender and more sensitive than it normally could be. When she gripped his shoulders tightly and sucked in a shuddering breath he smiled. "Two can play that game, Tayu."

The gleam in her eyes was tripling his blood pressure. "I feel like we could cross the line tonight, lover boy," she purred lowly into his ear.

Oh god, how did he deserve this woman? He was about to kiss her when Tsunade cleared her throat. "We'd all be happy about children," she said, "Just don't make them when I'm in the same room."

Tayuya huffed and glared at the Hokage. "You won't stop me. Better leave the room, hag."

Tsunade growled, but said nothing on the matter. She shook her head. "Anyways... Naruto? You wanted to speak about something?"

Broken out of his daze, Naruto reluctantly moved Tayuya out of his lap. "Yes," he said, "I need an ANBU around the premise, preferably Yugao."

"And why is that?"

Naruto sighed. "I suspect Danzo is keeping us under surveillance ever since Karin and Sari arrived. I can always sense one of those emotionless puppets near."

The Hokage frowned. "You can? Right now too?"

"No. They don't dare come too close since I killed one a week back."

Tsunade dropped the cup she had been bringing to her lips. "You _what_?"

"You heard me," Naruto said. "I killed one and sent his corpse to Danzo. Ever since they keep a greater distance from me and Tayuya."

"Oh fuck...," Tsunade cursed lowly. "Why did you..? You could have informed me!"

The smirk on Naruto's face was devious. "It was a matter of the clan, nothing you need to concern yourself with, Lady Hokage."

"No. No! No, you won't pull this shit on me!" Tsunade snapped in irritation. "It's bad enough that Hiashi pulls that every time a branch member is suddenly unavailable, I don't need you murdering people and keep it under the rug!"

Naruto frowned. "I wouldn't have to murder shit if you would deal with Danzo the way it was needed to be done, namely _kill his ass_."

Tsunade exhaled through her nose. She glance at Tayuya. "Girl, I can't decide if you were a bad influence or if the language really is a clan thing."

Tayuya snorted. "Sure is. The only thing I do to him for certain is get dick hard. That and sleepless nights." She grinned. "Like last night, for that matter. Ain't that right, lover boy?"

The halfway dreamy halfway embarrassed expression on Naruto's face was all Tsunade needed to see. "Maybe I should have just tried once more with the kids on my own..."

Karin laughed quietly. "Not that bad of an idea, actually. You are part Uzumaki so, in theory, fertile till you're sixty."

Tsunade nodded tiredly. "I know. I beg of you, don't tell the elders that... Anyways, you'll have Yugao. Just don't corrupt her." She glared at Tayuya who shrugged it off.

Naruto coughed. "My point is, Danzo is trying something and I'm sure I'll kill him for it. So please, do it before the Uzumaki go to war against a single person and all that before the clan even officially returned."

Tsunade sighed as her forehead hit the table. "Duly noted. Shit..."

"What a nice meeting, huh, lover boy?" Apparently, Tayuya was having the time of her life.

* * *

"You want me to teach you senjutsu?"

Tayuya nodded. "Mhm." She sounded strangely meek to him. "I... In return I can teach you genjutsu. Or something..."

Naruto shook his head. "You don't need to give me anything in return. I'd gladly teach you. It's just... I'm surprised you want to learn it."

"Well, it's something only you can do, right?" Tayuya was wringing her hands Naruto noted. "So... I thought I should be able to do it too, you know? Since I'm... your wife and shit..." Suddenly she growled. "Ah fuck! Why is... this stuff so hard! It's not like me to be so fucking... timid and all that bullcrap!We sleep in the same bed for fucks sake! I'm not good at this!"

Naruto blinked in surprise at her outburst. He put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. He grimaced a little, the gesture hurt. "You're right," he said, hand still hovering over her shoulder, "You being timid is not at all like you. That's more Hinata's thing and, really, it doesn't fit on you, even if it makes you adorable." She glared at him and turned her back on him. "You're new to this, I guess. Just like me. And it's scary... fucking terrifying even." The strength drained from his voice, leaving him hollow and frail before her. "I... I just can't help being afraid. Afraid of you... turning me out, lying to me, hurting me. Because I know that no one else could hurt me as much as you could ... so my brain screams at me to push you away, to wear this mask of blissful ignorance and brush all the connections away, the possible hurt and the pain. But I don't want to!"

He spun her around, both hands firmly holding her shoulders in place. She refused to meet his eyes but he wasn't deterred. "I just... want you close to me. This one person that doesn't lie to me, that doesn't look at me like some time bomb only waiting to blow, who makes me laugh harder than anyone else. I didn't... I never had that. And all of a sudden, I have you sitting on my couch, complaining about the weather and Sakura's voice and I'm just like, 'Holy shit, why does her voice make my heart beat faster' and... and... I ask myself why your eyes make me old my breath, why I can't stop staring at your hair, why your legs drive me fucking crazy!..." Naruto had completely lost his cool. He rested his forehead atop of her head, breathing hard.

Tayuya didn't fight it, she just silently let him lean on her, her mind empty and at the same time filled to burst. All she could do was listen and try to calm her erratically beating heart. Naruto took in her scent, the strawberry smell of the shampoo she'd never admit to have... to anyone but him. He smiled. "You confuse me...," he whispered. "Around you I can't even think straight anymore. I feel like two different people... This boy, this loudmouthed idiot they know and...," He smiled ruefully. "And the guy that gets his forehead flicked when you don't want to eat the veggies, the guy that silently watches you try - and fail, I might add - to prepare dinner and can't help but smile. That confused guy whose eyes are drawn to you, whose thoughts center around you and... the guy that really fucking likes being confused by you. That idiot that calls himself your husband."

She was silent then, only the sound of her soft breathing could be heard as Naruto held his breath. Her head slid forwards and thumped against his chest. Lifting it again she thumped against him again. And again. "Idiot...," he heard her mutter. "If anyone's confused her its me, dammit!" She raised her head and hit his chin hard, forcing him to take a step back. "By the way, I get the part of you watching me just fine, you pervert." And then her confidence was back. The pride and power he _loved_ to see in her eyes. "I'm just too damn sexy for you to comprehend!" She flicked her hair sideways and grinned. It faltered a little in the next second but stayed on her face anyways. "I can get my head around all that horny stuff, lover boy, and I'm sure so can you. I just never fucking had _anyone_ so close to me before. I don't remember my mother enough to-... Fuck, I don't even remember her voice correctly!"

She shook her head. Her hand flew up and she flicked his nose. "You're right. All this stuff is scaring the living shit straight out of me. The thing is, you could hurt me more in just under a minute than Orochimaru could in all my time in that asshole's presence and even then it wouldn't fucking compare. And that is fucking terrifying! And yet I'm still here! So either I'm fucking crazy or I-" _love you_. The words, these two little words, they wouldn't leave her mouth. She felt like she had chocked on them. She shook her head, her grin back in full force. "So you better enjoy being confused as much as I do or I swear I'll..." Her grin turned mischievous. "Hog the blanket!"

Naruto gaped at her. This woman... "You wouldn't dare!" he managed.

She flicked her hair again, a motion she knew that distracted Naruto greatly. "Try me!" she dared.

"Fine, here's the deal," Naruto said. "I show you how to use nature chakra and you let me into the blanket."

Tayuya pretended to think hard about it, walking from side to side like she was making the hardest decision in her life. "Deal," she said. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Not because he was cold at night but more like because the feeling of her skin on his was addictive. "But I honestly expected you in more than just my blanket."

"Huh?"

Her grin set his insides on fire. "My panties for example. Then again, I'm not wearing any..."

* * *

 _Karin shook her head. "I swear... the two of you were ready to marry officially and had that kind of talk only after the decision was made? And why the hell are you both so horny all day!?"_

 _Tayuya laughed. "Hell if I know. Besides, we both are emotionally abused people. Did you expect shit like this to run smoothly? That wasn't even the last talk like that we had." She smirked. "And it wasn't the last time I invited him into my pants."_

 _"You are terrible," Karin groaned. "And what did any of that have to do with the chains?"_

 _"I was getting to that! Practicing sage arts wasn't fucking easy, you know?"_

 _Ino and Sakura returned, both carrying an array of snacks and drink. "We miss anything?" Sakura asked and handed a bottle to Karin._

 _The Uzumaki thanked her and shook her head. "Nah, just more innuendo. Ah, and Sari said Naruto was dragged to an emergency meeting."_

 _"Hah!" Tayuya exclaimed. "I knew the old hag wouldn't let him pace in the hallways any longer!"_

 _Ino snickered. "He was making the sisters nervous, I bet. The last time I saw he was muttering inaudibly and glared a hole into the doctor's forehead who had last checked up on you."_

 _Sakura snorted. "Yeah, ever since then I have to do that."_

 _"And you are already slacking, pinky. So... where was I? Ah, right, that thing with the chains..."_

 _Ino giggled. "I knew you were a kinky one!"_

 _The glare she got from Tayuya could have ignited a block of ice._

* * *

 **Just so you know, I am always open for suggestions. The story may be written a fair bit ahead but I can still change things or add things you voice your want for.**

 **:3  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I went on and finished writing the end of this story. I have yet to bridge the part in between so it all fits, just know that you are in for quite the surprise. I'm going to drop hints though so feel free to figure it out. I figure this story will have about 60k words when finished, currently 51k are written.  
**

 **Not a Ninja is currently at 9k words for the next chapter. The last part of it being named Magnum Opus. Just so you know :3**

* * *

"This is hard," Tayuya moaned, sitting on the parlor of the Uzumaki main building. She turned around to where Naruto sat behind her in the same meditative pose. "How the hell am I supposed to draw it in?"

Naruto opened his eyes, solid gold in color, and tilted his head. "Hm, maybe I should give you a feel for it. Hang on." He moved around her and sat down face to face with her, taking her hands. "I don't have any of the toad oil so I'll just leak a little into you."

Tayuya's grin was devious. "I thought you didn't want to get me pregnant just yet?"

"Funny, really funny," Naruto deadpanned, though his ears reddened a bit. "Close your eyes and try to feel it flow. Let it move with your own chakra, like adding water to a river."

Tayuya nodded, winked and then closer her eyes. She took a deep breath and focused on her chakra. There was a warmth in her hands that had nothing to do with the skin contact. It was like hot jelly, it pulsed with power and when it made contact with her chakra, it suddenly went haywire. Her hands felt hot, her bones grating against each other and she gasped in shock. She opened her eyes to see her hand having turned to stone. But before she could even curse, Naruto's hand covered hers completely and it was back to normal.

"Fuck..." she breathed, "It.. messed up the flow of my chakra completely!"

Naruto nodded. "It doesn't give off the feeling, doesn't it? It feels so slow and calm but in reality, it brims with so much energy, you can barely grasp it."

Tayuya frowned. "But I can't accelerate my chakra influx to that speed. It would set me on fucking fire."

"Exactly," Naruto agreed. "As I said, like adding water to a river. The water you add adjusts to the speed of the river and not the other way around. Taking in nature chakra is hard enough as it is. You have to absorb it, not let it wash over you, it'll turn you to stone instantly."

"Why wasn't my hand webbed? Like a frog?" she asked, opening and closing her hand a few times.

"Because we are doing this differently than the toads. _Toads,_ Tayuya. They really hate being called frogs."

Tayuya snorted. "Toads, frogs, whatever. What do you mean differently?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well... for reasons I don't actually understand, the toads believe that nature is always at calm, peaceful and steady. Hence their unmoving meditation to gather the chakra. And while meditating helps, nature chakra is certainly not calm and still. I's a god damn whirlpool of life energy, so volatile and violent in nature that it can crush mountains. The literal force of nature."

"And how the hell does that tie into me not becoming a frog?"

"I have no fucking clue."

Tayuya glared at him. "Really? What's with the speech then?"

He shrugged. "It's why I think it's different. You aren't going to try and calm nature to stillness, you will accept it as wild as it is, just control it a bit so you don't get set ablaze."

Tayuya snorted. Great, this could be fun...

* * *

"Ready?" she asked and Naruto nodded. "Cast it."

Naruto nodded again and went through a few hand seals. "Demonic Sound: Phantom Sound Chains!" His right hand flew to his lips and produced a sharp whistling noise that pierced the air on Training Ground 7.

Tayuya went rigid, the vision of chains binding her taking hold of her limbs inside her mind. She grimaced for a second then her eyes narrowed and her arms relaxed. She nodded to herself as she flexed her hands. "Not bad," she called out to him. "But you need a stronger image of the chains in your mind for it to last until you can mentally melt the opponent."

Relaxing his stance, Naruto nodded. "Okay, so... I imagine chains binding you but the image needs to be clear. I solidify it with the chakra I force in through your ears by sound and then control the vision once inside." He looked up at her. "Do I need to keep up the whistling?"

She shook her head. "Nah, you have so much damn chakra you don't need to uphold the sound. Though it is harder because you use a single note, unlike me with my flute."

"This comes off harder than learning sage mode...," Naruto grumbled.

"Stop whining and do it again," Tayuya chided, walking up to him and flicking his forehead.

Rubbing the spot she had flicked for the umpteenth time that day, Naruto ran through the hand seals, concentrating hard to create the perfect image of a chain made from chakra. A chain he needed to bind her with. It needed to be solid, of the hardest of materials and long enough to span all around her. The links needed to be sturdy, unbreakable. Maybe also sharp ends so it could pierce surfaces and remain stuck. These chains could bind anything, hold anything as if a manifestation of his strong will. Chains of an adamantine will-

"Holy Fuck!"

Tayuya's voice startled him. At some point he must have drifted off too deep into his musings. His eyes focused on Tayuya and sure enough, she was bound by an unbelievable number of chains, keeping her in place. Then he frowned. Why could he see his own genjutsu? This should all be in her mind. Had he messed up casting it?

Naruto stood straighter and an odd pulling sensation invaded his mind, present just above the small of his back. His eyes then took in the shadows in front of him, shadows of something overhead. That in itself was strange because they were standing in an open filed. Nothing should be overhead. Looking up his eyes widened and he would have taken a step back in shock if not for the pulling on his back.

"Holy Fuck!" he echoed Tayuya. There were chains! Chains coming _out of him_! He sucked in a breath. This was real! Real chains, somehow formed out of his fucking back were binding Tayuya. And he willed them to do it tightly, painfully. As if the realization had banished them, the chains suddenly turned into dust of light golden color. Even as Naruto sprinted towards her, Tayuya remained in the same position the chains had held her in, totally gobsmacked.

Naruto brought his hands to her face. "Tayuya! Are you-"

"What the fuck was that!?" she shouted, her arms suddenly gripping his shoulders.

"I don't- Fuck if I know!" Naruto shouted back. "Are you alright!"

Tayuya griped her upper arm, were his chains had bound him and rubbed the spot. "Uhm... yeah. They didn't even hurt, just held me."

Naruto sighed in relief. "Thank god..."

"Never mind that," Tayuya said. "Just what the hell was that?"

 **You insufferable runt!** the fox's voice rang through his mind. **You just** ** _had_** **to have the same damn ability as her!**

Naruto blinked as his head ached. "The fox," he said to Tayuya, "he knows something."

"Well what are you waiting for?" she asked, flicking his forehead. Again. "Go ask the fur ball!"

 **I dare her to call me that face to face! Tell her I dare her-**

The ranting was cut of as Naruto dived into his subconsciousness and opened his eyes to see the fox in front of him.

"So," he began, "you know what that was?"

The giant fox scoffed. **Of course! These chains held me bound in your mother for a good decade!**

"My mother had them?" Naruto asked breathlessly.

 **Oh she did, alright! She and Mito both shared this troublesome bloodline! I was strung up like-!  
**

Naruto was no longer listening to the fox, his mind had other things to think about, like "Holy shit, I have a blood line!" and other things along these lines. The fact that he was by now cursing even in his thoughts was a glaring indication for just how much Tayuya had affected him. His mind snapped back to reality and his eyes focused on Tayuya, who was studying his face intently. As he cocked his head sideways she flinched as if caught with the hand in the refrigerator fishing for his last bit of cake.

"It's a bloodline!" he said, grabbing her shoulders.

She shook off being caught and her eyes widened. "An Uzumaki bloodline!?" she asked him.

"I... have no idea," he answered. "I suppose so, I mean my mother and Mito Uzumaki, the first Hokage's wife could do it."

Tayuya inhaled a little to say something but stopped short and frowned a little. "You... you didn't ask? Are you serious?"

"Hey, I was surprised!" he defended. When she just raised an eyebrow at him, he scoffed. "Fine, going back already..."

The fox was still ranting, apparently he never noticed that Naruto had left. As the fox was pacing around in his relatively free space, Naruto waved to get his attention.

"Oi! Fox!" he called out. The massive beast turned a glare on him, baleful and dismissive.

 **What?** he asked incredulously.

"Is this some kind of Uzumaki bloodline?"

The fox snorted. **Wasn't that obvious?**

"Shut up, fur ball."

 **Don't call me that!** the fox growled.

Naruto huffed. "It's not like your furry ass ever gave me a other name to call it by."

If looks could kill, Naruto would have been dead on the spot. **It's Kurama. Remember it well, flesh bag.**

"You know, now I'll insist on calling you fur ball, thank you very much."

 **YOU LITTLE-!**

When Naruto returned, he found Tayuya only an inch from his face. This time however, he gave no indication that he had returned. Her lips were slightly parted as her eyes lazily looked him over. One of her hands brushed a blonde lock out of his eyes and her face came ever closer and her head tilted a little. She licked her lips subconsciously and Naruto nearly did the same. Gosh, why was she so beautiful. Ah, fuck it. He wasn't going to stretch this any longer.

Tayuya was effectively thrown back when Naruto suddenly closed what little distance remained between their lips. Their hands were in each others hair faster than the other could even tell and Tayuya only fought for the upper hand for a second before she just moaned into Naruto's mouth when he pulled her whole body into him.

It was just like this, making out heatedly, that Kakashi stumbled over them (nearly quite literally) and he was about to just let them have this moment when Naruto's shirt suddenly obscured his vision. Judging by the state of it, Tayuya had just torn it off him. And Kakashi, even tough he was a pervert, was not about to let Tayuya's top join it.

"All right, love birds," Kakashi said, hopefully loud enough for them to hear, "Go do that at home. They didn't build you that compound for nothing."

The only answer he got was Tayuya's black thighs hitting his face. Oh dear lord, the Uzumaki were sure to grow explosively like that. Throwing the fabric at them he sighed. Kids these days. Then he simply walked his way, reading a scene that was strangely similar to the one he had found his student in just now. And for the first time in all his life, Kakashi didn't feel like continue reading it.

* * *

 _"That's it?" Karin asked. "I kinda imagined some kind of enlightenment, not Naruto just trying to create reasonable chains for a genjutsu."_

 _"Shut up, it just happened like that," Tayuya groused. "Besides, how I learnt it is even less spectacular. Naruto just told me what he thought off and I could do it the same afternoon."_

 _"After you finished making out," Ino supplied._

 _"After we finished making out," Tayuya confirmed, grinning. "And then... then we made out again."_

 _"Oh boy," Sakura huffed, "What a surprise."_

 _Suddenly, just as Tayuya was about to continue, the door was shoved open and the children barged back in, followed by an extremely annoyed Sari. She confirmed that the children were all inside and made to leave. Before she was out the door, however, she used a hand sign that no one needed sign language for to understand._

 _Sakura frowned as she patted her daughters head affectionately. "Did she just flip us the bird?"_

 _Karin snorted a laugh. "Sure did. And I bet if we leave her alone with them again she'll do much more than that. Her lightning release is scary."_

 _The sun was nearly gone when Tayuya looked out of the window. It was growing colder, even in the room. She was starting to become a little tired. Gently patting her stomach, she wondered when Naruto would show up..._

* * *

Sasuke stood high up on the topmost branch of a tree, two miles or so from Konoha and surveyed the wall and the gate for his last mission given to him by Orochimaru. Not that Orochimaru knew it was the last one. Sasuke fully intended on killing the snake the moment he tried and get his body. This retrieval mission was just his chance to get some Intel on Konoha along the way and deliver it to Madara.

He slipped off the tree, letting himself fall down into the shadows below. His Sharingan glowed crimson in the dark. All that was left was finding his target. It should be easy. There shouldn't be anyone else with hair like that and a mouth that foul.

Bringing her to Orochimaru would be just as easy. The snake had fulfilled his purpose. After that, he'd go with Madara to further increase his power.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry to say, this one's short. Build up for the war incoming.**

* * *

Karin threw a rock at him. She did, really. And if not for his unreal reflexes, it would have it his head dead on. Having caught it in his hand (which now stung a little) he curiously looked at his quasi-sister.

"Yes?" he said casually, "What is it?"

Apparently, every Uzumaki woman had a temper to be reckoned with, because the scowl on Karin's face was seriously scary and bordering Tayuya's level of scary. "Dammit Naruto," she shouted and waved her fist angrily at him, "I've been calling out to you for nearly ten minutes! Tsunade sent for you, so move it already before I start throwing sharper things!"

Naruto pouted playfully, which looked really ridiculous as he was hanging upside down from a tree on the compound by a chain that was coiled around his midsection. "Yes, mom!" he mockingly shouted back at her. He vanished in a body flicker before the Kunai even left Karin's hand.

He reappeared on the windowsill of Tsunade's office and immediately dodged the fist that came flying at him. "You're late!" Tsunade hollered. "I swear, if Kakashi is involved in your tardiness I'll make him chunin again!"

Naruto chuckled nervously and sat down in one of the two chairs in front if the desk. The fact that there were two chairs in the first place confused him. "Are we waiting for someone?"

The look of pure loathing that Tsunade threw him was effectively shutting him up. For about five minutes he squirmed under Tsunade's glare until he sensed someone approach, someone he knew, and he couldn't help but smile a little.

Not a second later, Tayuya sat on the windowsill, grinning at him. She, too, deftly avoided being pummeled by Tsunade and sat herself down in one of the chairs. Preferably the one Naruto was already sitting in. With her legs slung across Naruto's lap and an arm around his neck she looked at Tsunade as if everything was perfectly normal. While Tsunade's eyebrow twitched violently, Tayuya inspected her nails, waiting for the Hokage to speak. Naruto was meanwhile busy studying Tayuya's hair, brushing his fingers though it absently.

Eventually there was a crack, sounding as if Tsunade had just crushed her own teeth with the way she clenched her jaw, and the Hokage sat down, breathing deeply. Then she glared at both of them, muttering "I'm so going to regret this..." She shook her head.

"Alright, first things first: Fuck you. Second: You two are coming with me, the Kage are having a summit. And third: If you don't behave yourselves I'll stomp your compound into the ground by my self!" Tsunade took a deep breath and sat back down again.

Naruto frowned. "This summit, is it about Madara?"

Tsunade nodded. "This is a matter that concerns every village. If Madara wants war, we all have to respond. Like it or not, but we will need to ally ourselves with the other villages."

Tayuya nodded along, having been filled in on all that stuff quite some time ago. If Madara wanted the tailed beasts - to go for Naruto - he'd first have to try and get past her. Now that she had something so precious, she'd go to hell and back to defend it. Then she looked at the Hokage. "Why should we come along?"

"You are coming as my guards," Tsunade explained. "It is also my way of subtly announcing your presence to the other villages. The risk of war with _them_ \- safe Suna - is still a real threat. I wouldn't put it past them to use Madara's schemes as a means to empower themselves."

Naruto growled. "Have these idiots not understood how dire this shit is?"

Tsunade raised a placating hand. "We couldn't send every bit of information we had, it was possible that they intercepted it. We need to convince them that an alliance is the only way we can make it through this war relatively unharmed. Madara wasn't mentioned to any of them yet, only the danger of the Akatsuki."

Tayuya and Naruto nodded. "When do we leave, Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade smiled at their professionalism. "Now that's more like it!"

* * *

"Oh fuck me!" Tayuya pressed through clattering teeth. "Why the fuck is it so cold in this gods forsaken land?!"

"Suck it up," Tsunade grunted from her seat in the carriage. "We will arrive shortly. Besides, how can you be cold? You have your own heating blanket."

Tayuya hissed at her. "That doesn't change that it is fucking cold!"

Naruto cleared his throat. "So... not to interrupt, but I'm not a blanket."

"Take a good lock at yourself, brat," Tsunade said, "You are being used just as that, nothing more."

Naruto couldn't very well deny that. After all, Tayuya had somehow managed to huddle herself against him and later pulling him towards her in such a way that he and his traveling cloak now covered most of her. He himself was far from cold, he wouldn't be cold even if Tayuya wasn't pressed against him. Cold didn't affect him. Kurama was playing a major part in that but he refrained from calling him a central heater just yet. Who knows, maybe Kurama could suddenly deny him the ability and Naruto wasn't about to test it.

When the carriage shuddered to halt, Tayuya chanced a look out of the frosted window. She glanced at Tsunade. "That our hotel?"

Tsunade nodded. "And the room number?" she asked.

The Hokage pulled two keys with a number plate attached to them out of her pouch. "We have 300 and 301. You two get 301 and-"

But suddenly the key was ripped from her grasp and the carriage door was open. In the same instant Tayuya vanished, not leaving a trace behind and surely already as good as inside the room.

Tsunade sighed and got out herself. She glanced at Naruto. "Will you take care of the luggage?"

Naruto stood straight and bowed slightly. "Of course, Lady Hokage."

For an instance, Tsunade was surprised but when she felt a few powerful shinobi in close proximity she looked gratefully at him. They needed to present power and if Naruto would show off a little, like he did with the 29 shadow clones he just casually spawned with a one-handed seal, then it was all the better for them. For this occasion, Naruto wore a facial mask he had borrowed from Kakashi, had slicked his hair back and his headband's plate was on the throat guard of his ANBU style chest plate. On both of his shoulders of his deep blue overcoat he bore the Uzumaki insignia engraved into metal plates, the same Tayuya wore as a belt.

All in all, Naruto appeared to be extremely competent and would give off a fine picture to the other Kage. And if Tayuya could keep quiet and bow out when needed, she, too, would be an intimidating presence. After all, Tayuya in her ANBU armor and deep red overcoat combined with the way she could glare at someone... maybe she could stare at Onoki hard enough to give the old fence sitter a stroke, finally having him choose a successor. Having an apparently full blooded Uzumaki show up with her after the joint effort to destroy Uzushio, the reactions would be priceless.

The receptionist stammered something about a red blur and Tsunade assured her that everything was alright. She did so once more when a parade of Naruto's carried their luggage and equipment up to the third floor. The hotel in itself must have been incredibly expensive, the golden chandelier and golden handrails and golden doorknobs were a clear indication. But the best thing about the hotel: it had a central heating. Everywhere it was pleasantly warm and Tsunade was thankful that Shizune had chosen this establishment. She and Kakashi were currently tasked with managing things in her absence. Here's hoping that Konoha would still stand when she got back.

Opening her door she was a bit surprised to see Naruto standing at the big window across the room. He turned around before she could say anything. "Clone," he said and returned to standing guard.

His sudden switch to professionalism surprised her but it was as good as anything. If he could keep that up his promotion to jonin wasn't far off anymore, she had promoted him to chunin after defeating Pain after all. Tomorrow was the first day of the summit, tomorrow she needed to make sure that they knew war was coming.

* * *

 **A shorter chapter to lead up to the summit! Sasuke, Danzo and Orochimaru will all make an appearance soon! Will Tayuya be captured or will Naruto castrate Orochimaru before he gets to sink his teeth into his woman?  
**

 **With the ending I am writing I am seriously considering to change the genres to Angst and Tragedy... Unless I change it, of course but that is fat off as of yet.**

 **If anyone cares (or even remembers) I am beginning to rewrite "Blind Light" sometime soon. I will write far far ahead to make sure I can update somewhat quickly but I haven't even really started yet so you will have to wait quite a bit for that.**

 **:3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am sorry for possible typos but I am uploading this from my phone. I can't get back to writing until this damnable business trip is over and done with. Wish me luck with the clients, otherwise this might take even longer. On with the summit!**

* * *

The amount of pride that Tsunade felt with how her two guards stood stoically behind her was unparalleled, only ever surpassed by the fact that Onoki's jaw hit the floor so hard he had nearly stumbled. She bit her tongue to stop herself from snorting when Naruto had oh so politely inquired if he was quite alright. Of course things weren't perfect. Tayuya did _not appreciate_ how the fifth Mizukage, Terumi Mei was glancing at Naruto out of the corner of her eye, winking occasionally.

Gaara was not fooled by Naruto's changed appearance and simply nodded at him and Tsunade was glad that he responded likewise and stayed otherwise silent. The last to enter the room and take their place were Raikage A and Mifune, the leader of the land of Iron. The older man was there as the neutral party as well as being the gracious host to this brewing political debacle.

"Alright," Raikage A growled from directly across her. "Let's get this farce over with." His eyes centered on Tsunade. "We are all here for the same reason. Konoha sent word of war. Nothing more. Now talk."

Brusque as ever. Tsunade didn't expect anything else though. Onoki grunted. "Out with it, girl. We haven't got all day." And neither did his attitude surprise her.

Gaara raised a placating hands. "Please, hostility is not leading us anywhere."

"Our young friend is right, let the Hokage speak," Mei agreed softly.

Tsunade leaned forward, placing her elbows onto the table. "The problem you are here for is the Akatsuki."

Of course she wasn't given any sort of time to continue as A snorted dismissively. "These fools have died like flies, even at _your_ feet. Who is even left of them?"

"Madara Uchiha."

The silence in the room was palpable.

"Fucking _what_?" It was Onoki who broke the silence and marked the beginning of an hour long discussion that was mostly consisting of convincing Kumo and Iwa of the threat. Of course Tsunade and Gaara were not successful in the endeavor. Mifune dismissed the summit for the day and Tsunade left the room tiredly with Naruto and Tayuya. The moment they were semi alone Tayuya cursed loudly.

"Are they fucking serious?" she growled. "Do they think we have this summit for fun? To randomly throw the name Madara Uchiha in their faces!?"

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled down his mask. "You'd think they'd have common sense. At least Gaara and that Mizukage aren't up in arms about this." Tayuya growled softly at the mention of her.

As if on cue, Gaara with his siblings rounded the corner. "It is good to see you," he said. They all ignored the fact that Tayuya and Temari were just glaring at each other spitefully.

"It is true that they are especially stubborn these days," Tsunade said, rubbing her temples. "The incident with Sasuke and Killer B should have swayed A into action but he seems content to ignore it."

"Ah ah," a light voice drifted over them from behind, "Don't let him hear you said that. A is very much sensible when it comes to his brother."

Terumi Mei, followed by her two bodyguards walked down the hallway to where they were standing. The smaller one of her body guards with the glasses and the big, sword-like weapon on his back appeared nervous while the taller man with darker blue hair and an eye patch appeared stoic. The Mizukage smiled gracefully at them. She tilted her head when she looked at Naruto, his mask once again in place. "Why the mask, lovely? Surely you don't have anything to hide."

The sense of foreboding that overcame Naruto was so oppressive that he moved on instinct. He spun to Tayuya, her expression so void of any emotion that Naruto did the only thing he could to distract her. With his back still to Mei he pulled the mask down again and simply and quite heatedly kissed Tayuya. The stream of profanities died in her throat and her hands tangled into Naruto's hair.

Mei pouted playfully but her older bodyguard, Ao, cleared his throat angrily. "Such impudence-"

"Ao. Shut up or I'll kill you."

"Y-Yes, milady..."

Tsunade looked at them strangely while Gaara somehow managed to engage in conversation with the Mizukage. The sudden death threat to one of her subordinates didn't seem to faze him at all. In fact, these were quite familiar to the red head. After all he once used to do the same.

Kankuro was busy gaping at Naruto and Tayuya, his jaw hanging slack until Temari pushed his mouth close again. The two Uzumaki parted shortly thereafter.

"Still cold?" Naruto asked, lowly, huskily and it made Tayuya shiver.

"Will you kiss me again if I say yes, lover boy?" she questioned playfully but she was clearly a bit dazed.

He pretended to think about it. "But aren't you warm with all these clothes?"

"You know... I don't have to wear them."

"No, you don't," he agreed.

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Get a room, dammit!"

Naruto smirked at him. "Good idea." In a poof of smoke there was an identical Naruto and an identical Tayuya. The originals just flickered away.

Tsunade huffed. "Did you _have_ to say that?"

Kankuro chuckled nervously and Temari hit him over the head. "Idiot," she hissed and began following Gaara, who was evidently done with his conversation with Mei. The Mizukage stood besides Tsunade and eyed the clones the bodyguards had left behind.

"You don't reckon I could borrow him, yes?" she asked.

The snort that escaped Tsunade was wholly unladylike. "If you want to start a war with the Uzumaki clan, go ahead. But let me tell you that she is downright terrifying. Not to mention the rest of them."

Mei chuckled. "A shame, truly. I shall see you tomorrow, Lady Hokage."

Tsunade inclined her head. "And you, Lady Mizukage."

* * *

Sasuke was annoyed. Not particularly angry, but annoyed. Evidently his target was no longer in Konoha. While there had been two more redheaded women, they hadn't been his target and both came dangerously close to discovering him. Maybe she had left for a mission, but Sasuke had no way of finding out. So it surprised him when her location was simply delivered to him by a blank masked ninja.

The land of Iron. It just had to be the cold one, hadn't it? Begrudgingly, Sasuke set out. He should arrive there by tomorrow evening.

Danzo on the other hand was angry but no one could ever tell. The fact that Tayuya had left the village was new to him. If he couldn't get rid of her before the marriage was officiated, he couldn't move his pieces around correctly to become Hokage. The effect that the girl had on Naruto was getting in his way. If this continues, he could become Hokage, no longer being a weapon usable for his purpose. Taking the girl from him should break him and enable him to use him as his tool.

If this war with the Akatsuki was to come about, Danzo would ensure that Konoha came out on top. But first, Tayuya needed to go. Orochimaru could do whatever he wanted with her. There were now two more Uzumaki to bear children, he had no need for the third one.

He halted when one of his root ANBU dropped down besides him, shadowed by a wall. As soon as Danzo took the scroll he had held out, the ninja vanished into the ground. A frown slipped through Danzo's impassiveness as he red the contents of the message. Tsunade had been informed of him and his units. She would bring this before the other Kage. With Tobi on the move as well...

Incinerating the message, Danzo briskly walked away. He would need to handle this personally. If he could take Tsunade's place along the way, all the better. Accidents happened after all.

* * *

The next day came far too early for Tayuya's liking. She had no intention of leaving the position she was in right now. She was lying halfway atop Naruto, nuzzling her face against his shoulder while his fingers lightly trailed up and down her spine. There legs were somehow entwined and not a single piece of clothing was separating them from each other. She growled pleasantly as one of his hands dipped low, caressing her rather sensitive backside.

The growl seemed to spur him on because he shifted against her until she was flat on top of him, her center hot against his hardness. Tayuya grinned smugly. "Oh?" she asked teasingly as she wiggled her hips. "What got you all excited?" She was hard pressed not to make a face of pleasure or let the moan escape her.

Naruto's hands were on her hips again and pressed her down against him, eliciting a gasp from her. He kissed her neck up to her ear. "You," he breathed into it so lowly it was more of a growl than words but it had Tayuya shiver against him.

"Tell me again," she rasped, "Why I haven't fucked your brain out yet."

"Because," Naruto murmured into her hair, "once I put a ring on your finger, no one can separate us again. And once that is established..." He he pulled her closer, his nails scratching down her back and his _heat_ burning her up. Tayuya chocked on the air. "... you won't walk for days."

Tayuya growled and bit down on his shoulder. "I'll hold you to that, lover boy. If I can't make you break that promise."

Naruto's hand dipped lower as his fingers dug into her. She hissed into his neck and sucked on his skin. Her head was swimming with pleasure, her back arched and just as she decided to turn the tables, the little alarm clock on their bedside began screeching.

"Fuck...," Tayuya hissed. "We should have stayed in Konoha."

Naruto laughed underneath her. "Next time we decline." He rolled the two of them so that she was trapped under him, eliciting another hiss from the redhead. "Come on. We need to get up."

Tayuya tried to claw him back down to her as he rose. "Fuck that," she growled. "Granny can wait, I can not."

Humming in thought and trying not to shudder as her hands traveled down his stomach, Naruto pretended to think. "Or... we could use that shower of ours."

She jumped up and dragged him with her. "Deal!"

* * *

Tsunade sighed and put her face in his hands. "I will say this one more time. If Madara decides to attack, we are all in danger."

"Speak for yourself, "Onoki snapped. "Iwagakure is not as weak as Konoha is."

Slamming her hand down on the table, Tsunade stood from her chair. "Will you shut up already?! This is not about your petty locking of horns! If Madara and the Akatsuki get what they want, we are fucked! He will come for the jinchuriki." She looked pointedly at A. "Your brother-"

A's fist impacted with the table hard enough to splinter the wood. "You will leave B out of this! All we know is that the Akatsuki gather the biju! For what reason?! What could they possibly do?"

Every bodyguard was in front of his Kage in an instant, Naruto standing at Tsunade's side while Tayuya crouched on the table with her flute at her lips. Mifune rose carefully from his seat. "Alright everybody, take seat again. We are talking about this like civilized people."

But no one moved. Ao, standing behind Mei, frowned deeply. "Someone's coming."

Suddenly the air grew heavy and stale and A's eyes widened as he stared at Naruto. He was met by a gaze of solid gold. "He's right," the Uzumkai said. "It's one of the Akatsuki."

The heavy feeling in the air seemed to increase when Tayuya straightened and stepped down to stand at Tsunade's other side, her eyes just as golden as Naruto's. "He feels strange," she commented. Then she looked pointedly at Ao. "Why does he have that eye?"

The man flinched but before anything could happen, a man with an orange mask descended though the ceiling. As calm as day, he landed in the middle of them all. "How nice," he said dryly. "A summit, just for me."

"Madara!" Naruto spat. He could feel Kurama rage inside of him. There was no doubt.

The Raikage suddenly exploded in a shroud of lightning chakra and Oniki began floating out of his chair. Mei rose slowly from her's and Garaa's sand began to move out of his gourd. Tsunade was the only one to remain seating. "Why are you here?" she asked wearily.

His lone Sharingan eye zeroed in on her. "I am here to help you out, woman."

Now Tsunade stood as well, the diamond mark in her forehead began to glow. "What?"

She could hear the wicked grin in his voice. "I will explain to you my plan. I, Madara Uchiha, will unite this world!"

There was a stunned silence in the room. A shook his shock off first. "What are you talking about!"

The Sharingan turned to him. "You heard me, Raikage. When I have gathered all nine beasts, I will enact my plan: The Eye of the Moon plan. And you will agree to it!"

"What a fucking stupid name," Tayuya snorted.

Madara shrugged nonchalantly. "That is not important. You wish to know why I gather the tailed beasts, I am here to tell you."

Naruto frowned. Why would he do that?

"Using the nine of them, I will recreate the original, the Ten Tails! With this power at my disposal, I will become it's jinchuriki-" He was cut short when A rushed at him but phased straight through, crashing into the wall behind him.

"I don't care for your plan!" he shouted, "I will never agree to it!"

Madara didn't even turn around. "I came here hoping to weaken the five Kage so that you would not stand in my way, but I see that this will not be possible." His Sharingan lingered distinctively on Naruto. "Instead, I will have you agree to my plan. If not... well, the Hokage did have the right idea."

Mei eyed the cloaked man. "You want to declare war? You and what army?"

Madara laughed. "I have one, do not concern yourself with that. The real question is: Do you? And can you afford to disagree in the first place?" There was silence as the Kage prepared themselves to attack the man.

"He isn't lying," Naruto said, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "The Kyuubi confirmed the existence of the Ten Tails. That and the existence of its eye, the Rinne Sharingan. That eye is capable of putting everything and everyone under a genjutsu. Had the sage of the six paths and his brother not defeated the beast, we would all be trapped in a genjutsu we could never escape from."

"Are you telling me that this fairy tale is true?" A asked incredulously.

With a frown, Naruto nodded. "The Ten tails was born from the world tree, the first earthen entity that wielded chakra. When humans tried to harness it, it became the Ten Tails to defend itself. Hagoromo and Hamura, the two brothers, were not earthen to begin with. The Kyuubi doesn't know were they came from, but he knows that they took pity in the humans and sealed the Ten Tails, sending it's husk to the moon were Hamura guarded it. Hagoromo stayed on earth and taught the people ninshu, what we use as ninjutsu today."

Onoki snorted. "And you expect us to believe this nonsense?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't. I just repeated what the fox told me. Without all the slur, mind you."

"But it is quite true," Madara commented as he rose to his feet. "Indeed, I pan on using the Rinne Sharingan and place everyone under it's genjutsu. The Eternal Tsukuyomi!" He held his hands high and looked skywards. "And then there will be peace! No one will be fighting, no one will be allowed to!" He looked down to them. "So I give you this last chance. Surrender the eight and nine tails peacefully."

"Fuck off," Tayuya spat. There was no way in hell that she would give him _her_ Naruto.

Gaara nodded, raising his hands as his sand swirled about. "Not my choice of words but I have to agree. You will not have Naruto."

"And neither will you get B!" A thundered.

Madara seemed amused. "Is that so? Then I hereby declare the Fourth great Ninja war!"

Tsunade sighed almost comically. "I fucking told you so..."

Laughing darkly, Madara began to slowly sink into the ground. "You have chosen this yourself." When his head was about to vanish, he stopped and looked at Naruto. "Be warned, Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha is on his way here." And with that, he vanished.

Mei looked at the spot he had occupied. "Well... shit."

* * *

To say Sasuke was surprised to see Madara was an understatement. The man was supposed to hide in his lair while keeping the statue safe. Not too long ago he had transplanted Itachi's eyes into him, Sasuke had nearly been blind by then. To test his powers he had attacked Killer B which turned out to be a huge mistake. The container of the eight tails was incredibly strong but Sasuke was sure to surpass him in time.

Madara slowly came up out of the ground in front of him. "You are here on the Snake's behalf, correct?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, there was no need to. He knew that the masked man was in the know about this. Madara nodded. "Then you will need Zetsu. You can not get to the girl without him."

Sasuke frowned. "Why would I?" There shouldn't be anyone he couldn't best. If he avoided the Kage in there he was sure to get her without any problems.

"The Uzumaki is there," Madara said. He turned and trained his eye on a spot besides Sasuke. The air rippled and swirled as if caught in a vortex and the cloaked figure of Zetsu was spit out. Sasuke idly noted that the black half was missing.

"Naruto?" Sasuke growled. "What would the idiot be doing here?"

"He came as the Hokage's guard," Madara told him. "He is, after all, the leaf's strongest ninja. I was surprised, to say the least. In my current state, even I would not be able to defeat him."

"Bullshit!" Sasuke spat. "This Idiot is no way stronger than me!"

"Sasuke," Madara said calmly, "Do not overestimate yourself. You can not defeat him. He bested Pain on his own. His mastery over the sage arts I can not comprehend and it seems that your target, Tayuya, is well versed in them as well." He gestured to the white Zetsu. "He will aid you so that you may complete your assignment for the snake. After that, kill Orochimaru. He will not have anymore use for us."

"And the girl?" Sasuke asked.

Madara remained still for a second. "Bring her. Orochimaru will, no doubt, mark her again. With that, she will be a strong puppet."

"Fine," Sasuke spat and turned to jump of the roof they had been standing on. White Zetsu sunk into the ground and followed him.

* * *

"I hope it doesn't need any more incentive that that," Tsunade growled. "Madara is god knows why still around and just declared war. If he has this army he speaks of, we cannot face him on our own."

The Raikage growled and sat down heavily again. "I don't like it but I agree. Madara was a monster. He and the first Hokage were the only SSS-class shinobi ever and one of them could flatten a village on a whim. And if I remember correctly, Madara controlled the nine tails."

Naruto winced a little. "He did," he confirmed. "The Kyuubi is hell bent on killing him for that."

Onoki remained afloat. "So what now? Were will we meet him in battle?"

"Isn't _when_ the more urgent question?" asked Mei, leaning against the desk. "We need to prepare, need to draw our forces."

"And we need to keep the two jinchuriki safe," Gaara agreed. "If he gets his hands on them... I am not keen on finding out what this Eye of the Moon looks like."

Tsunade hummed in agreement. "And also, why is Sasuke here?"

"Far as we know he is with the Akatsuki, or at least Madara," Naruto added.

"That emo fag better be ready to get his ass beat," Tayuya growled.

The Uzumaki clan head shook his head with a slight smile. "You do that." He looked over at Tsunade. "Do we know what he did after he killed Itachi?"

Tsunade sighed. "He keeps up contact with Oroichimaru, either still working for him or for information's sake. Either way he is bad news. After he tried to defeat Killer B, he didn't come up again."

A snorted loudly, the lightning around him fizzling out. "If this Uchiha brat is dumb enough to attack five Kage level shinobi, let him. We will teach him a lesson."

"Six kage level shinobi, actually," Tsunade corrected, gesturing to Naruto, "And I would very much like to have him captured. So if he does attack us, try not to kill him."

Onoki laughed. "Kage level? That brat?"

Tayuya growled and stepped in the old man's direction but Naruto pulled her back. "Let the senile one think he's strong. It let's him fall all the harder," he whispered to her ear, knowing full well that the Tsuchikage could hear him.

The man growled and raised his hands at them, but froze when the very air around him came to a halt, effectively suffocating him. With wide eyes he stared at Naruto, who calmly strode over to him. "Attack me all you want," he growled, "I'll beat your leathery ass anytime. But aim at her and I'll gut you faster than you can blink." Naruto's hand moved slowly and his hand grasped the man's throat. "Do you understand?"

The Tsuchikage didn't say a word. He couldn't. The man couldn't even blink. All he could do was stare with wide, fearful eyes into two pools of solid gold that foretold his death with ever increasing cruelty for every moment that passed. Finally he managed to swallow, the pressure vanished instantly and Onoki fell to the ground, landing on his feet. He gasped and looked around wildly. Naruto was no longer standing in front of him, but was hugging Tayuya from behind, standing at Tsunade's side. But his eyes were meeting his gaze with the same message.

"Lord Tsuchikage?" His head snapped to the side, the Mizukage had spoken to him. "Is everything quite alright?"

Either not aware of it or just blatantly ignoring the Tsuchikage's distress, Tsunade, the Uzumaki, A and Gaara were engaged in their own conversation.

"You didn't expect me to not notice this display?" the Raikage questioned and motioned to Naruto and Tayuya. "I am well aware of what an Uzumaki looks like. I don't even want to know where you found this one."

"Would you believe me when I told you I had her on ice?" Tsunade asked."

A shook his head. "I wouldn't question it. We all had to do things we aren't proud of for our villages."

Looking over at the pair in question, Tsunade allowed a smile. "I wouldn't say I'm not proud of this one."

"Ack, they make me sick," A growled. "I bet you my best bottle of sake that she's pregnant already."

Gaara smiled. "I'm in on that. I do not think I have seen one without the other yet."

"Oh no," Tsunade exclaimed, shaking her head, "If it's a bet concerning Naruto, I always loose, no matter the odds."

Naruto snorted into Tayuya's hair. "Ugh! Gross!" She elbowed him in the ribs.

He laughed and rubbed his sore ribs. Looking at Tsunade he said, "Not my fault your luck is so rotten it changes reality when it comes down to it."

"Oh?" A raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"You damn brat!" Tsunade hissed. "Why are you even telling him that!?"

Gaara chuckled quietly. "I do so like it when these meetings become informal. Now, is anyone up for a bite? Listening to war being declared by a man that should be dead got me quite peckish."

Tsunade leveled a smoldering glare at the Kazekage. "You spent way too much time around Naruto."

"I might," Gaara admitted. "Yet I have managed to refrained form anything orange."

Naruto frowned. "What do you guys have against orange?"

* * *

 **A/N: Here you are, a bigger chapter. I hope you like my explanation for the ten tails. I won't do this Indra and Ashura thing, no rebirth stuff and no Kaguya. That means, no saga that suddenly superpowers Naruto. Ten Tails and Obito/Madara are the final evil, so to speak. Next time, Sasuke shows up! And Tayuya fights Zetsu!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here you go people, a new chapter and the beginning of Naruto and Sasuke's fight.**

 **kuro02: While it is true that Naruto threatened a Kage he did so through a genjutsu. Maybe I didn't make it clear enough... Anyways, Onoki is a prideful man and would never admit to have fallen into Naruto's. He got away with it because Onoki couldn't do anything without admitting that Naruto got him. I thought it was sound reasoning, maybe not. But I won't change it. The arse thing... well, I really don't know. I sometimes write ass and sometimes arse and most of the time I forget to keep it uniform.**

 **girrr: Mike Tyson, my boy, Mike Tyson.**

 **Many thanks to Luciendar, I really appreciate it and you guys should be thankful too because otherwise I might have gone for some kind off horrible bad ending. No idea what got to me there...**

 **I need you guys to point out your opinion on the fight because I am not used to writing these but I want them to be enjoyable none the less. A fair warning ahead, it's getting a bit steamy in the beginning.**

 **It may take some time until I update next, I am kind of drowning in work and my health is deteriorating again.**

 **:3**

* * *

The Tsuchikage remained apprehensive and did not attend the dinner that followed the meeting. He seemed a bit miffed that Naruto had trapped him in a genjutsu and he didn't even recognize it. Tayuya on the other hand found it extremely sexy, so Naruto put that one in the good book. Tsunade on the other hand didn't appreciate it, the lump on his head (which was already healing) was all he got from her. At least Tayuya had kissed it better. After she laughed her ass off, that is.

Naruto found himself sitting between A and Tayuya, who was glaring at Mei, sitting across from him. And every time Tayuya opened her mouth, Ao would try and reprimand her. That was followed by a sickly sweet death threat from Mei before everything went back to normal.

"And you mean to tell me that you shredded your whole arm with that thing?" A could barely hold back his laugh. "That is so dumb, it hurts!"

"I'm telling you," Naruto grumbled, "I didn't have time to finish it!"

The roaring laughter subsided a bit. "You created an S-Rank technique, botched the initial use, and casually killed that guy while nearly taking your own arm off! That is so much like Kumo does it, it hurts! Boy, why aren't you in my ranks?"

Tsunade was not as amused by Naruto sharing his techniques with the others, but at least it wasn't the Tsuchikage. That would have been it. Boy, she needed sake...

When the food had been consumed, Tsunade's wish was fulfilled as the waiter brought a tablet with a few bottles of her sweet, liquid relief. Tayuya turned green at the sight and Naruto politely decline to drink with the Raikage. Sadly, the man wasn't deterred and five minutes later Naruto found himself toasting to the size of A's biceps. Tsunade watched in disbelief as Naruto seemed to repair age old grudges over dinner. Gods, why didn't she invite them to a drink before?

Tayuya wisely stayed abstinent and was rewarded with a tipsy Naruto by the end of the evening. Tsunade ambled her way into her room and Tayuya made two clones to guard her while she guided Naruto into their room. The door hadn't closed completely yet when Naruto spun her around and kissed her heatedly. She moaned into his mouth, not even bothering to wiggle out of his grasp. Apparently he wasn't even drunk anymore, carrying her through the room and throwing her onto the bed, eliciting a pleased gasp from her. She grinned when he prowled onto her, growling softly.

"Weren't you too drunk to walk on your own just now, lover boy?" she said, grinning while she pushed a hand against her chest, holding him away from her.

Grabbing the hand that kept him from her, he kissed her knuckles until she let the arm slack and continued to kiss his way up her arm until her reached her shoulder. His smoldering gaze met hers. It clearly told her that he held great disdain for her clothes. She grinned when he tugged at her collar.

"Oh?" she whispered, taking his face in her hands. "Something wrong?" His hands clawed at her clothes, brushing over her chest, pleasantly scratching the sensitive flesh with his nails. Tayuya bit her lips to stop herself from moaning. "Not so fast," she hissed into his ear. "You first."

She lightly tugged at his undershirt. The breast plate he had discarded before they had dinner and the coat was left behind when the sake was uncorked. His grin was wicked and he seemed to come back out of his haze a little when he peered down into her eyes. "Me first, huh?" Lifting his shirt a little to reveal his tones stomach to her, he leaned down to her. "Whatever do you mean by that, Tayu?"

Her eyes raked over his sculpted muscles, a hand reaching out to let her fingers drift over his hot skin. She could feel her chakra dance though her coils as it brushed against his, sending electricity down her spine. He was still straddling her when she arched her back a bit and hummed in pleasure. "Fuck..," she hissed, closing her eyes as his hands traveled up her body under her shirt.

Suddenly he halted. His hands left her body and he sprung off the bed. Tayuya sat up, annoyed that he had stopped. She would get him to fuck her, but foreign chakra presences were putting a wedge in her plans.

"Who the fuck is that?" she asked. "They better come out so I can tear them a new one for interrupting my fun!"

Naruto chuckled as he armed himself again, putting on his coat. "Your fun? I dare say I had my share."

Tayuya threw on her coat as well and flicked his forehead. "Mhm," she purred, "You could have had your fun. You could have had _me_. But whoever that is is in for a beating!" She punched her palm and stared out of the window.

On the building across the street were two cloaked figures, one peered with crimson eyes straight at them.

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, let's see what the asshole has got that is so damn important to stop me from devouring you."

Tayuya's face distorted into a fierce angry scowl. She was beyond furious. "I will kill him." Fucking cock blocker!

* * *

Outside, Sasuke fought down the urge to shiver.

"I feel like I made a huge mistake...," he grumbled as he pulled his sword from it's sheath.

Zetsu cat him a sideways glance. "You truly were not taught much by Orochimaru, were you?"

Sasuke frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The white Zetsu sighed. "Look, you just got between a woman and her _meal_. This is going to get ugly..."

* * *

Naruto sent a clone off to Tsunade before he stepped out onto the windowsill, followed closely by a very pissed Tayuya. The way she was glaring at Sasuke seriously scared him. She appeared to be dead set on killing him. And while Naruto did yet reason with himself to bring the Uchiha back, he didn't think he could save him from his enraged wife. He wouldn't make the mistake of getting in her way. No one should have been that stupid.

"Welp," Naruto said, shrugging as Tayuya pushed past him, "You're a dead man Sasuke."

From across the street he heard the other figure sigh. "I told you so, idiot."

Naruto snorted when he could practically see Sasuke grit his teeth. And apparently Tayuya was not one to talk before flaying someone, because she was already flying across the street, shooting a single chain forward that was aimed for Sasuke's head.

The Uchiha was visibly surprised, ducking out of the way in the last second (something wholly too close for comfort with such vicious looking chains) and rolled off the roof, beginning a sequence of handseals midair. The Zetsu was about to launch a spike of wood at Tayuya who was still airborne when Naruto flickered in front of him.

"Oh no, you don't" Naruto exclaimed a drove a Rasengan into the white clone's abdomen. He immediately substituted for a log which was pulverized upon impact. Naruto clicked his tongue and took a few steps back to stand where Tayuya landed on the roof. Sasuke's fireball shot up from below, but Tayuya's chain's immediately smashing it into harmless embers.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the street and sneered up to them. He was about to open his mouth when Naruto appeared in front of him, driving his fist into Sasuke's gut, golden eyes piercing him with a withering glare. The Uchiha was launched backwards, down the street and caught by Zetsu before he touched ground.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out to him, Tayuya coming to stand behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Shrugging off Zetsu, Sasuke stood and channeled a Chidori into his sword. "Back off, Naruto. My mission is to take this girl with me."

Naruto's features grew furious. "What?" he growled.

"Orochimaru wants his Uzumaki plaything back, that easy. So I am here to bring her to him." Sasuke cracked his neck and took a ready stance. "And you won't stop me."

Tayuya snarled but Naruto held her back. "Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked, his anger barely contained. No one was going to take her away from him. "Hasn't Orochimaru fulfilled his purpose for you? Why work for him still?"

Sasuke shrugged. "He's a means to an end. In fact, he will die soon, having fulfilled his use, as you said."

"Then why even do his shit now!?" Naruto snarled. "Just kill him and get off my case!"

Sasuke laughed, loudly and cruelly. "But then I couldn't kill you off in the process, could I?"

Naruto grit his teeth. The snow around him was beginning to melt, heat rolling off him in waves as he took in unreal amounts of nature chakra, accelerating his inner fluctuation to twelve times it's natural speed. The resulting energy came off him in intense warmth and his eyes began to glow in the dark. In her anger, Tayuya did something similar, if only less intense. Her eyes began to glow as well and her chains, two still swinging about behind her, turned red and hot enough to evaporate the snow that occasionally hit them.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, his voice two octaves lower than normal, "I promised I would bring you back to Konoha. I promised to do so even if I had to break every bone in your body." The smile that crept into Naruto's face looked demonic. "But before I even begin trying to bring you back again, I'm going to tear you apart." And then he moved.

With barely a second to react, Sasuke lifted his sword just in time to block Natuto's punch. Much to Sasuke's surprise, his sword shattered instantly, the explosion of force sending him hurtling back. This time Zetsu was not there to catch him, Tayuya's chain's were slicing and piercing through the air in their pursuit of him, a haunting melody seemingly controlling the chains like snakes.

Naruto stalked forward, leaving a trail of steam behind. Slowly a chain rattled out of his palm and hit the snow. "Sasuke," Naruto said as he advanced on the kneeling Uchiha, "You may be my brother and my first friend even if you don't want to see it this way, but even for you there is a limit of shit you can do before that is over." A Rasengan formed in the hand that released the chain. It got caught in the mass of chakra and incorporated in the sphere. The friction caused sparks to fly and the chain to glow red. With the immense speed the Rasengan rotated, it had a strange likeliness to the Uzumaki swirl.

Sasuke spat out some blood, the snow tinged red. His Sharingan swirled wildly. "That so? Maybe I should have attacked your whore earlier then?" Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sasuke was proud that he didn't flinch when the ground under Naruto's feet cracked.

"You are teetering on the edge, Uchiha," Naruto growled.

The smirk on Sasuke's face was mocking. "Do you even know what teetering means?"

"Fuck you."

"I guessed as much."

Sasuke moved first, a Chidor aimed at Naruto's midsection. He didn't expect the clone that jumped out off the snow and pushed his arm up but he managed to use the clone to divert the strange Rasengan Naruto had been forming. If the standard Rasengan was vicious, then this one was horrifying. Upon contact with the clone, the chains inside the ball of chakra lashed out, slicing outwards like a buzz saw and continuing over Sasuke's head and down the street where it cut and incinerated several wooden fences and a few trees. It made contact with the stone off a cliff, the resulting explosion shook the whole village.

Trying not to think about Naruto's increase in power, Sasuke engaged Naruto in close quarter combat. It had always been his forte and with his Sharingan, he would easily overpower him. But he was wrong. While Naruto was not better than him, he could not land a single blow. The Uzumaki had fixed his taijutsu from his brawling to a no nonsense style, that consisted only of the barest minimum of motion, only when necessary. He did not draw his fists back for a punch, did not let his footing slip and used Sasuke's own body weight against him, nearly getting him into a shoulder throw. The lack off movement also made it hard for his Sharingan to predict his next move. He scowled. It was a fighting style created to fight a Sharingan.

He had been to deep in thought and had to pull his head to the side in order to avoid Naruto's fist. But the punch still connected, hitting him square in the jaw. Using the momentum the punch had generated in his body, Sasuke sent his heel into Naruto's side, kicking him into the building next to them. But before the Uzumaki impacted against the cold bricks, chains erupted from the ground and the wall, cushioning his fall. Growling, Sasuke turned and saw Tayuya stand no too far from them.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent." Sasuke barely managed to duck under the glowing red chain that shot from Naruto's back. The Uchiha turned to see Naruto with nine chains swaying in the air behind him.

So he was using the Kyuubi, Sasuke thought. Gritting his teeth, he activated his cursed seal and let the power wash over him, his sclera in both eyes turning black as his Sharingan swirled madly and black fame patterns appeared all over his body. His Sharingan changed into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. "Playtime is over," he hissed. "Amaterasu!"

A chain intercepted the black fire as Naruto jumped forward, going though a sequence of handseals while he was hidden from Sasuke's view.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

To say Sasuke was surprised would have been an understatement, his own fireball just barely managing to evaporate the dragon before it could hit him. He had expected a lot, but that Naruto would actually learn something aside from his two techniques? He didn't think it possible for the formerly blonde knucklehead. Unleashing a hail of kunai at the Uzumaki, Sasuke jumped back and gathered his chakra. It was time for the big guns.

The sudden flash of thunder was strange, Naruto could feel the elemental manipulation in the air with his sage mode. Sasuke was doing something with the clouds. And whatever it was, it was powerful. Gathering another Rasengan in his hand, Naruto prepared to launch it with one of his chains. Thunder literally roared as a dragon of pure lightning broke though the clouds, it's red eyes gleaming in the dark as it set it's sights on Naruto.

Sasuke raised a lightning coated hand and let it fall almost cruelly slow. "Kirin!"

The screech of lightning accompanied the dragon as it sped down towards the earth with frightening speed. Gathering more chakra into his palm, Naruto rapidly expanded the Rasengan in his hand and added another chain to it, causing it to glow a bright red. Grabbing the end of the chain that was inside the ball of chakra Naruto hurled the sphere at the dragon as hard as he could. They met in a enormous flash of red, lightning as red as blood tearing though the sky as the Rasengan expanded rapidly, the chains inside lashing out wildly between the clouds and arcs of red electricity. The clouds parted with the blast and the chains rained down onto the city.

Frowning, Naruto held up a hand and commanded the chains back to him. The red glowing tangle of Adamantine came down to coil around him, too hot for him to touch so he let it swivel around, coiling protectively around him.

As if in return, Sasuke summoned his Susanoo, the skeletal shroud standing as tall as the trees around them. Naruto jabbed his thumb into the direction of the forest that surrounded most of the village and took off, Sasuke was sure to follow. He passed Tayuya and her doki as they hacked away at the stream of wood that exploded forth of Zetsu without stopping. Halting behind her, shielded by the many chains that were moving around her and him, he dared to kiss her lovingly. She returned it with equal passion before he had to move on.

"Don't you dare and not come back, lover boy," she whispered after him. Naruto just grinned in return and was gone in a gust of icy wind.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: We are fast approaching the wedding, followed by preparation for war and then, of course, war itself. Danzo shows his ugly mug and you can be sure that Orochimaru isn't far off either. Sadly, I feel that the fight between Naruto and Sasuke ended somewhat underwhelming. I planned to let it end like that, though. This is not a fic that focuses on fighting but I didn't just want to skip it either. **

**Phsycres Wolf-Brother: I am sorry to say but this is (or at least will be) very far from "How I Met Your Mother" in terms of these narrator parts. They don't have any impact on the story and that is _supposed to be_ like that. They will have an explanation, of course, but for now they are just there, nothing else. Towards the end it will come around. (That felt like a spoiler...)**

 **Steavatron: As I said, the narrator parts are not supposed to add anything. Just saying again, I have two or three chapters more of Tayuya struggling with her rehabilitation but, really, I didn't want anyone to pity her character. She's headstrong so I just had her shrug it off. Mind you, that she was in coma for basically all the time she spent in Konoha's prison so she never really was in any state of pain after she fell into it. I actually had written a part were Tayuya keeps having panic attacks when something touches her skin because she fears it's Orochimaru. It got kind off pathetic. I truly overdid it with her torment and the aftereffects and decided to accelerate the transition. There was also this moment were I had Naruto loose his shit and he shoved her out of her chair, causing bitter silence and guilt. I don't know, it felt like I couldn't have them be that extreme, because I really wanted to focus on the romance here. Maybe I'll just add that in later. Who knows...  
**

 **Hyokage: Do not fret, the little pup will make an appearance. He even has functions for the plot later on. If I don't mess that up, of course. If I can't do that write, he gonna be adorable and like a puppy version of Tayuya crossed with Kurama's personality once he can talk. He's a bit like D-Dog from MGSV. You know he's there but it takes time.  
**

 **I fear you are expecting me to kill Sasuke here or something. Would Naruto ever really kill Sasuke? Not even my Naruto here would do that unless he really hurt Tayuya. This is still Naruto we are talking about.**

 **Well, here we go, I suppose :3**

* * *

Naruto ducked under the Susanoo's blade, letting in chop down dozens of trees as he retaliated with his chains, shooting them forward like spears of living fire, aimed to pierce the skeletal figure and hold it in place. But Sasuke was fast, avoiding his attack effortlessly. The sword he wielded suddenly lit up with black flames and Naruto was forced to jump back further into the forest.

"Fuck me, why are these flames so hot!" he hissed. Did that fucker just singe his eyebrow!?

 **You wield chains of glowing hot Adamantine, runt. You have no right to even complain.**

Naruto rolled his eyes. _Way to go, furball. Why do they glow in the first place?_

The word "Insufferable" soundlessly worked its way into Naruto's head. **You can't be serious** , the fox spoke with a sigh, **You accelerated your chakra circulation, did you not?**

 _So?_ Naruto shot back, jumping further back into the trees.

The fox's eye twitched violently. **These chains are a manifestation of your chakra. Of course they would heat up when you accelerate the chakra that is making them up. By the way, you better duck.**

 _What do you mean- OH SHIT!_

A giant fireball roared over Naruto as he threw himself into the snow. He could hear the fox laugh as he stood, bracing his chains against the trees around him. Creating a good dozen clones, Naruto launched all of them with his chains and a Rasengan against Sasuke. But they had no effect to speak of, all of them just bouncing off the Susanoo.

"That thing is unfair," he grumbled. He needed to disable that thing. As a matter of fact, Naruto could probably simply outlast the Uchiha, but time was not something he wanted to waste. Tayuya was still in town, fighting that White Zetsu clone after all. Drawing all the chains back into his body, Naruto formed another Chain-Rasengan. "Time to finish this."

The chakra in his hand roared to life, glowing as red as the eyes of Sasuke's Susanoo. The Uchiha discharged an unholy amount of lightning chakra into one of the giant blades the skeletal specter wielded, causing arcs of electricity to jump into the air, singeing trees and evaporating snow. Knowing that a normal Rasengan could never breach through the armor, Naruto took a deep breath and focused. He accelerated his chakra flow again, increasing the speed of his Rasengan further and further until the visible rotation became too fast for even Sasuke's Sharingan to see. The tremendous speed of the jutsu moved the air around Naruto into a whirlwind, a snow tornado that was illuminated in the blindingly bright red light of the Rasengan.

"This is it, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted over the roaring winds and crackling lightning, "Today I will tear this bond apart at last!"

Naruto growled, crouching low. His eyes reflected the amount of chakra he had gathered by glowing brightly, the only visible part through the wall of red snow that hid him from view. The apperance of a golden eyed mmoster behind a curtain of blood burned itself into Sasuke's mind through his Sharingan. "Never!" Naruto snarled back at the Uchiha, "I promised, you fool! I promised to bring you back! And even if I hadn't, you were my friend, you were my _brother_! Now shut the fuck up and let me put your arrogant ass into the ground!"

They charged, the air split between them, a sonic boom echoing through the forest just half a second after the blinding light consumed dozen of trees, erasing them completely. The force of the explosion uprooted trees dozens of meters away from the initial explosion and for a whole twelve seconds, no snow fell in the giant crated in the middle of the forest. In its center, Naruto and Sasuke stood, foreheads slammed together in an effort to knock the other out while they had locked both hands in a contest of strength.

"You are harder to kill than you were before," Sasuke grunted as he pushed harder against Naruto.

The Uzumaki snarled. "And you are still too stupid to kill me properly!"

They parted with a crack, shin against shin as their kicks collided. This wasn't over yet!

* * *

Tayuya frowned when the arm she had torn of that white freak simply regrew as if nothing ever happened. That thing had actually dispelled one of her doki, piercing it with what appeared to be a sturdy wooden branch of sorts. She clicked her tongue. _Wood release. Fuck me sideways..._ Her eyes widened as a spear of wood burst through the roof she had been standing on. Flipping backwards she avoided the attack and could see a clone of her opponent break though the roof. Quickly going through a set of handseals she threw a fireball at him and retreated onto the next building.

"Shadow clones? I hate these things...," she grumbled, creating a few chains behind her. Tayuya sent the remaining two doki at the clone, but much to her chagrin, it didn't dispel, even when it was literally torn apart. "Fucking hell, couldn't I just have fucked over the emo fag? God dammit!" She commanded a branch of her chains to tie down the second Zetsu, hoping she could sustain them over the distance. Her and Naruto had gotten pretty good with these chains but they were still very hard to control correctly. According to Karin, these chains had special sealing capabilities, yet neither her nor Naruto could utilize them yet. So for now, lashing and stabbing had to do. The fact that she could use her flute to precisely manipulate them helped, but it didn't make it perfect.

And just like that, she missed a chain that had been aimed at the original's head and was rewarded with a water bullet that hit her flat in the midsection and knocked the wind out of her. She sailed off the roof she had been standing on crashed into the forest. Tayuya had barely time to catch her breath before she had to roll out of the way as a giant shard of earth ripped out of the snowy ground beneath her. Her hair clung to her face, the wind was blowing them wildly about.

"That's it!" she hissed in hot white fury, "No one but my shithead gets to make me wet!"

A white Zetsu landed in a tree above her. "Girl," he mused aloud, "You're scary when you're horny..."

"Fuck you!" Her curse was accompanied by a shrill note and the cub of one of her doki as it smashed the branch the Zetsu had been perched on to bits. Before the weird-ass plant man could land again, he was suddenly surrounded by all three doki, though one, the bandaged one, should have been dispelled.

Zetsu had only a second to glimpse at the new one before its blade split him in half. "Shit-!"

He could not curse any further because Tayuya wasn't going to let him regenerate. As the two halves slammed into the ground and the white substance he was made of began bubbling to regenerate, she simply created as many chains as she could and wrapped him up as tightly as possible.

The use of chakra was beginning to get to the girl, so she dispelled her doki. She walked up to the mummified remains of Zetsu and sat down on top of it, a sigh escaping her lips. The wind blew harshly through the night and Tayuya realized that she was farther from the town than she could see. It also occurred to her that she had no sense of direction and wouldn't dare to take in any nature chakra now.

She was lost. "Fuck!"

* * *

Sasuke's knuckles crushed with bruising force against Naruto's sternum, throwing him backwards into a tree. Quickly substituting with a clone, Naruto evaded Sasuke's lightning blade and gave him time to look for a way through the defenses of the Susanoo. Fact was that the construct was powered by Sasuke's eye and literally projected out of them. Now, that was just a guess, but if it was coming from his eyes, then it should be strongest in his field of vision, where his Sharingan actually took effect.

"A blind spot, huh?" Naruto mused as he rounded Sasuke in the trees while the Uchiha tried to spot him in the woods. He needed to catch him unaware. Sadly, Sasuke's new eyes seemed to be able to differ between his clones and the real one. Damn his Sharingan and seeing though illusions! If he could just... go around that!

That was it! Sasuke could easily see through any genjutsu he could project on him. Granted, he had learned only two from Tayuya yet, but he had also learned a third one. And that one just so happened to be induced via sound, not light that he would take though his eyes. Oh he was so going to love her until she couldn't walk anymore!

He soundlessly went through the handseals and could not hide the smirk that graced his lips before he brought his hand to them and whistled sharply. " _Demonic Sound: Phantom Sound Chains!_ _"_

Spinning around, Sasuke only got a glimpse of Naruto before the chains suddenly wrapped all around him, binding him in place. _How did he get through the Susanoo!?_ , he raged. It should not have been possible! The Susanoo was impenetrable! Straining against the chains, Sasuke tried to move so that he may form handseals but it was to no avail, the chains tightened even more. In his desperation, Sasuke tried pure lightning manipulation and ran the millions of volt through his body but nothing happened. "Fuck!" he screamed.

* * *

 **This** , Kurama said, **is extremely amusing.**

And while he rarely would do so, Naruto found himself agreeing with the fox. It was pretty funny to see Sasuke flail against the thin air with all his might. As he walked up to Sasuke and replaced the imaginary chains with the real ones, Naruto wondered what would have happened if this method of dealing with the proud Uchiha would have been widely known during the third war. Sasuke was so sure that no one could cast a genjutsu on him that he didn't even consider the possibility and with all the chakra his Susanoo was putting out, he never even spotted the sound invading his senses.

"Okay," Naruto said, "How do we knock him out?"

Kurama groaned in his head. **What do you mean "How"? You mean to tell me that you don't know how to use this technique beyond the simple binding?!**

Naruto had the decency to laugh sheepishly. "I... uh, was busy."

 **You mean you fooled around with your mate.**

"As I said, busy," Naruto defended shamelessly. "So, what now?"

Kurama rolled his eyes. **Fine, just because it amuses me to see the Uchiha like this. You have to alter the illusion to something that causes pain great enough to overload his brain so that the whelp will pass out.**

"Okay... I can certainly try..."

Kurama had a bad feeling about this. **Oh boy...**

* * *

"Tell me again, Tsunade," the Raikage asked her, "Why aren't we stepping in?"

All five Kage stood in the roof of the Hotel they had all stayed in, watching the fights from a distance.

"They had something to settle," the Hokage replied, "Besides, its not like someone came to harm. Gaara has evacuated all the civilians."

Gaara nodded in affirmative. He and the bodyguards of the other Kage had taken precautions to ensure the safety of the villagers.

Mei sighed as she watched Tayuya strut through the forest, cursing and cussing at the snow while she dragged the chained and wrapped form of Zetsu after her. "This girl... how did she even defeat this one?"

Tsunade shrugged. "She trained with Naruto. Honestly, I had no idea she could use Senjutsu..."

A gaped at her. "Senjutsu!? Are you kidding, woman?"

"I am most certainly not. Naruto mastered it in a matter of weeks. Apparently the Uzumaki have a talent for it." Tsunade tried to see where Naruto was fighting Sasuke. Judging from the feel he got of the Uzumaki's chakra, he hadn't even used anything strong yet.

Suddenly there was a pained outcry out of the forest. Tsunade wasn't sure but it could have been Sasuke. Tayuya had evidently heard it and made her way over to them. Tsunade yawned. "Well, I don't know about you, but I could use some more sleep."

The Raikage grinned. "So we do agree on something after all."

* * *

 **You are really bad at this.**

 _Shut up!_

Sasuke was on his knees, still struggling against the illusionary binds, breathing heavily. Naruto was crouching in front of him, face a scowl of concentration as he tried - and failed - to steer the jutsu in a direction that would make Sasuke pass out. Evidently, as Kurama had noted before, he was very bad at it.

The fox sighed. **Just knock him out already, this has begun to bore me.**

Rolling his eyes, Naruto guided a real chain around Sasuke's neck. _That might leave a mark... hopefully Sakura can forgive that one,_ he mused.

* * *

Tayuya raised an eyebrow when she found Naruto and his opponent. Looking at the chained and hung Sasuke that dangled from a tree branch. "Kinky," she remarked, "but nothing you get to do with me."

Naruto mock glared at her before he returned to glaring at the Uchiha.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, casually leaning against him as if he were some sot of post.

"I'm not sure what to do with him," he confessed, "He's... like a brother after all and is still under the influence of the mark." He looked at Tayuya. "How much did that thing influence you exactly?"

Tayuya frowned. Unpleasant memories, no doubt. "It's like a drug. He fuels you with power subconsciously, whenever you do his bidding and cuts it off when you don't. Once you get used to it... well, not obeying becomes excruciatingly painful. Fuck, that shit _really_ hurt! He could somehow whisper to you, a voice that was always there and telling you what to do." She grimaced. "I learned the hard way what happens when you don't listen to it."

Naruto turned and let her fall into a hug. "He won't get you," he assured her with steel in his voice, "Not as long as I draw breath."

She nodded. "I'll hold you to it, lover boy." She really hoped he could do it.

"So how responsible for his actions is he?" he asked, eyeing the unconscious Uchiha.

"Hard to tell," Tayuya said, thumping her head a few times against his chest before sauntering over to inspect Sasuke's neck. "Never saw that one before so I suppose the snake bastard tested a new toy on him. Could be worse, could be lesser. I dunno."

With a sigh, Naruto commanded the chains to let the Uchiha down. He picked him up and turned to Tayuya. "Look, we're going to decided this somewhere warmer than out here. I assume that this," he pointed at the mass of chains behind Tayuya, "Is that weird guy?"

Tayuya shivered. It was indeed far too cold. Now that she had stopped accelerating her chakra flow, her body was cooling down. " _Brrr_! Get us somewhere warm, lover boy!" She kicked the bundle of chains. "And then we throw this bunch of dry wood in the oven and you get _down on me_!"

Naruto grinned. "That is something I can do."

They walked towards the village, seeing the townspeople returning to their homes, some of them looking curiously at them, others just glad that they were home again and that it was all over. Tsunade dropped down in front of them as they got closer to the hotel.

"So you got him?" she asked. "Had I known that all it would take was him threatening your wife, this could have been cleared far faster."

Naruto mock glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The Raikage placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are whipped, my boy."

Gaara nodded in agreement while Mei pouted playfully at them. Tayuya glared heatedly at her and chucked the bundle of chains at her. She sidestepped, laughing all the while. As Naruto discussed with Tsunade where to stow the unconscious Uchiha, he suddenly stiffened. His golden eyes narrowed and he turned towards the forest.

"What in the world is _he_ doing here?"

* * *

 _"And that's when Danzo showed up," Tayuya said._

 _Sakura frowned. "Run that by me one more time. Why was he there again?"_

 _For a split second, Tayuya frowned. Sakura had been informed of this. Or had she? She shook her head and caught a glimpse of the setting sun. Even the sun's light seemed to dim and grow cold._

 _She glared at Sakura. "Because he tried to get rid of me of course!" She huffed and Karin chuckled behind her hand. "Spouted all that bullshit about this being for the good of Konoha!" She snorted. "Bah! Asshole, the guy was, nothing else! This bullshit he tried to pull on me! The nerve!"_

 _As Sakura nodded along, Tayuya noticed Mikoto and Shisui sitting at the table in the corner and were, to Tayuya, eerily silent. Were they trying to hide that they were listening? And were was the Inuzuka brat?_

 _"So what did he do?" Ino asked, Inori hopping up an down in her lap._

 _Again, Tayuya frowned. Hadn't she told her? Like, at this flower arrangement thing before the wedding? Shaking her head and patting her belly once to assure herself that the baby was still not doing anything, she carried on. "So he stalked out of the woods like some real ugly peacock..."_

* * *

"Danzo," Tsunade acknowledged flatly. "What are you doing here? Do you not have things to do in Konoha? Annoying Kakashi or something or another?"

The man did not return her greeting. Instead he stared pointedly at Tayuya. The Uzumaki pursued her lips in annoyance before reaching for a random pouch on her thigh, retrieving her hand with only the middle finger extended. "This what you looking for, old man?" she sneered, "Cause you sure as hell can have it!"

Danzo ignored her and Naruto's subsequent snort of amusement by turning back to Tsunade. The gleam in his eye unsettled the Hokage greatly. "Lady Hokage," he said, his tone only borderline respectful, "I have received information that this _woman_ ," he spat, pointing at Tayuya, "is a sleeper agent of Orochimaru."

Tsunade's eyebrows rose to her hairline. Tayuya just snorted. "Oh I sleep alright," she sneered back, "but I do that with me husband over there!"

Naruto growled and stepped forward. "What is this farce, Danzo?"

He didn't acknowledge the two Uzumaki. He kept looking at Tsunade. "I have intercepted reports from Orochimaru that state that Tayuya is a sleeper agent planted within Konoha. She is a traitor."

"I am fucking _not_!" Tayuya spat heatedly.

"Can you prove otherwise, woman?" Danzo shot back, glaring at her. "Tsunade, she needs to be eliminated before she turns on us."

Tsunade frowned at her advisor. What was his game? "This is not to be discussed out here," she said, eyeing the melting snow at Naruto's feet. "We will go inside. Now!"

As Naruto passed Gaara, the Kazekage placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what this is, but you trust her, right?" He received an angry nod, Naruto barely able to keep himself from lashing out at the warhawk. "Good, then the Uzumaki Clan has the full support of the Subaku Clan. Whatever happens or how this turns out, me and my siblings will have your back."

"Thank you, brother," Naruto said, clasping hands with Gaara.

"It is only natural," Gaara said dismissively. "But be advised, politics area a delicate thing. They depend as much on the populace as they do on the politics themselves. If the people are not with you in your matters, it is of no consequence what is true and what is false."

Naruto frowned. The general populace of Konoha and even most shinobi had no idea that Tayuya was formerly marked by Orochimaru. Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Anko, Inoichi, Ibiki and Shizune were the only other ninja that knew of her. Well, these were the ones Naruto knew. Maybe Hiashi knew as well, given that he was the Clan head of the Hyuuga. Did that mean that the others knew as well? With a snort, he disqualified Kiba from that list. The dog would have known better.

He followed behind Danzo, never letting him out of sight. What did he gain from that? The man had been the one who had them sign the damn contract in the first place! And now, just a few weeks shy of the damn wedding, he pulled back and came around with these accusations!

Tsunade guided them back into the summit building and into an unused conference room. It was smaller than the room form before but at least the chairs were more comfortable. Tayuya made a point of sitting in Naruto's lap, sneering at Danzo all the while.

"Now," Tsunade said as they all sat, "What is this about intercepting reports?"

Danzo said nothing, just slid a scroll over to the Hokage. She picked it up and frowned before unfurling it. She scowled as she read and Naruto wondered what a piece of paper could verify in a situation like this. Tsunade sighed and put the scroll down, sliding it over to Naruto.

"That is indeed Orochimaru's handwriting," she said, rubbing her forehead, as Naruto read the scroll with Tayuya.

Apparently, the scroll was supposed to be delivered to a base with a numeric name. Tayuya didn't recognize it.

 _[...] Order to keep low while Tayuya of the North Gate is in her function of spying on Konoha. Once she is activated from her sleeper state, base number #8872 is to take action [...] She will meet Sleeper number #23 for further correspondence. Experiments will be halted until then [...] waiting for the marriage to be officiated to take control. [...]  
_

Naruto scowled at the scroll. The information on the marriage was classified, an A-Rank secret if Naruto wasn't mistaken. He looked at the thoughtful Tsunade. "And you believe this?"

She didn't look at him. "I can confirm that it is Orochimaru's handwriting. It is an official statement of his."

As Naruto began to argue that it had to be fake, Tayuya stared with unbridled fear at the letters on the scroll. She knew that this was written by the snake, she knew his disgusting scrawl. Was Orochimaru _still_ in control? Was she a sleeper agent? She looked at Naruto, tightening her hold on him. As he threw the scroll across the room, Tayuya could only stare at him and think, _Will I loose him? Will Orochimaru take everything from me again?_ She stood up suddenly. She couldn't stay. Orochimaru would use her to hurt him. To hurt the only one she could ever come to love. Naruto stopped when she moved away, didn't dare to move. "Tayu?" he asked carefully.

She shook her head. "No...," she whispered, "I can't let that happen..."

Naruto stood, taking a few steps towards her and catching her hand before she could pull it away. "Don't worry," he said, squeezing her hand, "We will get over this, just as with all the other stuff. I promised I would keep you safe."

She knew she should believe him. She knew that he would never lie to her. But... who was she? A facade. A facade that hid one of Orochimaru's puppets. He had put her through enough experiments for this to be entirely possible. Was this all real? Her love for him? These feelings of happiness? Or all an illusion to disguise what she really was? A traitor. A puppet. Orochimaru's sick creation.

She would betray Naruto.

And she could not let that happen. She ripped her hand out of is hold, her heart aching at the look of shock and hurt on his face. "I'm sorry," she whispered and jumped backwards, crashing through the window, out into the snowy night, Naruto's shouting following after her until his voice was lost in the wind. As long as she was still in control, she would not let herself harm Naruto. Not now. Not ever.

Even if she had to kill herself to stop it.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I bet you didn't see that one coming.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: That's a short one because I can't seem to write the confrontation right. It somehow doesn't achieve what I want it to so I am re-writing it. For the time being, have this.**

* * *

"That is prove enough, is it not?"

Naruto, just about to rush out of the window, stopped dead in his tracks. The room temperature dropped drastically, Naruto's chakra rolling off him in a wave so solid, it stilled the movement of the air itself. He turned slowly, so very slowly as if a beat faster could cause his movements to become lethal. His eyes met Danzo's and Tsunade was impressed that the man didn't flinch. She certainly had.

A grimace of fury and pain, etched into Naruto's sharp features and only ever accented by his eyes _shining_ in a demonic, blood red. If the pupil was slitted or not couldn't be told for it had become so incredibly small one could barely make them out anymore. The white of his eyes seemed to shrink away as the murderous gaze focused entirely on Danzo.

Tsunade had never felt Naruto's killing intent. She didn't think he even ever radiated it before. But this, it was _terrible_. Like an icy vice was clenching her insides, her heart, her _soul_. The Kyuubi's murderous intent was a wildfire, an all consuming blaze that lashed out for miles. This on the other hand was the precise _will_ to end the life of this one man in the most brutal way possible.

In the blink of an eye, the table that had separated Naruto from Danzo turned into nothing but sawdust as the Uzumaki closed the distance between them faster than the eye could see. He was taller than Danzo, a few inches maybe, standing so close to the man that his icy breath needled the old man's still impassive face.

"You," he said tonelessly, his voice disturbingly calm in the tense situation, "will regret this. And when you do, I will come for you. And I _will_ end you."

And then he vanished, the floor cracking loudly where he took off and chased after Tayuya. His words reverberated off the walls, emphasizing that he was dead serious.

The moment Naruto was gone, Danzo collapsed to his knees, coughing up blood. The focal point of Naruto's icy chakra assault had been Danzo, rupturing his lungs the moment he made the mistake to even move, in this case, breath.

Tsunade staggered a step backwards, taking in a sharp breath. She glared at Danzo. "I hope you realize that I can't stop him," she hissed. "Not that I would ever try," was added as an afterthought. "I don't know what you are planning, but it will fail. I have received evidence that you still operate Root without my consent." She made to walk out of the room. "No matter what you are trying here, it won't save you this time. Hiruzen was too soft with you. I won't make the same mistake."

She never saw the cruel smirk that slipped through Danzo's impassiveness. _Everything is going according to plan..._

* * *

Tayuya barreled over another slope, letting the chains catapult her far into the air, across a frozen lake. Her heart felt heavy enough to drag her back down to the ground but she knew that Naruto could not be far behind. But he couldn't find her. Not like this. Not while she was just another puppet in Orochimaru's grasp. She wouldn't allow herself to do something to harm him, no matter what. But _how_ could she possibly get rid of her... situation? A sleeper agent. It was so much like Orochimaru, it truly disturbed her that she hadn't thought of that long ago. It would explain why she had survived the seal, why she recovered like she did and why she survived the extraction of the seal.

It didn't cross her mind that Anko's seal came of her body perfectly fine.

Her legs hit an icy tree branch and she kicked off as hard as she could before using her chains to accelerate again. Where could she go? Tayuya feared that she couldn't change what she was, that she would loose herself and become something she so truly detested now, after meeting Naruto, a pawn. A mindless drone to this murderous bastard.

But no, she wouldn't let that happen! Not as long as her mind was still hers! If she could get away from Naruto, she couldn't hurt him, Orochimaru wouldn't get his way. She'd rather die then fall into his grasp again.

"You really think you could get away?"

The words, Tayuya had wanted to hear them from Naruto, even if she would have to ignore them. But the voice, the man that had spoken was not Naruto. She knew who it was, of course. She had heard the hiss, the whisper of him in her head for ages and had endured agony and torture at his hand. She had outlived his seal, she had run from him and found shelter where he would not reach her.

She wished.

But it wasn't to be. He still had control, still planned on using her. So she turned around slowly when she landed in the knee deep snow. Orochimaru, his yellow eyes gleaming in the moonlight, emerged from a tree like a parasite. He smiled, this disturbing, maniacal smile he always wore and Tayuya felt the bile rise in the back of her throat.

"You are mine, Tayuya," he hissed, his smile stretching far too wide, revealing his fang like teeth. He licked his lips with his freaky tongue. "A shame you never showed any of your Uzumaki potential when we had out _play time_. We could have had so... much... _fun._ "

She snarled and took a step back. "Fuck off you sick bastard!" she almost howled, still wishing he wouldn't be here. "I'll bite my tongue you sick fuck!"

The smile did not falter at all. "You think I would let you?" he asked sweetly, "Remember, you are _mine,_ Tayuya. I am in control. You never were."

Tayuya backed away, the cruel and cold laughter, she could hear it again. "Get out of my head!" she screamed, blindly launching a chain at Orochimaru.

He merely sway a bit to the left. "Ah, the adamantine chains," he purred, licking his lips. "You will be such a good toy, _Ta-yu-ya_."

With a snarl, she exploded into a whirlpool of chains. They coiled around her like a protective wall as she desperately tried to shield herslef from Orochimaru's influnce. "You won't have me!" she screeched, desperation and paranoia taking over.

Orochimaru walked slowly atop the deep snow, batting the chains that lashed at him away like flies. "You have always been a rebellious one." He chuckled darkly. "Let us see about changing that..."

* * *

Naruto heard Tayuya scream and somehow managed to double his current breakneck pace. He barreled straight though a tree, reducing most of it to smoldering embers the moment he made contact with the wood.

 **Slow down, kit,** Kurama rumbled in his head but Naruto paid him no mind. No way in hell he was going to stop! He'd first burn alive!

The fox sighed. **That is exactly what is going to happen. I care not for your happiness but I do mind if you die and take me with you. So slow down before your accelerated chakra sets you aflame.**

Naruto steadily ignored him, the rage inside him outdoing anything short of basic instincts and the singular thought of getting Tayuya back and murdering Orochimaru in the most brutal fashion possible. He would tear him limb from limb, gut him slowly was a scalped of volatile wind chakra that would destroy him on molecular basis and fry his nerve endings without numbing them and cause as much pain as humanly possible. He would boil his eyeballs, shove so many chains through the body that there was no flesh left to see and burn the body to ashes only to burn the ashes again and again until there was truly nothing left.

Kurama was seriously impressed by the dark path his host's thoughts had taken. But he couldn't derail him from this self destructive path so instead manipulated the body's chakra flow to stop it from boiling him alive.

* * *

The fist buried itself so deep in her gut it must have been visible on her back. Her stomach was ruptured and she was forced to heave a squall of blood as she was catapulted through yet another dozen of trees. The cool snow did nothing to alleviate the burning pain in her broken leg and whatever boiled her insides. She hated snakes so much, nearly as much as the bastard that had them bite her.

Orochimaru kicked her yet again, sending her fliyng and slamming hard into a tree trunk, bark and wood splintering ash it nearly fell. She hit the cold ground, chocking for air and was granted a moment of respite as Orochimaru goaded her.

"You are weak, Tayuya," he hissed disdainfully. "Maybe I should just kill you."

 _If it keeps me from turning on Naruto..._ It was still better than betraying him. "Then do it-! You sick fuck!" she chocked out hoarsely, spitting a good amount of blood into the snow. It tinted red, a strangely beautiful color admits the pure white.

"Oh would you listen to that!" Orochimaru laughed cruelly, "She would rather die!" His features grew harsh and cold. "No, you will be marked again. My little minion. Forever on until I dissect you to death. When I have bred you enough. When you have become useless to me."

Tayuya snarled but her insults left her as whatever she vomited up when Orochimaru kicked her hard in the stomach. Grasping her by the hair, he lifted her up to his face, cold yellow eyes peering int her amethyst ones. He stretched his lips into a curl smile, flashing her his teeth just before he sank them into her neck.

She screamed but couldn't stop him. Hopefully she wouldn't survive being marked again.

* * *

 **A/N: If you are surprised by that, you didn't read the narrator parts from before carefully enough.  
**

 **Tayuya mentions to the children, after telling them how Naruto took the mark of, that _it wasn't the last time either_. So yeah. Next time, Orochimaru, rage Naruto and Danzo's plot against Tsunade.**

 **And what was that about useless drama? Please, I tagged this story drama. What was there to expect?**

 **In case you are wondering, after the next chapter comes the wedding. Then we move on to preparing for war. Then, of course, the war itself and it's end. Then we have an Epilogue and that's it. Should be about thirty thousand words more.**

 **:3**


	20. Chapter 20

_She reached for the spot on her neck. Sometimes it felt as if it was still there, that what she felt there was still Orochimaru's mark. She was reminded that she, in her fear and frustration, had almost willingly run into Orochimaru's arms. If not for Naruto, she would be dead._

 _Tayuya watched as Sakura talked to a nurse that stood in the doorway. Ino had taken the children out to feed them, Tayuya was grateful for that. Somehow she didn't want them to know all that._ _Shivering a bit and drawing the blanket further up, Tayuya wished Naruto would be here. He could comfort her. He always could. The thought warmed her heart and she smiled a bit._

 _"So?" Karin asked, bringing her back to reality, "What then?"_

 _"Well, Naruto showed up, what else?" Tayuya said, rolling her eyes. "But he was... so angry, I... didn't recognize him. He didn't even look himself anymore... Consumed like that."_

* * *

She was writhing on the ground, fighting the invasion of foreign chakra by trying to expel it as fast as it was injected. It kept her conscious enough to be aware of the sudden growl that had the forest vibrate. Orochimaru, who had been sneering down at her, suddenly turned and stared intensely into the forest, his eyes narrowing. The growling became louder, the tremor of the earth stronger until it transformed into an inhuman howl of fury, screeching so loudly that Tayuya was forced to cover her ears. A tree was suddenly vaporized on the other side of the small clearing she was in.

An inhuman apparition of red and black flesh stood there, two pupil-less eyes that were nothing but white pools of nothingness. It's maw was ripped wide open, the white nothing also visible behind the blood red, jagged teeth. A noise like shattering glass and exploding steel ripped from it's throat and an arm, thicker than most trees in the forest tore out of it's stomach and shot forth so fast that Orochimaru was forced to substitute with a stone in order to escape it.

The stone flash melted upon impact.

Orochimaru barely landed on solid ground when another glowing hot appendage shot out of the ground below his feet. He couldn't bend fast enough and his right leg was ripped off at the thigh. The wound was cauterized immediately by the sheer heat that rolled off the red and black mass.

 **"UUUuuHHHHGGGhhHH!"** The inhuman howl was so powerful that most of the snow in its immediate surrounding was pushed explosively away, traveling with the created shock wave and creating a wall of snow. Said wall was parted by the red flash of pure chakra that was launched at the still midair Orochimaru just as the snake changed bodies and substituted with another stone.

This one was atomized.

The following explosion caused a shock wave so hot that the snow began to melt, causing steam to rise in the area. With Orochimaru obviously occupied, the seal on Tayuya's neck calmed, the burning agony subsiding to an dull throb of pain. As quickly as she could manage, Tayuya absorbed nature chakra into her body, trying her damnedest to put it against the seal on her neck but no matter how much she threw at it, the bloody thing wouldn't budge! Her senses expanded further and further the more chakra she took in and she could sense Orochimaru moving away from-

Holy fuck! It was Naruto! Beneath more nature chakra than she had ever seen, was the swirling ocean of boiling hot chakra that was without a doubt, Naruto's. The speed at which he moved his own chakra almost equaled the natural speed of nature chakra. It was boiling his flesh. All that was keeping Naruto's body in place was his incredible healing factor and the nine tail's chakra that regenerated the body as fast as it combusted around him.

He was in a haze, rage and horror radiated off him in waves, so much that even she could feel it and it had been impossible for her just and hour ago. The thoughts that swirled around him wee no longer coherent, he was running on instincts, fueled by rage and even hate. And it was all directed at Orochimaru.

The closer he got to Tayua, the better she felt. Even i this state, Naruto's chakra didn't seem to be willing to harm her. The seal was subdued far enough for her to attempt to sit up but just as she lifted her head from the cool snow, another glowing hot beam of pure chakra shot just inches over her hair. Dozens of trees were evaporated in an instant, followed by an explosion great enough to push her away, towards Naruto.

"Fuck!" she cursed, the heat he gave off singeing her skin. "Oi! Wake up!" she screamed at him, trying to maintain a bit of distance lest his mere presence boiled her alive.

But he didn't even take notice of her. His eyes were fixated blankly ahead but Tayuya noticed that his body no longer appeared as deranged as before and his outlines returned to a roughly human shape. He had spent tons of nature chakra on these attacks and was no longer taking any more in.

Tayuya scowled, clutching her neck. She needed him to spend all that damn chakra. Where was the fucking snake when they needed a target. She caught a glimpse of him before the cursed seal burnt anew into her flesh, causing her to howl in pain and fall to her knees.

Evidently, Naruto had also spotted the snake and was not pleased with the pain he was causing her. He exploded off his spot, the shock wave throwing Tayuya back, and smashed into the ground where Orochimaru had sunken into. The earth shook under to force of him, making Tayuya's fight for solid footing all the harder. Her senses couldn't pick up the snake anymore, maybe he was-

 _Right behind me!_ She didn't get to substitute, just fell forward and barely escaped his grasp. She twisted on the ground, rolling so she could see him and his wide open maw. The bastard had tried to swallow her! Orochimaru was going to extreme lengths to obtain her!

"My my, how evasive," he chuckled, apparently not disturbed by the roaring beast that was Naruto. "Let's change that, shall we?" And then... he whistled sharply.

And Tayuya's world stopped, before fading to black.

* * *

It was dark now, which wasn't all that concerning, considering that it had been night already. But... the absolute lack of light... _that_ was concerning indeed. She moved forward but couldn't tell if her body responded. There was no ground at her feet, no feeling of her muscles tensing, nothing. Was she even breathing anymore?

A light overhead caught her attention and she tried lifting a hand to shield her eyes but... nothing. Looking down... nothing. Where the fuck was her body!? She glared at the light, blaming whatever it was for her situation until she heard the whistling again. She froze. Well, mentally.

 _"Go now. Attack him."_

It was a distant whisper, a breezed she barely even noticed but the voice she knew. The snake was... doing something! Her gaze drifted round wildly but found nothing aside from the light overhead. She tried to get closer but found it impossible. Instead, she focused on seeing what was in it.

And what she saw shocked her more than the news of her sleeper status.

She saw Naruto, more human now but his skin was still red and burns were just about everywhere on him. And she saw her arm, her very own arm, drive a knife in his gut.

* * *

The rage evaporated instantly and Naruto halted his assault. Tayuya had suddenly moved in his way, swaying on her feat and barely even conscious. Her eyes were glazed and her mouth hung open without any purpose. The nature chakra left him and he became quickly aware of his state of bodily destruction. Most of what held him together now was his own chakra. That had been such a fucking bad idea! He could hear Kurama roll scoff.

"T-Tayu-" he rasped, taking an unsteady step forward. He could feel the seal on her neck, feel the evil chakra flood her calmly and without any resistance.

Jaw clenching, he leveled his gaze past Tayuya's head at Orochimaru, who stood there and calmly observed the situation. "Go now, Attack him," he hissed and Naruto was just about to snort when his gut stung with burning pain. With nothing short of absolute disbelief, Naruto stared at Tayuya, stared at her hand that drove the blade deeper and deeper into his abdomen. She had stabbed him... Just as Orochimaru had ordered. The pain in his gut didn't compare to the agony of his breaking heart.

 **You are a fool,** the fox rumbled, **Did you yourself not read the scroll? She is not in control.**

 _Then... what can I do?_ Naruto asked the demon helplessly.

 **Take her back, of course. Is she not yours? Then claim her as such.**

* * *

Gleeful as he was, Orochimaru did no notice how Naruto seemed to black out while still standing. He was just too happy, having gained not just two Uzumaki, but also the jinchuriki of the nine tails. While that may not have been part of his deal with Danzo, he couldn't have cared less. He wouldn't pass up on such a golden opportunity. He was just about to ready another seal for the boy, when Naruto's arms suddenly lashed out and drew Tayuya closer to him. A foolish action, given that it would only bury the knife deeper in his flesh.

But when the boy suddenly bit down on Tayuya's seal, Orochimaru frowned. That... was not good. Could ruin a lot of things, actually. There was a reason why he gave his seal though a bite, because it was comprehensively strong for the use of the targets's blood and his own DNA. Usually, when he tried putting a second mark on a target, the process failed. But, given that they were both Uzumaki, the seal that the jinchuriki was putting on her had a blood connection, one that was stronger than his own. He scowled at them. There was no way he could place a new seal on her without killing her.

* * *

Her blood filled his mouth as he sank his teeth into her shoulder. How this would help her, he had no idea, but he was quite so out of options. The state he had brought his own body in made it impossible to fight Orochimaru head on and with Tayuya under the man' influence, this seemed like the only way out. More or less. Naruto did wonder what his own chakra would do in her system as he poured it into the wound but hoped desperately that it would at least wake her up. Because if it didn't, Orochimaru would take them away.

And then... the only thing Naruto could think of was unleashing Kurama. And no one in their immediate surrounding would survive that. Not even he himself. Not Tayuya. Not Orochimaru. And even so... he couldn't do it.

* * *

There was a jolt going through her body, enabling her to feel it for the first time since she had lost control, however short the time may have been. It almost hurt, the current that began running through her, beginning in her left shoulder. It enveloped her form head to toe and, she realized, the light above was getting closer as the darkness around her was being pushed away. The seal struggled but Tayuya barely notice. Warmth was curling around her body and she reached for it, drew strength from it and finally broke though the surface.

* * *

"Fuck!" she cursed, blinking rapidly to clear her vision. Her body was heavy- no, the body against her was heavy! Naruto, she realized, was limply hanging onto her. He was barely conscious but his body was now back to human proportions and is wounds were already healing.

He smiled weakly up at her. "Kill him for me, will you?" he asked, eyes closing.

"What... How did..?" Her mind still thrummed like she had inhaled all the sake in Tsunade's cleavage and groggily shifted around until she spotted her new target. "You!" she snarled and stumbled forwards. With every step she took, she got faster and faster, every foot she slammed into the snow steadied her gait, and every breath she took cleared her mind.

Orochimaru moved but Tayuya was faster. Her knee shattered his collarbone like glass and he was blown backwards through several tress that had remained standing and into the inferno that still roared in the forest. A wave of nausea crushed into her and she tumbled sideways, luckily just so evading the sword Kusanagi, which hung from Orochimaru's mouth like a tongue of deadly steel.

Tayuya steadied herself and reached for her flute, but found that the entire pouch was missing. She cursed and threw one of her chains to deflect a swipe of Orochimaru's blade. A new sensation was spreading though her body, an awareness she couldn't place, of a weak but steadily empowering flame. She had no time to ponder, instead had so drag the unconscious Naruto out of harm's way, earning herself a shallow cut just below her right elbow. A few centimeters more to the left and she would have lost the arm.

"It seems that the jinchuriki disposed of your use to me entirely," Orochimaru lamented with a mock sadness, retrieving the sword from his mouth and pointing it at her. "Now I will simply kill you."

He moved, fast at that, but to Tayuya it seemed slower than before, the new sensation told her to merely lean to the left a bit and so she did, the flame flickering with the motion. The blade missed her neck by a hair's berth and she retaliated by smashing her first into his jaw. Judging by the sound of it, it definitely broke and his neck surely followed suit, seeing how his neck twisted twice around itself before he ever hit a tree.

 **Don't let up,** a voice like a living earthquake ordered, **Aim for the heart.**

"What the fuck?" she exclaimed. _What was this voice!?_

She could actually feel it roll it's eyes. **Just move, dumb human.**

"Who are you calling-!" The retaliation died in her throat as she had to bend over backwards to avoid the Kusanagi. She did a graceful back flip and immediately shot a chain the Orochimaru. But even the chain was faster and it ran straight through Orochimaru's sternum. Tayuya halted in surprise. Why the hell...?

 **I am aiding you,** the voice rumbled, **Do not worry, it won't happen again. My only interest is the life of my stupid container.**

 _Holy fucking shit! The Kyuubi!?_

 **Got it in one. You might not be as stupid as he was. The chakra he injected won't stay long so you better move now. I am in no mood to die.**

Tayuya decided not to waste anymore precious seconds and shot as many chains as she could at Orochimaru, but just before they could skewer him to pieces, the body sank into the ground. She cursed and took a moment to absorb some nature chakra and just as her senses grew sharp enough to pinpoint the snake, he broke out of the ground from underneath her feet, grasping her neck and slamming her into the ground.

"So you withstand the nine tail's chakra," he hissed gleefully, "How very curious. Maybe I should keep you still, even without the mark."

Tayuya snarled up at him but couldn't say a word. Instead, she thrust an array of chains into the ground below and unleashed all of them at once at Orochimaru, who was absorbed in his stupid monologue. They exploded out into the air and tore the snake's feet apart, one being flung to the ground somewhere besides Tayuya. She felt the need to grin. Take that, fucking snake!

Her glee evaporated when Orochimaru's fucking hand burst from the ground besides her and crashed into her rib cage with crushing force. She was bodily thrown into the air and didn't manage to regain her equilibrium. Thankfully the snow dampened the impact and aside from viciously hurting ribs, she came out fine.

 **Don't get overconfident,** the fox growled, **He is still stronger than you. My time here is limited.**

Tayuya growled and immediately ducked under Orochimaru's leg. Apparently, he had already regenerated the lost one.

 _How do I kill him then!?_

 **Honestly, you can't. I could but I am merely a shard of my consciousness in your chakra. My stupid container won't release me, so you certainly can't kill him.**

 _Then what am I supposed to do!?_

 **Your mate is planning something. Something that will disable him for now.**

 _So... I am stalling?_

The fox laughed faintly. **You are.**

Tayuya grit her teeth. If that was the case, then she would hurt the fucker as much as possible.

* * *

 **You do know that this might not work?**

Naruto shook his head. "Don't disturb me!"

 **There is no guarantee that the seal will-**

"Shut up!" He tied to focus on the matrix, the seal that he was laying out inside his head. Once he'd regain consciousness, he needed to slam it straight onto Orochimaru's skin. It could be stopped by clothing, so fragile was it, so he really hoped that Tayuya could mess the snake up enough.

 **You will die if this backfires,** the fox reminded him.

 _"I know!"_ he hissed back.

It was, if you thought about it, an easy seal. If he had been drawing it on paper, that is. Applying a seal through his hand alone required an amount of chakra control he barely had. This seal was supposed to be an inverted storage seal, just a bit more complex. Naruto didn't know what technique Orochimaru used to switch bodies or how he vomited the new ones, but he knew that they were all somehow stored inside his own body. This seal employed the basic idea that a storage seal sucked in, or teleported, an object into a storage dimension. This seal was supposed to forcefully remove an object from a storage dimension. If There was no such thing in Orochimaru's body, it would simply turn the man's insides out.

A result that was just as welcome.

Should Naruto be unable to apply the seal somewhere into Orochimaru's body, it would remain on his own skin and activate. The seal on his stomach would fight the already unstable seal applied by himself and the opposing forces would briefly fight before the Eight Triagrams Seal would simply blow the inverted Storage seal up. it would cause Naruto to combust in under a second.

 **My chakra in her body is almost gone.**

"I'm ready," Naruto told him. "Time to wake up."

* * *

Tayuya felt her elbow snap as she twisted out of Orochimaru's hold. Her scream of pain was masked by a furious outcry as she elbowed the snake right in his throat.

 **Now or never,** the fox's voices whispered and then it was gone.

Almost immediately, Tayuya felt the cold hit her exhausted body. She grit her teeth and grabbed Orochimaru's hair, throwing him towards Naruto's still body. He twirled midair and landed within arms reach from him. But he didn't move.

 _Come on!_ she pleaded in her mind as she readied herself once more.

Orochimaru shot forward, Tayuya barely managed to bend out of the way. She grabbed his arms and threw him back to Naruto, but he still didn't move.

The snake sannin eyed her coolly. "Stalling, are we?" he hissed. "Hoping that your little monster will wake up?" He turned around to the unconscious boy, Kusanagi falling into his hand. "Then we should make sure that he won't ever wake up, shouldn't we?"

He readied his the sword and smiled cruelly at her. Tayuya's eyes widened and she jumped forwards as soon as her legs would allow. " _No_!" she screamed into the icy wind, even as the blade sliced through it, approaching Naruto's chest.

She felt her broken arm snap back into place but the sensation was mostly lost to her as she watched in abstract horror as the sword ran clean through Naruto's flesh. He didn't move.

"And that's that," Orochimaru laughed cruelly, but suddenly his eyes widened.

Naruto had twisted around the metal in his flesh and grasped the hand that had clasped the handle of Kusanagi with his own. His eyes were wide open, the gold in his eyes was tinged red. He said nothing, blood was leaking from his mouth but the determination in his eyes let Tayuya's heart soar. Orochimaru gave an inhuman shriek and backed away, leaving the Kusanagi buried in Naruto's chest.

Tayuya moved to his side immediately and removed the blade in one swift motion. Naruto grunted and coughed up a wave of blood. Only when she heard the familiar sizzling sound of his wounds healing did she turn around.

Orochimaru was holding his hand, screaming at it as if it was trying to kill him. A ripple went through his body, visibly stretching his unnatural body. He clutched both hands to his chest, eyes wide open and his screaming abruptly stopped. His body arched backwards, rippled once more and caused his torso to expand to inhuman proportions. Then a seal began glowing red in the very center of his chest. Orochimaru croaked hollowly before the seal began to expand out of the body. It formed a pillar of degenerate flesh that burst out of his tunic.

Tayuya rose to defend herself against whatever the hell was going on when the outlines of a face became visible in the rotten flesh, sunken eyes and mouth agape. It screeched and hissed in agony before the skin ripped open, revealing a white snake with sharp yellow eyes, the seal still on it's forehead.

Naruto suddenly shot past Tayuya and delivered a red glowing fist to the snake's jaw. The impact created a powerful gust of wind that was almost strong enough to blow her off her feet as she watched the snake fly high into the sky in a flaming ball of fire. She followed it's path and watched as it burnt into ashes that were spread in the wind.

But just as she was about to scream in victory, the body that was left behind began to sink into the ground. She threw herself at it but wasn't fast enough. It vanished right before her eyes and Tayuya knew that he wasn't dead, he'd regrow out of the fucking carcass. Wouldn't be the first time. She growled at the dirt and slammed her first harshly against it. Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"With that seal," he wheezed, clearly out of breath, "he won't be able to enter a new body. As the snake he is, he can't do shit. He's down for the count until the seal breaks."

Tayuya let herself fall back against Naruto's chest, enjoying his warmth. "I fucking hate snakes."

* * *

Danzo got out of the building undetected. Tsunade had left once she felt Orochimaru's chakra and the Kazekage was now busy guarding the village's surroundings. The Raikage had already departed as far as he could tell and the Mizukage was housed far enough from them. The only unknown variables in this plan was the Tsuchikage and Mifune. Danzo did not know where the old man was and he could only hope that he was not anywhere close to the Uchiha. Mifune could just as well be next door and dealing with him, more so disposing off him, could cause problems for his plan. If only he had taken a few ROOT agents with him... No, that would have been suspicions and could have endangered the plan.

Said plan was pretty simple. He'd get get the Uchiha, break him into his ranks and breed him. He'd present the written evidence, Orochimaru's letter, to the council and accuse Tsunade of willingly allowing a sleeper into the village. It wouldn't make much impact through the council alone, because Tsunade could probably reason with them, but he would have his agents spread word through the village. Once the people lumped her together with Orochimaru, whom there existed horror movies about, not even her status as the world's best healer could keep the hat on her head. She would be forced to resign if she didn't want to risk a riot and an economical disaster so close to a war.

The rest would play out by itself. He was the next logical choice for the position, a position he couldn't claim immediately after Hiruzen's death because he had indicated Tsunade as his successor in his will,one that only surprisingly small amount of people ever heard. Now he'd become Hokage and lead the village down the path to greatness. But he needed the last Uchiha for that. His eyes were powerful and would make a fine additions to the collection once he had sired enough offspring.

He opened a door in an abandoned hallway and slid in. Before him, unconscious and bound to a chair, was Sasuke Uchiha.

This was almost too easy.

* * *

She took a deep breath, the frigid air burning her lungs but it proved to her that she wasn't dreaming. Orochimaru was defeated, would leave her in peace. For now. But... hadn't he said, or at least implied, that he could no longer mark her? Was she... free form that? For good?

"Naruto! Tayuya!" she heard someone call. Was that Tsunade? She was too tired to place the voice. Well, if it was Tsunade, she surely did take her sweet fucking time to get here!

"We're here!" Naruto called out as he lifted her up in his arms.

Wow, she was really tired. Where did all her chakra go? Naruto was shaking her. What the fuck? She just wanted to sleep! Just a... teeny... tiny... bit...

The world went black round her and she succumbed to the exhaustion in Naruto's arms just as Tsunade appeared besides them.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go! My only question to you is, To kill, or not to kill Danzo? Because he could be a nice antagonist for a possible sequel (if you want one, that is). I am as good as finished with this story, the wedding is finished, most of the war is written and set in stone, the end is already there and all I have to write now is the actual appearance/summoning of the Ten Tails, Sasuke vs Danzo and the Epilogue!**

 **Next Chapter: Danzo fuck you! and Returning to Konoha!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:Here we fucking go!**

 **Dragonjek: Yeah, it is a bit wonky to say everyone is now fucking terrified of Naruto but I did... so, uh, here we are. I mean, I did it in the first place to mess with "The Waterfall of Truth" thing, you know? It is forced, I know, but I just mentioned it as a thing that just bothers Naruto. It was supposed to do some character building but... maybe it backfired. Once I finish this story, I will go back and read it through in one to see if it was necessary.**

 **BgwN: I am sorry.**

 **Sential: Yeah, Danzo is indeed one of the more refined villains I could have so keeping him just to mess with Naruto is what I just might do!**

 **Phsycres Wolf-Brother: I get it, I get. We'll see what happens once the story is done with. :3**

* * *

Naruto had barely put Tayuya down in the bed when Tsunade entered the room, almost blowing the door off it's hinges. "What the hell?" he exclaimed, "What's wrong?"

"Danzo is _gone_ ," she seethed, "And he took Sasuke with him! The damn white thing is gone as well!"

Naruto stared at her in disbelief for a second before he let fly a curse that Tsunade had never heard before, probably something he had from Tayuya. His gaze returned to the redhead, who was sleeping peacefully now. Tsunade knew that Naruto was close to collapsing as well, the exhaustion was clearly visible in his features.

"You stay here," she ordered, "I will go after him. I already sent word to Konoha. Kakashi and Team 8 will be coming our way to intercept Danzo."

Naruto struggled to stand up. "No... I need to go with you. I can't let Sasuke get away again!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and shoved Naruto towards the bed. He didn't have the strength to keep himself from falling onto it. "If anything, Danzo is on his way to Konoha. I don't know what he is planning but I don't like it." She watched as Naruto remained motionless on the bed, staring at Tayuya.

"Why do you think he came here himself? With that stupid letter no less?" he asked her quietly.

She sighed loudly. "Danzo is a lot of things but he isn't stupid. He had planned for this and he is openly moving against me. He has a plan and I won't like it when he sets it in motion."

"I'll rest and follow you as soon as possible."

Tsunade shook her head. "No, you won't. Someone has to look after Tayuya. Danzo obviously tried to get rid of her. Who knows what else he planned."

Naruto laughed dryly, gently caressing Tayuya's cheek. "Of course the damn geezer would try to get rid of her. She isn't exactly an obedient one. She wouldn't do shit if he ordered it." He turned and gave her a wry smile. "Probably thought he could get rid of her and set me up with Karin or Sari, now that they're in the village."

"Probably," Tsunade sighed. "Just stay here. If you really can't stay here, at least wait until Gaara can watch over her."

He hadn't heard her. Naruto was already asleep next to Tayuya, his hand still resting against her cheek. The sight urged her to pat herself on the shoulder. She was just one hell of a matchmaker.

Fuck gambling, she'd give love advise!

For a price, of course.

* * *

Approximately four hours after Danzo escaped from the summit, the message reached Konoha. Sakura just happened to be in the office when Shizune, the ever so soft spoken young woman, cursed as if she were an Uzumaki. Sakura stared at her for a second and even Kakashi, who had entered right this moment to deliver a scroll (three hours late of course) looked at her in mild shock.

"Shizune?" Sakura asked carefully. "What does the message say?"

"Gather Team 8!" she ordered, still staring at the scroll, "You will go as well Kakashi!" She put the scroll down. "Sasuke had been captured at the summit."

"Really!?" Sakura exclaimed. dropping a stack of paper she had been holding on to.

"Really," Shizune confirmed grimly, "But Danzo has some plan going, accused Tayuya of being a sleeper agent and vanished with Sasuke in tow in the ensuing chaos. Tsunade wants us too get to him before he can get to Konoha and do whatever he plans on doing."

While Sakura stared at her in shock, Kakashi chucked the scroll onto the desk and vanished with a quick, "On my way."

Not ten minuets later, Team 8 was present in the office and Shizune explained the mission to them. Kurenai frowned when she heard about Tayuya being a sleeper agent and Hinata appeared decidedly worried. Shino merely pushed his shades a bit higher but even he seemed to express at least a minor amount of concern for the matter.

"Has the matter been resolved?" Kurenai asked.

"The message says that _'Naruto dealt with it_ ' so I suppose it is done with," Shizune answered. "Probably blown it to smithereens as well," she added under her breath.

Kiba snorted a laugh, prompting Kurenai to whack his head. She ignored his whining and Hinata's quiet chastising. "How are we to deal with Danzo when we find him?"

Shizune frowned. "Tsunade wants him stopped by any means necessary. So, if it comes down to it, you will have to fight him." She pointed at Kakashi, who was for once not reading one of his books. "That's why Kakashi goes with you. Danzo is not a man you can take lightly."

"I want to go as well!" Sakura threw in.

Shizune knew that it was probably a bad idea, Sakura could handle her own any time but when Sasuke was involved... Shizune really doubted that she would think clearly and Sasuke was known to exploit such things. But... she would probably go anyways and because a medic was never a bad idea, Shizune agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"We leave in twenty," Kurenai announced, looking pointedly at Kakashi.

The man didn't acknowledge her stare. "I'll be there."

* * *

It was most unusual, he thought to himself, being early as he was. But this was potentially an S-Ranked mission (not in difficulty but in it's importance) so he had that as an excuse. Maybe he also wanted Sasuke back in the village and punch him in the face, real hard, for being so stupid. Why ever Danzo was doing this, Kakashi had no idea, but he was one of the jonin that decidedly did not like the old warhawk. He, Gai, Kurenai and Anko were the most vocal about it.

Speaking of, why was she here? "Anko," he acknowledged but didn't look up from his book. "What brings you here."

"I want in."

He looked up, seeing her stand there in her trench coat, hands at her hips and expression a fair bit more serious than he had ever seen her. "Do you, now. How come?" How come she even knew about this mission?

"Me and old Danzo need to have a little chat," she hissed, her eyes darkening.

Right, there had been this one time where Anko disappeared right after her return to Konoha. He himself had long since suspected it, and Hiruzen had as well, that Danzo had a hand in it. No one ever made a move to prove it but Anko had these peculiar scars around the patch of skin where her curse mark had once been. She herself never said anything about it but Kakashi had once caught her glare at Danzo with utter hate and disgust, so it was pretty obvious.

Since Danzo was now officially a traitor, as Tsunade had announced in her message, Anko obviously saw the chance to get even. He couldn't fault her. His eyes drifted to the scars that were visible behind the collar of her trench coat.

"We leave as soon as Team 8 arrives," he said simply, returning his eyes to his book.

More assistance couldn't hurt. And getting Danzo back for all the shit he had pulled, no matter how much the villages had profited from it, couldn't be too bad. Kakashi didn't like to think about what he did to Anko. It made him angry and anger would only cloud his mind.

* * *

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that Sasuke would fail but couldn't he at least have gotten away with it? He glared at the White Zetsu that knelt before him.

"Go free him," he ordered, "And make sure he kills Danzo, the old bastard." He wouldn't want that bastard to get his hands on Sasuke's eyes.

The White Zetsu sunk into the ground wordlessly and Madara turned back to Kabuto and whatever was left of Orochimaru that rested in a bed with many many tubes and beeping machines. The thing in the bed wasn't human, very far from it. The head was _somewhat_ human in appearance but looked as it it was rotting away or had been roasted over open fire. The rest of it was _maybe_ a body, but could just have been the spine with chunks of flesh and bone attached to it. How that thing was even breathing was beyond him, but that wasn't why he had come here.

"Orochimaru," he began, "I have come with a request to you."

"And what would that be?"

His eyes flickered to Kabuto. Apparently Orochimaru was unable to speak. Not that it was surprising. "The Edo Tensei. I want it."

"And why would we give it to you?"

He noticed how the yellow eyes of Orochimaru flicked almost curiously to his retainer. He smirked, which was audible in his voice. "A war needs an army."

Kabuto's grin was mad, a crazed glee that stemmed from an insane mind. "True, that is."

* * *

Sasuke awoke slowly and with a superior headache, but he knew the moment his consciousness returned that his was bound and restraint by a seal that cut off his chakra flow. What happened to him? The chains and... the noise, chocking and... He scowled.

 _Naruto._

He had been defeated. And he had the feeling that the blonde bastard had been holding back. He extended what was left of his senses with the seal on him and found that he was being carried, the gait of whomever it was was uneven but the arm that held him was strong, a ninja probably. Could it be Naruto?

One eye opening, he found himself staring at the hem of black robes and the cobble tone ground. _Black Robes?_

"You're awake."

Nope, not Naruto. Was that Danzo? Why was...? Whatever. "Untie me," he ordered.

The only answer he got was a sudden sense of vertigo as he was thrown forwards and hit the stone ground with a grunt. _Fuck this guy..._ Sasuke rolled onto his back and sprung up into a standing position. The seal was doing a number on him, he barely managed to remain on his feet. He couldn't activate his Sharingan to glare at Danzo, who was calmly starring at him.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, "And why have you taken me with you?"

"I will make you an offer," Danzo said, ignoring his questions, "And I will only make it once. I offer you a place in Konoha at my side. We will make it stronger than it ever was and see it rise above the other villages, rise to the top." He extended a hand to him. "Tsunade will soon lose her position and I will become Hokage. With you, the last Uchiha, our reign would be eternal."

The hell? "You are a traitor," he said. He himself was as well but that wasn't the point.

"I do not think you have any ground to make such an assumption," Danzo drawled, "But I am not a traitor. I am loyal to Konoha."

Sasuke sneered at him, just as he felt something touch the manacles that bound him. They came undon suddenly and the seal that was applied to him got canceled out. He grinned, maybe the White Zetsu wasn't that useless after all. "I know who you are. I know what you did." Lightning crackled in his hand, the screeching of a thousand birds rang though the air. "And I will kill you!"

The Susanoo materialized before Danzo could even think of blinking. The skeletal shroud received Sasuke's Chidori and slammed it down into the bridge where Danzo stood, crushing it into the waters below. Sasuke gazed down into the water, but found neither a body nor any blood. Blood which should definitely be there.

"So Itachi told you everything before he died."

Sasuke whirled around to see Danzo stand a few feet behind him, the arm that usually hung in his robes rested at his side, covered in bandages. Sasuke snarled at him. How the hell was he unharmed? He had felt the impact, felt bones break and smelt blood splatter and yet? Then again...

The Susanoo's fist slammed into Danzo with enough force to shatter a mountain, enough force to probably kill Naruto, and he could hear the loud crack of the man's bones. He withdrew the fist and-

"He was a fool to let you live. I will rectify this."

Slowly Sasuke turned to the left, the Susanoo fading, and stared at Danzo, who was standing there perfectly unharmed, undoing the bandages around his arm.

"What _are_ you?" he questioned lowly.

The bandages dropped away, revealing sickly grey skin and-

Sasuke bristled, the hair on his neck stood on end and his Sharingan pulsed, swirling madly in unadulterated rage. " _WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?_ " he bit out roughly, glaring death at the man's arm, over a dozen Sharingan eyes that were somehow implanted into the man's skin.

Danzo didn't answer, instead he made three handseals before inhaling deeply.

With an primal snarl Sasuke launched himself forwards, whatever measly wind jutsu Danzo had thrown at him didn't even make the Susanoo flinch. In a flash, Sasuke's sword sliced clean through Danzo's neck and the Uchiha made sure to take in every drop of blood that spilled from the man's neck when-

He vanished.

"I will subdue you." Sasuke didn't turn around to look at the man. "And you will serve me. One way or another."

 _What the hell?_

* * *

Kakashi was now moving faster than the rest of the team and only Anko seemed to be keeping up. Pakkun had told him they were close, the scent easier to find because of the blood. He raced up the river, his nose now also alert to the blood the water carried downstream, fearing the worst. Of course Sasuke would pick a damn fight with Danzo! There was just no way the brat would go quietly just about anywhere!

Anko was pulling up at is side. "I call dibs on the old fuck if he's still alive, you take the Uchiha brat."

He merely nodded as the collapsed bridge came up in front of them. They barely managed to survey the situation when a purple skeleton exploded out of the water and fired a flaming arrow at something high up in the air. It missed what Kakashi assumed to be Danzo. Holy-! What was that skeleton? That couldn't be Sasuke's Susanoo, right?

"I am growing tired of you, Uchiha!" Danzo shouted before vanishing in a body flicker. Kakashi's uncovered Sharingan eye followed his pat down to Sasuke, where he collided with the Susanoo's arm using a wind blade that crated an infernal screeching sound upon impact. He glanced at Anko and nodded.

Time to engage.

 _ **"Raikiri!"**_

Kakashi's hand ran clean though Danzo's side and for a split second, Kakashi was surprised. Then, the body faded, the warm, slick blood that covered his arm disappeared and even the warmth of it vanished as if it had never been there in the first place. A genjutsu? That was god damn impossible, he had his Sharingan uncovered!

"Kakashi," Danzo's voice called from atop the bridge, "I should have guessed that Tsunade would send you. Konoha truly does have the fastest messenger hawks in all of the elemental nations."

He stood back and looked at Sasuke, who had cuts in various places and looked overall pretty roughed up.

His former student gave him a cold look. "Come to finally get me yourself, huh?" Sasuke sneered. "Has Naruto finally grown tired of it?"

"You and I both know that he never would," Kakashi answered evenly. "You look like shit, Sasuke."

They both looked up as Anko and just about five dozen snakes attacked Danzo on the bridge. Kakashi looked back at Sasuke, whose Susanoo was fading. "You have grown strong."

Sasuke spat out blood into the water. "Not strong enough yet," he growled back.

"Strong enough for what exactly?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly. "You have killed your brother. What else is there for you, now that you burned it all with your hate?"

Sasuke laughed. "Not going to offer Team 7 as my family this time around, _sensei_?" he mocked.

He sighed. "What keeps your rage burning, Sasuke?" Kakashi looked sadly at him. "Is it because there is nothing else you feel you have? You are a fool, you damn brat."

Sasuke scoffed scathingly. "Konoha was responsible for the death of my clan." He glared at him. " _That_ keeps my rage burning!"

A snake fell into the water besides them and exploded into smoke. "You will not get away this time. War is coming and we don't need you attacking other villages like you did with Killer B." Kakashi unfurled a scroll, a containment scroll for prisoners. "Tsunade had to officially brand you as a missing nin and not even Naruto has the time or _the nerve_ to deal with your hate." He pointed at Sasuke with one hand and tapped his neck with the other. "And all that because of the mark you choose to use."

Sasuke's hand wandered to the curse mark and for a second, he looked very lost to Kakashi.

"Anko told me what it's like," he continued, "The whispers, the pain and power that doesn't let you go. Naruto removed it from her neck. Does she seem weaker to you? Have you, too, not outgrown the power it offers?"

The Uchiha looked up to the bridge, where Danzo was fending off thousands of probably poisonous needles with a wind chakra shuriken. Kakashi hoped that his words would reach. "You know, if I were to take a guess, I could imagine Danzo being very much responsible for ordering something like killing off an entire clan, though why he thought that would be a good idea, I'll never know."

He could see Sasuke's jaw tense. "They were planning a coup," he whispered, almost to himself, "Itachi... he did it under the condition he could spare me."

Kakashi didn't know if Sasuke's brother had told him that or if he was making it up along the way but Kakashi knew that Itachi had loved his little brother very much, that he would do everything to keep him safe. His Sharingan took in the tiny flicker of chakra on Sasuke's neck and instantly the scowl returned. That damn mark...

"It doesn't change _anything_!" Sasuke roared, the Sasanoo flaring to life. "I will have my revenge! And I will start with that old man!"

* * *

He was running out of eyes, at this rate he might as well die for real. There were yet eight left to use, so nothing too bad. What was bad on the other hand was the quick response from Tsunade. While he was, somewhere deep down, proud that the ninja of his village were so effective, it didn't help at all that they were already there to stop him.

He had hoped to break Sasuke in, slap a few seals and a contract seal of servitude on him and at least use him as a puppet while they backtracked to the Root base just underneath the First Hokage's head, but this didn't seem possible anymore. Not only did he not have the time to apply those infernally complicated contract seals, he was now also hard pressed to escape the clutches of one of Orochimaru's former experiments, namely Anko Mitarashi, who was throwing more snakes and needles him him than he had ever seen in his entire ninja career. Maybe he shouldn't have cut around on her so much.

"Die you god damn cripple!" she hollered, out of the sleeve of her trench coat, a huge, absolutely enormous fang rushed at him and he flicked backwards out of the way, just in time to see the stone corrode and melt away underneath the fang's poison. He was getting too old for this stuff. This must have been how Hiruzen had felt, fighting Orochimaru back then.

This plan was falling apart fast and Danzo realized that he needed to-

Doge out of the way of the flaming purple skeleton fist of Sasuke's Susanoo. Yes, definitely falling apart. He was, of course, not stupid enough to have ignored the possibility of reinforcements, so a group of his Root shinobi should be somewhere up ahead. He simply didn't think they'd be that fast. He activated the Izanagi again, even though it would do a number on his chakra reserves, but now that Hatake was here as well, he'd rather sacrifice a few eyes more than dying here now.

The good thing about the Izanagi was, that he could rewrite reality with it and the cells of Hashirama in his arm ensured that the time span in which he could undo his own fate was extended. The only backdrop was the loss off a Sharingan, as the Izanagi would claim the light of the eye whenever he used it. Fact was, that he had a lot more Sharingan eyes stored away in Konoha, his body simply couldn't support that many powerful eyes at once and seventeen was simply his physical limit.

A limit he now cursed extensively.

He was just about to retreat down away the other side of the bridge when his way was blocked by none other than Tsunade Senju. A royally pissed one at that.

Well, good thing he had sent the evidence ahead with a hawk. Hopefully it would reach his base before he ran out of eyes. And he really didn't want to use the one in his own eye socket, given how special it was. And his last resort would... a bit too early to use. Then again, he really needed to get out of here. Preferably with the last Uchiha.

There goes nothing...

* * *

Tayuya stirred with a low moan, waking up for the first time since she fainted dead away in the forest. She felt sore, really sore, but was also quite comfortable in what she assumed to be their hotel bed. The memories of their fight with Orochimaru came back to her and she frowned. He was... alive, sadly, but apparently unable to mark her again. She'd see that one as positive.

Strong arms tightened around her and she sighed in content, the warmth that pulsed on her neck pleasurably stirred her further awake. "Mornin', Lover boy," she mumbled. "Got any breakfast yet?"

He chuckled, the vibration going though all of her body. "I could offer you dinner. We'd have to wait for breakfast until tomorrow and I had actually hoped to back home by then. You know, wedding and all."

"You forgot about the baby making," she purred, digging her nails into his arm. She wiggled her hips against him. "Never mind, you didn't forget."

He groaned. "How could I ever?"

"That's good, cause once this ring is on my finger it better be the only thing on me aside from your hands."

He almost whimpered. Tayuya was immensely proud of herself and would have probably gone down on him if not for the fact that she was still so god damn tired. "You know it. Now, food?"

"Yeah, right," he breathed, "Lemme just catch my breath."

She laughed loudly. "Need some ice?"

"Please."

Tayuya slowly got out of bed, naked of course, and yawned, stretching sore muscles. She glanced over he shoulder and noted how Naruto's eyes were glued to her backside. "Not gonna happen," she told him before she bent down to pick up his shirt.

Naruto made a chocking noise and Tayuya knew that this was going to be a great day for her.

Others... not so much.

* * *

Tsunade obliterated what was left of the brige with a single punch. "Get out here Danzo so I can skin you alive!" Her eyes fell on Sasuke, whose Susanoo just faded away, leaving him panting on one knee. "And _you_ ," she growled, "You will come with me so I can beat some sense in your duck butt head!"

" _Duck butt!?"_ Sasuke wheezed, glaring at her with one eye.

"She is right, you know," Kakashi commented from behind him, "It does look like one."

Danzo stood a fair distance behind Tsunade, on the other side of the bridge (or it's remains, really) and eyed them coolly. Anko came to stand at Tsunade's side and they both readied to fight him. The situation was clearly in their favor, even now when Team 8 wasn't even hear yet. She and Anko could easily disable Danzo and-

"SASUKE!"

That, no matter how you looked at it, was Sakura, shouting so loudly, Tsunade was sure the water must have vibrated. Of course Shizune had allowed her to go with them. She chanced a glance down the river and sure enough, there was Sakura, closely followed by Team 8. Kurnai immediately spotted Danzo and ordered her team into position. The jonin herself joined her on the bridge.

"Lady Tsunade," she greeted, eyes on Danzo.

"Kurenai," Tsunade replied, "Fancy meeting you here. Now let's put this old geezer in his place. He will stand to trial once we get back."

Something about the fact that Danzo did not even twitch unsettled her greatly. Kurenai leaned over to her. "There's something you need to know."

Tsunade nodded. "Go ahead then."

* * *

In the end Danzo decided to take the easy way out. Revealing too much of his resources and skills was foolish and the Uchiha had probably no idea what Izanagi even was so this particular secret was yet safe. He would never win this fight, not with all the eyes of every Uchiha out there, and so surrendering without actually surrendering might just be the best idea. He oucldn't just lay down arms, that would be suspicious, so he needed to be defeated and taken in. He had forwarded the evidence already and, if he was lucky, the council was already discussing it. Homura and Koharu would never tolerate such grave misjudgment from Tsunade and once his agents started spreading the word, everything would still go according to plan. The best thing was, they were probably taking the Uchiha back with them, just where he could reach him.

Now he could only hope that Orochimaru had taken the rebellious redhead out of the equation and all that was left then was set the Uzumaki up with one of the other two, no, both of them. A wedding was planned anyways so that wouldn't cause much trouble.

Danzo mentally prepared himself to take some hard blows before going down when suddenly the air above one of the debris pieces began to swirl madly and Madara Uchiha appeared on the stone.

* * *

"Sasuke! You are hurt!"

He really wanted to roll his eyes right then but they really hurt from overusing the Susanoo. He was glad that he wouldn't go blind, having Itachi's eyes implanted by Madara undid this nasty bit, but they were still hard to master. Sakura couched down at his side and, much to his surprised-

Slapped him so hard across the face that he was thrown into the water.

Okay, that hurt.

"You idiot!" Why did he feel like Naruto? "We all could have-! We were your friends, we-!" She didn't make any coherent sentences as Kakashi pulled him out of the water.

He coughed a few times and looked up to Sakura with bleary eyes. "I..." His head was hurting. The mark on his neck felt strange, almost as if it weren't there. "I didn't think..." What? _What_ didn't he think? It felt more like he hadn't been thinking at all.

Sasuke brought hand to his neck. The skin around the mark was cooler than normal. It felt almost as if a wright had been taken from his shoulders. Had something happened to Orochimaru? He took a deep breath and stood on the water's surface. Suddenly his abused ribs grew warm and he blinked lazily at Sakura, who was healing him, her hands glowing a soft green.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, but his voice sounded wrong.

She smiled weakly up at him. "Because Naruto isn't your only friend, you know."

He didn't say anything in return, couldn't think of anything to say. Once he could breath freely again, Sakura stepped back. He looked from her to Kakashi and back to her. They didn't attack him, not counting the slap across the face. He wanted to ask why they hadn't, because he didn't understand, when he heard the rasping sound of Madara's appearance on a piece of Debris before them.

"You do get yourself in quite interesting situations, young Sasuke," Madara drawled, casually sitting down where he had appeared.

Kakashi immediately flung a kunai at him, but just as Sasuke expected it, the weapon just passed though him. The glare that Madara sent Kakashi's way was one of fury and pure loathing, Sasuke briefly wondered if they knew each other.

"We are leaving," Madara said to him and Sasuke found that he didn't know what to do.

Going to Konoha would see him in prison. Going to Konoha would mean that he had to stay in the village that murdered his entire family and forced his brother to do it. Going back to Konoha would mean that he would have to face the shame of having betrayed them. _No._ He shook his head. They betrayed him, they... they...

...

He remembered how Naruto called him his brother. He remembered that he offered his aid in hunting Itachi, to grow stronger. He remember Sakura-

Sasuke grit his teeth, clawing at the flame of anger that burned in his heart, holding onto it for all he was. He stepped forwards before he could grow weak, and immediately he was swallowed in Madara's Sharingan. He looked back one last time and the look of hurt in Sakura's eyes stole his breath.

What the hell was wrong with him!?

* * *

Danzo was slammed into the ground hard, Kurenai apparently did splendid axe kicks, and remained motionless. Tsunade eyed him for a second before stepping closer and putting her hand on his forehead. Immediately it glowed blue and she nodded.

"He's out cold," she said, "Let's pack up and head back to Konoha." She turned around to see what the others were doing and noticed a distinctive lack of duck butt. "Where is the brat?"

Kakashi and Sakura jumped up to them. "Madara," was all the silver haired jonin said, his voice almost bitter instead of his usual lazy drawl.

She sighed. "Well, at least we have Danzo down and he doesn't have his grasp on the last Uchiha." She reached into her cleavage, which drew a scandalized noise from Sakura, and withdrew a scroll which she threw to Kurenai and her team. "Seal the old coot inside. I want to go home. Naruto and Tayuya should be on their way already."

No one disagreed with her and they reached Konoha in a days time, given that no one was sprinting this time.

Shizune was there to greet them and Tsunade barely dismissed them before Anko was already dragging Kakashi off to her den and do unspeakable things to him. Kurenai merely rolled her eyes and went to eat something with her team, Hinata bowed her head before leaving. Ever the polite young woman. Tsunade called for Yugao and ordered her to take the scroll into the sealed prison chambers, coincidentally the ones where Tayuya had spent her early years in Konoha.

"How far along are the preparations?" she asked Shizune.

"We are as good as ready, the invitations are already sent and most are already on their way," Shizune replied, "The Kazekage has, in fact, already arrived."

"What?" Tsunade asked, "How did he get here so fast?"

Shizune shrugged. "He left as soon as the danger was dealt with and apparently both Naruto and Tayuya were fast asleep by then. That was two and a half days ago."

She sighed. "My head... I have lost any feeling for time. That means that the two lovebirds should arrive soon. Let's-"

"Lady Hokage!"

Tsunade turned around and found that the Raikage, with a small escort was just entering the village. Things were definitely going to fast for her.

Maybe she was really getting old...

* * *

 **A/N: Rejoice, for the next chapter will be released within a day! Wedding fluff!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Well, under an hour later is still within the same day, yes?**

 **Take it! Take it and love it!**

* * *

It was nice, being back in Konoha, Tayuya decided, even if Tsunade was still probably trying to dent her head for going to Orochimaru. She didn't really feel any love for the village before but now... she had her home here, her clan and... Naruto. Speaking, well, thinking off, where was he? She turned around just as he shoved something into her face. It smelled _delicious_! She reached out to take it but he drew it away.

"Hey!" she exclaimed in affront, but smiled like an idiot.

He grinned at her. "You want it, you gotta take it from me!"

"Oh I _so_ will!"

He laughed as he ran from her, weaving though the crowd of startled civilians, none of them even managed to catch a glimpse of them. They passed Tsunade, who they had left behind before, and she tried to grab at them. Of course, she missed.

"Get back here! You have a report to turn in!" she hollered after them but didn't give chase.

Tayuya had ignored her anyways. Naruto was the one who would have to write that. He _was_ clan head after all. She turned a corner and collided face first with him, throwing both of them to the ground. Naruto had enough brain left to hold what just had to be a cinnamon bun aloft and not drop it. She straddled him now, trying to snatch it away before they even hit the ground.

"Mine!" she shouted triumphantly and pulled but Naruto didn't let go. She scowled at him.

He looked almost oddly at her. "It's not that easy, Tayu."

His gaze unsettled her. "What do you want?"

"Kiss me."

Now she grinned. "And if I don't?"

"Then you won't get the bun."

She frowned playfully, tugging a bit at the pastry before sighing, "Fine."

Naruto sat up fast, almost colliding with her, before he more or less devoured her lips with ravenous hunger. Tayuya almost forgot about the cinnamon bun but even as he left it in her grasp to put his hand in her hair while the other squeezed her closer, she found that the cinnamon bun could wait. She moaned into his mouth and threw both arms around his neck to get more of him, more of his lips, more of his taste, more of his warmth.

They had to break apart eventually, both breathing hard as Tayuya leaned her forehead against his. "Satisfied?" she asked between deeps gasps for air.

"No," he growled and Tayuya felt her longing for him grow immensely. "But we need to hurry or they will start out own wedding without us."

She ground her hips against him, seeking the sweet friction it brought. "Hell if I care," she breathed, kissing his jawline. Though, she really wanted to get married now and put another level on her bond to Naruto.

He grinned and stood up, but Tayuya kept her legs wrapped around him. "You are driving me crazy," he groaned.

"Oh yeah? Can't say much about crazy but you _are_ hard."

"And whose fault is that?" he whispered against her ear.

Tayuya shrugged, letting go off him. "I wonder." Straightening her shirt, she wondered if their wedding cake would be made of chocolate. Well, she would find out soon enough but they better know: No chocolate cake, no wedding!

Naruto spoke again when she was almost out off the alley they had gotten themselves into.

"I love you, you know?"

She halted mid step, dropping the cinnamon roll. Slowly, carefully she turned to look at him. There was no goofy smile, no uneasy expression, no embarrassment, no regret. Just this small smile adorned his lips and her heart either stopper or just beat too fast to feel anymore but Tayuya took a step in his direction. And another. And a third when she noticed she was crying.

"Huh?" she made, voice so weak, so confused. She wiped them away but they just kept spilling and she didn't know why.

His hand rested on her cheek, wiping away her tears. She looked up and saw him cry as well. Carefully she reached out and did like he had done, wiping the tears away. His smile widened a bit and he used his other hand to draw her closer.

"I love you," he said again and before she could try and choke out a response, he kissed her and Tayuya poured all the feelings into it instead.

She never mourned the lost cinnamon roll. In fact, she forgot she even had it.

* * *

"Why is everything in red?" she wondered aloud when they entered the compound after a few detours that involved heated kissing and hands in the other's pants. She may also have scarred some boy for live, flashing him like that. Boy should be grateful! Not that he would see something hotter than her anytime soon! "Isn't the clan's emblem white?"

"No idea," Naruto responded before sneakily squeezing her butt. Again. He now did that whenever no one looked. Not that it bothered her, not at all. Jeez, it was driving her _mad_ , though.

Tayuya decided to get back at him. So... she grabbed his dick. Through his pants, at least, but she didn't bother doing it unseen. "If you want to have this wedding with pants on, you better get a grip on yourself, before I get one on you!" It wasn't a serious threat because if he grabbed at her one more time she would devour him then and there. His confession had made her... _very_ horny. Horny enough to warrant new panties. Hm... nah, she would go without. They would get in the way anyways.

He groaned, twitching in her hand. "Fine, fine!" he gasped, earning a pleased grin from Tayuya. "Don't be hasty now!"

She snorted. "You were the one fondling me!"

"Yeah, but your ass just screams for my attention!"

"So does your dick!" she countered.

"Gods, I want to fuck you so bad."

"Right back at you. If there is no chocolate cake, we fuck, alright?"

"Deal."

"Good."

"EHEM!" Someone loudly cleared their throat besides them, just before their lips would have met. Tayuya made an annoyed noise but turned anyways, only to be pulled back into a kiss despite her honest effort not to snog him.

"EHEHEM!" it came again but they ignored it.

"Would you two stop it already!" a voice whined, that definitely belonged to Karin, "The guests will arrive soon and we can't have them see you shag in the yard!"

Tayuya reluctantly parted from Naruto. "I bet you a hundred ryo that we can."

* * *

 _"You were ready to cry!" Tayuya laughed while Karin rolled her eyes._

 _"You almost messed up the while ordeal!" she said, sniffing primly. "Tsunade was about ready to kill! ME of all people! If you hadn't just messed up Orochimaru, she would have tried to kill you!"_

 _Tayuya waved a hand dismissively. "Details, details. Now, where was I?"_

* * *

"That's a lot of people," she told him as they watched the alt least one hundred guests converse and socialize on the compound grounds.

Naruto nodded, fiddling with the red sash that was supposed to be wrapped around his waist. "Most of the Hyuuga are here, the Aburame, the Nara and the Yamanaka. The Akimichi are responsible for the catering."

"Is there chocolate cake."

He chuckled. "Hell yeah, there is."

She grinned. "At least one reason to be here."

"Hey!" he exclaimed in mock offense and lightly shoved her shoulder.

She caught his hand before he could pull it back. "So... officially marrying, huh?"

Naruto nodded, squeezing her hand. "Well, yeah. In theory, we are already officially married. This is just a display. A useless one, now that Madara emerged, though."

"No shit," Tayuya snorted. Still, neither he nor her were about to end this whole debacle. Both had wanted a family, Naruto more so than Tayuya, but even she couldn't deny that getting settled like that, ceremony and all, was something she wouldn't ever have dreamed about back when Orochimaru had her under his thumb.

Now, even without dream, it was like a dream come true.

* * *

"Gaara!" Naruto called out, waving his red haired friend over to him, "How was the trip?"

Followed by his siblings, the Kazekage made his way over to the veranda he and Tayuya were sitting on. "We barely were a day in Suna, you know? But it was fine, no trouble on the way." He bowed his head to Tayuya. "My congratulations to the bride." Both siblings gave her the same sentiment, though Naruto could have sworn that Temari was glaring at her.

Tayuya waved a hand dismissively. "I know, I know. It's fine."

"You'd better pity her," a voice called from behind the Kazekage and his siblings, one that carried a lot of good humor, but Naruto could sense the underlying threat all the same. Kami above! He hadn't told Sakura!

Said girl was smiling at them, a smile that greatly unsettled both of them. Tayuya leaned over to him and whispered, "Will she try to kill us?"

Naruto slowly shook his head. "I don't think so," he said, "At least... not yet. And then maybe just me."

Tayuya huffed and gripped his hand. "Oh yeah? Well she can't have you." She grinned. "Not until you fucked me senseless, that is."

Temari, who had been close enough to hear her, blushed and gave them a scandalized look. As Sakura approached them, with Ino in tow, Kankuro was still staring wide eyed at her and Gaara had to drag him away as he excused himself to greet the other guests.

"So," Sakura began, " _You_ are the husband, huh?" She looked none too pleased with the way she found out about this.

"Obviously," Tayuya snorted and Naruto managed to catch her hand before she could grab his dick again. She showed him her tongue but kept his hand in hers.

"Uhm, yeah," Naruto began sheepishly, "so it appears."

"And why have I not heard of this until this morning!?" Sakura demanded loudly.

"It was an A-Rank secret!" Ino threw in, "No one was supposed to know!"

Sakura glared at her. "So you _did_ know!"

Ino backed away. "It was a clan secret!" she cried before turning tail and fleeing in the direction of the rest of her clan that was gathering of the building.

Sakura sighed in defeat before pouting at him. He almost laughed and Tayuya said, "Shouldn't do that, pinky. Gives you wrinkles."

"I'm not that old!" Sakura fired back.

"I'll tell you that in thirty years when I don't look a day over 25 and you have to bath in anti aging cream!"

"You little-!"

"Who are you calling little!?"

Naruto could have sworn that he had imagined this day going along far easier than this.

* * *

"The ceremony will begin soon!" Shizune called out over the courtyard. "Please find yourselves a place in the main building's main hall!" As soon as she had finished her sentence, she scurried back into said building to get up into the room where Naruto and Tayuya were supposed to wait for the procedure to begin. She really hoped that they didn't suddenly decided to accelerate it all to the honeymoon already, but Karin and Sari where up there as well so it couldn't be that bad.

She thought.

"You aren't even dressed yet!" Shizune shrieked.

In fact, Tayuya wasn't dressed at all. Sari was trying to braid Tayuya's far too long hair while Karin tried to convince her of the necessity to wear her robes. Naruto, reclining in a chair not far from them, was watching them all in some sort of amusement. And, obviously, he was leering at Tayuya. Shizune threw her sandal at him.

"Help them! We have not even ten minutes!" she ordered.

Naruto laughed but rose all the same. He walked over to his wife-soon-to-be-wife (stupid title) and hugged her from behind. Sari silently protested and slammed a note, that read some profanities, onto Naruto's shoulder. He whispered into her ear. "Wear the robes, Tayu. For me. If only so that I can slowly peel them off your wonderful skin and kiss every inch of it, worship every spot that drives you crazy."

Shizune had the decency to blush but Karin merely rolled her eyes and held out the robes once more. "Get in them already."

Now Tayuya readily agreed.

"You have eight minutes!" Shizune reminded them and hurried down into the hall.

* * *

"How are they?" Tsunade asked, standing up on the small platform where she would officiate the wedding.

Shizune huffed. "Tayuya was still naked when I looked inside the room."

"Sages have mercy," Tsunade moaned, "Will this end in a fiasco?"

"I don't think so," Shizune hummed, "They really want this."

The present guests quieted down when Karin and Sari entered the room, dressed in white with a red sash around their waists. They scurried up the aisle and stood across from Tsunade, representing the Uzumaki clan in this union. Usually the clan head would take this position but, obviously, Naruto was otherwise occupied. Mainly with being the groom.

Tsunade briefly smiled at the two cousins before she surveyed the guests once more. She was almost surprised to see Hinata down there, who had the biggest of crushes on Naruto. Tsunade sincerely hoped that she could be happy for Naruto and see that he was quite taken. Neji was standing at her side, a ring suspiciously displayed on his left ring finger. The Hokage's eye s widened impeccably when she spotted the very same ring on Tenten, who stood right there with him. Hiashi had obviously gotten control over his clan. As a matter of fact, Tsunade could see none of the elders in attendance. Here's hoping that she didn't need to file them as deceased...

Sakura was talking quietly with Ino, both standing in the row behind Inoichi and the rest of the Yamanaka clan. If her apprentice was still pissed that she hadn't known about the wedding, she couldn't see it in her face anymore. Kiba, who stood besides is sister, was trying to sneak glances at Hinata. Well, sure, if the idiot got a grip already he wouldn't be too bad for the Hyuuga heiress (apparently Hiashi had reinstated her). If her father approved, of course. Shino and the rest of his clan stood a bit separated from the rest of the Konoha group, mostly because they always had their bugs moved in their immediate vicinity. That was also the reason they were placed at the very left of the hall, while all guests from outside the village were at the right side.

Curiously enough, Sai was also on the right side, at the very back. He sat in front of a canvas, so Tsunade guessed that he deemed the angle sof sight better from over there. Just as she had finished tat thought, Sai packed up and moved to the left, where he sat down once more and observed the stage only to move to the right side again shortly afterwards. Shizune excused herself from her side and moved to stand besides the big double door through which Naruto and Tayuya would, hopefully, enter in about two minutes.

Her eyes fell on the other Kage and Tsunade had to admit that she had almost inhaled her cup of tea, cup included, when she heard that the Tsuchikage would come with his granddaughter. Those two were seated on the very right of the first row, Kurotsuchi looked rather uneasy there, among all these Konoha Shinobi but her grandfather didn't seem half as tense. He merely seemed annoyed that the Raikage was constantly talking to either him or his younger brother, Killer B. The Mizukage was pouting like there was no tomorrow and Tsunade dearly hoped that Tayuya wouldn't blow a gasket because of that.

Gaara was sitting in the chair at the aisle at the very front, for he was there to present Naruto's family. The Uzumaki had told her that usually she would have been the first choice but, because she had to officiate the whole thing, it was Gaara who would take the part. What surprised her, and the girl in question, to no end, was that Tayuya had elected Temari as her family member for this occasion.

 _"You are the only one aside from lover boy that can claim to have beat me,"_ she had explained, _"So you better be fucking grateful!"_

Well, in the end Temari accepted because Gaara had asked her to. Kakashi was the poor fool that was tasked with bearing the rings and delivering a speech in Naruto's honor. Poor he was, because the bastard wasn't even there yet!

She signaled for Yugao and almost yelped when the bridesmaid that had been sitting right besides her, stood up.

"Yes, milady?" she asked while Tsunade took a calming breath.

"I would have asked you to go look for Kakashi but I suppose you are already occupied." Tsunade shook her head. "When did you get here?"

Yugao bowed her head. "I have been here ever since you ordered me into the Uzumaki clan's service."

"Oh." Well, she had done that. "Right, but you wouldn't perhaps know where Kakashi is?"

"Right here."

Tsunade did yelp this time as the man spoke from behind her. "Sages, Kakashi! Why did you just appear behind me!?"

Kakashi (Lords above, below and in the first seating row! Was he unmasked!?) inclined his head lazily. "I have been here all day." He lifted a cushion into her field of vision. "I am here with the rings, after all." Two rings of black metal with a red crystal in shape of the Uzumaki swirl linted darkly in the sunlight.

Tsunade blinked at the man. "Your mask?"

He shrugged and for the very first time Tsunade saw his thin lips stretch into a tight smile. "I was not allowed to wear it." He glanced at Karin. "The clan would have beheaded me."

Yugao stifled a snort. Tsunade shook her head. "This could actually go off without a hitch," she mumbled to herself.

In that moment, the door swung open.

* * *

The entire hall was silent and Naruto felt as proud as he was nervous. He glanced at Tayuya, who he was leading by the hand into the room. She was smiling so widely that it just had to hurt. Any wider and it would look crazy. Well, maybe she was crazy. Crazy for loving him. But then again he was guilty of the same, being crazy enough to love her.

"Lord Uzumaki and the Lady Tayuya Uzumaki!" Shizune announced loudly besides them and Naruto almost forgot that that was his cue to start walking. He had to drag Tayuya forward, who appeared distinctively uncomfortable, being scrutinized by just about a hundred people. He squeezed her hand and he could feel her relax a little.

He caught Hinata's eye when they passed the Hyuuga clan and she smiled brightly at him, apparently genuinely happy for them. Which was a pleasant surprise, really, because usually, when he walked through a crowd, he could feel them tense as if he would maul them any second now. As if! Tayuya was far more likely to do that! And then he would have to love her until she calmed down. That, Naruto decided, may not even be the worst outcome for this.

What kind of amazed him was the brown haired girl with... a cat on her shoulder(?) that was staring at Kiba like he was something incredibly tasty.

They reached the three steps that led up to Tsunade and he almost missed the first one. Tayuya snorted besides him but almost missed the second one. When they both laughed they nearly tripped over the third.

He could see Tsunade roll her eyes and- "Holy shit!" Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask! Karin glared at him from where she stood while Sari was bent over holding her tummy. Had her throat allowed it, she would probably be laughing loudly.

Gaara came up besides him and led him to stand with Karin, who immediately stepped on his toes, while Temari led Tayuya to stand with Shizune. He glared mildly at Karin as Tsunade cleared her throat.

"We have gathered here today," she spoke loudly, "To witness the union of one Naruto Uzumaki, Clan Head of the Uzumaki, and Tayuya Uzumaki in marriage!"

While she spoke, Kakashi stepped in between them with the rings. They were traditionally a dark color so they wouldn't glint in the light and give away their position. They were ninja after all. Tsunade was talking about the values of marriage, about the beauty of it but all the beauty Naruto could admire then was Tayuya's grin of anticipation. He could see her bounce a little as her eyes flickered from the rings to him. Her hair was done in one long, thick braid that fell down over her shoulder. She was constantly fiddling with it at this point. Her robes were the same shade of red as her hair, which had apparently taken forever to find so that it wouldn't clash with each other. In the purple sash she wore, which she said symbolized her past, was the flute he had gifted her.

Despite all the urging from Shizune, Karin and even Ino, Tayuya wore no make up, nothing at all. Her lashes were long enough already and her pale skin could, in his opinion, only ever be blemished by the array of beauty products they wanted to put on her. Traditionally, as Tsunade had insisted, she wore her armor under the robe, which was clearly visible underneath her throat with the Uzumaki swirl on display.

He himself was dressed... sharply, he would have called it. A black robe with deep red accents and a sash in dark royal blue. He thought it looked strange but Shizune had assured him that this was custom. He, too, wore his chest armor to display, just like Tayuya. His hair had been slicked back, which felt and looked equally strange. Tayuya had eyed him carefully before bringing a single lock out of the carefully crafted hairstyle to dangle into his face. He could see how Shizune was glaring at the lock of stray hair.

"-and as a sign of their union, they will now exchange the rings!"

Gaara had to elbow him twice before he realized that he had to take the ring. The same had apparently happened between Tayuya and Temari, because his wife was glaring balefully at the Kazekage's sister. He took a heavy step forward and, for a brief second, was confused as to which ring to take. The one on his side? On Tayuya's side? Thankfully, Tayuya made the decision for him as she took the one on her side. Evidently, it had been the wrong one, because he could see Shizune roll her eyes and almost felt how Tsunade sighed. Kakashi merely smiled encouragingly. He looked so... so... normal without the mask.

"Come on, put the ring on her finger," Gaara whispered from besides him.

Almost laughing sheepishly, he gently took the hand Tayuya held out for him. Wait... that was the wrong one. He chuckled quietly and reached for her other hand. Tayuya reddened a bit but acted as if nothing had been wrong. Well, she wouldn't have admitted anything in the first place, she was far too proud for that.

The ring fit perfectly and he marveled at the way it stood out against her pale skin. When Tayuya slid the ring on his finger, he noticed how Kakashi was standing there, waiting with a long white cloth in hand, emblazoned with the Uzumaki swirl in red. Naruto didn't understand why they changed all the colors. The swirl was white for fucks sake! He was already quoting Tayuya in his head...

If Naruto remembered correctly, which he dearly hoped by now, they would hold hands while Gaara and Temari would tie the literal knot with the cloth. Then Kakashi would say a few words and Tsunade would declare them officially married.

Again.

Tayuya grasped his hand in her own and they watched as their hands disappeared underneath the white cloth. They had managed to tie it in a way that the Uzumaki swirl was now displayed to the guests with the knot resting atop it. How did Gaara know how to tie these?

Kakashi loudly cleared his throat but Naruto was a bit busy with admiring the way Tayuya's hair glinted in the light of the sun that fell in though one of the windows. Tayuya seemed engrossed with the ring on her finger but suddenly yelped when Temari kicked her foot.

"The vows," Kakashi quietly reminded them.

These vows were, unlike in a civilian wedding, more or less a pledge to the other in all sorts of situations. Custom dictated that the woman starts, so Tayuya took a deep breath and tried not to scowl, he could clearly see her struggle with that.

"..." She opened her mouth only to pause and close it again. Evidently she forgot the text she should now recite and Naruto fought down the urge to laugh. "Shut up," she hissed, kicking at his shin.

"Dammit, that hurt!" he mumbled back, rubbing his abused shin at his other leg.

"As if you remembered the stupid vow!" Tayuya huffed. "Fucking old school shit! Can't I just kiss you already?"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed enthusiastically. Kami dammit why did he let them plan the wedding!? He turned to Tsunade, whose eyebrows were twitching violently, probably the first signs of a seizure. "Can't we just kiss and be done with it!?" he asked her.

Tsunade exhales slowly, visibly doing her best not to punch the Uzumaki clan head in front of the entire village. "Gods be damned!" she hissed under her breath. "You will be the death of me!" she growled at them. Tayuya merely scoffed.

There were murmurs rising in volume amidst the guests when Tsunade loudly cleared her throat to regain their attention. "Before these witnesses, before their families and allies, before the Hokage and all of these guests, Lord Naruto Uzumaki and Lady Tayuya Uzumaki hereby swear-!"

"Yeah, yeah get on with it!" Tayuya hissed impatiently, earning a harsh glare from both Tsunade and Shizune. Kakashi merely rolled his eyes.

"Ehem!" she begins anew, "They swear to love and live for each other, to fight and die at each others side!" Tayuya was about to nag again but Temari pinched her side, causing her to squeak in surprise. "May their family ever prosper and their clan grow ever stronger! The union be sealed with a- _Oh for the love of kami!_ "

Of course, Tayuya did not wait until Tsunade had finished her carefully prepared speech and it seemed that neither Kakashi would get to show off his "Hip and cool" version of the groom's father's speech, because they were already kissing each other. Heatedly. In fact, Tayuya's hands were already on their way under his armor. Now that was a wedding he could live with.

* * *

"Have some god damned restraint, Arthur- I mean, Naruto!" Karin yelled at them while Sari was discreetly retreating from the stage to wheeze madly where no one could see her. Gaara sighed loudly and had to take a step back when Tayuya toppled Naruto over, devouring his mouth more than she was kissing it. Temari looked at them with a mixture of bewilderment and embarrassment, inching away from them to get out of the spotlight.

Kakashi just sighed happily. "Ah, youth."

"YOUTH!" was the enthusiastic response that came from somewhere outside, where Lee and Guy were on guard detail.

Tsunade was gaping at them, looking back and forth between the two of them and the guests, most of them shell shocked at such blatant display of... err, what could have been fertility, but was nothing short of lust.

Shizune cooed at them when their lips first met but the more heated it got, the more ashamed she was to look and eventually tried to get Tsunade to end the debacle before anyone would get to see naked skin.

Ino hummed loudly besides Sakura. "I didn't know you could kiss like... _that_."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, "But... is it supposed to be like that?"

Between Kiba's wolf whistling and the general exclamations of offense in the hall, no one heard Tayuya moan, "You're going to put your dick in me now, lover boy!"

Well, no one short of those who where still on stage. Shizune had to be caught by Kakashi as she fainted dead away and even Gaara allowed his eyebrows to rise.

"Get to your damn room!" Tsunade hollered, grabbing both of them by the collar before chucking them towards the back door of the hall, where Sari was rolling on the floor, wheezing and gasping as she laughed harder than she ever had.

That... was a wedding.

* * *

 **A/N: Am I allowed to pat my shoulder for his one? I'd say this was a wedding just like Tayuya would have it. Establishing Uzumaki traditions!**

 **We are starting the next chapter a bit steamy! Baby making time, bois!**

 **PS: Did anyone get the RDR2 joke?**


	23. Chapter 23

"Well, that was an unconventional wedding," the Raikage commented as Tsunade descended from the stage.

She gave him a sour look. "Please, let's forget this ever happened."

The Tsuchikage, who floated in the air behind A, snorted, "The Uzumaki don't make much of traditions these days, do they?"

"There wasn't much tradition left," Karin hissed as she walked down besides Tsunade," after the village was destroyed."

The old Fence sitter grumbled something inaudible, which caused his granddaughter to elbow him. "Grandfather!", she hissed.

"My apologies," the man pressed though gritted teeth.

Tsunade was pleasantly surprised that young Kurotsuchi had at least some social grace. "Anyways," she said, "There are matters I have to attend now."

"That wouldn't happen to have something to do with old Danzo?" A asked casually.

Of course he would know... "Yes," she answered as if she weren't surprised. "The old fool tried to start a riot by accusing me of some horrendous bullshit." She pulled a scroll from her bosom, "Tried to get it forwarded before he arrived in Konoha. Hinata Hyuuga spotted the messenger bird and she and her Team intercepted it."

A shook his head. "I never liked the old warmonger. More extreme than my father, that one."

"He's rotting in a cell now, so good riddance," Tsunade said, shrugging. "You know, matters can wait. I have some sake here that can not."

The Raikage bellowed a laugh. "Oh woman! Our relations could skyrocket of this alone! Drink me under the next table and I'll agree to the taxes on your good damn wood once we dealt with Madara!"

There. Sake was simply the best thing ever, she just knew it.

* * *

She only ever realized they were in their room when her bare back suddenly hit the soft duvet. She had lost her armor in the courtyard and her sash in the ceremony hall before that. Her robes left her somewhere on the stairs and she nerver wore any undergarments in the first place. She just knew that she wouldn't need them. Naruto was still kissing her and she clawed listlessly at the hem of his shirt and tried to get him out of the damn armor. She needed to feel his skin against hers, his warmth against her.

She was melting between his hands, every muscle jumped and relax under his fingers every inch of skin was on fire under his lips and once he met her burning core she almost came undone then and there, barely five minutes after they had entered the room. She was quivering beneath him, the strength had left her limbs and all she could do was sigh and groan his name.

It took her minutes to regain her breath and once she opened her eyes again, Naruto's smug grin was the first thing she saw. She huffed and put her forehead against his. "I'm going to wipe that grin of your face, lover boy," she breathed and rolled the two of them over so that she could straddle him.

And she did indeed wipe the grin of his face, though licked and kissed would have been more accurate. His voice was raspy, gravely and deep and it vibrated though her entire body. She let her fingers cares the outlines of his toned chest, his chiseled stomach and the V-shape of his pelvis. Every groan, every time he whispered her name like a prayer, she felt her body, her very core, hum in joy.

Tayuya was never body shy, the years spent as a lab rat had assured that. Her feelings had confused the living daylight out of her in the beginning, but now that she felt comfortable with it, she enjoyed every second of it. She never considered herself very beautiful, her curves were there but not exactly voluptuous. She was all hardwired muscle and scarred skin. But Naruto looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world. The thought felt almost ludicrous but when he looked at her like this? She'd almost believe it.

"Ready?" he breathed into her ear. She merely groaned into his neck, biting down on a spot of already bruised skin.

Tayuya wasn't sure if she was still a virgin. In fact, she was pretty sure that Kabuto had his sick fun with her more than once when she had been out cold. Then again, he didn't seem to have something like a libido. Well, it didn't matter now. In fact, nothing so much as existed around her when Naruto kissed her.

She had been wet, of course, so Naruto easily slid into her and as he did, Tayuya almost passed out. There was a sense of discomfort but it was outweighed by the pure bliss, the feeling of wholeness she that rang throughout her whole body. She groaned his name, loudly, deeply and dug her nails into his shoulders and he hadn't even moved yet. He reached spots that Tayuya didn't imagine reachable and even as he merely twitched inside of her, her toes curled and bright spots invaded her vision.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice heavy with desire and she could hear the strain in his voice.

"Shit," she moaned, trying to regain her bearings, "You almost knocked me out there."

He laughed and pulled her even closer, going even deeper and she moaned loudly. "Can I be proud of that?"

"Make me pass out and you may, lover boy," she growled, kissing him roughly.

And barely thirty seconds later, Naruto almost got her to faint. And while she didn't pass out, she screamed as she came undone. She was still straddling him, though was now more or less listlessly lying atop him. "You take over," she whispered, "I think my legs gave out."

He sat up with her, kissing her senseless for what had to be two minutes straight before laying her down on the bed. Tayuya had a lot of experience with pain, physically and psychologically, but the actual physical connection to Naruto, the knowledge that they were now truly one, it seemed to exceed her sensory limits by a thousandfold. The feeling was too intense to describe and no word she knew felt worthy of the ecstasy she felt when Naruto loved her.

But even then she managed to get used to it, which made it no less wonderful, and after her world had doubled over for the third time, she decided to take the lead. Naruto was muttering prayers, mostly her name, so that he would prevent himself from ending things too early as she loomed over him, grinding her hips into him and savoring every inch of in she could get, making every muscle jump and flex with but her fingers. Naruto had multiple bruises on his neck, his chest and even his groin. If she'd put more effort into it, he'd look like he had been in a fight.

At some point she lost her sense of time, the only constants she had were their groaning and moaning, the feeling of him filling her so perfectly and the ever increasing euphoria that seemed to grow with every second they were joined. But it seemed that even the body of an Uzumaki had a limit and, most surprisingly, it was her limit they reached first. Her hips wouldn't stop quacking and she barely got a coherent word out when she simply laid down on the mattress and let the cool night air hit her bare body. She didn't think she had ever been that exhausted before, nothing compared to the utter lack of strength she experienced then.

She curled up against Naruto as he laid down behind her. "You...," she breathed shakily, "are a menace, lover boy."

He didn't laugh, apparently also quite spent, if the feeling in between her legs was any indication. Good thing there were seals for that. "You as well," he rasped, "Anyone but me might have died."

She grasped his hand, hers still shaking slightly. "Good thing there won't be anyone else, isn't it?" Yeah, he was hers as much as she was his now.

"Mhm," he hummed into her neck, one hand in her hair and the other grasping aimlessly for the blanket.

"You're mine," she mumbled sleepily as the blanket was thrown over the two of them, totally askew.

"And you... are mine," he whispered, kissing her hair just as she fell asleep.

* * *

Tayuya blinked lazily at the sunlight that invaded the room. How the stupid sun always managed to hit her dead in the eye was beyond her but at that moment, that didn't matter. She turned around and buried her face in Naruto's neck. Gods he was so warm... And naked, for that matter. She grinned tiredly and shifted closer to him, close enough to press herself against him. His arms tightened around her and she decided to enjoy the feeling. It was amazing how slow his heartbeat was, she could hear it clearly in the back of her head. That weird mark on her neck was also pleasantly warm, so unlike the curse mark that felt more like it ate away at her skin with every second it was there.

She lifted a leg and instantly regretted it, moaning in discomfort. "Oh shit," she groaned, "I think you broke my hips."

He snorted weakly. "Yeah? You think? I bet you one of my testicles is blue."

She glared t his neck, at one of the many hickeys to be exact, and pinched his upper thigh. He, however, didn't react. "Your legs feel as bad as mine?"

"You still feel your legs?"

She laughed loudly and cuddled closer to him. This was like a dream, a dream she never even had, and yet, it was almost perfect. She wondered what would make it even better. Maybe if her privates weren't so sore, she could simply have him again. Yeah, as close to perfect as it got. Then another question came to her.

"Hey," she began, "I... our first child, what should it be?"

He pressed his chin atop her head. "I dunno," he said, "but... a girl would be nice. You know, as beautiful as you and just as fiery."

She always loved it when he called her beautiful, not that she'd ever say so. But she suspected he knew that anyways. "Not a son?" she asked, "A blonde ball of sunshine?"

"So you could poison his mouth?" he joked. She just bit him lightly and he laughed. "It would be nice, too. But... I don't know why, but a daughter would be so... so..."

"You wanna spoil her," she threw in.

He rubbed his chin into her head and she squirmed out of his hold. "Of course I want to," he said, looking down at her, "And I want to spoil you too, you know?"

She grinned and brought one hand to her left breast, making sure that Naruto looked down at it. "You just keep being you and gimme that dick of yours and I'm good, lover boy."

His eyes were half lidded and his voice so awfully husky that it reminded her of nether regions' incapable state to comply with her _naughty_ desires. "I'd give you so much more, Tayu. I love you." He kissed her before she could try to answer.

They ignored the messenger that waited for them entirely.

* * *

They appeared in Tsunade's office as soon as... well, they were late of course, but Tsunade had been expecting that. The Hokage patiently waited for them to sit in the chairs but she wasn't sure if that second chair would ever find any use when these two showed up here.

"I have a mission for you," she said.

"What kinda mission?" Tayuya asked, comfortable as she was in Naruto's lap, the ring on her finger almost blatantly displayed with the way she put her hand on her own knee.

It would really hurt to say that. "It's for Naruto alone," she said and immediately both of their faces fell.

"What do you mean!?" Tayuya shouted.

"Why would I go alone?" Naruto asked, just a tad short of also shouting.

Tsunade sighed and signaled for an ANBU to bring their guest. "This is something the Raikage told me at the party, you know, the one you missed? Anyhow, if we want to win this war, we will need more fire power."

She could see how the realization dawned on Naruto just as the door opened and Killer B entered the office. Tsunade liked to think that she ignored the way he introduced himself by rapping his own name. Tayuya was outright gaping at him.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with this dude?" she asked loudly and Killer B flinched.

"Yo! Little Lady, oh!" he rapped, "There ain't nothing wrong, in me dong!" He tapped his own head while he said that.

" _Dong_?" Tayuya mouthed at Naruto, who merely shrugged.

"So," the Uzumaki Clan head said, "The container of the eight tails. Is that what you meant by more firepower?"

Tsunade knew that he still hoped he didn't have t do this. "No, not exactly. He will help you gain control over the nine tails."

Naruto's expression soured immediately, but he said nothing. Maybe he had actually understood that he had to follow her orders. Tayuya on the other hand had no such reservations.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" she seethed, "The damn fur ball won't fucking cooperate! He'd try n' kill loverboy first chance he gets!"

"He doesn't deny that," Naruto added. "He thinks its funny that you actually believe I could ever control him."

Tsunade sighed. "I didn't think he would help us. But fact is, we need his power. Killer B can help you gain control, he already did."

"That I did, yo!" the man in question rapped, "All in one go, though!"

Tayuya grimaced in his direction. "Shit, stop that! You fucking suck!"

Killer B's face soured and his lips began to tremble. He looked away from the. "That girl mean, yo..."

While Tsunade wouldn't deny that Tayuya was right, they needed his cooperation. "Your mission, Naruto," she told him, "Is to leave together with Killer B and gain control over the nine tails. Hopefully you will achieve this before the war starts."

"And why the hell can't I go with him!?" Tayuya questioned bitterly. Kami, the girl had grown attached to Naruto...

"Because you are an incredible powerful kunoichi," Tsunade said, "You will be needed at the front lines. Yamato and a team of chunin will accompany Naruto as an escort."

Naruto put his hand on his wife's shoulder before she could snap back at her. He whispered something into her ear that gradually eased her stressed features. "Fine," she begrudgingly agreed. "But if his ass doesn't come back to me I'll skin the fucking octopus alive!"

Killer B, for his part, actually appeared terrified. "Wives are scary, yo..."

* * *

Naruto wanted to chuckled but he found that he couldn't. Tayuya's hand was fiercely grasping his coat, her head pressed against his armor plate. When she wasn't kissing him, that was.

"You better come back," she murmured against his lips.

"Of course," he assured her and pressed his lips onto the mark he had placed on her. "And you'll come find me if I'm late."

She snorted. "Of course, dipshit! You still owe me a baby."

He couldn't help but smile at her, pulled her closer into his arms. "A little daughter, a feisty one and at least as beautiful as you."

"You keep fawning like that," she said, looking up to him, "And I won't let you go before you make good on that promise."

Kissing her before she could actually bring him to stay, he interrupted her. But Tayuya didn't seem to mind at all and demanded more and more with every passing second. He'd come back to her and she would come for him. Naruto lost track of time until someone cleared his throat behind him. Tayuya growled against his mouth, apparently not finished yet, but he reluctantly pulled back, kissing her forehead before letting go of her.

Iruka stood behind him, looking anywhere but at them, actually blushing. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. He glanced at Kakashi, who stood a few steps behind Tayuya with Tsunade and the two Uzumaki girls. It was but a glance they shared but Naruto was certain that his teacher had gotten the message.

 _Look after her for_ _me._

Kakashi merely nodded once. Naruto would trust him with this and he knew that the man would do his utmost to take care of her. Karin and Sari, right next to Tsunade, looked both about ready to cry, Karin because she was just that emotional and Sari because Karin was surely crushing her hand in hers. He gave her a look of sympathy which she returned with a silent plea for help. He found himself laughing and turned to Tayuya one last time.

"See you when I put a leash on the furball."

 **I WILL END YOU! YOU KAMI FORSAKEN FLESHBAG, I WILL-!**

"And not a minute later," Tayuya agreed.

* * *

Naruto was barely gone for an hour and Tayuya began feeling strange. Thing is, she hadn't really been far away from him ever since she got out of her coma. Being in Konoha made her uneasy, she did invade it after all. It may have been years ago but she did help and kill the Third Hokage. And while her identity in the village was now just "The Uzumaki's wife" she still felt like they'd find a reason to go after her. Which was why she was currently holed up in their bedroom at the compound.

It was fairly big, bigger than anything she ever had lived in, and was fairly empty. Well, Naruto and her had barely spent any time here, after all so any trinkets had yet to accumulate. The only thing that was definitely lived in, was the bed. It smelled like him. She shook her head. She wasn't one to be all sentimental! Some training would do her good! But... she did miss him.

Downstairs, Sari was dragging a box full of scrolls and reams of paper through the hall, probably to where Karin was holed up in her research. She looked up when she spotted her and immediately abandoned her work. Sari pushed a scribbled note into her hand.

 _"Are you alright?"_ it read.

Tayuya shrugged. "Sure, why the hell not? Just going to get some training done." She tried not to scowl at the obvious concern she saw in Sari's eyes and left without taking the second note the girl held out to her.

The training ground was not as empty as she had suspected it to be. I should have been, given that it was the one on their own grounds. In the very center of the round stone platform stood Kakashi, giggling as he read his stupid orange book.

"The hell are you doing here?" she asked him.

He shrugged, turned a page and marked it before answering. "I am here to train with you."

"Who said I need your help, scarecrow?" Tayuya huffed.

He shrugged again. "I have a Sharingan. I could teach you to fight it. I doubt you will sit back when Naruto comes back to fight Madara, so you better know how to handle it."

That, Tayuya had to admit, was true. "Fine," she said, "But you better prepare for a whole lot of pain. I'm in a bad mood."

Kakashi didn't know what he had gotten himself into, so he gave her an eye smile. The last he'd manage that day.

* * *

When Karin finally left the lab, which was soon to be moved into the research building, she was treated to a sight she would have described as a war zone. She knew that this had, at one point, been the training ground, but she could neither see the platform of hardened stone nor any of the training dummies that should have been standing about two hundred meters in front of her. In fact, she couldn't even see the ground. No, for there as a huge ass hole on the ground that was so deep that, from where she was standing, she couldn't see the end of it, just the opposite wall, which looked like it had been a clean cut down with something really sharp.

"What the actual fuck?" she voiced hollowly, just as lightning broke out of the clear blue sky and shot right into the pit. "Holy shit, that was an infused stone platform! That was fucking expensive!" She looked around wildly. "Tayuya! Where the hell are you!?"

"I'm down here!" it came from the pit, "Don't shout so much! The echo is terrible down here!" A could of smoke wafted out of the pit like smoke from a chimney. "Dammit, cyclopes!" she could hear her shout, "I was talking to Karin!"

There was another loud explosion and something shot out of the pit, Karin instinctively brought up her hands to defend herself against whatever was sent flying at her, but as two arms wrapped around her, laughing madly, she was sure that it could only be Tayuya. So she whacked the girls head. Hard.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, letting go, "What the hell was that for!?"

"You blew up our training ground!" Karin hissed, "What where you doing!?"

"Training, duh," Tayuya huffed. "And besides, it wasn't me. The scarecrow made the hole. I just blew a chunk out of the mountain."

"Mountain?" Karin mouthed in bewilderment.

Sari choose this moment to come out of the house. She merely glanced at the hole before tapping Karin's shoulder. As her cousin faced her, she turned Karin's around to where the Hokage Mountain towered over Konoha.

"Tayuya," she asked, "Can I assume that there has always been a hole to the left of the First Hokage? We won't have to pay for this?"

"You can," Tayuya laughed, "But that would be delusional."

Karin leaned heavily onto Sari, who soothingly patted her back. "Hopefully Naruto comes back before you blow up something important..." She glared evily in the direction of Kumo. "And if not, I will skin him alive! It would regrown anyways!"

* * *

"You cold, little bro?" Killer B asked him as they sat on deck of the ship that would bring them to whatever Island they needed to go to.

"Nah," Naruto assured, "I just fear that the clan's head of the research department wants my hide."

"You did something, yo?"

"No, but I have a very bad feeling." After all, Karin could be as scary as Tayuya if she wanted to. "How long until we arrive?"

Killer B looked up from his notebook and towards the back of the ship, which held a noticeably lower altitude than the front. "With ya clones, boostin' us like that? A few hours, that's fat!."

Naruto nodded, facing straight ahead. He already missed Tayuya. Badly. _You wouldn't just relent your powers to me, right?_ he asked the fox.

 **You wish, foolish human.**

 _That's what I feared..._

Iruka, who was clinging to the railing at the very front of the ship, looked up. His face was pale and his expression one of exhaustion. "Please..." he chocked, "Go slower!"

Naruto shook his head. "No can do. I've got a wife to come back to."

Iruka turned a bit green. "Keep this up and I'll die before _I_ find one!"

Laughing, Naruto stood and walked over to his former teacher. He slapped his back, hard. "Oh you!"

Iruka merely emptied his stomach in response. Yamato, sitting up high on the mast, shook his head. This was already turning into a disaster.

* * *

Kakashi was about to leave when he reflexively caught something that was thrown at him. It was a scroll, the symbol for "Sage" was written on it. That was, so the jonin knew, Naruto's handwriting. He turned to Tayuya, who's eyes were golden and blood red color streamed form her eyes down to her jawline. It disappeared under her blue collar. He looked at her for a second before opening the scroll.

"He wanted you to have it," Tayuya said. "With your stupid eye you can see how the chakra flows through me. Memorize it and practice. We gonna train tomorrow." She vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi sighed. He had been the one hoping to teach her something and here he was, learning something knew. He unfurled the scroll and noted the storage seal at the very top. "Toad oil", it read.

 _The first step towards Sage Mode is getting a feel for Nature chakra itself, or natural energy as the Toads call it. It is all around us and present in every plant and object, living or even dead. It can be felt through meticulous meditation, easier with an object of choice in hands, or though the appliance of the special toad oil to the skin, where it will naturally attract the chakra. There is a vast difference between normal chakra, manipulated chakra with an elemental affinity and nature chakra..._

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah! Signs of War! Next up: Naruto vs Kurama! Tell me how I should handle the god them waterfall thing because I am only coming up with bullshit! Maybe I should just skip it...**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Okay, this chapter might upset some Sasuke haters but I couldn't care less anyways. We are officially entering the war and the last part of the story with the next chapter.**

 **Guest1: I am aware that the toad oil dissipates or some shit when not in within the toad's lands. It's just... I may have ignored that.**

 **Guest2: I suppose that the story is predictable, but I am following canon after all, so there are events you can foresee. So, I decided to focus more on things that aren't exactly canon and will see to it that they aren't that easy to foresee.**

 **As you are reading this, you can clearly tell that I had originally written out the waterfall thing, but it was just me reciting that episode from the anime aside from minor differences so I just skipped it. Fuck retelling.**

 **Also, I know that Yamato entered that funky room with Naruto and B. Just saying.**

* * *

"A... turtle?"

Naruto couldn't believe something that big was kept a secret. The security here was overbearing at it's best and the amount of barriers they had to pass was disconcerting.

"Aye it is, turtle Island, that is." Ugh, he would never get used to the rapping. Even he could rhyme better than that!

They passed a whole lot of weird people and even weirder vegetation but Naruto urged them to go on. Yamato tried to slow him down and grabbed his shoulder. Naruto harshly threw his arm off.

"I won't slow down!" he hissed, "We have been traveling for two days now! Madara could start his fucking war any day now! I will not leave Tayuya to fight alone!" He snarled at Yamato. "Try to stop me and I'll leave you behind!"

He didn't try to stop him again and even Killer B was silent then. Naruto paid them no mind. He was constantly arguing with the fox, so much that his head began to hurt. He moved faster then, so fast that he had almost passed their destination of not for Killer B stopping him.

"A waterfall?" he questioned.

"The Falls of Truth," Killer B answered seriously, for once not rapping at all. Behind it, we find the temple in which you will train to control the nine tails."

"Then let's go." Naruto was already stalking across the water when Killer B held him back.

He shook his head. "You can't go in yet," he impressed upon Naruto. "You need to conquer yourself before you can even attempt to conquer the beast!"

"Conquer myself?" Naruto asked, shrugging off the older man's hand. "What the hell?"

Killer B nodded. "The temple will not admit you if you haven't done so. You will sit under the waterfall and meditate. You will enter your mind and face the darkest part of yourself. Best it and we will enter. Not one minute earlier."

Naruto grimaced but sat down on the patch of grass that seemed to float in the center of the water and focused. He had a bad feeling about this...

* * *

Sasuke sat on the hard stone inside the mountain graveyard, his eyes empty and blankly staring ahead. His head ached terribly, his brothers words echoed painfully loud in the dead silence of his mind, only occasionally interrupted by Sakura's voice and even Naruto's. The mark on his neck was as good as gone and he was beginning to feel faint, as if he hadn't eaten in days, hadn't rested in what felt like an eternity.

Madara wasn't there, hadn't informed him of his absence.

He was alone again, and the silence was deafening, making this awful thoughts all the louder.

What had he been doing all this time?

Sasuke remembered that he didn't like to be alone. He had been after his clan got slaughter, of course, and stayed away as far as possible from everyone but that didn't mean he wanted to be alone. Then there had been Naruto, who had not left him alone, despite his attitude, and insisted on being his rival and later even his friend and brother.

And he, he who hated being alone, had pushed him away. For a cursed power that had by now become absolutely superfluous. It was so god damn pathetic! _He_ was pathetic! With a sigh, he leaned back against the cool stone. Who was he kidding, he had messed up everything. Itachi had killed the whole clan, even their own parents, only so he could live.

And what did he do?

He spat on it, on his sacrifice, on his legacy, on his dreams.

He remembered Itachi to be so very peaceful, not one for confrontation unless it was unavoidable. Itachi had wished for peace and here he was now, his little brother, at the side of the man that had declared _war_ on the world.

Sasuke rose to stand in front of the wall that held too many Sharingan, the eyes of his clan. He felt as if they all stared at him, looked _down_ on him, on the fool of an Uchiha. He grit his teeth. He was not going to tolerate this anymore, he was not going to tolerate himself anymore!

He was Sasuke Uchiha, brother of Itachi Uchiha and he would be damned if he'd not stop Madara! To protect the village he had once forsaken, the village Itachi had laid down his life for and the village that was home to those that still called him a friend.

And if it was the last thing he'd do...

* * *

The inside of the cave was dark, but the light let inside by the huge door behind the waterfall was enough to illuminate a bridge, lined by over a dozen statues that all missed their head.

"What the hell are these?" Naruto asked, still a bit shaken over having battled and conversed with this dark part of himself. He had a lot of repressed issues, really. He had to smile then, because, strangely enough, Tayuya had been their point of agreement. Their aspirations, their dream, their future with her. The smile turned into a frown. Kami he missed her so...

"They are past jinchuricki, yo, didn't make it though," B rapped. Naruto wondered how he very picked up such an awful habit. That was worse than his "ya know"!

Yamato hummed in thought as he inspected them closely. "Why are they missing their head?"

"You'll see," was all the response they got out of Killer B.

Not trying to loose his head, Naruto walked past the statues and into the temple. Inside was a great hall with a single door at the very back, the head of a beast was right next to it. Killer B walked right towards it.

"Here we gonna test you, yo!" he rapped, "If ya not sincere, a tiny shred o' darkness in ya heart, and you're a goner!"

Yamato gasped. "Is that why the statues have no head?"

As B nodded gravely, Naruto sighed. "Can't I just kick the door in?"

 **You will not destroy something my father built!** Kurama hollered in his head.

 _Yeah, yeah! God dammit, don't shout so much!_ He sighed. _Help me get inside?_

 **Why would I do that?**

 _I dunno... To kick my ass?_

 **...**

 _..._

 **Fine.**

Naruto snorted and approached the head, putting his hand on the snout. _And now?_ he asked the fox.

 **Stick your gob inside.**

"What? he said out loud, "Why the hell would I do that?"

 **Just do it.**

He sighed. "Fine."

Naruto pushed his head past the stone fangs and was surprised by the fact that it was so spacious. It was a square space, carved into the stone and, oh, there was a switch at the very back. "Really?" he huffed.

 **There was once a kill switch to it. The priest that would have worked here could have beheaded impostors,** Kurama grumbled.

"Damn, that's harsh," Naruto mumbled and flicked the switch.

As he pulled his head back out, the door besides the stone head began to slide open, revealing... colors? An acid trip captured in a room?

"That looks... funky," Yamato supplied lamely.

Killer B merely strode insto the room where Naruto couldn't make out the ground or even the walls. It looked like the older man was afloat in the room. "In here you'll communicate with ya beast and tame it, yo!" He patted the stone statue of a wild beast that appeared to be afloat inside the weird room. "And if ya don't make it... well, we'll seal the ol' fox in here until there's a new jinchuriki!"

The fox growled in his head, a laugh mixed with a scoff, but Naruto entered nonetheless. The ground felt solid under his feet but didn't really look the part. Temperature was strange, it didn't feel warm but neither was it cold. In fact, he didn't feel the air on his skin at all. But no matter the discomfort, he wouldn't fail. Because he knew, that if he didn't make this, Tayuya would have to be the next to carry the fox. He couldn't let that happen. Said beast merely scoffed loudly.

As Yamato was about to enter, Killer B stopped him. "Only us jinchuriki can enter here, you gotta a stay out of here!"

The man protested but Naruto waved him off. "It's fine," he said, "this won't take long."

"Oh don't ya best too sure, that ain't your cure!" Killer B chimed, "It takes a long long time and even then it might not be well to dine!"

"Please, stop rapping," Naruto sighed, "It's giving me migraine." And so the door closed, shutting Naruto off from the outside world.

Just like it had been planned.

* * *

"You actually did it," Tayuya muttered, watching as the markings around Kakashi's eyes and face vanished.

The man shrugged. "I suppose so. After seeing how the nature chakra flowed though you, it was easier."

"Uhu," Tayuya hummed non-comically before cracking her knuckles. "Now let's see what you can do with that in a fight."

Kakashi whimpered pathetically before he ran and dodged out of the way of Tayuya's chains, that were directed by the haunting melody from the girl's flute, just as her doki joined the hunt, hacking the training ground to pieces.

He was _so_ going to die...

* * *

Tayuya was sitting in Naruto's office, the one he had used all but twice to date, and read through their financial record, which was merely one page long. She wondered what exactly they would add here. They now owned the land this compound was standing on and had no taxes to pay. Electricity and water was provided by the village and even the waste disposal that roamed the city was free of charge for them.

She laid down the folder and sighed. She was bored out of her mind and sore from training all day, which was essentially her beating Hatake within an inch of his life or until his sage mode ran out, whichever occurred first. It had been one and a half weeks now since Naruto left and she fucking missed him. She found that sleep was hard to come by without him and so she took to reading instead or took random walks through the village.

Given that she had nothing else to do now, she decided to do just that.

It had started to snow recently, given that December was no fast approaching. Tayuya hadn't thought that a country as warm as the Land of Fire even got that much snow but Konoha was snugly covered in two feet of snow. Thank kami Naruto had been bored enough to tell her about snow walking once. With her feet a save distance from the cold ground, Tayuya left the compound to see where Karin had gone earlier that day.

There were just two places she would probably go. One being the research building, which proved to be empty, and the cafe that sold the best cinnamon rolls in the village. She spotted Karin along with the rest of the kunoichi she knew in one of the corner booths that were visible through the big window front. Tenten spotted her though the window and waved her inside. Well shit, no escaping now.

Damn, when did she develop a decency? Or manners in general? She blamed Naruto for that.

"Hey there," she greeted lamely and slid in besides Karin before ordering a bunch of cinnamon rolls.

"Find anything interesting in the office?" Karin asked her.

Well, not interesting but the chair smelt of Naruto so... "No, not really," she responded, "Though I wonder why the fuck we don't pay a single cent for just about anything here. Are we that important?"

"The bigger clans of the village only pay taxes for their business or trade," Ino answered her, nursing a cup of tea, "Though it is a bit different with us. The Yamanaka don't have a business to speak of but we make up most of the T&I, which apparently compensates for that."

"The Hyuuga have to pay taxes," Hinata said quietly, "There is no special institution we make up or supplies we deliver so we pay, though it is very little."

Tayuya hummed before looking at Karin. "When are we selling the seals, by the way?"

Karin shrugged. "No idea. There's only three of us now and we can't exactly mass produce with so little space, even with the shadow clones."

"But it is enough, right?"

Tayuya blinked a few times and looked at the girl that had spoken. She had never met her before. "Who the hell are you?" she asked, frowning in thought.

The girl giggled and a cat emerged from the back of her blouse. Tayuya blinked again. What the fuck? "I'm Tamaki," she said," Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is," Tayuya mumbled just as her cinnamon buns were placed on the table. She sighed and had to admit to herself that she was not hungry at all. She caught the gleam in Hinata's eyes and smirked. "You want some," she asked her.

Hinata nodded vigorously. It caused Tayuya to laugh and, because she was not hungry anyways, she slid the plate across the table to the Hyuuga.

As the others began to talk among themselves again, Karin nudged her side. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Tayuya shrugged. " 'Course I am. Why the fuck not?"

"You look awful," Karin said, indicating the bags under her eyes.

She shrugged again. "You aren't exactly perfect yourself, thank you very much."

Karin sighed. "I know you miss him. Don't worry, he'll be back before you know it."

Tayuya really hoped he would. Gods, how could she miss him so much? "I'll take your word for it," she mumbled and left without another word, leaving the others to look worriedly after her.

She barely slept that night and in the little time she did, she dreamed of Naruto and how he never returned to her.

* * *

Naruto distinctively remembered his mindscape to be a dank sewer. And while it was still dank, it was less of a sewer than it appeared to be a ruin of some kind. It was also kind of bright compared to the darkness there was before. Still Naruto couldn't exactly see where to go.

"Hey! Kurama!" he shouted, "Where the hell are you?"

There was no answer, so Naruto continued to wander. There was rubble everywhere, lining the water path he was walking on, but he couldn't tell what the rubble had once been. A house, maybe, or just a wall. The stone was whitish, a light gray at times and Naruto would have called it limestone for a lack of a better word. These pieces of debris reminded him of something but he couldn't put a finger on it. Also, where was the light coming from?

Looking up, Naruto spotted _red_ sun hanging in... the sky? Overhead? What would be everything above him be called in his own mind? It was an interesting shade of red, one that didn't appear ominous and was yet nothing like the red of a setting sun. It reminded him of something... Well, wasn't Tayuya's hair the very same shade?

 **You have changed.**

Naruto yelped in surprise and jumped away from the voice, directly into a wall. The fox laughed loudly from his perch atop a giant piece of debris that served as some sort of stage to him.

The fox laughed. **Amusing, really.**

"Shut up!" Naruto grumbled. He looked up at his tenant who in turn glared down at him. "So, this is what the seal looks like now?"

 **Indeed. No more bars. I have to admit, that is the first time I am somewhat unrestrained within a prison.**

Naruto nodded. "Now... how will we do this?"

 **Do what, human?** the fox rumbled in obviously feigned ignorance.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto asked irately, "I traveled all the damn way here to... to... I dunno, control your powers or some shit!"

The fox settled down, his giant head on his front paws. **Did you now... And how would you, puny human, ever defeat me?**

Naruto held out a hand and a chain materialized in it. "With this, I suppose.

 **Point taken.** The fox stared at him, almost blankly. **You have changed.**

"You already said that," Naruto huffed.

Kurama shook his head. **I did, yes. But this change is quite astounding. It even reflects in this place.** He looked up at the sun that loomed over them, shining down a soft, warm light. **It definitely changed you.**

Naruto shrugged. "I... guess. What's your point?"

 **Do you remember how we first met? How you demanded my power to summon some frog?**

"I do... Jiraiya threw me of a god damn cliff..." Naruto smiled at the memory. "That old pervert."

 **You have come here specifically with the intention to lay claim to my powers and yet you have not attacked me.**

That was true, Naruto had to admit. He looked up at Kurama and a question popped up in his mind. "And why did you not attack me? Aren't you supposed to hate me?"

The fox growled. **And I** ** _do_** **hate you, but I could not possibly fight back against these accursed chains of yours.**

"You mean... I could simply bind you and that's it?"

 **Indeed.**

"Huh," Naruto made. "Well then..." And maybe he should just do that. Maybe he should just do that. But... he didn't. Naruto frowned. The thought bothered him, the very idea of chaining someone down did not sit well with him at all. He didn't like forcing people, didn't like being forced himself. The Kyuubi was, as far as Naruto knew, immortal, and had been sealed, bound and enslaved for gods knew how long. He could understand Kurama's desire for freedom, he felt it himself after all.

 **What will you do, Naruto?**

Naruto sighed. "I don't know," he said dejectedly, "I am supposed to be here and... and gain the power to defeat Madara and his army, whatever it may be, and yet..." He shook his head. "Is it so wrong that I don't want to chain you down any more than you already are?"

The fox was silent for a long time and Naruto wondered if the beast had fallen asleep on his perch. **No,** he eventually rumbled. **But thus I fail to understand you. My power is near limitless, should you just claim my chakra, you could easily defeat Madara. You have become strong already, adding my strength would serve to make you neigh invincible.**

"Why are you saying that?" Naruto asked, "Do you _want_ me to... to _enslave_ you!?"

The fox laughed dryly, hollowly. **Again no, but it is what I have come to expect. With the exemption of your mother, all my previous jinchuriki have made use of me, with my consent or not.**

Naruto nodded slowly. "So... what do I have to do to earn you consent?"

 _ **You**_ **want to** ** _earn_** **it?** Kurama asked in disbelieve.

"Yes," he answered simply. "Because that is the right thing to do."

 **As it was the right thing to help you mate, even though you loathed the sight of her?** the fox asked bemusedly. **You are rather idealistic.**

He laughed, remembering his teachers and their ideals. "I guess but I don't think you can complain now."

 **No,** the fox admitted before falling silent again. He appeared deep in thought so Naruto decided not to say anything.

 **Then fight me, puny human!** Kurama rumbled, rising to his full, towering height. **Fight me and show me your resolve. Defeat me with your own strength and we will talk!**

Naruto met Kurama's crimson gaze with the solid gold of his eyes, ready to fight. "Se be it. I will show you my resolve!"

* * *

"Lady Tsunade!"

The Hokage almost jumped out of her seat when Shizune suddenly burst through the door, the ruffled and feathered something in her hand was trying in vain to escape her death group.

"Shizune! What the hell is that?" she decided to ask first, hastily hiding a bottle of sake in the top drawer of her desk.

Her assistant almost threw what appeared to be a messenger hawk from Suna in her face. "They found him!" she exclaimed nervously, "They found Madara near our borders in the Land of Wind!"

Tsunade exploded out of her seat. "Mobilize immediately! Have the other Kage been informed!?"

"Yes!" Shizune affirmed, following after Tsunade who hurried out of the office. "Lord Gaara sent a message to all the others and even to Lord Mifune!"

"Good," Tsunade breathed, allowing herself to calm down. Now was not the time for rash decisions. "Get me Shikaku Nara here and all the other Jonin! And If Kakashi's late, I will personally serve his testicles from his body!"

* * *

As Shizune and a few ANBU fled the building, Tayuya was annoying the living daylight out of Karin by sulking in her lab. It was a new building, rather modern and bright, white walls with too many metal drawers lining them, white tile floor and far too little space for the actual desks and lab equipment that Karin had squeezed in here. Maybe she should just commission a second building? Clones could work there, after all. She was just about to effectively create a storage scroll for raw medical chakra when Tayuya sighed loudly again. Karin threw her pen at her in response.

"Goddammit!" she sighed loudly, "Will you tell me already?"

Tayuya harrumphed. "It's-"

Another pen hit her head. "If you say _It's nothing_ one more time, I'll throw you out for good!"

Shutting up, Tayuya sank into a Sari's chair, who was out to buy more ink. "I... don't know."

Karin sighed. "Well, that's something... Let me guess, it's about Naruto."

Tayuya didn't answer, but she didn't need to anyways.

"He's going to be fine," Karin assured her, though she had done so at least eighty times on that day alone.

"I know!" Tayuya snapped angrily, "But... I just-! Godfuckingdammitall!" she snarled violently. She stood and began pacing again. "It's just... the more I think about... me and lover boy, the more I realize that I didn't do _shit_ for him!" The helplessness in her eyes shocked Karin to the core. "He saved my life like... like... five times or some shit! And what the fuck did I do!? I spat in his face when he was trying to help me!" She was almost crying now, clutching the blue hoodie she wore, Naruto's hoodie, like a lifeline. "What if he doesn't come back!? What if he fucking dies and I didn't even tell him that I love him!?" Tayuya chocked back a sob and sank to the ground on her knees.

Whoa. Karin was more than just a bit speechless. Aside from admitting that she had missed Naruto, Tayuya had not ever really mentioned her feelings to her. In fact, Karin didn't think she ever spoke about her feelings. Well, to Naruto, sure, but not with anyone else.

With a sigh, Karin made her way over to her sister and patted her head. She earned a glare for that, but Tayuya didn't shrug her off. Another bad sign. Karin plopped down at her side. Damn, the floor was cold. Hmm... there was a new idea for seals... Anyhow!

"I..." Great, she wasn't really sure what to say. She shook her head. It was too late anyways. "He does love you, you know?"

Tayuya looked up at her, then back down at the ground. She just shrugged.

"Do you know why?" Karin asked.

She didn't respond for a while. Eventually she looked up at Karin again. "I... don't know."

It was definitely not okay for Tayuya to sound that helpless. That was terrifying! "He married you, you crazy woman! There has to be something!"

She just shrugged. "I... I didn't do anything," she mumbled, "None of this romance shit. I didn't do a single fucking thing and... and yet..."

Karin bumped her shoulder into Tayuya. "Well, he does love _you_ and not the things you presumably didn't do." Because Karin was sure that Tayuya could be really sweet if she really wanted to.

"I told you, hes an idiot," Tayuya snorted, though Karin could hear the smile in her voice.

"And he's your idiot, remember that," Karin told her, grasping Tayuya's hand with the black ring on it.

"Well fuck me, you're right."

"Your sarcasm is noted," Karin responded dryly. She squeezed her sister's hand. "Did it ever occur to you that he loves you because you let him? That he loves you because you trust him?"

Tayuya groaned and buried her face in her knees. "Gods, shit! Stop being so cheesy!"

Karin huffed. "It's the truth, isn't it?"

She got a huff in response. "Yeah, he would be that cheesy...," she admitted.

"Well, there you have it," Karin said, proud of herself and her apparent counseling skills.

Just as Tayuya snorted, an Yugao in her ANBU gear flickered into the lab, disturbing a few papers on a table, prompting Karin to squawk indignantly.

"Lady Tayuya!" she spoke urgently, "Lady Tsunade has summoned you and all the other jonin! Please head to the tower immediately!"

"What the hell's going on?" Tayuya asked, standing up.

"Madara has shown himself!" Yugao answered seriously, worry evident in her voice.

Tayuya groaned as she pulled Karin to her feet. "Oh fuck off..."

There had been no word from Naruto yet. Karin wondered if he was already done? Judging by Tayuya's scowl, she was mentally daring him _not_ to be finished.

"Let's go," Tayuya grumbled. She quickly and awkwardly hugged Karin before vanishing in a body flicker before there ever was a chance to say goodbye.

Karin imagined that she didn't want to hear it.

She couldn't blame her for it.

* * *

 _"You were really down, back then," Karin told her, fiddling with her long red hair. Sakura had left, Sari in tow , to do something about her constant coughing that she seemed to have these days. Ino was taking care of the children, Mikoto had apparently fallen asleep and they were trying to get the duckbutt head to pick his daughter up._

 _Tayuya nodded. "Never thanked you, did I?"_

 _"No, you didn't," Karin agreed with a small chuckle._

 _"Well, ain't ever gonna happen!" Tayuya huffed mockingly before deflating a bit. "Just... know that I am fucking grateful."_

 _Karin smiled and didn't say anything else._

 _It changed her much, living in Konoha. No, that wasn't right... Living with Naruto changed her. All the while he never seemed to change, always the same. She gently felt her stomach and smiled. She'd be the same for the child, if not as stupid as the father._

 _It was cold, being alone, and, so Tayuya decided, her daughter, or even son, would never be alone. Not truly. Not ever._

 _But as she stared out of the window into the cold, harsh night, a feeling of foreboding made itself known in her heart. She desperately wished for Naruto to be here. Before the feeling could take hold of her completely._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, once the next chapter is out, there will be no more author notes, so no review answering (aside from PM's), until the story is done for. There will be a great pause now and the next time I update this, it will be finished. There are still going to be pauses in between the updates but no more than a day or to, simply to be a fucking evil git and leave you hanging on these juicy cliffhangers! Well, that and immersion...**

 **Anyways...**

 **Muhahahahah! :3**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I dunno if I should feel bad about this but I crammed most of the war into one chapter. I don't feel like writing a lot of fighting and this story's focus surely doesn't lay with that. So we are going through this as efficiently as possible to return to fluff, sexiness and-... Well, no spoiling now.**

 **By the way, if you catch the few references I hid in here you will get to hit me with the next Naruto story to write. Just... no harem, okay?**

 **So I might update again tomorrow (or the day after that, depends on where you live) but I find myself to be terribly busy these days so no promises.**

 **:3**

* * *

They were just short of the Land of Winds when they encountered their first enemies. Divided in groups of five, Tayuya was stuck on the same group as Kakashi and Gai, which grated her nerves to no end. With them was an ANBU, Yugao, and Sai, who had confessed to be there solely because he had been charged with keeping her alive, a remnant order from Danzo or some shit, but she couldn't care less about that anyways.

Tayuya had barely gotten a foot down on the next tree branch when her instincts screamed at her to move away. She threw herself against the tree trunk, the branch she had been standing on was immediately served just where she had been on it. She glared ahead where a cloaked man with mask stood in a tree, a giant fan in one hand and a chain dangling down the other to connect with the handle of his weapon. Through the two eye holes in the mask on Sharingan and one Rinnegan eye peered coldly at her.

"Where the fuck did you get that eye?" Tayuya snarled. She could feel the same chakra off that fucker. That was Madara.

"Does it unsettle you?" he asked, not even reacting as the rest of the Konoha ninja surrounded him in the trees. "You will learn to fear it."

Tayuya scowled at him. She didn't understand. Why only one Rinnegan? Wouldn't it be far more effective to have both? It outclassed the Sharingan, right? A sharp whistle from her flute launched a chain at the masked man, but it passed though him. Well, that would explain why he had kept the Sharingan.

She glanced at Kakashi and nodded impeccably at him. As one, they launched themselves at Madara. But, just like the chain, they merely phased though him. Tayuya immediately attacked again with a snarl on her lips but Kakashi stood still, both eyes wide. The Uzumaki paid him no mind, sharp and brutal she let her chains rain down on Madara, keeping them lodged in the ground. The masked man was completely surrounded and punctured by over a few dozen chains, all of them keeping Tayuya suspended above him in the air. She observed him closely but there didn't seem to be any damage.

Kakashi suddenly turned and shouted, **_"Kamui!"_** at the top of his lungs. At first nothing seemed to happen but Madara suddenly grunted and jumped out of the chains that surrounded him onto another tree. His left arm was bleeding heavily.

"What the fuck?" Tayuya huffed. "How'd you hit him?" She landed besides Kakashi who stared wide eyed at their opponent. As the rest of their group engaged him, Tayuya took the time to take in nature chakra. Her sensory range expanded and the many presences that reminded her of the white Zetsu thing were just about everywhere.

Kakashi growled. "Either Madara has the other Sharingan that once belonged to an old friend or... that is Obito."

"Aha," Tayuya let out, observing the fight as the others engaged. "Then... I can tell you that the Sharingan eye is not implanted in his skull. I can sense that yours is implanted, the chakra in it is a bit off, but his eye is perfectly natural in his head."

"But that... can't be," Kakashi breathed, "He... Obito, was buried alive!"

"He doesn't feel dead to me, though a lot of his body gives me a really creepy vibe," Tayuya told him before bringing her flute to her lips. "Fucking creep!" She charged, but Kakashi didn't move, instead staring numbly at the man that could be his oldest friend.

"Obito...," he muttered to himself. How was this possible? He could feel that the other Sharingan was connected to his own, to the same dimension he could access. That was how he wounded him. He simply pushed the part that the masked man was hiding in the Kamui dimension outside, straight into Tayuya's chains. That basically confirmed it. And the fact that Tayuya perceived the eye as natural in the body only served as further evidence to the same thing.

That man, Madara, was Obito Uchiha, his former comrade, a man that should be, for all intents and purposes, dead. Where had he been all these years? For over a decade, two decades even, Kakashi had grieved his loss, had grieved Rin's loss.

"I have no time for this!" the masked man announced suddenly, "We will meet on the battlefield! Until then... have fun with these!" At his command and just as he vanished, all the presences Tayuya could feel burst out into the open. Five dozen Zetsu began attacking them and Kakashi was forced to contemplate this another time.

* * *

The white Zetsu where everywhere. They seemed to spawn indefinitely in the forest of the Land of Fire that ran along the border to the Land of Wind. The masked man, Obito, had used the artificially created forest of the First Hokage to spawn an abundance of his Zetsu soldiers, using the residual chakra that had been sleeping in the mighty trees. It was efficient this way and kept chakra costs low for the man. Far from his current position in one of Orochimaru's secret bases, Kabuto was waiting for Obito's signal. Once enough Zetsu had been spawned, Orochimaru's former apprentice would invoke the Edo Tensei and raise an unstoppable army from the dead. That should be enough to draw out both the Eight-Tails and the Nine-Tails. Naruto was notorious for placing his comrades before himself and would readily come to their aid. As for Killer B, there was no way that the man with the mightiest brother complex since Itachi Uchiha would not come to his older brother's aid.

In the rocky deserts of the Land of Wind was were he would break them. He would use the Edo Tensei to revive Madara himself and then, with the Rinnegan's power, would restore him completely. Their morale would shatter like glass, no one was strong enough to take on the monster that was Madara Uchiha. Summoning the statue would have to wait until the two missing jinchuricki arrived but Obito was sure that the wait wouldn't be overly long. This war was as good as over. Everything was going as planned.

His identity to be revealed, however, had not been part of the plan. He would have discretely switched places with Madara so that it appeared that he had been the one reanimated. Not that it mattered. It only meant that Kakashi's will to fight had either been broken or at least lessened considerably.

Once the Ten Tails had been awakened, once the Rinnesharingan was his, there would be no more war. No more pain. It would be the world that Rin would have been able to live in, the world that he made for her.

It would be peace. Forevermore.

* * *

Naruto couldn't explain what was going on. On first glance it may have been obvious that he was battling the Kyuubi, but... it didn't feel like he was. Blow for blow he matched the fox, every blow that landed hurt just like it would outside of the seal and yet... it didn't feel right. With every ball of condensed chakra that Naruto deflected ot blocked with a mass of clones or raw chakra carried with it so much pain, so much hate and sorrow. These feelings weren't his own, he concluded. It was the pain that Kurama carried with him for all of his immortal existence. The feelings kept mounting, so much loss and suffering, destruction and blind hate kept hitting him with crushing force, Naruto could barely focus on his own fight.

Kurama was an immortal construct of chakra. He had been around ever since the sage created him from the Ten Tails. That was so many centuries ago, Naruto could scarcely imagine just how much the fox had seen. There was so much hate for him, for humans in general. There was hate, but did that mean that the beast was capable of love? It would explain why he had helped him with Tayuya. Maybe he understood what it meant to love, maybe he had loved once and had lost it all.

Naruto took the next blow head on but didn't feel anything from it. He blinked a few times but all he saw was white. "What the hell?" he exclaimed, "What-?"

 **You surprise me again, Naruto** , the fox's voice thundered, though much tamer and almost human. **I did not think you'd take the time to focus on anything besides defeating me.**

"What... was that?" Naruto asked into the great nothing.

Two crimson eyes opened in the distance, seemingly afloat in the empty space. **We were battling in your mind, oh container of mine. I have had access to your sense and memories for a long time but that doesn't mean that it works only one way.**

"These... were your feelings, right?"

 **It was all of me,** Kurama confirmed, **I have not expected you to realize that.**

Naruto nodded, though wasn't sure if he should be insulted by that. "So... we stop fighting?"

The fox laughed. **No, I will still crush you. It merely means that you and I just might end up understanding each other.**

"Is that such a bad thing?" Naruto asked. "Why can't we be friends?"

 ** _Friends_!? **Kurama laughed, **Mankind and me have never been friends. I have been hunted and imprisoned all my life, for as long as I care to remember. What makes you think you could just undo it?**

"I am not Mankind," was the answer, "What makes you think I can't?"

The crimson eyes blinked once before narrowing. **You would not be the first to try and fool me, boy. I am power, a power that you seek. Do not act as if you would free me from the good of your heart.**

Naruto placed a hand over his heart. "Maybe. I do need your power. Desperation is something terrible. But I don't think I'd betray you."

 **You aren't smart enough to even think of the word** **betrayal** , Kurama scoffed, his voice a harsh whisper.

"Well, you aren't exactly smart either, getting sealed all over, aren't you?" Naruto shot back heatedly.

 **You dare insult me!?** the Kyuubi roared back furiously, his eyes glowing ominously.

"I dare tell you what I think, you butt hurt, overgrown plushy!" Naruto snarled. "And I think that all this fighting isn't _fucking necessary_!"

A low growl echoed off walls Naruto couldn't see. **You don't know what you're talking about. I fight you for my power, I fight for my freedom. I murdered your parents in the blink of an eye for my freedom, boy. What makes you think fighting isn't necessary? You can't talk your way out of everything. Not everyone will listen!**

"Then why don't you fucking start with the listening!?" Naruto roared at him, Tayuya's vulgar influence striking true. "You whine all day about being sealed and imprisoned and shit but did it ever even occur to you to fucking talk to me!? That maybe I'd listen!?" He took a deep breath, an action that felt really strange in his own mind. "You've been stuck inside of me for almost eighteen gods damned years and do you know what ninety percent of the things you told me where?" He didn't wait for an answer. "You told me you'd gut me or some shit for keeping you sealed. Well shit, sure I'd let you do that!" he spat sarcastically. "You are an immortal mass of chakra, so I'd get that you have no brain and all that."

Kurama growled menacingly at him. **Insults, is that it? Weren't we going to fight?**

"No!" Naruto hollered. "That is exactly what I am talking about! You are all about your stupid freedom but all you do for it is scream and claw! If you want to fight, fine! I'll put your furry ass in the ground!" Naruto grit his teeth and forced his temper down. "You don't get it! You've been inside of me for as long as I draw breath! How does it not occur to you, the one who should know me better than myself, that you could simply fucking ask to get out!?"

There was no response from Kurama, just his crimson eyes staring unblinkingly at him. Naruto glared right back. How could that overgrown fuzzball be so stubborn? He had forgiven just about everyone he had once fought. Nagato and Tayuya were just the most recent ones. The amount of sorrow and pain that were bottled up in the fix were surely a reason but he had proven to be intelligent enough to try and manipulate him when he had been younger. Why could the stupid fox not accept that he'd work with him?

Naruto didn't want to claim this power, even though he so desperately needed it. He didn't want to enslave Kurama. The fox was alive, breathing or not, and life was something Naruto treasured. Be it his own or the ones of his loved ones, of his precious people.

The fox snorted loudly, startling him. **Precious people, huh?** he scoffed. **You gain them easily, don't you?**

"Easier than you, that's for sure," Naruto huffed.

 **Don't act like that is something to be proud of.**

Naruto rolled his eyes. "So... what is it then?" he asked. "Will you keep up this nonsense and fight? Or will you _work_ with me?"

The eyes in the distance blinked shut, effectively disappearing, before the fox fully materialized before him. **You would work with me?** he asked.

Naruto sighed. "Are you seriously going to doubt that? Isn't there enough evidence going around in my head that I'd be willing to forgive and forget as long as you help me protect my precious people?"

Kurama remained silent, eyes intently focused on Naruto. He supposed that the fox was indeed going though aforementioned memories. Idly Naruto wondered how much time had passed outside by now. He really wanted to get back out there...

 **Fine** , the fox rumbled, **I will work with you.**

Naruto sighed in relief. "Thank kami-"

 **But-**

"Why are there always conditions!"? Naruto whined, falling to his knees. What was it this time? Sacrificing a hundred souls? A real snake like vibe he got there...

 **But you won't have my power,** Kurama finished.

Naruto gaped at him. "I.. what?" he asked dumbly, "What should I work with then!? I need to get rid of Madara!"

 **I will not have my power wielded like some common weapon,** Kurama growled. **If you want my chakra to burn away the Ten Tails, unleash me onto the battlefield!**

"Then what?!" Naruto shouted up to him, "What do I have from working with you, then!?"

 **I will teach you,** Kurama spoke, **I will teach you what my father used to teach. The old ways, the powerful ways. I will teach you ninshu.**

Naruto stared at him for a second before tilting his head to the side in confusion. "What...?"

The hell was ninshu?

* * *

Sasuke entered the hideout without meeting any resistance. It should have concerned him that Orochimaru's main base was completely unguarded, but it worked in his favor. The long, seemingly endless corridors passed by in a blur as he hurriedly raced to find the Snake Sannin. As much as a monster the man may have been, Sasuke could still use him.

To end this war, more than just Naruto was needed. Sasuke had passed by a skirmish and almost couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Haku and Zabuza fight the allied shinobi forces. He had almost stopped, but only almost for Kakashi had been there. Sasuke didn't feel like he could face the man. Not until he had done his first steps towards redemption.

The door to Orochimaru's chambers weren't even locked and Sasuke entered without preamble. The stench of rotting flesh bit like acid in his nose but he kept his features expressionless. Apparently, Kabuto had abandoned Orochimaru entirely and left him to rot. Literally. If not for the gleaming yellow eyes that stared at him from underneath the heap of human flesh, Sasuke would have thought the snake dead.

"Orochimaru," he said by way of greeting and strode further into the room. "What a sight for sore eyes." His words were dripping sarcasm but his voice was not. It was hollow, just like he felt.

The lump of flesh that was Orochimaru didn't even stir. His yellow eyes followed Sasuke's ever move.

"It seems we have reached an impasse," Sasuke said, casually filling though scrolls that laid strewn out all over a desk beside Orochimaru's bed. "I need your help and you... well, you could use a lot more than that." He flung a scroll he had been holding back onto the table. "I've been to a few of your hideouts," he said, meeting Orochimaru's unwavering gaze. "I've found your... backup plan."

Sasuke retrieved a purple scroll from a seal on his wrist. Orochimaru's eyes widened just a fraction but Sasuke could see it perfectly well. "I am willing to bring you back, if you do something for me. Do we have an understanding?" The Uchiha didn't care for what the man thought about this. If push came to shove, he would force him with Tsukuyomi. Sasuke opened the scroll and took the seal tag from within. "Good."

He held his breath and placed the seal on his curse mark. In the same moment, the light faded from Orochimaru's eyes.

* * *

Minato blinked once, then twice and for good measure a third time. This... was not the belly of the Shinigami. Because not even the bowels of the death good looked like a dank cave. And, most certainly, there weren't any Uchiha. Well, none that he had the pleasure of meeting. This young man in front of him, however, looked like your stereotypical Uchiha, aside from the weird hairdo.

A strange feeling was festering his his body, a body that felt... brittle. As if it hadn't been moved in forever. His awareness returned to him and he felt the other people in the room. Glancing around himself, he found that a lot of dead people were there. At least, they should be.

Well, so should he be, for that matter.

"You returned us with my own technique?"

Minato turned to the white haired man and... well, that was the second Hokage. And the First. And...

"Hiruzen?" he asked the man to his left, who was inspecting his hands. Damn, his throat felt strange. "What is...?"

"I have returned you," the Uchiha said, "to fight in a war."

"A war?" a loud, boisterous voice asked. "Again? You have to be kidding." He laughed loudly and shook his head. "I remember putting a lot of effort into preventing wars, you know, boy?"

Minato recognized him as the first Hokage. Well, wasn't that a nice meeting.

"You failed," the Uchiha said flatly. "And no other than Madara is behind this one."

"Uff," Minato sighed loudly. "So... we doin' this or what?" Here was the perfect chance to see his son again. "I'd like to enjoy this chance on freedom."

The Uchiha smirked, though there was a sadness his his eyes that took Minato aback. "Oh, you won't be having any fun at all, that I promise you."

* * *

There were too many of them. Tayuya didn't know where she was going anymore, the sheer amount of zetsu clones made it impossible to extend her senses past them to find Kakashi and the rest of the group she had been split from. As far as she could tell, she was definitely nearing the Land of Wind, given that the vegetation was decreasing steadily. But neither the fact that she was lost nor the masses of white fucker clones were as bad as the fact that some sick fuck seemed to have revived a whole lot of the scariest ninja to ever walk this earth.

Which was why she found herself face to face with no less than Itachi Uchiha and whom she assumed to be Nagato Uzumaki, the guy wit the Rinnegan. Her luck was nothing short of terrible. She eyed them wearily as they stepped out of the coffins. Could she even fight them? She had no desire to die, that much was clear. Maybe she could just-

"Interesting," the revived Itachi spoke, taking in his surroundings. "It seems that this war hasn't been stopped after all."

The red haired man shook his head. "A pity." His unsettling eyes found her. "Another Uzumaki? How inconvenient, given the circumstances of our meeting."

Tayuya huffed, "You don't say, god complex. You couldn't just... not attack me, right?"

Itachi shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Our bodies are not truly ours to control."

"Ugh," she sighed. Great. Just great. Where was Kakashi when you really needed him?! "Any advise?" she asked hopefully.

Itachi and Nagato exchanged a look. "If you are as strong as the other Uzumaki," the Uchiha said, "You could aid me in regaining control."

"You mean lover boy?" Tayuya asked, scratching her chin, "Well, I'm not as strong as him but I guess I get as close as _normal_ humans can get."

Nagato smiled before grimacing as he was apparently forced to step out of the coffin as it sunk back into the ground. "So you have met him then."

"I fucked him," Tayuya huffed, "But I doubt that his dick will get me out of this one."

Itachi stared at her in thinly veiled confusion. "I... suppose not," he said eventually before frowning. "Ready yourselves, Uzumaki."

"You gonna tell me how to get you to stop trying to murder your ass yet?" Tayuya asked, backing up slowly with her flute drawn.

"For now, focus on surviving," Itachi advised before suddenly charging at her.

Tayuya really hated this war.

* * *

"I swear to kami, that bastard just had to revive all of the awful ones!" Tsunade growled out as she drove her heel into yet another reincarnation.

She looked around the wide open desert wildly. Their enemies numbers were dwindling, which told her that this reanimation jutsu didn't work as well as it should, given that the numbers had begun to drop. Unfortunately for them those that were still there and kicking were dropping the allied forces like flies since the former Kage had been summoned. After she and A had arrived on the battlefield to witness the Third Raikage and the Second Tsuchikage decimate their forces, Tsunade and A both knew that maybe sending their two strongest warriors away had been a mistake.

The Third Raikage was a monster, nothing short of it. She had, in fact, just punched him with almost full power and only succeeded in blowing him away. He didn't even seem to have a scratch on him and her hand stung in return. Stupid Lightning armor. What was almost worse was the reanimated Tsuachikage, Mu. He was firing high powered ninjutsu from all the nature types at them from various positions with his ability to fly and be as good as undetectable. She glanced up when she saw Onoki engage with him. Dust release was a true menace as well, it held incredible power and the very air vibrated as they clashed. Out of all the Kage, Tsunade somehow felt herself as the weakest in sheer combat ability.

Not that that bothered her. She was a medic after all and was simultaneously using Katsuyu to heal everyone on the battlefield. She was to no end grateful for her huge chakra reserves...

That was until their masked adversary arrived.

* * *

Obito observed the allied forces struggle against his army of reincarnations. Everything was going according to plan, yet the jinchuriki had't shown up. He knew that they would try to hide them away but didn't want to think that they had actually imprisoned them. That would be a major nuisance. He glanced at the second Tsuchikage as he floated above the battlefield. It should be about time to summon Madara.

The allied shinobi didn't appear to be able to deal with the reanimated Raikage, the _Strongest spear_ and the _Strongest_ _Shield_ proved to be too powerful for them to defeat.

That, however, changed rapidly once Kakashi and Gai arrived.

"My eternal rival!" Gai boomed over the desert plane. "I have found us a worthy opponent!" he exclaimed and pointed at the reanimated Raikage.

Kakashi let his neck crack loudly. "Mh, you said something?" he drawled, though his eye was focused on their opponent.

"Curse you and your cool and hip attitude, Kakashi!" Gai whined.

Though they hadn't made any indication of stopping their bickering, they both suddenly vanished. With a loud crack, they both solidly connected a heel with the forearms of the Raikage. His lightning Armor crackled loudly against the attack but didn't budge.

Both back flipped away from him. Kakashi let his neck crack one more. "Hm, I expected a bit more."

"Indeed!" Gai shouted, "That was not as youthful as I had expected! Let us try again!"

They vanished again and rained blow upon blow on their enemy who, while obviously unable to attack, also didn't seem to take any damage at all. Suddenly Kakashi appeared a fair distance away and started a sequence of handselas. As soon as he stopped on the last one, he inhaled deeply.

 **"Fire Release: Flame Dragon Bullet!"**

The gargantuan head of a dragon made of white hot flame turned the sand in it's path into glass as it roared in it's onslaught at the Raikage. Gai used his opponent as a stepping stone to launch himself high in the air just before the jutsu could hit. The explosion was massive, the heat wave kept Gai aloft for longer than usual and the Taijutsu master pulled his fist back in preparation.

Chakra began to visibly gather in his fist before he suddenly dived down into the still raging fire of Kakashi's jutsu.

 **"Morning Star!"** he roared before the very earth shook under the impact.

The pressure alone killed off the flames in an instant and drove the Raikage sever dozen feet into the ground, leaving a smoking crater. Gai appeared again on Kakashi's side.

"Not youthful at all!" Gai stated indignantly.

"He is a bit passive, isn't he," Kakashi drawled, twirling a kunai at the ring on it's handle on his hand.

No sooner had he finished the sentence, Kakashi suddenly bent backwards at an almost painful angle. The reanimated Raikage shot over him like a missile, one hand extended flat and straight ahead, and for a moment they were face to face before he zoomed on, cutting deep into the ninja that had still been surrounding him. Overbalanced as he was, Kakashi had to do a back flip to keep himself from falling.

"I think I lost a few hair," he said, patting his head.

"Now THAT was youthful!" Gai cheered though only after he could tell that no one had been seriously injured in the attack.

Just then, Gai jumped and the Raikage shot through right underneath him. But this time, Gai had been prepared. He stomped down hard onto the mans back, redirecting his charge into the ground. A deep gouge followed his path, several dozen feet long, were the man emerged without a scratch and prepared again, four fingers of his hand extended this time.

"That is, and I quote, _Troublesome_ ," Kakashi admitted, raising his right hand. Lightning crackled in his palm before he shot off to meet his adversary.

* * *

Killer B had been minding his own business, for the most part, as he watched over Naruto as the boy battled his tailed beast. Half of him was encased in the Kyuubi's chakra, the other half in what B assumed to be either sage chakra or Naruto's own far more powerful chakra. Either way, the other half of him was glowing slightly with a whitish hue, the markings around his eyes had shifted from orange to blood red. Killer B couldn't tell if this was good or bad, but Naruto was apparently fine, so he didn't think about it too much.

He frowned, however, when Naruto suddenly choked audibly. The boy coughed and gagged before opening his mouth as wide as possible as if he were about to puke. Not wanting to get hit, B jumped back. Much to his surprise, a crow wound it's way out of Naruto's mouth. Even as it happened, Naruto remained in trance.

"Oh, what the fuck!?" he exclaimed and went to grab the feathered beast, but it eluded the attempt and instead flew straight at the next wall. Instead of hitting it, however, it passed right though.

There was no way that could be good! He worried his lips, frowning at the wall the crow had disappeared through. "Shit," he cursed before he opened the sealed chamber.

Yamato jumped back from the door in surprise. "What's going on?" he asked, "Is Naruto okay?"

"Go watch over him," B instructed roughly. "I need to go!"

Before Yamato could so much as protest, B had already dashed of in pursuit of the crow.

* * *

Tayuya cursed as she was pulled towards Nagato and the weird ass rhinoceros he had summoned. She slammed three chains into the ground and held herself there while two more struck the few Kunai that Itachi was throwing her way out of the air. Fighting two opponents that were significantly more powerful than herself was tiring, even if they seemed to hold back.

Almost as tiring as shagging Naruto.

"What the hell are we even waiting for!?" she hollered at the Uchiha. "Didn't you say there was a way to get you out of this!?"

"Be patient," he returned, "It was not how I had imagined using this, so it will take some time."

" _What_ is going to take it's time, you bastard!?" Tayuya shouted, diving out of the way of Nagato's black spikes. She rolled into a crouch and blew a ball of fire at the Uzumaki, but it was immediately absorbed. Ugh, she was not made to fight them!

* * *

 _"A war is something I don't need fucking with my life again," she said, shaking her head._

 _"Life is war," Sakura said distantly. Looking up, she said," It's true isn't it? Both lead to death."_

 _There was something deeply unsettling to her words, something that chilled Tayuya to the bone. The night was too dark, the air too still. Something was wrong. Very wrong. She held her stomach protectively._

 _"We survived," she said, more to herself than to anyone else. "Right?"_

* * *

Tayuya didn't like this war at all. Not that she would have liked any other war for that matter, but she was pretty sure that nothing could top this bullshit. First, there were the reincarnations. A lot of them, if not _all_ of them. Tayuya had been unlucky enough to run into no other than Itachi mofo Uchiha and Nagato Uzumaki. While it had been nice (sort of) to meet a distant cousin, it sucked ass that aside from his mouth, he couldn't control himself.

Kinda like Naruto when he saw her naked.

 _Heh._

How she could be horny in the middle of a bloody war was beyond her.

Tayuya had no idea how she survived that for as long as she did until that weird ass crow showed up and did some wonky shit to Itachi, but she was kinda proud of herself for not ending up as a stain on the forest ground. The crow did it's weird shit, hypnotized Itachi and than it was more or less over. With Itachi it was far easier fighting Nagato like that but it still seemed nowhere near enough to defeat him when suddenly the Octopus asshole showed up that was supposed to be with Naruto! But because woe betide the rapping fools, Octo-Fool thought it was a good idea to throw his damn tentacle arm at Nagato, who promptly absorbed that stuff. Tayuya didn't know why but it felt like some bad omen. Could the chakra be sent to Madara? Did Octo-asshole just fuck them all?

For his balls, she hoped not.

The main battlefield was easy to find, considering that a fucking meteor dropped right on top of it. Not to mention the second one. But when Tayuya arrived, shit was already going south. Madara was a freaking monster. He held so much gods damned chakra, it overpowered Tayuya's senses. It was the same with Naruto, though it was more like being wrapped in a thick blanket with him, unlike this drowning-in-an-ocean-shit she got from Madara.

But because Madara and Obito alone weren't already weird enough, there were the other Hokage. With all the reincarnations that were hellbent on gutting her, Tayuya didn't really get too close to them but she was pretty sure that this one guy looked a lot like Naruto, just older. Was that the Fourth? Not like she could see him properly, the weirdo was flashing all across the battlefield.

She stumbled over Tsunade, who looked like someone had cut her in half before she somehow stitched herself back together. Just above her navel, a sealing tag was smoldering, Karin put a lot of work into these. Her hand touched the tag that was hidden underneath her shirt, on her shoulder. That thing would keep her going for a while.

"Oi, Granny!" she called out, "Get your ass up, this mess ain't over yet!"

Tsunade growled as she climbed to her feet again. "You start calling me that and I'll punch you and your dumb ass husband!" she huffed. She looked around wildly to assess the situation. Her eyes widened when she saw the other Kage. "What the fuck?"

"Yeah," Tayuya agreed. "This shit is getting crazy."

Suddenly the air was filled with the infernal screeching of metal grinding against metal and Tayuya barely ducked under a three pronged kunai that had been deflected into her direction. With a snarl on her lips, she rounded on the blonde Hokage, who appeared a few feet away from them.

"Watch it, asshole!" she growled, a singular chain rattling menacingly in the air behind her.

He turned around, confusion evident on his face, before his eyes widened and he gaped at her. "K-Kushina!?" he yelped and almost failed to jump out of Obito's way as the Uchiha asshole slammed his pansy ass fan into the ground, kicking up a lot of dirt.

Kushina? Wasn't that... lover boy's mother? She couldn't look all that much like her, could she? Cause that would have been pretty fucking strange.

"No, I'm not, dick head. And how'd you know her?" she hissed at the man when he landed unsteadily besides her and Tsunade.

"Minato!" Tsunade exclaimed, "Who the hell reanimated you and the other Kage!"

Tayuya glowered at her. Damn bimbo could have let the asshole answer the question.

"That would be me."

Tayuya rolled her eyes. Oh hell no. Was that who she thought it was?

True to her suspicion, yet another god damn Uchiha appeared on the battlefield. Sasuke _Emo-is-love-Emo-is-live_ Uchiha. Behind him, Tayuya caught a glimpse of Gai and B viciously kicking Obito across the crater the meteor had left.

"You!?" she spat in disbelieve. "Your emo ass couldn't use that technique if it was required for being a bitch ass brooder."

Sasuke's permanent frown soured and he glared at her. "Who are you again?"

Tayuya grit her teeth. "I am-!"

That was as far as she got. Obito appeared right in the middle of them all. Minato, who had still been frowning at her with a thoughtful expression, was caught of guard and couldn't dodge the chakra receiver that was plunged into his stomach. Tayuya, Tsunade and even Sasuke, all three of them reached out to attack Obito but a sudden surge of chakra blew them backwards.

The mark on Tayuya's neck suddenly flared as she could feel the Kyuubi's chakra in front of her. But Naruto wasn't there! Where did it come from!? She decided that this wasn't the time to even fucking wonder what was going on anymore and instead decided to save the blonde asshole. One of her chains missed Obito by a hair's berth but forced him to move away, the bubbling mass of dark crimson chakra following after him where it was absorbed into his arm.

A vicious grin broke out on his unmasked face and Tayuya feared the worst.

 **"Summoning!"** he roared as he flashed through a couple of handseals, **"Demonic Statue of the outer path!"**

Yeah, she was going to fry some octo balls once all this was over.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and felt... not different at all. He frowned, blinking against the strange light in the Temple Room. He opened his mouth to say something, but coughed up a few black feathers instead.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed, still gagging.

"Are you alright?" Yamato (how in the world did he get in here) asked, the seal in his hand a red burning zero.

Spitting more feathers, Naruto nodded. "Ugh, "I guess?"

 **How come you don't remember the crow Itachi Uchiha shoved down your throat?** Kurama rumbled back. His voice wasn't as loud as usual and it didn't sound like he was growling at him from a great distance away.

 _Oh, yeah. That was a thing..._ He really did remember that. Must have slipped his mind. Eating live crows wasn't a hobby he'd ever adopt.

* * *

The Ten Tail towered over them all, a grayish monster with ten appendages that ended in human-like hands with this glaring red eye that was supposedly the Rinnesharingan. Tayuya would have cursed, had she not been forced to throw herself out of the way of one of those giant hands that crushed down onto the rocky battlefield.

"Fall Back!" someone shouted over the rumble of earth, but Tayuya remained, glaring death at Obito and Madara, standing atop the creature's head.

"Get down here you cocksuckers!" she roared up at them.

Madara's laugh, who had somehow regained a new body, boomed over the battlefield as more and more the allied shinobi were forced to back away from the flailing monstrosity. "You!" he called out, "You amuse me, little girl! Let's see if you can dance as well!"

Dance? "What the fuck are you-!" But before she could finish the sentence, the ten tails unleashed an unholy shriek, forcing her to cover her ears.

It opened it's giant maw underneath the eye as wide as it could before _vomiting_ a mass of grey that streamed onto the battlefield. From the gooey mass, countless monstrosities emerged in various sizes, some almost as big as the ten tails itself.

With a snarl, Tayuya put her flute to her lips and a haunting melody spread over the battlefield. Chains of chakra erupted from her back, dancing and swaying with her music, slicing and striking with every note that left her lips.

"What a wonderful dance!" Madara crowed in maniacal glee. He surely would have jumped down to meet her in battle if not for the fact that he was attached to the Ten Tails.

"You couldn't waltz for shit!" she roared up at him before charging forwards, determined to get the Uchiha out of her way. The sooner this shit was over the sooner she'd get back to Naruto. Boy... she'd beat the shit out of him for leaving her alone! "Come 'ere you red eyed assholes!"

* * *

 **You better hurry.**

"You don't say!" Naruto spat, tearing straight through a tree branch instead of avoiding it. "Why did this shit take so long!"

 **You suck at studying,** Kurama told him. **Now hurry, the Ten Tails has already been summoned.**

"Stop being a bitch about it and at least boost me a bit!"

There was a moment of silence before his legs suddenly erupted into searing pain. Naruto almost bit his tongue off, but immediately felt the immense power that accompanied the chakra. "That stings!" he hissed, but accelerated anyways, moving too fast to really avoid the trees of the forest.

Unfortunately the Turtle Island had chosen to make things complicated and had delivered them to the other side of the gods damned continent. he had to go through the entirety of the Land of Fire to reach the Land of Wind, where the Ten tails was already about.

 **Quit whining and move!**

"I swear to the shinigami I will put a muzzle on you!"

* * *

It wasn't fair. Really, it wasn't. Neither Madara nor Obito even had to step down from their high and oh-so fucking ugly horse with nine tails too many to win this battle. Tayuya didn't even get a chance to attack, being busy defending herself against all those ugly-ass monstrosities and the constant hails of wooden spikes that the ten tails kept raining upon them all.

Sasuke, damn him, was throwing huge snakes at the Ten Tails but they never got close enough, while Sakura, Karin and Sari were more or less permanently engulfed in healing chakra as they did their best to keep everyone alive. Tsunade put all her focus into sustaining Katsuyu's healing ability and was no longer participating in the battle.

The Hokage (the dead ones), fuck them too, were freaking scary but even they didn't get shit done. Aside from a literal forest appearing here and there, with the occasional tsunami and fireballs as big as the Hokage Tower, nothing really advanced. Even with them going around, the Ten Tails was battling them to a standstill.

Of course the octopus had no impact at all and Tayuya felt that she needed to shove every spike of wood the Ten Tails had shot at them up his ass. Gods how she hated that guy right now!

She back flipped eighteen times in a row, of which she was fucking proud, and landed near the only Uchiha she didn't feel like murdering at the moment.

"Oi! Emo ass!" she shouted, raising her chains like a shield wall in front of her, "Help me get your family off that thing!"

He had barely time to scowl at her before the Fourth Hokage appeared in between them with Karin, who blinked confusedly into the round.

"Did I die?" she asked, still blinking rapidly.

"Yo," Tayuya waved at her, "Took the blond dunderhead express, didn't ya?"

The Fourth scowled at her. Sasuke actually fucking laughed and Karin was still not sure how she even got here.

* * *

The plan was, actually, quite simple. Simple, not easy. All they had to do was get one of blondie's fancy kunai up to the Ten Tail's head. Oh joy.

"You are not throwing me," Sasuke denied flatly, sneering at her.

"Hm, maybe you're right," Tayuya admitted before smirking curly. "Throwing with shit ain't going to do us any good."

"Just throwing the damn kunai is not an option?" Karin asked, ducking nonchalantly as one of Tayuya's chains stabbed over her and a ten tails spawn to death.

Sighing loudly, Minato drew one of his kunai from kami knows where the revived fool found them all and chucked it almost lazily at the towering monster. A piece of wood slammed into the weapon's path halfway, scattering it into the battlefield.

"So it's not," Karin noted dryly. "How about going underground?"

Tayuya nodded, leisurely leaning her head to the side and out of the way of the kunai Karin threw at the ugly, octopus-like monster that had approached. "Not too bad of an idea. I just don't fancy getting roasted like these Iwa guys that tried to ambush that thing. They were incinerated in their tunnels."

"Then from above," Sasuke said simply. "We just throw you at them from straight above."

"Why would that work, you prick?" Tayuya huffed. "Didn't your fancy eyes catch the wood spear that was shot at the kunai?"

"They did," Sasuke hissed back, scowling something fierce. "But they also saw that that thing's eye followed the kunai's path."

"So it has to see it," the fourth mused, "or feel it underground."

"That's one weak ass way of thinking," Tayuya muttered. "How do you even know it has to see it?"

"Do you want to get this over with or not?" Sasuke snapped. "If not, we'er just going to throw you at it!"

Tayuya was about to tear the emo brat a new one when Karin cleared her throat. "Uhm, guys?" she began, "I think something's wrong..."

Flipping Sasuke the bird, Tayuya turned to look at the Ten Tails and... Uhm... what? "Is it... laying an egg?"

"Uhm...," the Fourth made, squinting at the beast. "I guess?"

"Or maybe it finally decided to spawn more creatures," Tayuya remarked dryly.

"Whatever it is," Karin said, "It certainly forced it to close it's eye."

Tayuya grinned. "Does that mean we can throw the emo at it?"

* * *

Spawning the world tree was incredibly taxing. Not exactly on chakra, but more on sheer concentration. If not for Madara's help, Obito may not have been able to form the seed in the first place. And if the tree wasn't the most vital part of the plan, Obito wouldn't even have bothered with it. But fact was, that without the tree and it's fruit the Rinnesharingan wouldn't be complete. They needed to reflect the eye to the moon somehow after all and that was what the blossom was for. It just needed a wee bit of chakra. Thankfully, the shinobi alliance had unknowingly provided the largest supply there was.

Obito had briefly questioned why no one truly wondered how he would even invoke a genjutsu powerful enough to ensnare all of the earth or where he would get that much chakra from. Their ignorance was truly his bliss.

Bliss, however, only lasted so long as suddenly something slammed into his midestion. It was too late to stop the tree from being planted but certainly served to disconnect him from the Ten Tails body.

He was toppled over by the projectile, which bounced off him, rolled a few feet and screeched to a halt right behind Madara. The projectile turned out to be Sasuke Uchiha, who promptly served Madara's link as well with his sword.

"You are too late," Obito drawled. "Our plan is almost complete. There is nothing you can-"

It was then, and far too late, that both Obito and Madara spotted the kunai that was now embedded into the Ten Tails right in front of them.

And with a yellow flash, Obito's world exploded into pain.

* * *

"Not bad of a throw, huh?" Tayuya mused, peering into the distance as she tried to observe what was going on atop the Ten Tails head.

Karin huffed, scanning their surroundings. She spotted something in the distance, eyes narrowing. She briefly hugged Tayuya. "Don't do something stupid, okay? Gotta go!"

She sprinted off, probably to someone who needed help. "Yeah yeah," Tayuya called after her, "But you tell me if one of those idiots bites you! I'll bite back for you!"

Tayuya whistled appreciatively when a Rasengan exploded on the Ten Tail's head. "Mine would have been cooler," she scoffed. In her moment of respite, Tayuya wished Naruto would be here already. She decided to take a moment to expand her senses but he was still not within her range an-

Oh shit, there he was! Not even that far away! Just a few minutes and-!

 ** _"ROARRGH!_**

Tayuya was forced to cover her ears as the monstrous roar escaped the Ten Tails. It's already deformed body began to twist, it's head suddenly beginning to shrink- no, it was sucked away into something! Just then the Hokage and Sasuke appeared besides her in a brief flash of light.

"What the fuck did you do?" she spat.

Sasuke merely glared at Fourth. "You should have gone for the head."

Minato scowled. "I tore his heart into pieces."

With a strangely distant and dampened sounding roar, the Ten Tail's entire head was sucked into the vortex that was building above it. "The fuck is that?"

Sasuke roughly pushed Minato away from himself. "He's absorbing it. Merging with it. He will-"

"- Become the Ten Tail's jinchuriki," Minato finished gravely.

Tayuya sighed in exasperation. "Fuck you two. Next time, we're throwing me."

* * *

 **A/N: So... I dunno about you guys, but I'm not particularly happy with this. The very first idea was to skip all this entirely. To just skip straight to the end of it and go on with the epilogue. But I just... couldn't, you know? So I did this, writing a half ass, rushed version of the war. I don't imagine that anyone who came for fluff and romance is particularly pleased with this, but be assured that I'll head-shot you with enough of that stuff soon enough.**

 **Finishing this, I theorize about three or four more chapters. Maybe more but they will come out in quick succession and leave cliff hangers on purpose.**

 **:3**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So... here goes nothing. I'mma pull the epitome of a dick-move here so be prepared. Just saying in advance, I'm sorry.**

* * *

When Naruto arrived at the battlefield, it felt as if he had missed something big. Literally. The Ten Tails was nowhere near in sight, safe for the many abominations that were crawling about. But there, in the distanced, a mass of chakra so humongous it dwarfed Kurama's lingered in the air. He had barely managed to make out Tayuya's chakra when suddenly everything went white and he was forced to close his eyes in pain.

He opened his eyes and almost immediately closed them again in pain. The explosion of light that Obito caused seemed to linger in the air and before he knew it, something slammed into his side, lifting him off the ground forcefully and he was sent flying across the rocky wasteland. He turned midair to land on his feet but before he even touched down, a chain wrapped around his midsection. He knew the chakra, could have told it apart in a mass of millions.

"Tayuya!" he shouted loudly, laughing as he soared towards the place where she most likely stood. He didn't bother looking. But maybe he should have, because he slammed head first into the giant rock that Tayuya had used as cover from the explosion.

"You idiot!" she snorted as he slid down the steep surface, "Look where you're going!"

He shook his aching head before he laughed again. "Gods, I missed you."

She smiled devilishly. "I bet, lover boy."

Tayuya was about to introduce her lips to his when he suddenly pushed her out of the way of what appeared to be a black canon ball that utterly destroyed the rock behind them. "You surely have bigger problems than a reunion," Obito's voice gloated from above.

The female Uzumaki pushed herself up with a snarl on her lips. "Oh fuck you, you- Holy shit!" she exclaimed in shock.

Obito had changed a lot after absorbing the ten tails. His hair was now white, his skin cream colored and visibly brittle. Strange, horn-like appendages stood sharply out of his forehead and shoulders, red flame hovered at their tips. His two different eyes, the Rinnegan and the Sharingan, looked calmly down at her. The pitch black monk-staff in his hand gave off a very strange sensation to Tayuya's enhanced senses, as did the black spheres that floated behind him in a perfect circle. The one he had shot at them rejoined the others.

"Damn," Tayuya said, "You're even uglier now!"

Obito's lips twitched but he remained calm. "Talk as much as you will. This is as good as over." He tapped a finger against his forehead. "Anytime now, the Rinnesharingan will awaken."

Naruto came to stand at Tayuya's side. "You wish! Madara has the other half of the Rinnegan! You can't do shit without it!"

He was right, of course, but Obito didn't care. Madara was still busy playing it out with Hashirama, but his body was far stronger and would regenerate, unlike Hashirama's. Why Orochimaru decided to help them was beyond him but that was of no matter. First, he needed to dispose of Naruto. The boy was strong enough to cause problems with invoking the Eternal Tsukuyomi and now that the fourth Hokage-

Obito's thoughts ended abruptly when his head was almost pierced by a kunai, one that without a doubt belonged to Minato. The man in question appeared next to the kunai and aimed a Rasengan at his chest without any preamble but Obito was stronger now. He caught the devilish spiral of chakra with his bare hand, reversed the rotation and squashed the ball in his fist before driving it straight through Minato's midsection.

Or so he thought.

Minato was replaced by Naruto, a clone that immediately disappeared before another Rasengan, this one disturbingly red, was shoved in his face, far faster than Minato's had been. A Truth Seeker orb moved to block it but the ball of condensed chakra was shredded away in under a second. Obito's Sharingan eye widened before it spun madly and he used Kamui to move the deadly attack into the other dimension. He tried hard not to blink, it proved to be deadly around these people.

"Your efforts are-" _Futile_ , he had wanted to say, but _yet another_ Rasengan flew his way and Obito did not wait to see if his truth seeker orb could block this one so he flickered away. He glared at the projectile, watching it soar though the air until it collided with the World Tree, causing an enormous explosion that shook the giant tree visibly. He glared at Tayuya, who had been the one to throw the sphere at him.

"I didn't know you learned how to do that!" Naruto gushed, "That was awesome!"

Tayuya squared her shoulders. " 'Course it was," she said, "I-" All the air left her when Obito's leg drove it out of her lungs with a vicious kick to her midsection. But the impact felt wrong and, true enough, Tayuya turned out to be a shadow clone. But not just any clone. No, it was a clone that substituted with a multitude of Minato's kunai before it dispelled and sent them flying everywhere.

Obito did not curse, he didn't have the time. Instead, he immediately holed up in a sphere he formed out of several truth seeker orbs. And not a second too late. Hundreds of impacts per second rained down upon his defenses and he had to focus on keeping the barrier stable. This could mean trouble. He needed Madara over here.

* * *

As Minato rained hell in kunai form on Obito's defenses, Naruto frowned deeply in thought. "Did you see how he scowled when you hit the tree?"

She nodded a bit, not breaking her concentration as she took in more Nature chakra as well as the chakra Naruto let flow into her through the mark on her neck. Damn, it felt so _good!_ That was extremely distracting. Getting horny now was definitely not the way to get out of this war. "That ugly thing must be important," she hissed when she was finished.

"So we blow it up?"

"We fucking burn it down," Tayuya agreed.

Naruto grinned. "That's my girl!"

"And don't you forget it, lover boy!"

They rushed off to get to the tree, Naruto briefly locked eyes with his father. Something passed in that millisecond and both knew that it was now or never.

* * *

A hassle. And nothing more. Obito lightly grunted with minimal effort before a pitch black lance suddenly ripped out of the sphere, piercing Minato's reanimated body straight through the shoulder. The man's eyes widened.

"Got you, sensei," Obito said, emerging from his shell. "You are indeed fast." He floated up to him, a cruel smile stretching his lips. "But not fast enough."

Minato tried to channel enough chakra for another teleport but found it unresponsive. He frowned. "You have not earned this strength, Obito."

"And you should be dead," he replied evenly. "You failed, sensei. You had to seal the nine tails into your own son only to die and leave him behind. I will not fall. Madara and I, we will give this world the peace it needs!"

Minato growled at him and gripped the lance in his shoulder. "No one wants your peace!" Then he pushed, as hard as his body allowed. The lance had gone too far through him to allow pushing off it, so, reanimated body in mind, he tore the lance right through his body. His shoulder crumbled like clay, his left arm falling away but he couldn't feel it anyways. As soon as the black lance lost contact with his body, he vanished, leaving Obito to float over the battlefield.

"You only prolong the inevitable!" the jinchuriki roared before he turned to the largest chakra source he could feel in his surroundings. His eyes zeroed in on a man with silver hair, one Sharingan eye staring coldly at him. "Kakashi," he hissed.

Kakashi remained silent but even Obito could see that he made a face underneath his mask.

"You are not Obito," he said after a while, "the Obito I once knew is long dead. You are an abomination."

The jinchuriki laughed. "Abomination? Is that what you think? No, Kakashi, I have merely become _more!_ I became what I needed to be to bring this world to peace!"

Lightning crackled in Kakashi's hand. He stared at it for a second before extending it towards Obito. "To protect my comrades, the world... and the old Obito... I will kill you."

Obito's laugh stilled and he glared hatefully at Kakashi. "You? _Protect_?" he spat. " _You_ are the one that failed to protect Rin! _You_ are the one who got me to where I am!"

Kakashi began walking towards him, lightning still crackling in his hand. "I know." He stopped shortly before reaching him and pulled down his mask. "And now, I will fight for my redemption."

* * *

Minato appeared midair at Naruto's side, who stood with Tayuya at the base of the God Tree. The resurrected Fourth Hokage looked curiously at the Kunai that hung from Naruto's belt.

"Got that one from Kakashi, huh?" he asked.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah." He glanced at Minato's missing arm. "Lost that one to Obito, huh?"

When Minato nodded, Tayuya snorted. "Way to prove who the better student was."

"Obito could have been such an amazing man," Minato sighed, "But now...?"

"Don't worry, dad," Naruto said, thrusting the kunai in his hand, "We'll put this freak to rest so your student can rest in peace."

Minato merely nodded, looking back to where Kakashi was now fighting Obito. "Let's finish this quickly. What did you see?"

"That fucking tree is important to tenfold asshole," Tayuya concluded, "So we burn it down."

"Well," the Hokage sighed, "Can't say I disagree with that."

Naruto lightly elbowed his father's side. "You better don't," he advised sagely, "Else she'll hog the blanket."

Minato nodded thoughtfully. "Your mother was the same. Kami knows I'd freeze to death if I said something wrong. Or insulted Ramen."

"Oi!" Tayuya interrupted. "I am NOT his mother!"

Minato laughed. "No, you aren't," he readily agreed. "Aside from the fact that you are an Uzumaki, you couldn't even have been sisters!" It was true, Kushina wasn't that... uhm, coarse. And not that violent. And not that possessive. And vulgar. _Definitely_ not that vulgar.

"You bet, granddad!" she huffed before turning on the heel to capture Naruto's lips in a searing kiss that left him grinning like a loon.

"Granddad...?" Minato mouthed hollowly.

Naruto just shrugged. "Anyways... the tree."

"Right, right," Minato agreed, mentally noting that he was not _that_ old.

"You got anything big enough to blow that tree up, granddad?" Tayuya asked him.

He gave him a sour look. "No, nothing that big. And I'm not that old."

She shrugged. "Maybe. But I am pregnant. That makes you a granddad, granddad."

"YOU ARE _WHAT_!?" Naruto screamed. Minato felt like his living body would have fainted, might even have a stroke.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Tayuya laughed, "Just messing with granddad here."

Naruto looked about ready to die. "Don't do that!" he hissed, "That wasn't funny! You can't be pregnant here!"

"But the look on granddad's face was," Tayuya argued, laughing loudly. And indeed, Minato looked more dead than he already was, the sickly white skin now almost transparent as he gaped at her and his son in disbelief. "Now, the tree?"

Naruto shook his head, not at all amused. "Yeah, yeah. Can't we just... fell it?"

"Is your wind release strong enough for that?" Minato asked, his voice still somewhat hollow.

"Don't know," Naruto admitted. "Let's see."

He walked closer to the tree and placed his hand flat against it's surface. He took a deep breath and began concentrating. Tayuya noticed how his arm tensed for a brief second before there was an ear shattering whistling noise and a mass of sawdust exploded away from Naruto's hand. There, horizontally carved in the tree, was a deep gash that dug into the wood for about fifty meters.

He turned around to his gaping father and his grinning wife. "Yeah, I suppose this could work."

* * *

Madara laughed loudly as Hashirama was forced to jump out of the way of a Fire Dragon Bullet. "You have grown weak, Hasirama!" he roared, unleashing yet another torrent of fire at the man from midair.

The First Hokage responded with a wall of thick wood that exploded forth from underneath his own feet, shooting him up into the air, a giant tree branch not far behind him. He weaved through eighty hand seals faster than the eye could blink and the wood began to morph into the head of a giant dragon. It gained a humongous amount of momentum and shot down at the Uchiha just as the man touched ground.

The impact shook the battlefield and showered the immediate surroundings with splinters of wood and stone. Hashirama landed in the very center of the crater he had created. "Come on out, Madara," he called, "As if this was enough to take you down." A jagged stone spike shimmered briefly before the Uchiha, completely unharmed, stepped out from the genjutsu, his lone Rinnegan eye pulsing with power. "Without your beloved eyes," the Hokage continued, "you are just as weak."

A growl escaped the man and he pointed his battle fan at his opponent. "I am not weak, Hashirama!" he roared, "I posses the eye of a god and soon, when I have both, I will attain _godhood_! And then, you _fool_ , you will get to watch this world achieve true peace!"

The Hokage shook his head. "Your mind has been twisted when I first bested you and it has now become nothing but a shadow of my former friend." He pointed a finger at his rival. "You will loose again. That I can promise you."

With a battle cry, fueled by rage and hatred, Madara charged. "Let's dance!"

* * *

Sasuke discarded of the ten tail's monster with a swift swipe of his sword. These abominations that the ten tails had spawned didn't disappear, even after Obito absorbed it. He had not expected this war to escalate that quickly. Orochimaru's rather practical change of heart did nothing short of surprise him. Then again, it was all just his way of saving his own skin. Typical for the damn snake.

He glanced to his side when the Third Hokage and Tsunade landed at his side.

"I never asked, but what brought you here, you damn brat?" Tsunade asked none too kindly.

He didn't want to answer. Not really. "My brother lived and died for the village to be safe," he said eventually, eyes fixed on the God Tree. "I won't let his death be in vain, no longer. If you think I'll let you do as you like, you're dead wrong. I will see my brother's wishes through to the end. If it means fighting this war, so be it."

Tsunade glanced at Hiruzen, who was staring long and hard at Sasuke. "Your brother was a great man," he said, "He sacrificed everything for Konoha. Maybe, if not for Danzo, things could have gone differently."

"Danzo is dead," Sasuke hissed, clutching the scar that was now just below his heart. "I saw to that."

The Third Hokage nodded. "I see. I wouldn't fault you." An explosion rocked the ground and they all saw a giant wooden dragon give through the air.

"I still can't believe Orochimaru brought you back," Sasuke commented. "The selfish bastard."

"Selfish he might be," Hirzuen told him, "but we are here now because of him. It is not enough to redeem himself but it is something."

"Naruto will still kill him," Tsunade remarked.

Sasuke snorted. "I do not doubt that." He glanced at the tree again where, at it's base, a humongous amount of chakra was gathering. "The dobe has gotten strong."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Was that a compliment?"

"I was merely stating a fact," Sasuke deflected. "But I... can't say I'm not impressed. I wonder... what got him fighting like that? Surely... it's no longer my sorry ass."

"Of course not," Tsunade laughed humorlessly "The knucklehead got himself a wife."

"The redhead?" Sasuke asked.

"The redhead," Tsunade confirmed.

The Uchiha snorted again. "I'd be running, not fighting, in his case."

"Naruto is... _married_?" Hiruzen asked, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"It was arranged," Tsunade admitted, "but it worked out better than you'd think. He really does love her."

"Why are we getting all cheesy when there's a war going on around us?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes.

"You're just jealous," the Hokage both told him.

"I AM NOT-!... Fine, fuck it. I'm jealous. Can we go back to fighting? _Please_?"

"Better do. Go help out Kakashi, we deal with Madara," Tsunade instructed before she and Hiruzen vanished in a swirl of red leaves.

Sasuke begrudgingly turned in the direction Kakashi was fighting the jinchuriki. "Me and jealous," he grumbled. "As _IF_!"

* * *

Kakashi knew that a jinchuriki in control of their tailed beasts were absolutely terrifying. But what almost terrified him the most, was that he could keep up. The scroll Tayuya had thrown at him was proving to be the most useful he had ever learned. Well, aside from how to please a woman hands free. That was in a league of it's own. Maybe he should teach Naruto that. Jiraiya would have approved.

Anyhow.

Sage Arts were _god damn overpowered_.

 _ **"Senpo: Raikiri!"**_

The normal jutsu itself was damn powerful already and could cleave solid steel in twain but fueled with nature chakra? The technique was about five times it's usual size, it's outlines displayed sharp black edges and the usual electric blue was almost white. Obito was just as surprised as Kakashi when the jutsu unloaded enough power to _melt_ a hole into the ground, followed by a thunderclap loud enough to rattle Kakashi's bones.

Obito reappeared from the kamui dimension, but was missing a god damn arm. It regrew quickly enough but it was still the most damage anyone had done to him during the war. Kakashi, black markings curling around his eyes with one white slash down his own eye that mimicked the scar over his Sharingan, was staring at his sizzling and still electrified hand in shock.

"Well damn," he breathed, "That's a lot of damage."

* * *

"You taught Kakashi how to use Sage Mode?"

Tayuya shrugged. "Not really. I gave him the scroll you made and told him to observe my chakra when we trained. I figured he could take it from there."

Naruto merely nodded in understanding, then turned to his father, who sat besides him. "Do you think it's enough?"

"Maybe," Minato responded, his hand firmly clasping Naruto's brightly glowing fist, "but we better have too much than too little. The tree already regenerated the groove you made."

Indeed, the tree now appeared as if no one had ever even scratched it. Tayuya didn't like the feel she got from that thing with her Sage Mode. It felt alive, more alive than chakra usually did and even more alive than Orochimaru had ever felt to her. It was a violent thing, a part of the living, breathing evil that Obito had absorbed. The closer she got, the more it curled, the more it pulsed, reacting to her presence.

"You sure we shouldn't add my chakra as well?" she asked.

Naruto's gaze found her eyes he felt the need to kiss her. "We don't know if this will knock out Obito as well. If we both go down, we will need you to get us out alive."

"I could just kill him," Tayuya huffed.

Naruto smiled at her. "I'm sure you could but I still want to beat his ass for literally killing half of Kurama."

Minato laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, well, he got me by surprise."

 _ **Dumb fuck!**_ Kurama growled inside Naruto's head.

An explosion rocked the ground hard enough for Tayuya to stumble. She whirled around to where a huge, burning dragon of wood was blown away from a blue shimmering skeletal shroud with huge glowing swords. She had almost forgotten about Madara.

"What will we do about the Uchiha?" she asked, frowning as what she knew to be the Sharingan's Susanoo, split a tree in half that had suddenly sprouted from the ground.

"We can only hope that the other Kage can handle him. Have you seen Gaara?" Naruto asked, shielding his eyes from his steadily brighter glowing fist. The sheer amount of chakra he held there was not almost blowing up his coils.

"He stopped Madara's fucking meteor with the old geezer. Then he... helped defend the weaker ninja when these monsters spawned." She looked over to where she knew most of the others to be, in a sort of emergency field base. "Over there, I'd say. Sakura should be there too."

Naruto nodded, opening his still clenched fist. A small, pure white sphere, barely bigger than an eyeball, hovered just and inch above his palm. Tayuya looked at it in wonder. It was beautiful and she could feel so much from Naruto's chakra there, it tingled the spot on her neck.

"Oi, lover boy," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, "When we get back, we gonna make a baby."

Naruto almost dropped the sphere.

* * *

Hiruzen drove his adamantine staff through a dozen of monsters at once and chucked them all in the direction of the tree. Kakashi was still keeping Obito busy and judging from the density of the chakra that was gathering at the base of the tree, Naruto was working on something. He was just about to head over to them when his senses screamed at him to duck.

A blade grazed the back of his helmet and before he could so much as blink, a foot collided wit his face, launching him backwards. He twisted midair but was caught by Sasuke, who braced his fall and brought both of them down safely, facing Madara. Shouldn't he be helping Kakashi?

"Can't let him break you yet," the Uchiha commented, drawing his blade.

"Thoughtful of you," Hiruzen returned dryly.

Hashirama, who was missing a piece of his left side just underneath his arm, flickered to their side. "Your regeneration is _so unfair_!" he whined to Madara, who appeared unharmed.

"Merely a proof of my superiority," the man drawled. "Now... 3 against 1?" He smirked. "That might actually be fair."

Hiruzen could see Sasuke's grip on his weapon tighten. "I will wipe that grin off your fucking face!" he snarled.

Madara spread his arms wide. "Try it, boy."

* * *

"That's enough."

Tayuya could see that Naruto was straining to keep all that chakra in one place. "How the hell will we unleash all that?" she asked. She really doubted that simply throwing it at the tree would do any good. Tayuya also feared that, if that thing exploded, she didn't want to be too close to it.

Naruto shrugged tiredly, balancing the sphere on his palm. "I don't know if I can manipulate it to cut. It might just explode in my face."

Minato stood up but staggered, struggling to remain standing. "This body...," he wheezed, "Is not regenerating at all. Not even chakra. The fact that it survived the nine tails being extracted is already a damn miracle."

Tayuya huffed. "Suck it up, granddad. Now, do we blow up the damn tree?"

"We could leave it here with a clone," Naruto mused, "The clone could disrupt it so it would go off."

"That would kill everyone who is too close," Minato objected, "We need to cut it down, so we don't destroy everything in... well, everything around us."

"Sounds like basic wind manipulation to me," Tayuya said, shrugging. Father and son gave her a deadpan look.

Another violent explosion from where Kakashi was fighting Obito shook the battlefield. The abominations spawned by the Ten Tails were decreasing in numbers now that the thing was sealed and the allied shinobi forces managed to push in on Madara and assault him with a few jutsu as the man was already assaulted by the rest of the Kage, minus the second Hokage, who was busy keeping the Tailed Beast Bombs from obliterating whole civilizations, which were still fired by the biggest of those weird ass monsters. Tayuya figured that he couldn't keep this up forever.

She leaned against Naruto's back as he stood. "Need some chakra to help?" she purred.

"Yours?" Naruto asked. "Always."

Minato cleared his throat loudly. "Would you not flirt right now?"

They steadfastly ignored him as Tayuya began to pour her chakra out for Naruto to take. Just as gently as she let it flow, Naruto took it in, her chakra the eye of the storm admits the torrents of frantically moving chakra. He gathered it at the very center of his palmand compressed it for a few, valuable seconds.

Even though it was straining him to his very limits, he kissed Tayuya before he stood and place his palm against the tree once more.

* * *

Obito could not believe it. Kakashi was matching him blow for blow and he didn't even seem to be tiring. He, on the other hand, could feel the strain of the ten tail's chakra on his already messed up body. Sage chakra, which Kakashi seemed to be able to use indefinitely, hurt like hell when it hit, almost as if the Ten Tails couldn't stand the energy it radiated. And radiate it did.

Whit his Rinnegan eye, the chakra was almost blindingly bright once Kakashi had molded it with his own. The fireball he had to evade was hot enough to melt the very ground underneath his feet but it wasn't just the power that had increased.

A fist caught his jaw with crushing force. His teeth gnashed against each other and Obito was blown away, far into the sky. He reeled, trying to regain his balance midair.

Kakashi hadn't just gotten fast. Faster than before and too fast for his Sharingan to see. _Too fast for his Sharingan._ The very idea sounded ludicrous but it was reality. He raised his staff just in time to meet a kunai's blade, coated in almost black lightning. Obito heard his weapon creak ominously and pushed himself away from the attack, twoards the ground.

No longer was there any talk. Kakashi was dead set on ending him, on utterly obliterating him. Obito, in the very back of his mind, felt something akin to _fear_ as he met Kakashi's cold, empty gaze.

Both Obito and Kakashi had long since ceased to use words to mold their chakra so when the silver haired man suddenly spoke, Obito knew he was in for it and braced himself.

 **"Sage Art,"** Kakashi breathed calmly, grasping the wrist of his right hand, the palm of the left raised skywards. **"Lament of the Thundergod."**

Lightning, black and golden to equal measure, bloomed in Kakashi's hand. But it didn't spark like electricity, didn't ark like lightning. It moved almost calmly in his hand, and Obito felt like he time had been slowed down. Kakashi's eyes, focused on the branches of lightning that grew in his palm like a tree blossoming, snapped up to meet his.

Up until then, Obito hadn't even realized just how much chakra there was gathered in front of him. It was an ungodly mass, the combined amount of Kakashi's chakra with the exact same amount in natural energy. The tiny speck in the very back of his mind that might have been fear suddenly clawed at his mind.

 _This is bad_ , it told him. _This will end me!_ , it screamed. But Obito didn't even think about that. He was beyond powerful! Nothing Kakashi could do would ever result in his defeat!

Too late he realized that the fear had paralyzed him for just over two seconds.

That was all the time Kakashi had needed.

* * *

He rammed his feet into the ground as hard as he could, almost to the breaking point, and launched himself forward. He was moving at a speed his Sharingan could no longer observe but he knew his mark was right in front of him. The energy in his palm was as volatile as it was calm and the sight was as mesmerizing as it was disturbing.

When his feet touched the ground the again he was right in front of Obito, who had yet to even move. Briefly, Kakashi wondered if Obito could have been turned, if he could have gotten his friend back, but it was too late now as his right hand shot forward.

The moment that it took to connect felt like a lonely eternity, every heartbeat shook his body like and earthquake and just before the attack connected, Kakashi shut his eyes tight.

 _"Farewell, Obito."_

* * *

The whole world seemed to explode in white light and an ear shattering whistling noise in the background of a massive thunderclap. Neji and Hinata were blown away by the shock wave, the older cousin was slammed into a slab of stone that stood in his path.

Neji immediately shot to his feet again, his blazing Byakugan scanning the battlefield. His eyes widened when he spied what happened at the base of the tree. The base of the _falling_ tree.

"TIMBER!" Tayuya roared over the silence left in the explosion's wake and the massive tree began to tilt.

At the same time, a blood curdling scream echoed from the center of a crater not far from the tree. Neji could see Obito, at least the half of him that remained, afloat midair inches above the ground, everything below his neck and the right shoulder was gone. He was bleeding profoundly and didn't seem to regenerate as sparks of residual electricity still shook his mangled body before he fell to the ground with a wet thud.

He could see Kakashi, buried under some rubble, one of his legs bent at an odd angle, but he was alive.

The sound of someone coughing behind him drew his focus onto Hinata, who was more or less trapped underneath some debris.

"Lady Hinata!" he shouted, obliterating the stone with a harsh palm strike, "We need to get away!"

He pulled her out of the rubble, dragging her after him as they stumbled through the cataclysm that surrounded them.

"Now you've done it!" Madara roared, afloat underneath the tilting tree in his Susanoo, "Now you've really done it!"

The blueish shroud expanded, it's arms elongating and growing larger and larger with every second. The projectiles of wood and other jutsu that the First Hokage and everyone else was shooting up at Madara created a great plume of smoke, but didn't damage the Susanoo enough to stop the Uchiha.

The huge, wing-like arms reached up to the tree and grasped it firmly. Just when Neji thought he would push it up again, Madara began to absorb it. The chakra from every splinter of wood that the tree had lost was disassembled into chakra and sot up into the Susanoo, which began to turn white in response. Even Obito's remains were disassembled and drawn up.

The whole tree, as if it were made of some semi-fluid substance, was literally sucked into Madara. The only thing it left behind was the stump, in front of which Naruto, Tayuya and the Fourth Hokage were watching the whole process with disbelief.

* * *

"He can't be fucking serious," Tayuya growled. "How is that even fair!?"

Naruto steadied himself against her side, his chakra already quick to recover. _Thanks for that, fuzzball._

The regeneration immediately cut off. _Uh... well, fuck you too then._

"His body shouldn't be able to contain that much chakra," Minato told them, brushing splinters of his shoulder, which dissolved into chakra midair and flew to Madara.

"Can't we just blow him out of the sky?" Tayuya asked, gripping Naruto's forearm tightly.

"Unlikely," the Fourth said, "Hashirama and Hiruzen put a lot of power into their attack and he didn't even flinch."

"Can we even beat the fucker once he turned himself into a tree?" It sounded rather unlikely to her.

"I could," Naruto said, "But I didn't really have a chance to practice that."

"Practice what?" Tayuya and Minato asked.

Naruto's gaze was hard and empty, focused on Madara. " _Ninshu_."

* * *

The tree was gone in a flash of white light. Madara's Susanoo, filled with the chakra of the tree and the Ten Tails, retreated into his body and caused a similar transformation to Obito's. His hair turned white, his skin an even lighter shade of that, and a cloak in the very same color as his skin formed out of the chakra that coursed through him. Horns sprouted from his forehead and, most notably, he possessed both Rinnegan eyes. He had absorbed it with Obito's remains.

In between the horn, a vertical slit was visible on his forehead. It wasn't clear what hid inside or what it's purpose was but no one had the time to wonder as Madara lifted one hand high above his head, a cruel smile on his lips, two Rinnegan eyes blazing with power.

Slowly, deliberately he spoke, his crazed and gleeful smile stretching ever wider.

 **"Shinra Tensei."**

* * *

Tsunade was having a deja vu.

A very bad one.

The last time she had heard this technique been called out, all of Konoha had been reduced to a hole in the ground with lots of rubble surrounding it. This time, it seemed to bury all of the alliance in it's path underneath the uprooted stone. The wave of power crushed everything in it's path. Some shinobi tried to push back against the attack, but it was in vain. Jutsu bounced off the gravitational push like tiny pebbles off solid diamond glass. Stone walls were crushed effortlessly and even the Tsuchikage's effort to nullify the incoming attack ultimately had no effect at all. Tsunade caught a glimpse of the old man being knocked out, of Hiruzen's reanimated body crumbling and of her grandfather's armor before she herself was swallowed underneath the wave of rubble and debris.

* * *

Minato could barely reach Tsunade and Kakashi before the Shinra Tensei rolled over them. Naruto had in a eerily calm voice assured him that he would be fine so he had left him and Tayuya behind. His body was failing him. It wasn't like he was falling apart just jet, but his joints were stiff, his chakra harder to control. The extraction of the Kyuubi had done a number on the artificial coils of his reanimated body as a whole.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice breathless.

"Where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked, struggling to his feet.

The wave of power had ended some distance away from them and a cloud of dust had settled over the surrounding area. Minato could still feel the kunai Naruto had been carrying. It hadn't moved at all.

Minato used his crumbling arm to point in the direction he could feel the kunai in. It was the very center of the crater.

"Is he alright?" Tsunade asked, coughing harshly.

"I can only hope. The kunai he carries didn't move so I assume he somehow blocked this attack." One hell of an attack it was. Aside from a Tailed beast bomb, Minato had never seen anything half as destructive.

"How did he do that?" Kakashi asked in wonder, wincing as he put weight on his hurt leg.

Minato sighed, grimacing as he felt the control over his body dwindle. "I don't know. I just hope it can help defeat Madara."

* * *

Ninshu was, unlike ninjutsu, taijutsi, genjustsu and whatever-the-heck-else-kinda-jutsu, not a combat ability. No, it was a way to connect to others with chakra. It was a way to be, a way to see and breath. Ninshu was a way to become more, to be one with the world at large.

It didn't really boost your power, unlike Sage Mode did, it simply extended your horizon. But that was just it. That was what made it so indefinitely powerful.

Naruto's body was in it's physical height. He had chakra reserves that could only be increased if he fully absorbed Kurama and his arsenal couldn't have been anymore destructive unless he learned how to drop meteors on people.

But with ninshu, he was no longer Naruto. Not _just_ Naruto.

With ninshu Naruto would exceed himself, exceed his understanding of the world and live and breath with it as one. He would transcend boundaries that would have been there otherwise. Sage Arts allowed to become one with, or at least closer to, nature. Ninshu allowed to become one with the world.

To do that, Kurama had told Naruto, he simply would have to let go.

All of it.

* * *

He felt at ease, even though there was destruction and death all around him. He was aware of the insignificance all this was in face of the greater whole. Living or dying, it made no difference to anything. The world would continue to resolve around the sun and men would live and die as they always had. Not matter what Madara would do, life would return to the soil under is feet.

Naruto looked back at Tayuya, he felt her chakra, he saw her fear, her resolve, her rebellious mind. It was all there, for him to read. He let his eyes roam over the wasteland Madara had created. It was a shame, nature would need decades to reclaim this are. There were lifeless bodies everywhere, lost lives that were forever extinguished. His eyes, silver in color, slowly swept up to were Madara hung in the air.

He could feel his anger, his crazed glee, his deranged ambitions. But there was also pain, sadness, loss. He struggled to contain a power that was not meant for men to control. The world was in imbalance. Naruto would rectify that.

Focusing the whole world was not a feat his body was meant to endure. His mind did not possess the capacity to wield this power of gods and sages to it's full potential, not even for a longer time, but it would be enough.

Madara rapidly descended, so Naruto turned to Tayuya.

This woman was important. Not to the world, not to destiny, not to the greater whole, but she was important to him. His mind was empty safe the memories of his friends, of their support and her love, unspoken as it may have been.

They were connected, she and him, so it was no surprise that she felt confused as all the information her mind received. She met his eyes, strong and unbroken, and his plea passed between them, unspoken. He could see that she didn't want to leave, but she knew that he couldn't do what he had to if she would be caught in it.

As she retreated to where most of the life in this plane had gathered, Madara directed his gaze of stolen eyes to him.

"And what did you do, little Uzumaki?" he crowed mockingly.

It was strange, really. His mind was not able to waste processing power to form words. He didn't have anything left to feel angry, not even to feel offended. There was nothing but him and the world.

As one.

Madara didn't seem to care for his lack of response. With incredible speed he charged and threw a punch at Naruto's head.

The Uzumaki blocked it effortlessly, almost lazily, by simply raising his hand into the attacks path. The very earth came apart behind him, but Naruto didn't even flinch. Madara didn't seem to be impressed and drew up his knee to nail Naruto right in the face. It missed by a hair's berth as Naruto simply tilted his head to the side. Another blow, but Naruto was long gone before it even came close.

He stood to Madara's left, casually, as if he had never been anywhere else. His silver eyes, staring straight ahead before they swept to the side to focus on his opponent. Naruto's knuckles drove into Madara's right side, tearing clean through the altered flesh and bone that made up the Uchiha after his transformation. Most of his body was obliterated, the shock wave of air that followed cut through the stone ground like a hot knife though butter.

As Madara reformed a few feet away from him, Naruto eyed his left had curiously. It was utterly broken. Every bone had been shattered as he took his body past it's limits and the skin had been torn off the back of his hand entirely. He needed to finish this fast, this body was not made to withstand the power of all and nothing.

Before the Uchiha could halfway regenerate, Naruto's hand shot out and three fingers dug into Madara's left eye socket. A burst of almost white chakra shot through his skull and disintegrated the eye before Madara forced him to block a vicious kick, which he blocked, but didn't deflect. A bone in his right forearm almost broke under the strain.

Madara growled at him. "What did you do!? Where did you gain all this power!?"

He didn't answer. Instead he choose to manifest a chain of chakra. It appeared to be made off glass, completely transparent, but emitted a bright whitish glow. Naruto didn't even see the chain lash out, too fast for his eyes, before it had already pierced Madara's shoulder. But he had aimed for the chest, he noted. This was very hard to control and he couldn't afford to make a mistake. This power wouldn't be his to control for much longer.

 _ **Force him to waste all the chakra- better yet, take it from him**_ **,** Kurama told him, his voice a barely audible whisper in his head.

Right. He should be able to control chakra, no matter which or whose it was. Naruto lifted his right arm and let his palm face Madara. The chakra was right there, the condensed mass before him. Like Nature energy, Naruto should be able to command it and expel it from Madara's body.

He was forced to duck low under Madara's leg before he could get a good grasp.

"Whatever this is!" Madara roared, having already regenerated, forcing him to block a brutal backhand, "You will not succeed! Dance! Dance forever more!"

Naruto backed away and tried to grasp the chakra again, but he was forced to move again.

 ** _Hurry, your coils cannot endure this for much longer,_** Kurama advised, _**Your mind will collapse in itself if you don't finish this soon. Remember, my father could do this because he wasn't human in the first place!**_

The taste of blood invaded Naruto's mouth. He needed to hurry!

* * *

Whatever Naruto was trying, Tayuya could see that he wasn't getting a chance to do it. Dammit! She needed to do something!Why did she even leave in the first place!? Whatever the fuck he was doing, it was hurting his body!

"Tayuya!"

She turned around to see Kakashi and Minato hobble towards her. "Where the fuck you've been!?" she demanded angrily. "Lover boy needs a hand!"

Kakashi, as messed up as he looked, straightened and closed his eyes briefly before the markings of his sage mode appeared on his face again. "What can we do?" he asked.

Minato nodded and put a kunai into his mouth.

Tayuya entered her own sage mode, turning her eyes into solid gold. "We need to get lover boy some time!"

* * *

Naruto was, despite his rather calm state of mind, growing desperate. His left leg was most definitely broken by now, and while Madara had wasted a lot of chakra already, it wasn't enough to stop him from regenerating. If only he had time to pull the chakra away from him!

Madara's fist crushed his left forearm and if not for the chakra reinforcing the limb he surely would have lost it. Pain had no place in his mind so Naruto took it in a stride, slamming his right shoulder against Madara's face as hard as he could. His collarbone didn't survive the impact but neither did Madara's jaw. It was almost cleanly torn from it's place, hanging limply on the skin and tendons of his left side while only the right was still connected bone to bone.

It would regenerate, but that didn't matter. Naruto took the chance and slammed his open right hand into the Uchiha's chest and grasped him, fingers digging into flesh.

With an enraged roar, Madara brought his right elbow down on Naruto's left shoulder, almost cleaving it from his body. From out of the corner of his eye, Naruto could see Madara's other arm lash out at him and he braced for impact.

But it never came.

Kakashi crashed into Madara's left side, a severely under-powered Chidori deflecting the blow off to the side. Madara's right arm lost it's hand when Sasuke served it with his lightning charged blade and even when the crazed Uchiha tried to headbutt Naruto right in the face, Tayuya slung a chain around his neck and threw all her weight into pulling him back.

His father, like a broken doll, threw himself into Madara's legs from behind, using his teeth to drive one of his kunai through both of the hollows of Madara's knees. The Uchiha fell backwards and for a few second, Naruto had free reign. He met Tayuya's eyes for just a moment, one single moment that felt like an eternity five times over.

He knew he couldn't even risk thinking about anything else but defeating Madara lest he'd liquidity his brain but in this single moment, he couldn't have cared less. The potential of his failing was too high, the risk of losing everything looming over him.

Naruto couldn't talk but his mouth formed the words regardlessly. " _I love you_."

And then he twisted his hand, still buried to the wrist in Madara's chest.

* * *

Sasuke was blown halfway across the entire battlefield when the chakra bottled up in Madara suddenly and most violently escaped from his body. A pillar of erupted from where he and Naruto had fought, a pillar of dense, almost white, chakra. Still midair he watched as Tayuya unleashed a lighting fast chain right at Madara's head, who was somehow still conscious, but missed him by half an inch. Before he was slammed into the ground and incapacitated he saw Madara tear Naruto's arm from his chest and feared the worst.

Was this the world he was going to leave behind? This wasn't what Itachi had fought for, not what he had dreamed of. He told himself, before his head impacted harshly with the stone ground, that had had failed. Not now, but long before, when he had turned his back on the only people that had actually cared for him.

Maybe Itachi had been right,

Maybe he was just a foolish little brother and never grew to be more.

* * *

Tayuya spat out a mouth full of blood as she recovered from the blow. The healing tag on her shoulder at least returned the feeling into her legs but fizzled out before it could get to fix whatever had happened to her shoulder. Rising shakily she looked with blurry vision over to where Naruto should be standing. But he no longer was. He was on his knees, head thrown back as he screamed as his body failed him after exhausting himself with ninshu. And high above, floating midair looking just about ready to drop dead, was Madara, his face smeared with the blood of his lost eye and a sizable hole in his chest that didn't regenerate, preparing to kill Naruto as from his hand a black sphere emerged and suddenly morphed, elongating into a blade that resembled a double helix and grew to unreal length.

He pointed it at the kneeling Naruto. "Your fight is over, Naruto," he wheezed, "I will kill you and with your death, the world is but one step closer to know true peace!" And then he readied the blade, drawing his arms back and preparing to skewer Naruto, who struggled to move, chocked gasps of air and blood escaping his throat.

Tayuya looked around, searching for someone who would come and intervene, for someone who would stop there was no one. They didn't even see it. Minato couldn't move anymore and Naruto would die, because nobody was there to safe him. No one but her. She scowled fiercely. That fucker would not take him from her!

The chain she had shot earlier, the one that missed Madara by a hair's berth, she pulled at it as hard as her broken arm allowed it. She needed to get to Naruto! He couldn't move, couldn't escape from Madara's blade. Tayuya wouldn't allow it, _she wouldn't allow for him to die!_

Her elbow gave a sickening crack as it snapped completely when she reeled herself forward. But Tayuya couldn't feel the pain. She couldn't hear herself scream nor could she hear the shouts and the fighting that still happened all around her. All she could hear was his heartbeat, all she could think about was that she could not take it to loose him, to loose the only one she ever had loved and ever would love.

 _"You confuse me...," he whispered. "Around you I can't even think straight anymore. I feel like two different people... This boy, this loudmouthed idiot they know and...," He smiled ruefully. "And the guy that flicks your forehead when you don't eat the veggies, the guy that silently watches you try - and fail, I might add - to prepare dinner and can't help but smile. That confused guy whose eyes are drawn to you, whose thoughts center around you and... the guy that really fucking likes being confused by you. That idiot that calls himself your husband."_

She grit her teeth as she was dragged through the debris at the speed of a body flicker, as stones impacted with her legs and sides, but she ignored the pain and reeled the chain in even faster. It all happened so very slowly as Madara thrust the helix forward.

 _"Tell me again," she rasped, "Why I haven't fucked your brains out yet."_

 _"Because," Naruto murmured into her hair, "once I put a ring on your finger, no one can separate us again. And once that is established..." He he pulled her closer, his nails scratching down her back and his heat burning her up. Tayuya chocked on the air. "... you won't walk for days."_

 _Tayuya growled and bit down on his shoulder. "I'll hold you to that, lover boy. If I can't make you break that promise."_

She bit her lip as her other arm broke against a spike of wood. Naruto had always protected her since she knew him, had always done everything in his power to keep her safe. And now it was time to do the same for him.

 _"You know... I love you."_

 _She halted mid step, dropping the cinnamon roll. Slowly, carefully she turned to look at him. There was no goofy smile, no uneasy expression, no embarrassment, no regret. Just this small smile adorned his lips and her heart either stopper or just beat too fast to feel anymore but Tayuya took a step in his direction. And another. And a third when she noticed she was crying._

 _"Huh?" she made, voice so weak, so confused. She wiped them away but they just kept spilling and she didn't know why._

 _His hand rested on her cheek, wiping away her tears. She looked up and saw him cry as well. Carefully she reached out and did like he had done, wiping the tears away. His smile widened a bit and he used his other hand to draw her closer._

 _"I love you," he said again and before she could try and choke out a response, he kissed her and Tayuya poured all the feelings into it instead._

 _She never mourned the lost cinnamon roll. In fact, she forgot she even had it._

Her life for his. Love for love.


	27. Chapter 27

Naruto couldn't do anything aside from glaring at Madara. The truth seeker orb buried in his gut the moment the Uchiha broke free prevented him from forming any kind of chakra, prevented him from moving beyond small twitches and coughs. As Madara readied his final blow, all Naruto could do was watch in morbid fascination as the helix blade formed and shot forward to end his life. There was regret in his heart. Regret for only one thing. For that one promise that had remained important to him. That one promise he would fail to keep if he died now.

All this could have been avoided if he hadn't arrived so late, if he had just moved a tad faster. Then he could have prevented the extraction of the other half of the nine tails from his father. Then he could have stood against Obito and Madara.

He could have been with Tayuya.

 _NO!_ He wouldn't give up! He was still breathing! And as long as there was even an ember of life left in his body he would not give up! Never!

A roar of desperation rippled through him as he forced his body to take in every bit of nature chakra he could get. With no chakra of his own to balance it out, it immediately began to turn his arm into stone. With all that was left of his strength he raised his left arm and expelled it all against Madara.

Time slowed down to a painful crawl, leaving Naruto to watch as his left arm disintegrated into atomic dust from the backlash of the orb he had just unleashed. The pure white sphere moved faster than Madara's attack but it would not save him. With this he could at least ensure that Tayuya would live. But deep down he knew that she would not be happy without him. That his death would hurt her more than anything else. And he couldn't do anything about it.

A flicker of red invaded his vision and his eyes widened as he saw Tayuya shoot forward. _Right into the path of Obito's attack_. Her eyes were fixated on his, wide and fearful but brimming with determination. Naruto's heart stopped, he realized that Tayuya would barrel into him but still be skewered by Obito.

And all he could do was watch.

* * *

The explosion caused by Naruto's desperate attack, accompanied a crackling of pure energy, halted the fighting all around the impact zone, bodily throwing most of the combatants to the ground. The shock wave washed over all of the battlefield, encompassing it in bright light. When the dust settled, silence followed.

Hiruzen's resurrected body was completely torn, the lower half missing entirely as well as his left arm up to the shoulder. He pushed himself up with a grunt and peered towards the center of the explosion. What he saw... shattered his heart.

Tayuya stood over Naruto, a big portion of what remained of Madara's helix blade still piercing her torso. She was bleeding heavily, the entirety of her right lung gone, as well as a good portion of her left. She fell to her knees with a bloody cough and all that Naruto could do was lean against her. His left arm was gone, all the way up to the shoulder, the right one still hanging in a twisted mess at his side.

He stared into her eyes, watched in pure horror as the life drained from them. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he nudged her with his head, willing her to stay awake long enough for someone to heal her! But no one was coming, he knew.

Tayuya was going to die.

Her bloodied lips stretched into a labored smile. "You... idiot..." she coughed. "Always... getting yourself... in trouble..." A laugh escaped her accompanied by a swell of blood.

"Don't talk!" Naruto pleaded, trying to stand up but Tayuya's trembling arm on his shoulder kept him down. "Please! You can't-"

"Idiot...," she breathed, more blood spilling from her mouth, the crimson liquid smeared his cheek. "Shut up...! I... need to..." Coughs wracked her body and her legs gave out under her. She fell to her knees, the helix blade vanishing from her body, crumbling away into dust. Tayuya was on eye level with Naruto, staring directly into his tear filled eyes. "I... don't know... why I... never... told you... but... I love you, Naruto..."

He had no chance to say the same, to tell her how much more he loved her, as Tayuya's head fell forward and her lip kissed his. The taste of blood invaded his mouth but he didn't care, he forced himself to pour every ounce of his love for her into the kiss and just as he found enough strength to raise his arm to pull her towards him... Tayuya fell away, her bloody lips leaving a trail on his cheek as she fell lifelessly to the ground.

She was-

* * *

 _Tayuya frowned as she suddenly stopped her retelling._

 _"And what happened then?" Sakura asked, not even batting an eye but rather looking perfectly serene._

 _Tayuya shook her head, intending to resume her retelling. But... she had no answer. What had happened? She looked out of the window, the sun gone entirely, leaving behind a black night without any starts and no moon to shine. A strange feeling gripped her as she looked back to her friends._

 _"I was struck," she said slowly, "I... I told Naruto that I loved him and..." Her face moved from confusing to something akin to fear. "What happened?" she asked._

 _Karin smiled gently at her. "You tell us, it is your story."_

 _"I..." Tayuya shook her head. "I blacked out and... and then..." She stilled and looked up into the faces of her fiends... none of them looking any older than they had in the memories of her story. Tayuya realized that the children were no longer there. "Where... where is Mikoto? Shisui? Where are...?"_

 _She tried to push herself up but a hand on her shoulder pushed her gently back into the bed. "Ah ah," Sakura chided lightly, "you know why you are here, no standing up until-"_

 _Tayuya slapped the hand away. "What the fuck is going on!?" she screamed, confusion and fear mounting._

 _Sari stepped to her side. "You know what happened, Tayuya."_

 _"No!" she hissed, trying to move away from the girl. "What is this!? You can't speak! Sari can't speak! Who-?"_

 _"Tayuya," Ino said, her voice just as gentle, just as eerie. "Please, calm down. You know why you are here. Think a little."_

 _She violently shook her head as it began to pound painfully. "No! I can't... I can't be dead! I'm- I'm pregnant for fucks sake!"_

 _"Are you?" the girls asked, their voices one and the same, as if the same person had spoken through several mouths at once._

 _Tayuya froze. She was scared. Scared of these... people, scared of looking down and seeing something she didn't want to see. But there was no other choice. Her eyes cast low and saw-_

 _Nothing._

 _She was afloat, her lower body had long since crumbled away. There was no blanket, no bed, no wound. And no baby. Nothing. Tayuya was afloat in absolute darkness, her body falling apart. Had it been an illusion? A dream? A wish?_

 _A wry smile made it's way onto her lips. She would probably never find out, but not for a single moment did she regret what she had done._

 _Her life for his. Love for love._


	28. Chapter 28

Something had died within him as she fell. The fire she had kept burning was gone without a trace, his will to fight had left him the moment her lips left his. The emptiness burned his heart, fueled a rage he had thought forgotten. The pain of loneliness tore at him. His dream had perished. What was a Hokage who could not even protect the one person closest to him? The failure of his aspirations didn't mean anything to him. His battle to acknowledgement had ended when Tayuya had accepted him. His dream of being Hokage became more than a childish longing. Becoming the leader of a village would have made him it's protector. And then, when he had a family, protecting them, loving them had been all he wanted to do. And now?

Now it was over.

As the truth seeker orb in his gut fell away into dust, his chakra flow returned and his healing factor kicked in. It was laughable. At this rate, he might even have survived Obito's attack. He could tell that his arm was gone for good, but he didn't care. It was just another hand that would never hold hers again. A chocked scream tore from his throat as he threw is head back. No tears were there to be shed. No words could express his sorrow. Her life for his. Love for love.

But Naruto never gave up. Not in the face of defeat, not in the face of death. He had been Konoha's Number one unpredictable ninja for a reason. Time to live up to the name. Her life for his. And then... his love for hers.

* * *

"Kurama."

 **Is that what you wish for?** the fox asked.

Naruto nodded. The smile on his lips was false, a brittle facade that hid his broken self. "Yes. I beg you."

 **You and** **I** , Kurama spoke to him, **have never seen eye to eye. Yet... you refused to make me submit to you and I am grateful for that. You halted the resurrection of the wretched original and ended its jinchuriki. You have done more than anyone ever had for my kind.** The fox rose to his full height. **Very well, it shall be as you wish. But bear in mind, you would not survive, Naruto.**

A smile no more real than the previous one. "I know. So please, watch over her when I cannot."

 **Do not say such things. Your mate will wring your neck for that.**

It was a real smile that graced his tired features. "Yes... yes she would."

Kurama allowed a smirk. **No, she** ** _will_** **, my dumb host. Be prepared. I won't be there to stop her...**

Without another sound, he was gone. And another light expired.

* * *

Kakashi stumbled forward, his broken leg ignored as he cut his way through the debris. He had nearly stopped when he passed Neji's body but he needed to move on. Familiar faces greeted him left and right, all of them devoid of the spark of life.

The crater Naruto had created with his last attack was vast, bigger than the explosion of the tailed beast bombs that the Ten Tails fired off. Kakashi fell over the edge, stumbling a few steps down the steep ground. He saw that he wasn't the only one making his way to Naruto. Whatever was left of the Third Hokage crawled though the dirt to reach for the boy he had once considered a grandson. Minato's remains lay not too far from his son, shaking and twitching silently in an effort to get closer.

But the closer Kakashi got, the more he wanted to stop. What he saw tore at his soul, ate away at his heart.

Naruto sat in the center of the crater, the lifeless body of Tayuya cradled in his lap. The ground around them was stained with their blood and the air felt heavier with every step he took. Kakashi couldn't see his eyes, and he didn't think he could ever muster the courage to look into them again. He couldn't look at the boy so broken and dead inside.

A sudden rumble in the air had him tense. The temperature began to increase, gravity seemed to pull him down thrice as hard. Suddenly Naruto whipped his head back and screamed.

It was an inhuman sound, a sound that Kakashi would surely never forget in whatever life there was left for him. The roar of a demon, a sound of pure pain and sorrow, deeper than any ocean. It howled over the wasted land, filled and weighed the heart of every survivor. Then the chakra hit him. It was like a whip of hot, foul wind and Kakashi remembered it all too well.

It was the Kyuubi. With Naruto's broken will it tore through the seal like paper, rising into the air as a pillar of pure, blood red chakra. But just as the beast completely left Naruto's body, the chakra curved on its way up and shot back down, towards the ground. Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes when the whole of the Kyuubi suddenly rushed into Tayuya's lifeless body. With a last flash of bright red, it was over. Naruto's body fell to the side. He hit the ground and lay face to face with Tayuya, both of them deathly still.

Kakashi broke into a sprint, steadfastly ignoring the pain in his legs. He tripped over something just short of reaching both of them. On his knees he crawled forward and reached out to Naruto with his hand. But he was afraid to find him dead, afraid to have entirely failed his teacher, his student and himself. He pulled himself close enough to kneel over both of them. On first glance, Naruto was fine, aside from all the dirt and dried blood. But he wasn't breathing. Kakashi grit his teeth. And Tayuya...

He had seen a lot during the war, and even more on his way over to them alone, so Kakashi could safely say that Tayuya was... dead.

But something was wrong. As much as it was revolting, so it was interesting. Underneath all the blood and broken skin, the guts and the flesh, Kakashi could see golden chakra pulse. It flowed through all of her body, even running down the length of her hair. And once it reached even her toes, it was all sucked back into her stomach. Kakashi watched in sheer amazement as a golden Uzumaki spiral appeared on her stomach. It gave a singular, powerful pulse before it began to spin madly, expanding rapidly to completely cover all off Tayuya's body. It was over before Kakashi even got the chance to see what the hell it did and left behind a fully healed Tayuya, her chest rising slowly.

She was alive.

Either by coincidence or a last desperate move, Naruto's hand was holding Tayuya's tightly. The spiral on Tayuya's body rolled down the length of her arm and just _jumped_ over to Naruto, leaving behind a white Uzumaki swirl on her abdomen, just above the navel.

Kakashi backed away, watching the same awe inspiring process happen once more to Naruto. He was encompassed in the same light and once it was gone, he too, was breathing once more.

From their joined hands, a small light emerged and scattered into the winds.

* * *

The sky knew no stars. No moon would shine in this eternal night. A man who had watched, who had seen the sun even in the dark of the past, descended from heights unknown to mankind. The eyes of a god fell on his offspring, his creation. "Is this what you choose?" he asked him.

Kurama smiled at the man. **I do as you told me. I trust in those humans.**

The man nodded, his Rinnegan eyes looking kindly down at the nine tails. "You may never walk the earth again, my son."

A laugh rumbled through Kurama. **Don't be too sure. Naruto has proven to be pretty stubborn.**

"Are you willing to sacrifice everything for those who chained you?"

 **No,** Kurama asserted, **I am willing to sacrifice everything for the one who sought to shatter my chains.**

It was her life for his. It was his love for hers. Just like it had once been their life and love for him, when the little fool had been born.

And now... it was his life for their love.

* * *

Tayuya blinked awake slowly and heavily, with limbs that could very well be made of led, barely responding to her commands. Kami, her chest hurt! Did someone punch her tits? The blinking barely cleared her vision but it was dark, too dark to make out what was overhead. Wow. That had been a... strange dream, to say the least. She turned her head to the side, the flames flickering besides her.

"Ey, lover boy," she rasped. Her throat was really raw, she noticed. "I had a fucked up dream just now."

He groaned and moved but Tayuya couldn't see, it was too damn dark. His hand touched her midsection, which was bare, she noted. "Really?" he croaked, "Was I in it?"

She laughed, which immediately became a rough cough. "No... But, Sakura was there and Karin and Sari. Even Ino and... they had these bratty children."

"Wow," he hummed roughly into her shoulder. "Say... I'm kinda missing my arm. Have you seen it?"

What...? "Your arm?" she asked, her voice almost back to normal, "The fuck did you do?"

"I dunno," he slurred, sounding sleepily, "Oh... maybe it blew up."

"You god damn idiot," she laughed, rolling onto her side, once more reminded that her chest was really sore. "Ouch... someone punched my tits!"

Naruto was close enough for her to see his tired blue eyes. "Who was it?" he inquired, "I'mma punch his dick!"

"With what? That missing arm of yours?" Tayuya snorted, reaching out carefully for his shoulder. Just a few inches underneath the joint, it was a clean cut, apparently already healed and closed up.

He chuckled. "If I find it, I'll shove it down their throat!"

"You said it blew up."

"Then I'll feed him the remains."

"You're an idiot."

"And you love me for it."

She smiled, so wide it hurt. Her heart beat strong in her chest, the pain no longer there. "I do," she whispered, "I do love you, Naruto."

He kissed her softly, gently as if he feared it wasn't real. He pulled back before she could loose herself in it. She whined, causing him to snort.

"You promised something," he said.

"Did I?"

"Yeah. A baby."

She laughed. "Can your crippled ass still put one in me?"

"Wanna find out?"

"Oh of course, but not here. I mean, for all I know, I could be lying on the remains of your fucking arm. That's disgusting."

Naruto pressed his forehead against hers. "Since when are you so prude?"

"Just get us out of here, lover boy."

"Can't," he confessed sheepishly. "My legs feel like stone."

That caused her to laugh. "Same here." She kissed his nose and grimaced. "Ugh, you taste like ash and a dead megalomaniac."

"A shower couldn't hurt," he admitted. "Can you move at all?"

It didn't feel like she could. "Maybe, but then I'd be cold. So no, I can't."

He rolled his eyes but smiled. It was night, apparently. Not counting that weird ass dream, the last time she had seen anything it was not even time for dinner. How long had they been out?

"You're awake." That was Kakashi's voice, and it had fucking surprised her but she was too tired to be scared.

Naruto groaned. "Uh... somehow? How do things look?"

"Honestly? Like shit," Kakashi stated bluntly, "But Madara is gone for good and it's all over."

"Oh thank fuck!" Tayuya sniffed. "Can we go home now? I need a bed!"


	29. Chapter 29

"Now you really do look like a granddad!"

Minato, propped up against a stone, managed to laugh dryly before wisps of his own entrails escaped his mouth. He was falling apart for good. "I guess I do," he wheezed, weakly blowing some air at his now gray blonde hair.

Naruto, who was to be supported by Kakashi to even stand, let himself fall heavily down at his father's side. "We... never really got a chance to talk, huh?" he mused, looking at the ground.

Minato chuckled weakly. "I guess not." He coughed again. "Ugh..., then again, we never should have. I am _dead_ after all."

"You're just a dunderhead," Tayuya huffed, sounding terribly sleepy as Karin let her down besides Naruto. She leaned heavily against him, closing her eyes. "Bet ya he got that from you."

"Hey!" both father and son exclaimed at the same time.

Minato shook his head, watching in mild fascination as his legs slowly began to turn into dust. "Ah, no... he got that from his mother." He looked at the two of them. "She'd be so very proud, you know?" He laughed for a moment. "And... and she would hound you for some kids on a daily basis... and... and stuff you with ramen till kingdom come-!" He was forced to stop, coughing harshly.

"Lover boy already takes care of that," Tayuya chuckled tiredly. "Bet you he's simply eating her share as well."

"That might be entirely possible," Kakashi added, sitting down painfully at his mentor's other side.

"Ey..." Naruto protested weakly. "I'm not... that bad. Right? _Right_? Oh fine, maybe I am. But what can I do? Ramen is the best!"

Minato laughed, a raspy, labored sounding noise. "Oh no... Don't make me laugh... Jeez, you're so much like you mother, it should be a crime." He lifted his head with some effort, meeting Naruto's eyes, who was rapidly blinking tears away. He smiled, lips stretching until they cracked. "I'm proud of you. Your mother is too, I know it..."

Naruto rapidly shook his head. "I- No... I'm-!" he stammered incomprehensibly. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, forcing a smile that never undid the tears that fell freely from his eyes. "Say hi to mom for me. Might be... might be quite some time before we see each other again." Whatever he had wanted to add, was swallowed by a sobbing noise that escaped his throat.

"I... I will," Minato promised, smiling weakly. His eyes moved to Tayuya, who had cracked one eye open to observe. He saw how tightly she was clutching his son's hand, how hard he must be squeezing back. "Don't spoil him too much, yeah?" he began before a huge crack appeared right in his face, splitting it right between the eyes. Minato struggled to continue talking. "If- If he's anything like his mother-... he... he'll totally never get off your back!" he joked, his attempted smile cracking his cheeks like brittle stone.

Tayuya huffed, pushing her head against Naruto's with a bit of effort. "He better don't, cause I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Suddenly the process of Minato's ruin seemed to accelerate, wisps and pieces of his body cracked and fell away, disintegrating into the wind. "Take care... you two... all of you... I'll see you all... in... in the next... life..."

And as if this last goodbye had exhausted the remnants of his energy, Minato's body fell away into a could of white dust, which scattered into the wind, fading from sight not a second after.

* * *

The way back to Konoha was arduous, strenuous and a horrible reminder of just how terrible this war had been. Not every chakra bomb that had been fired had also been blocked. Huge parts of the Land of Fire has simply been wiped off the map, villages had disappeared and forests had burnt to the ground.

Naruto didn't want to hear about the death toll. He knew it was bad, very bad. In fact, he couldn't even sense half of the people that should have been there. But not only that, Kurama was gone as well. He hadn't felt this empty since Jiraiya had passed. The Kyuubi had been a constant in his life, even if an annoying and brash one. The fox had been there when no one else had been.

Tayuya squeezed his hand, even while she conversed with Sari and Karin, who had thankfully survived this madness. In fact, all of the Konoha 11 were still here. And, of course, Sasuke.

Naruto could see him be guided along the rest of them in between the hobbling Kakashi and the super pissed Tsunade. Sakura, who looked like someone had tried to dye her hair red, was doing her best to heal both Kakashi and Sasuke even as they walked.

Lee and Gai were walking back on their hands ever since Karin had healed them, though now she proceeded to scowl at them something fierce. Neji, Tenten and Hinata were with Ino, Shikamaru and Choji, all of whom had taken quite the beating with Madara's Shinra Tensei. Naruto was just glad they had made it at all.

But that thought returned him to the loss of Kurama, to losing his father for a second time (in some way) and never even getting the chance to say thank you to Hiruzen for all he had done.

They said goodbye to Gaara and his entourage of exhausted shinobi when they got closer to Suna, promising the Kazegake he would visit them soon. Killer B, who was not allowed to come anywhere near Tayuya or even allowed in her field of vision, had tried cheering him up, but ultimately failed and didn't even attempt to rap as they said goodbye as well.

Naruto felt strange without Kurama's chakra inside of the... well, seal. Not that it had been a seal since he battled Nagato, more like a space the Kyuubi confined itself to.

Again, Tayuya squeezed his hand, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. The worry was evident, he could feel it. She was itching to say something, but didn't know what. So he smiled at her instead.

"It'll be okay," he told her and more so himself.

" 'Course it will be," she said confidently, bumping lightly into him. "Not like I'd let you sulk all day anyways."

The smile stretched a bit wider and he returned the gesture. "Not like I expected you to," he said. "It's just... strange, you know? He's always been there before and now... he just isn't."

Touching her neck, the spot the cursed mark had once occupied, Tayuya nodded solemnly. "As weird as it is, I think I understand." She grinned at him, though it didn't reach her eyes. "You know, even if he was a fucking bastard, the mark gave me power. Was pretty damn strange once it was just gone." She shrugged. "But, well, shit was never mine to begin with."

* * *

They traveled slowly, making camp almost every day and didn't cover much distance, but no one had the power left to sprint all the way back to Konoha, not even Gai would boat that much. Three nights they had camped out, sleeping in trees and burrows created with earth manipulation, and were but a day away from Konoha at their current speed.

Tayuya, perched besides him on the branch high above the ground, stared up at the moon deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her, playing with the ring on her finger.

"Dunno," she replied, "Just wondering how this all would have ended if all that Eye of The Moon stuff succeeded."

Tugging her hand closer to him, he hummed in thought. "Well... a genjutsu, right? An endless one at that."

"Yeah but isn't that just fucking stupid?" she asked, scooting closer to him. "He ensnares everyone in an eternal genjutsu, stopping war, sure, but he'd certainly basically doomed humanity, you know?"

"Really?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Tayuya nodded, turning towards him, whispering in his ear. "Ya know... sex breaks you out of a genjutsu, not that you could have sex while being caught in one. So he effectively killed the whole future. Dumb ass shit. They'd all grow old and die in the genjutsu. No children, no future."

"Huh," Naruto responded. "That's... stupid."

"Mhm," she hummed into his ear. "But.. you know, no that we aren't stuck in a weird ass genjutsu we _can_ have sex," she whispered huskily.

Naruto didn't get to voice his opinion before Tayuya had already pinned him against the trunk.

* * *

Karin glowered at them the entire way back to Konoha.

"If I ever get hit by a pine cone again just because you can't keep it in your pants, I'll hit you," she threatened. "And, just so you know, Sakura showed me how to put _a lot_ of force behind these." She waved her fist at them for emphasis.

Sari, walking on their other side, was almost twitching with silent laughter.

Naruto just laughed nervously, raising the stump of his left arm in an attempt to scratch the back of his head. He blinked owlishly at it for a moment. "Huh," he made, "Gonna have to get used to that."

"So do I," Tayuya injected, almost sounding sour. "It just ain't the same if only one hand's fondling my ass."

A few feet ahead of them, Kakashi tripped over a tree root, Tsunade guffawed loudly and Sakura's neck turned red enough to rival Tayuya's hair. And then, from their left, someone laughed. Loudly, roughly and almost hysterically. It sounded utterly unfamiliar and Naruto almost tripped over the same root Kakashi had fallen victim to when he watched Sasuke almost double over in laughter.

"I think he's lost it entirely," Tayuya whispered. "That or he needs to get laid. Oi! Sakura! Come 'ere for a second!"

* * *

The village was unharmed. Mostly. Well, there was this giant ass hole right in front of the village gate, which had definitely seen better days.

"Couldn't have been any closer," Tayuya joked as they went around the crater. Naruto snorted, nudging her affectionately. If he kept this up, they wouldn't make it to the compound before she'd drag him to the next tree.

When Tsunade tried to push open the closed gates, the whole structure gave one mighty groan before the two wooden doors simply fell inwards. The Hokgage rolled her eyes. "Let's just... do this later," she sighed, turning to all of them. "Alright... I'm sure we are all tired so... all of you are dismissed. Over the next week I expect every jonin to show up in my office, clan heads included, and then we'll get the aftermath over with. For now..."

Tsunade didn't say anything more, just walked with a visible slouch into the village, where a crow was already gathering to greet them.

Tayuya scowled at the people that came to celebrate their return. "Do we have to?" she asked Naruto.

She caught him staring off into the distance. He was thinking about the Fox again. Her question had startled him and he turned to her with a weak smile. "Don't feel like it either. Come one."

They found Karin and Sari berating Lee and Gai for their stupid exercising in their condition. Sari in particular seem insistent on beating Lee's bushy eyebrows out of his face while she slapped band-aids on various scratches all over his cheeks and forehead.

Karin glowered at Gai, viciously fastening a bandage around his shoulder with enough force to choke a rhino. "And if I catch you so much as jogging, I will personally strap you into a hospital bed until even the bruising has vanished!" Gai's youthful smile twitched, as if he had trouble holding it in place, and he nodded jerkily.

"And you!" Karin suddenly turned to them. "You should be resting! Not fucking at every turn!"

She snorted. "You just need to get laid. I heard the Uchiha has a thing for Uzumaki." Her grin was almost feral at his point. "Seems to insist on kissing them, too."

She loved how Naruto always almost gagged at the memory. He suddenly pulled right into his face, to kiss it better, obviously. She complied gladly.

"If you don't stop this right now, I'll put a seal on both of you that renders you impotent!" Karin growled, tying a fist sized know onto Gai's shoulder.

She gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

No one noticed that Sari had a strangely comfortable conversation with Lee, only using her hands.

* * *

Coming home to the Uzumaki compound was something Naruto found hard getting used to. It was just... so grand by comparison to his apartment. Thankfully the whole complex had been untouched by the war, aside from pieces of debris and... cabbage?... in the courtyard.

 _"My cabbages!"_ it echoed from the neighboring market.

Tayuya cackled besides him. He didn't get the joke. Letting himself be dragged towards the main building, he did wonder once more what became of Kurama. He was supposed to be immortal and all that. Did it make a difference if the fox offered his life up willingly? He hoped not. He was seriously missing the grouchy thing. Tayuya tore the door open, apparently offended that it dare to block their way, and dragged him inside.

There, sleeping on the cushion Sari had produced some time ago, was the foxy ninken they had never gotten to name. Tayuya had obviously overlooked it, making a beeline to the stairs and no doubt the bedroom with him in tow. He stopped her right besides the sleeping pup, which... looked more like a fox than a dog, really.

"We never named him," he said, crouching down.

Tayuya leaned onto his shoulders from behind, putting all her body weight atop of him. "Mhm... the fox wanted to name him." Her hand found his almost automatically and he was grateful for it.

Naruto wondered what he should name the fox kit. _Kurama_ would feel... wrong, not if there was still a chance for him to reform. Inu had been off the table long ago, though that had been Kurama's idea anyways.

"How about.., Kyuu?" he asked, pushing his head back to nuzzle Tayuya's neck.

...

"What the fuck kind of name is that?"

Really, it had been an answer Naruto expected.

Just not from the small fox at his feet.

He jumped, Tayuya included, almost up to the ceiling. Landing unsteadily and with wide eyes, he watched the little fox unravel itself from it's sleeping position and dropped his jaw unceremoniously to the floor when nine, fluffy tails swished about, white tips instead of black, but nine freaking goddamned tails.

"No fucking way," Tayuya whispered into his ear. A sentiment Naruto could readily agree with.

"Kyuu?" the fox said, the voice so... _young_ yet most definitely the Kyuubi's drawl. _Offended_ drawl. "Did I miss a few brain cells when I repaired your head?" Crimson eyes lazily looked up to Tayuya. "Or did you truly fuck his brains out? On the way here? I'm almost impressed."

He craned his neck around, to look at Tayuya, who was fingering the mark on her neck. It was pulsing softly. He watched the fox stretch languidly. "I... How?" he asked dumbly.

The fox huffed, a sound that was closer to a yip than anything else. "Do I really have to explain this? Can't you just be happy to have me back? Ungrateful human..."

It turned out that while Kurama would never walk the earth again, this little splinter of his chakra had never been included in the equation. The moment Kurama sacrificed all of his chakra to undo most of the serious damage done to Naruto and Tayuya, the essence of his being latched onto the next source of his chakra he could find. Which just so happened to be the ninken/fox in the Uzumaki compound.

"Besides," Kurama drawled, the sound of his voice so young and almost smooth it made Naruto uncomfortable, "I'm hungry. The food here is terrible and it's been a few millennia since I last ate. So, let's get some steak, huh? I prefer veal myself but wouldn't say no to lamb or pork either..."

Just like that, the fox sauntered in the direction of the kitchen, leaving Naruto and Tayuya staring after him.

"You know," Tayuya spoke up after a minute of stunned silence, "That almost put me out of the mood."

"Really?"

She snickered, suddenly sinking her teeth into his neck. He hissed softly as she placed the hickey of the century all over the side of his neck. "Only almost," she hissed against his skin. "Leave the baby fox to mess up the kitchen. You, lover boy, have other things to mess up." She drew closer to his ear, her breath so hot it almost burned him. "Namely... _Me._ "

 _Uuuh_... He shuddered at that one. How did he deserve her again?


	30. Chapter 30

_She'd been sitting in this bed for an hour now. Idly, she wondered when he would come back. Setting her book aside she looked out of the window. It was getting dark outside, she felt it was time for lunch. But her musings were stopped when her sensitive ears picked up the coming storm that brewed, or better yet, marched through the hallways._

 _"Oh fuck no..." Sighing, she braced herself for what could only be the longest evening in her life. Damn being bedridden!_

The door was kicked off it's hinges and smashed hard into the white tile floor of the hospital room, followed by a startled scream form the doctor outside and the man who had put her in here in the first place.

 _Hm, expected something else..._

"Tayuya!" he wheezed, looking as if he had sprinted all the way from Suna to Konoha. Which was, Tayuya mused, entirely possible, given that that's where he was supposed to be at the moment.

She waved lamely at him. "Hey there, lover boy. What brings you here?"

"What? I-... You-... Hospital!" he shouted and almost jumped onto the bed when he came to her side.

Tayuya laughed. "And whose fault is it I'm here?" she asked, barely containing her wide smile.

"How are you? Anything hurt? Did Sakura hit you again?" he asked, rapid firing his questions. "I swear to kami, if she hit you I will exile her flat ass!"

"Calm down!" she laughed, "I'm fine, just fat."

"You are _pregnant_ , not fat, Tayu," he said with a sigh.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

He groaned and buried his face in the mattress right next to her. Tayuya ran her hand though his short blonde hair. Gods, why was it so soft? "How long do you have?" he asked, his voice muffled through the mattress.

"I'm going to die in three hours."

He turned his head and glared at her, though she could catch the glimmer of honest fear on his eyes. "Ha. Ha."

She flicked his forehead. "Start asking the right questions, daddy-to-be-in-about-a-day."

"A day!?" he exclaimed, jumping almost up to the ceiling. "The nursery isn't even-! I need to buy diapers!"

Tayuya laughed and pulled him back onto the mattress, bringing his head gently to rest on her heavily pregnant belly. He stilled immediately. "It's fine, the scarecrow and Tsunade got everything arranged."

He didn't say anything, obviously intent on hearing something from his little spawn. He smiled suddenly and Tayuya knew why, he had felt the little one kick. "She kicked!" he said giggling like a child.

"Yeah, she's gonna do that for the rest of your life, lover boy," she said, rolling her eyes.

He smiled so widely at her, it must have hurt. "I know!" he said excitedly, "And I'll love her all the more for it."

The look in his eyes made her smile as well and suddenly she felt like crying. Goddammit, these fucking hormones! "Get over here, lover boy!" she ordered, pulling him up so he would lay down at her side. She tried not to move too much and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He gently drew circles on her stomach and she tied not to sob. Eventually a sniffling noise escaped her and he immediately stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, his and gently cupping her cheek.

She sobbed loudly this time. "Of course!" she chocked out, wiping her eyes in his neck, "It's just... the damn hormones! I am too fucking happy, it makes me cry!" She sniffed. "Bullshit!"

Naruto laughed quietly. "Then I'm glad."

And she sobbed again. "God, fuck you! Stop making me cry! It's stupid!"

He laughed, deeply laced with content before kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Tayuya," he whispered.

She slapped his arm, well, the half that remained. "I told you to-" Her voice cracked and she mewled. "Fuck! Gods! I-" Tayuya pulled back so she could look him in the eyes. "I love you, you stupid idiot, now stop making me cry or I will throw you out of the room!"

He kissed her, Tayuya cried even more, but she never threw him out of the room anyways.

* * *

"Momma!"

"Mum!"

"Mama!"

"Ma'!"

It could have been such a nice morning, Tayuya mused grumpily, but she just had to have children. _Four_ of them, no less! Why did she let that happen again? Right, her husband was a horny, over-fertile, sex god. That was all nice and good but after the third child the cons had evened with the pros and the forth had just tipped the balance in their adorable favor. Groaning and still half asleep Tayuya rolled over in bed and groped for the second pillow that was supposed to be somewhere in front of her (or under her dumbass of a husband's head) until she found it and quickly pulled it over her own head.

Judging by the startled breath coming from besides her, it had evidently been underneath Naruto's head.

"Wha-?" he mumbled, dazedly. Tayuya cracked an eye open to watch him fumble with the mattress underneath his head as if the pillow had somehow been sucked into it.

"Daddy!" all four of them crowed once they realized their dad was awake.

Tayuya was rudely startled out of her satisfied dozing over having shifted the brats' attention to her unfortunate husband when the mattress dipped low right behind her, forcing her body to roll onto her back.

"Dammit!" she hissed when a sun ray hit her face. "Why are you flunkies even awake?" she huffed at her brood, covering her eyes with both of her forearms.

"Dammit mommy!" her oldest huffed from where the mattress had dipped. "You promised us strawberry pancakes!" The girl was like the perfect blend of her and Naruto, though her hair were a red so deep and intense it put the thickest of blood to shame. Now if only she weren't such a glutton with just barely nine years... _Bet ya she reminded them of the pancake thing!_

"Yeah! Pancakes! _PANCAKES_!" The hardcore enthusiasm belonged to the second, seven year old daughter, who had either inherited Naruto's boundless energy or simply came to be the opposite of her lack of motivation for most things (aside from making babies, apparently). Then again, she had Naruto's blonde hair, so it was most definitely his fault.

"I want chocolate." As deadpan as a five year old could possibly be her third daughter seemed to decisively pout at the entirety of all existing things. Aside from chocolate, of course. A bit timid, perhaps, but woe betide thou if a cat got close enough to be petted... Now they had three cats and wouldn't dare claim one had run away. Kurama was sufficiently annoyed to share his food.

"Da!" it came from right sides her. The youngest was just two years old and so _so_ very adorably that Tayuya could not bring herself to ever be too far from the tiny redhead with the shiny blue eyes.

She was just about to cave in and lift tiny baby Haku up onto the bed when Naruto shifted to reach over her, nicely pressing against the entire length of her back. With the way her heartbeat hummed for his touch, Tayuya wouldn't be surprised to have a fifth child... _Maybe a boy at last..._

Baby Haku was lifted over her head and Tayuya took the opportunity to capture Haku's feet, producing some overbearing mock growl while she tickled them a bit.

The girl shrieked loudly, laughing and babbling. " _Naah_!" she squeaked. "Da sav' me!"

The other girls joined the fray, trying to save their baby sister from the red monster's clutches, which merely amounted to all of them smothering Tayuya with their weight, basically burying her in red and a bit of blonde.

"I give, I give!" she laughed, blowing a strand of blonde hair out of her mouth. "Off me you brats!"

"Hey!" Naruto injected, pushing the red hair of their eldest, Hinori, out of Tayuya's face, his sparkling blue eyes meeting her violet ones. She smiled up at him, not even able to scowl playfully at him. He grinned. "Leave some for me!"

"EEEEW!" the three older girls made once he had leaned down to kiss her. Haku merely gurgled excitedly from somewhere in Naruto's lap.

"Mom. Pancakes. You promised, you know?" Straight to the point was just Fukai's thing, even if she was just five, and Tayuya blamed the entirety of that on the one time they had Kakashi babysit her. And now they had a hard-ass daughter and Haku shortly (nine months exactly) thereafter. But Tayuya couldn't, for the life of her, count that as a loss. She just lorded her wonderful spawns all over Sakura's measly twins.

Tayuya didn't let Naruto pull back when he tried, she let the kiss last, long enough to make her second daughter's, Tsukuyo's, (who had been named after Karin's mother) terribly nonexistent patience slip. " _Moomm_!" she bemoaned loudly. "I. Want! PANCAKES!"

"Quiet," Hinori shushed her little sister, "Maybe they get out of bed once they stopped eating face!"

The blonde girl pouted. "Just 'cause uncle Kashi' told you that, don' mean it works..."

That stopped Tayuya short. She pushed Naruto up, who grinned down on her like an idiot, and tried her hardest to look intimidated, freshly snogged and buried underneath her own children. Still, Hinori and Tsukuyo were sufficiently cowed by the stare.

"The odd uncle told you what?" she asked, trying to ignore baby Haku as she ambled from Naruto's lap onto her chest.

"Uhm, I mean..." Hinori, despite being the oldest, was probably the worst liar of them all. Even the baby managed to look convincing, even if she had eaten the cookies.

"Nothing!" Tsukuyo chirped, grinning like the biggest ditz out there. "He didn't tell us you'd need a lot of kisses and licks to be distracted enough to-!"

The blonde girl was promptly shut up by Fukai's flat hand. "Tsu! No rambling!"

Tayuya let her head fall back into the pillow. Damn that cyclops! "Never!" she said aloud. "That silver haired perv won't get near my daughters again!"

Naruto rested his head on the pillow besides her, idly toying with Haku's red hair, which she found far too interesting and therefore stopped trying to tear off Tayuya's shirt. "You know, it was you idea to-"

"You agreed!" she interrupted, blowing a bit of air into his eye. "And now look at us! Four of them!"

Pushing his head against hers, Naruto hummed lowly. "I didn't hear you complain."

"Are you trying to have even more children?" she asked incredulously.

He shrugged, propping himself up on whatever remained of his left arm, waggling his eyebrows at her. "Wouldn't dare."

Tayuya glared half halfheartedly at him before huffing. She sat up, cradling little Haku to her chest. "Fine," she said, "Pancakes with Strawberries-"

"And chocolate," Fukai injected evenly, slipping off the bed.

"-and chocolate, yes," Tayuya added, rolling her eyes and slipping off the bed herself. "Then we get Kakashi and beat his ass. After that..." She slipped off the bed, the shirt she wore just barely covering her behind. "... we'll see about what you'd _dare_ or not, luv." She threw him a smoldering gaze over her shoulder. "And I dare you a _boy_."

Tayuya sashayed her way out of the bedroom, dragging her brood with her, and was pleased to note that it took Naruto almost five full minutes to follow them.

* * *

 **A/N: I'd be content with ending it here but if you want more epilogue fluff, let me know. Story will still be marked as complete, though. :3**


End file.
